


Les Delys D'Elizabeth

by crazysnape



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, Growing Up, Klaine Break-Up, M/M, Not Rachel Friendly, Original Character Death(s), Slow Build, Slow Romance, slow meeting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 06:28:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 18
Words: 171,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4656150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazysnape/pseuds/crazysnape
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Growing up is hard and complicated, whatever you are in Lima or Morganville. Each on his side, Noah Puckerman and Kurt Hummel are led to realise it Until a meeting turns their life upside down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, the story you are about to read has been with me for a long time now. It's not finished yet, but several chapters are already written, therefore, I should be able to publish regularly (probably twice a month).
> 
> My problem: the beginning has been corrected, but that's it. English isn't my first language so if you are interested by some beta reading (by some I mean a lot since the story is quite long), do not hesitate to tell me. 
> 
> Now, good reading
> 
> Thanks to ThisKlaineStory and Sweetattimes2060 for the betareading

 

_October 2009 Morganville, New Jersey_

 

 

"I wanna be a part of the glee club."

Brittany's words silenced them. Puck turned his head in her direction and he raised his left eyebrow, taken aback. From the corner of the eyes, he noticed Quinn and Sebastian were doing the same.

"What did you say Brit?" gently asked Quinn.

"I wanna be a part of the glee club."

Puck exchanged a glance with the two others, wondering how to give her the answer which was just a big fat NO. Glee club was for losers, they were not the bosses of the school, but if they joined that club any kind of cool reputation they may have, would be gone for good. The problem was: that they had to explain it to Brittany. She was sweet, the sweetest girl he knew, and even if she... turned around a lot with guys, she was still very innocent.

Fortunately, and as often, Quinn took the matter in hand.

"Okay, and why?"

"Because I want some glee in my life, I think everybody should have some! It's important."

She must have understood something wrong.

"Brit, what is the glee club?"

She giggled, "Puck, Dolphin, you are funny. Glee is joy, happiness, pleasure, delight, do you need another synonym?"

Okay, she clearly misunderstood the meaning of the glee club. He opened his mouth to explain it to her, but sadly Sebastian beat him to it.

"Okay dizzy Barbie, that's not what Glee club is about. Glee club is just a group of idiots who sing and dance to stupid songs like ABBA or shit like that".

If he had hoped to dissuade her, he had chosen the wrong way. Indeed, as soon as the word 'dance' left his mouth, Puck saw Brit's eyes brighten.

"Dancing? It's even better than I thought! Let's do it now!" and she turned around, but not before gripping Quinn and Puck's hand on the way.

And, Puck just knew it was too late. Brit might be the sweetest girl he knew, but she also was one of the most stubborn, which meant they were about to become members of a club none of them wanted to be.

As strange as it might be, Brit's idea wasn't so bad in the end.

Yes, people had made fun of them ever since they had joined. Yes, Puck had to fight more often to support his old friends and even some of the newer he made in Glee Club _ Joe, Amber and Unique. He would have called them all “freaks”, before he's got to know them, but he must admitted they were kind of cool on their own way.

  
He wasn't a fan of the dancing part like Brit, Quinn or even Seb, but he enjoyed singing, while not as much as Unique, Kitty or Seb (for someone who didn't want to join in, the boy was kind of hardcore when he fought for a solo).

For him, the best part of glee club was playing music, creating melodies even if he didn't play them outside of his room, yet.

The fact was that thanks to those extra-curricular lessons, he took back his guitar, his harmonica and his violin. Things he gave up when his father abandoned them, and for him it was marvelous. They had good times at Glee club, and it wasn't something they all had outside.

Quinn's family and life used to be perfect, but ever since her mother came across her husband's mistress, her world crashed around her. There were screams, fights, threats, Puck wouldn't stake his life on it, but from the way his friend closed off he wondered if there were not some punches too.

Seb had everything a guy could dream about, financially speaking at least, but Puck never met anyone so alone. His parents bought a house in that shitty town of Morganville; they paid a maid to take care of all the biological needs of their son and left him here to rot like some rubbish. Sebastian wasn't someone who opened easily to people, even to him while they were best friends, or what looked the most like a family to him.

Brit was the happiest of the lot. She had a nice household, loving parents who loved her; her life was innocent, pure, and pretty. She didn't see the evil anywhere, even if it happened to her.

Puck could never forget the day she revealed her first time. The way she said it was so heartbreaking "I lost my virginity at Cheer-leading camp this week-end. Some boy just climbed into my tent. It was an alien invasion."

Silence met her words. Then, they all took turns to push her to develop what had happened, but she was so focused on the alien's part that they get nothing important.

From the few things they managed to catch, it looked like rape. She was lucky because as she said "the alien's wee-wee" had a plastic coat. Puck thought hard about it, trying to decide if he should do anything about it; but he was unable to decide.

So he went to see Quinn to discuss Brit's revelations before opting to not do anything. Every time they tried to talk to her, she started to ramble on the baby she might already have inside of her.

"Puck do you think he will be green or purple? Will he have three eyes or rather eight arms? What will my parents do? "

She didn't seem traumatized at all, just obsessed with aliens. And kind of glad that she met an alien, maybe a metamorphic like Tonk in Harry Potter. And two months later, she announced to them sadly she didn't have any alien's baby in her tummy.

And then there was him, Noah Puckerman, even if nowadays people knew him as Puck, because it was more badass than Noah. But never mind. He wasn't as lucky as Brit on the family front, but it remained better than Seb and Quinn.

He lived with his mum and his little sister, Sarah. They were not as wealthy as Sebastian's family, but his mum was working hard and they never lacked for anything. Since his dad left _ when he was nearly eleven and Sarah barely more than one _ there was no fighting at home anymore. At least no violent ones, because from time to time he had words with his mum. But, it didn't happen very frequently, probably because his mum worked a lot and wasn't often at home at the same time as him except for dinner.

Sebastian and Quinn regularly stayed for supper. The first one was looking for the family atmosphere he hardly ever had at home, and the second for the joyful and peaceful atmosphere.

 

 

A rainy afternoon in November, whereas Puck was enjoying some time alone at home, he took advantage of that unusual fact to work on a melody he started a few days ago. He was playing his guitar searching for the missing notes when the doorbell rang.

He glanced at the time and swore in silence: the afternoon was already well under way, but he still has two hours before Sarah is due to arrive. Well, enough time to finish his song, if the intruder left him alone. So he froze, making the less sound possible, but whoever was at the door seemed not too keen on leaving.

It appeared that whether he liked it or not he would have to answer that fucking door. Snorting, he put the guitar on the side of the bed and he stood up. He walked as slowly as he could, hoping against all odds that the fuss pot would be gone before he opened the door.

The intruder, wasn't as he imagined a salesman. It was his friend and she looked in bad shape.

"Quinn? Do you feel good?"

She didn't answer only swinging a brown paper bag in front his eyes. "Noah? Let me come in with you. I have a little surprise for you-ou!"

Something wasn't right in her voice, in the way she expressed herself; and she called him Noah, something she hadn't done since grade nine when he decided to change his name. Without saying a word he pushed the door open and she passed through it with an unsteady gait. She immediately headed for his bedroom and disappeared before he got the chance to close the door. When he came into the bedroom, he found her slouched on his pillow hugging her bag.

He attempted a second time "Quinn? Tell me, do you feel good? Are you hurt?" Like in his first attempt, his questions remained unanswered; instead she emptied her bag on the bed, revealing a bottle of Jack Daniel and a pack of wine coolers.

"I don't wanna talk about it.” On that she uncapped two bottles and threw him one before drinking half of hers. Contrary to the common belief, Puck wasn't a heavy drinker. Actually, he couldn't hold his alcohol, he was a real featherweight. While growing up, he saw the consequences of alcohol on his father.So he never felt inclined toward it more than it was sociable acceptable.

At parties, while his mates would drink themselves silly, he held onto the same glass for hours, swallowing it bit by bit and acting drunker than he was at the time.

All that meant that tonight, being one-to one with Quinn, he found himself in the incapacity to pretend. Then, he drank the cool wine silently, waiting for his friend to explain the reason of her presence when, if he remembered correctly, she was supposed to be on a double-date with Billy, Brittany and Clark.

The time flew, and soon Quinn gave him another bottle. He started to wiggle embarrassed, curious and worried. When she started her third bottle, still without a word, he decided to give another try to interrogation. “Is it your father?"

She finally put her bottle away, on his night stand, closed her lids and sighed. "Why can't I ever be enough?"

"Quinn?"

“Why is there no-one to love me for who I am?"

"What the fuck are you talking about? I love you Quinn, you're my best friend. And, you know that Brit and Seb love you too; and mum. She always says that you are like her daughter. As for Sarah, Don't you know how much she talks about you? All the time, all the fucking time, and it's: “Noah? Do you know when Quinn is coming? I hope that someday my hair will be as pretty as Quinn's." And as I told you, it's almost every day like that! "

He took a break, asking himself if he should talk about her parents or Billy her actual boyfriend, as he wasn't sure which one of them lit the powder kegs... Fortunately, or unfortunately, it depended on how you interpret things, she moved before he's got the chance to resolve his dilemma. She sat back and fixed him with her sad Bambi's eyes and asked "Hug me?”

He didn't even think about it, just opened his arms ready to receive her. She slid between them with a happy sigh. They knew each other for a while now, nearly five years, so it wasn't the first time they cuddled one another, but this time something felt different. Puck was unable to say where the difference lay. It might be the way she felt in his arms, the way she pressed herself against him or her reaction at that hug.

Suddenly, he knew: Quinn was the difference. He barely had the time to think it might be induced by all the alcohol she consumed when he felt it. She was petting his chest in a non-friendly way, rubbing her cheek against his shoulder, and there was her warm breath on his neck. It was flavored with alcohol.

His mind was rushing while his body remained motionless. Feeling her lips froze him even more. It was airy, butterfly like. It should feel agreeable and pleasurable; but he didn't like where that was leading. It was such a bad idea.

He had to do something.

"Quinn? What are you doing?"

He hoped that his question would help her to get over whatever she was trying to do.

"I'm kissing you. You said that you loved me... Was it just a lie?" Damn, why was her voice so quivering, he didn't want to look into her eyes because he knew, he just knew that if he did, he would do whatever she wanted, despite the bad feeling he'd got.

"You know I do... But do we love each other that way? I..." She cut him off before he could finish expressing his thoughts.

"You don't want to kiss me, do you? Billy didn't want to neither. Am I really that ugly? He said I put on some weight! You see, I was right after all... I am not enough " she started to move away and he saw them : her eyes full of tears, her sulking pout and worse the distress falling on her whole being.

He didn't love her that way, but he couldn't let her in such a state of mind, so he would do what she wanted, he would give her the warmth she was yearning for.

He grasped her elbow with his hand and pulled it until she fell back on him. His motor coordination wasn't at his best; but he dared hope it would be enough. He held her tight, and reciprocated her earlier action, brushing his lips on her neck, kissing it as gently as possible. That was exactly what she needed and the soft groan confirmed he was on the right track. He stopped thinking and just acted. Kissing her face, rubbing his hand on her trying to keep it as PG-13 as possible. He wanted to make her feel good, but he wasn't sure to know up to what point he wanted to go.

The last few times he attempted to have a sexual intercourse with a girl didn't end up very well on his part. He reached the conclusion that something was missing even he didn't understand what. It might be like in the Barbara Cartland's novels he stole from his mum: he didn't have feelings for any of those girls. Quinn might be different because he was honest with her, he did love her, maybe not in a romantic way, but he loved her anyway so it was still an improvement.

He kept on kissing her, on treasuring her face, flicking his mouth on hers. He tried to put all the love he felt for her in his actions, but the friendly part of it prevented him to feel an urging for more.

It was awkward; however, he quickly noticed the effects weren't the same in Quinn. Without warning, she turned around and sat on him, pushing her pelvis against him, rubbing herself on Puck. He felt his penis start to grow and he urged it on the inside to stop cause it wasn't wise!

But whatever his brain tried to say the information didn't reach his penis. The sensation in his stomach was disturbing. His head was telling him to stop, but his body was half-numb and half-excited.

He felt Quinn's hands snaking under his T-shirt, touching his chest and playing with his nipples. She couldn't have known it, but he adored it, that was one of his favorite things.

He could come just by playing with them and having her here, warm and soft. It nearly broke him. As if they had their own free will, his hands started to reciprocate, and soon they were both laying on his bed, shirtless and kissing. They rolled rubbing one on the other on places they would have never imagined to touch.

Soon, they were completely naked and the voice in his head, which kept on trying to make him stop, could barely be heard now completely deafened by his senses. His world only had two things in it: Quinn's sighs and his pending climax.

It was only a few hours later, when Quinn had gone home, when he was alone in a bed that smelt like her that he heard what his brain had tried to tell him for hours, that he realized all the possible consequences of their act.

He just had sex with his best friend. As he told her: he loved her, but it had never been that way! He crossed his fingers, begging in silence to all the deities he could that the activity of the afternoon wouldn't hurt their relationship which was so important to him.

They talked, and the discussion they had afterwards inflamed itself, it was hard to get Quinn to see his point of view, but she got it. Even if their relationship was a bit tedious and strange for a few days, they managed to get it back on track. To him, they even came out of it a lot stronger: after having seen each other naked _ in all senses of the word -- they couldn't be anything but honest to each other.

At least they were most of the time. Puck knew there was a little something, a doubt inside of him he didn't feel ready to be open with her. He might talk about it with Sebastian, but not with her, not for the moment. She couldn't be the helping ears he needed.

Two thousand and nine was reaching the end and Puck was getting ready for Bree-the-Stone-Cold-Bitcha New year's party. He still had a few hours before he was supposed to meet his friends, but he needed to warm up: he wasn't very motivated by their plan.

To be honest, he didn't like that Bree girl. Brit and Quinn neither, but Sebastian found her persiflage very funny. Puck was pretty sure the only reason Seb liked her, was her constant flirting.

The guy was as gay as he could be, proud of being as slutty as possible in a small town like the one they were living in, but he loved the idea of that crazy chick trying to get him to have sex with her. How did he manage to convince them to come? Puck still has no fucking clue, but that didn't really matter anymore since the night had been already set in motion.

He was taking his clothes out of his closet when someone knocked at his door.

"Come in!” He yelled without turning around "What do you need, Sarah-bee?” But, his sister didn't answer, another voice did.

"Noah, We need to have a talk, urgently. "

Quinn?

Puck frowned, something twisted inside of him. He had a freaking feeling of déjà-vu. The last time Quinn called him that, the last time she came to see him being that disturbed evening that didn't end well for neither of them. He was afraid to listen to her. Seeing as he had no other choice, he nodded and invited her to come in. She sat on his bed very straight while he took the chair by the desk.

"I am pregnant, Noah... I really don't know what to do.... You have to help me, please."

As soon as he heard her words his head started to spin. Pregnant, she was pregnant! Was he going to be a father, they were careful that one time...

"Is it... Is it mine?" He hated himself for asking her such a thing, but she had sex with him a bit more than two months ago. Yes, it was her first time; however she only broke up with that jerk of Billy two weeks later she could have done things with him. She didn't answer and when Puck looked at her, she was paler than ghost, and her huge green eyes were full tears.

"Quinn... Whatever happens, you aren't alone, and I’ll be there as a father or just as a friend. Just... I need to know. Please."

Quinn blinked and the tears fell and she shrugged. "I honestly don't know for sure. I hope so... but... I don't want it to be his. I've only done it once with you... And with him too. We had been careful both times... I don't understand… oh my god Noah what are my parents going to say? They will hate me for this... You know they will!"

She was slowly getting hysterical, so he jumped to his feet and he took her into his arms.

"Hush, don't worry, whatever happens, I'll be there. Do you know what you want to do? It's still early you can..."

"I don't want to have an abortion. I can't bear the idea of killing that baby. I don't know if I want to keep it or not, but no, no abortion... "

Puck didn't release her, on the contrary, he squeezed her even more "Okay, we will find a solution, the perfect solution for you. And, I promise everything is gonna be alright."

He could only hope to be right.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for the kudos!
> 
>  
> 
> And a big thank you to ThisKlaineStory for the betareading

 

September 2011 Lima Ohio

 

To Kurt Hummel senior year -- which began a month ago -- started off on the right foot. To be honest, it already seemed like the best year he spent at McKinley High. Not that it has been a huge achievement since last year, and the death threat he received were only the climax of three years of bullying. He got the feeling that his chance turned for the better.

First, because the beginning of the school year came with the greatest news: Azimio Adams, his worse nightmare had transferred to who knows where. That meant he was now able to walk in the hallway without being afraid of getting hurt or slushied.

Secondly, Blaine, his boyfriend for nearly a year decided to leave the Dalton Academy to join him in his public school. Of course, they shared none of their classes except for Glee and some lunch since Blaine was a junior, but his presence helped to ease the stress. He appreciated to be able to spend more time with him than the previous year, but their time was shadowed.

Indeed, he was on his way to graduation. As were his friends Sam, Santana, Rachel, Mercedes, Mike and Finn. And the discussions they had about their future plans let him puzzled. He wasn't sure of what he wanted, of course he had some ideas, but nothing carved in stone like Rachel or Mercedes.  
So, he listened to everybody's dreams and ideas, trying to find which one could be the one for him, and it was complicated. How can you know at 17 what you would want to do for your whole life? It seemed so frightening.

Rachel, his stepbrother's girlfriend, was a little brunette full of energy in Broadway's mode ever since Kurt met her. She was actually talking about NYADA, the school of her dreams for weeks now.

The New York Academy of Dramatic Arts was a very competitive school, which could lead them to sing and dance on the big stage of Broadway. Her way of talking about the school made it very attractive to him, and knowing that Blaine wanted to go there too, gave to the school tons of bonus points. Imagining his life in New York was easy. Kurt had gone there last year for the National competition of Glee, and he knew, he just knew he could be very happy there. Currently, Finn was also thinking about heading there.

To Kurt, his brother wanted it more because Rachel would be there than for the acting lessons he wanted to take. Showbiz wasn't for Finn, he was far too straightforward, too honest, too kind, and maybe also naive too.

However, to avoid any influence on his part, Kurt kept his thoughts for himself

His relationship with Finn had been complicated: they went from enemies to sort of friend, before passing from unwelcome crush to an endless fraternal affection. All that to say that it would be a big fat lie to say his presence in New York didn't tip the scales in the NYADA's favor.

But should he choose his future based on others' life? He wasn't so sure, but he kept listening anyway.

Mercedes might be one of his best friends, but he was sure that he didn't share her dreams.She was looking for a midwife training, which meant working with pregnant people, watched vagina, blood, hospital and babies. He didn't like much the first three and a bit more the last, but from very far. Newborn children had always been frightening creatures, though ever since Finn trapped him into watching "It's alive" it had gotten worse. He wasn't even sure he would be able to be a dad in the future, or just if he adopted an older child, like twelve years old or something.

The projects of the rest of his friends were more than blurry. Mike was torn between following what he craved for and go to the Boston Dance School, or what his dad wanted for him which was medicine. Santana and Sam they were like him, plan less at the moment.

They all shared one purpose: to leave town and see Lima far in their rear-view mirror.

On that side, Kurt wasn't different from his friends. He wanted to leave, as soon as possible, but he was a bit more hesitant on how to leave. To be true, it was becoming an obsession, up to the point that whatever people were talking to him about, he always took it back to that.

"Hey Kurt, what are you going for the funny assignment Mrs Blaire gave us for Glee Club next week?  
"I'm not sure, maybe "The white stripe: I Just Don't Know What To Do With Myself."  
"Kurt? How is that a funny song?"  
"A what? Funny? Oh, uh, you're right, I might choose something else..."

 

* * *

 

"Hey white boy, decided! Are you with Tina and GAP or me and Bath and Body? Seems like we can't agree today..."  
"Mmmmm, I don't know where I am going, yet, but I narrow it to 4 possibilities..."  
"What are you talking about Kurt? We gave you two choices: GAP or Bath and Body?"  
Puzzled, he concentrated on what the girls had told him before answering "Sorry, but I am with Tina on this one, I think there is a sale."

 

* * *

 

"Son, can you help at the shop tomorrow, Tony is still sick and we are a bit late"  
"Sorry dad, I can't, the garage is your dream, not mine. That must be one of the few things I am sure of."  
"Kurt?"

As if he was emerging from a dream, he saw his father observing him, clearly bothered, and he quickly corrected himself. "But of course I'll be there by the end of school"

 

* * *

 

"Kurt, did you see that? There is a special screening of the Wizard of Oz this weekend. On Saturday. Do you wanna go?"  
"No, you know movies aren't my thing, I think I am going to leave it to Artie, sweetie"  
"Kurt? The Wizard of Oz? Your favourite movie and you don't want to go?"Kurt shook his head "What? The Wizard of Oz.. You're right. It's not on Friday night? Cause you know how my dad is about family night..."“I just told you, it's on Saturday.”  
"Oops, I'm sorry must have been distracted."  
"It happened very often lately, do you want to talk about it?"  
"No, thank you, I just have a lot of thinking to do."  
"Okay, if you say so..."

 

* * *

 

 

"Kurt! Bro, I've a problem, I was watching 100 feet with Sam and Artie, and I realized something; I really don't want to do that. I hate the idea of scaring people!"  
"Finn, I can't help you, I can't even help myself, how could I hope to help you?"

The silence that followed his stunt made him feel bad. Then, even if he didn't believe becoming an actor was Finn's best future choice he added, "You don't have to play in horror movies, you know? You can do Comedy or a romantic chick film. You have that very cute boy-next-door look."

At this word, Finn smiled "Thanks Kurt, you are right... No horror for Finn Hudson!, his brother took a break and added “I know Rachel pushed you to go to NYADA with her, and I know you would be great there, but you realizes that it's not your only option, right?"

Kurt gazed at Finn "You think?"

"Yes, I know that you loved performing and I won't lie: you are great at it, that Victor/Victoria duet you did by yourself was just in-cre-di-ble...".

Finn never told him that. Actually, no one said anything about that performance. Except for Mrs. Blair's comment on how he hadn't done what had been asked since it was impossible to do a duet by yourself. So hearing Finn's compliment, on a song he worked so hard without any recognition was good, no it was a wonderful sensation. He felt his cheeks getting warm “Thank you.” He said to his brother as he went toward the door and stopped just before passing though it.

“You're welcome, anyway, as I was saying, you're prodigious on stage, but there is another place you are more than wonderful and I think you love it just as much, if it's not more. Do you see what I mean?"

Kurt bent his head on the right side, trying to understand what was Finn talking about, but he didn't.

"Well, not really. Can you be more precise?"  
"A kitchen, bro! You love cooking! You love to organize meals, and all that stuff and you are really good at it."  
"Les éclairs?"

The grin breaking on Finn's face said it all."Yeah? Now I hope it's my birthday every week, it was just… delicious."  
Kurt thought about it for a really long time. His brother was right, cooking and baking gave him an incredibly good feeling. It was peaceful, and he adored when people tasted his creation and melt with pleasure. Finn's words started to turn in his head. His brother was right, he loved taking his sweet time in a kitchen and whenever he felt sad or had a problem, he started cooking. The bigger the problem was, more complicated the recipe was. He should have noticed: he cooked every night since he started to wonder about his future.

He browsed in the Internet looking for a culinary school, as well as the art's ones. Going to NYADA with Rachel was still a possibility, but it wasn't the only one anymore. Who would have thought that Finn could help him to open his eyes and realized all his possibilities?

There were the Institute of Culinary Education in New York, Le Cordon Bleu College of Culinary Arts in Dallas, The International Culinary School at The Art Institute of Washington, The French Culinary Institute in California (...) and the Bocuse Institute in... France.

They could all give him a good education, but he couldn't say why; but one of them attract him more than the others. He could be very happy in New York with Rachel and Finn, or in California, but going to France would be like a dream becoming true. The Bocuse institute was very well known and select, but nothing prevented him to try. To him it was a bit like Harvard for Tina. She always said she wanted to try to enroll there.

She didn't really care if the answer was a refusal or an acceptance, she just wanted a letter with the Harvard seal.

Six months later

The sun was hidden, and the weather sort of windy, but nothing could have stained his happiness. Today, Kurt Hummel was finally graduating. There was a time, he felt as if that day would never come, but he was pleased to say: he had been wrong.

"Mercedes Jones!"

Kurt watched his best friend proudly walk on the stage, shaking hands with the teachers, hugging tight Mrs Blair and Miss Pilsbury. After that, he looked without really caring two idiot jocks accepting their diploma under the applause of a crowd just as stupid before smiling.

"Finn Hudson!"

Kurt didn't know how it was possible, but his brother managed to look good in that horrible purple dress. He wiggled in his seat ready for his turn as he clapped as loud as possible. The year had been complicated for Finn and they had to work hard to get him here. So Kurt was happy for him.

"Kurt Hummel!"

He took a deep breath and slowly headed in Principal Figgin's direction. Gosh, he couldn't stand that guy, a simple puppet only interested in money, a man who didn't move a finger to prevent bullying to climb out of hand, neither for him nor anyone else.

He heard cheers. Most of them hypocrite, he was sure of it. The "That's my boy" that rang in the air eased the bitterness he felt toward most of the people around. He reached to grab the sheets of paper, ignored Figging's hand as well as most of the teachers ones, he briefly talked to Coach Slaop, Miss Pilsbury and Mrs Blaire.

They had their share of disagreement in the past, but they remained the only adults on whom he knew he could count on in the school ground. Not that he took much advantage of that fact. As his dad would say "Kurt, you are too damn proud for your own good"

He was about to leave the stage when he saw his boyfriend grinning at him, proud. He heard his voice in his head "courage". That was what Blaine used to tell him, so he stopped. He barely hesitated one second before turning around and doing something quite unusual to him, or rather, unique. He smirked, he gave them a bird before joining his friends on the side.

It felt amazing.

Four weeks later

 

Since the graduation party, the time had flown like a dream. He spent the evening with all his friends from the Glee Club remembering the past and making suppositions about their future.

Some more joyful than others.

After some hesitations, between his stardom dreams and culinary ones, the sign he had been looking for came. Indeed, he was lucky enough to be accepted at the Institut Paul Bocuse. It was the opportunity of his life.

He had a long discussion with his father (convincing him of what a chance it was, took time), with Blaine ("yes, I know, love, France is further away than New York, but it's only three years, and I promise to come home whenever I can") and Rachel.She had been the hardest to persuade. He could still hear her "Kurt you can't do that! You can't drop me up like that, I need you to be there so my dreams can come true!"

Luckily for him Santana poked her nose into the discussion, and without knowing how it happened Santana the spicy cheerio ended up moving in New York with Rachel the Diva.  
Mercedes headed for California with Mike.

Sam, his brother in all but blood, was held back for one more year with his darling, his wonderful Blaine. Tina and Artie were junior so they had one more year too. Some of the guessing were amusing, others less. He couldn't help, but smile when he imagined Santana and Rachel sharing their flat. Then, he thought about who else should be with them, but changed his mind and his smile disappeared.

He would think about Finn and his completely insane decision to enlist in the army. Kurt conceived his desire to follow his father's step, but Finn was one the sweetest guy Kurt knew! Always trying to help, to do the right thing. Kurt was afraid of what the army would make of him. It was hard to accept they were all going in their separate way. Some of them were already gone, and his own flight was leaving from Dayton the next day at ten past three, in the afternoon.

Kurt checked his suitcase one last time. He couldn't afford to forget anything. He was about to start the longest travel of his life _ not that it meant much since the further he went until now was New York for the National Glee championship in junior year.

And the experience, though wonderful at the time, couldn't compare. He was about to leave his country, his family, all he ever knew for a whole year at least and realizing one of his dreams: living in France, learning to cook in one of the finest schools.

He went to bed early that night. Some people said it was better to not sleep a lot before a long journey to rest on the way, but he had the feeling that wouldn't be his case. He wasn't the kind of person who enjoyed sleeping outside of his bed, or worse in a public place.

That was why he went to bed pretty early, and he set his alarm clock at 10 A.M. to spend some time with his boyfriend and listen the long list of recommendations that his dad had without doubt to pass him.

The journey to the airport went rather quietly. Carole, his step-mom, was sitting at the front with his dad, and he was in the back between Blaine and Finn.

He listened to the discussions, but didn't take part of any, only collecting the sensations they bought him. Soon his brain was full of stupid questions:

 _What if the flight was delayed?_  
_What if he didn't like the school?_  
_What if his future room-mate, Kin, was more nasty in real life than on the Internet?_  
_What if he hated living in France?_  
_What if he didn't speak French as well as he thought?_  
_What if he didn't understand a word of what people told him?_  
_What if he was bad at cooking?_

And the worst, was that the questions turning inside his head were always the same, like an endless cycle.  
He was relieved to see the airport. He would finally have something to do. Firstly, finding a place to park the car, then register his bag, and to finish finding the gate on the indicated panel.

After that, it was time to say goodbye: He delayed it long as he could: dreading to his relatives leave, but when he was the last passenger he had no other choice. He hugged Carole, Finn, his dad, and terminated with Blaine. He watched them one last time before fishing his ticket out of his pocket and handed it to the hostess.  
The hallway leading to the plane seemed long, but Kurt was conscious it was only his imagination. Five more paces and he wouldn't be in Lima anymore.  
He had dreamed of this moment for so long. But in his dream he has been just excited and happy, here it was mixed with worry and sadness. Fear of being alone in a foreigner country, the sadness of leaving his family.

His chest was compressed and breathing started to get harsh. His legs were in jelly, and he crossed his fingers, hoping that his seat wasn't in the back, unsure to be able to arrive in one piece.

Row 6 seat C.

He sighed with relief when he felt the fabric of the armrest under his hand. He did it. He stayed motionless for a while, waiting for the first plane of his long journey to take off.  
Unfortunately, it was a bit late. Some Robin White, whose bags had been registered had some problems in the airport so they all had to wait for her. It lasted half and hour, luckily the stopover he had in Chicago was five hours long, he would have hated to miss the next flight.

The take-off felt different than last time, maybe because he didn't have a panicking Sam beside him. He felt as if he was lifted from his seat just as his heart was lumping in his throat. It was a bit like in an elevator, but more comfortable and with more exciting destination.

And, suddenly he had a foolish grin on his face. The reason of his presence in that particular plane fell on him: in a bit more than a day he was going to be walking on the French ground, before that it would be the British one. Moreover, seeing that the second stopover should last a bit more than 10 hours he should be able to leave the airport for a bit.  
The five hours of wait in Chicago didn't seem too long, he read a book, drank two Moka, talked to Rachel for a bit. She was in New York since about a month now, and all the things she told him confirmed he made the right decision: NYADA wasn't for him.

The second plane was a bit more stressful. Firstly, because he had to fly a long time above the ocean and he kept on imagining the plane crashed in the water and his body sinking under, a bit like Jack in Titanic.

Then, the flight by itself wasn't peaceful and nor were the few minutes of sleep which he managed to catch.

Indeed, he was in the middle seat, surrounded by a huge man who snored and a very old woman, so frail he had been scared to hurt if he were to touch her by accident. Which meant that he didn't move during nine hours despite of his need to go to the toilet. The hostess woke them up for a snack rather disgusting, which he ate anyway, while picturing the beautiful things he was about to learn how to make. He tried to watch the movie proposed: something shitty with a very pregnant Katherine Heigl. The kind of movie you still understand despite a nosedive, that you watched on the T.V, but are ashamed to spend money for at the movie theater.

He was about to start a Friends episode when the seat in front of him went backward and trapped him a bit more. He would be glad to reach London and not just because he would visit a bit of the City.

When they finally reached their destination, he waited for most of the passengers to leave before trying to walk out himself he hated being pressed that way.  
He quickly headed for the train station in order to enjoy the city as long as possible. Luckily the trains were fairly numerous and soon he was breathing the polluted air of London.  
Since the snack was bad, his first goal was finding a place to eat, not a McDonald nor any other American restaurant. He ate a typical fish and chip. A bit oily, but he could get used to eat it once a while.

After that, he wandered around, just enjoying the atmosphere of the place and stretching his legs before the next flight. He managed to see Buckingham Palace and that was as beautiful as he expected before turning over to the airport, not wanting to miss his plane.

Kurt couldn't believe it, in a few seconds, he would tread upon the French soil, at last. He pinched himself to be sure, but the sharp pain confirmed it wasn't a dream anymore, it was a reality. Once again, he let passengers in the hurry rushed toward the exit. It felt like the first day of sales. Why were people always in such a rush? He had the feeling it was a question which would endlessly be unanswered.

He stared, dull, as the crowd cursed the slowness of the people before them, before standing up and reaching for his hand baggage. The mob was so dense that the luggage conveyor belt was made invisible. He looked around a few minutes, then he found a hole in the crowd. Luckily, his huge suitcase was easily recognizable and one of the first to arrive, so he was one of the first to escape.

Now, he needed to find the train station and head for the city center of Lyon. He could try to directly reach the residence in Ecully, but he was too tired. His only dream at the moment was to find a bed and sleep like a log.

He didn't take the time to look for the best price for the hostel and he went to the first he found. The hazard was nice with him. The Hôtel Athena Part-Dieu looked nice from the outside, and he was surprised to notice that the inside wasn't too bad neither. He had slept in way worse when he went to Chicago with the Glee club.

The bed wasn't as big as the one he had at home, but it was comfortable. From what he saw about the residence where he was about to reside during his education, the room was still up standard. The inside of the room was orange, not a color he would have chosen himself, but it was still better than the pink of Rachel's room. He let his suitcase on a corner and immediately went for a well needed shower.

Gosh! He really really really needed it. He gobbled more than he ate the sandwich he bought in a bakery on the way. He put pajamas on and took out his computer.He didn't have the time, nor the energy for a long discussion, but he still had to tell people at home that he arrived.

As soon as the E-mails were sent, he hung "do not disturb' up at the door, set his alarm clock and he barely had the time to lay his head on the pillow before the sleep came.

 _Nants ingonyama bagithi Baba_  
_Sithi uhm ingonyama_  
_Nants ingonyama bagithi baba_  
_Sithi uhhmm ingonyama_  
_Ingonyama_  
_Siyo Nqoba_  
_Ingonyama_

Goodness me, there was a time he liked the music Sam set for his alarm, but the Circle of life's was really starting to get on his nerve. He won't keep it much longer.  
Indeed, even when he loved the song, to sing it almost everyday -- for at least all morning long -- tended to be annoying. Anyway, he stopped it, but he made no move to get up: reality finally catching him: he was in France!

It was true, it wasn't Paris, but Lyon was still France and he had a hard time to believe it. Slowly, he went to the bathroom to get clean, and dress up: he hadn't reached his final destination yet.

He got down to the living room and ate the breakfast. The first thing he noticed, was the bread, and the croissants. He got a thought for his father and his diet, but for once he didn't dwell on it. Instead, he took a bit of both, along with a glass of juice and a coffee; then, he sat at a table in a corner.

The place was far from being full, but that was fine with him. He wanted to enjoy his first meal in France in calm. The bread was crusty and the pastry, delicious. Smiling, he thought that he could get used to it.

The journey to the residence wasn't long, around half an hour at the most. Therefore, he took advantage of that time to watch the city and try to immerse himself in it.  
It was so lovely, very different from where he was living. And, he got the feeling he could be happy here.

The residence was exactly like he saw on the internet. Nothing really fancy in the outside. Or rather, as his father used to say: it was not much to look at.  
It was a big block of white and grey, nothing really nice to look at, to be honest it was mostly sad. Pulling on his suitcase he headed for the entrance, his room was on the second floor. He briefly wondered if his roommate had arrived yet. He knocked at the door, waited a few seconds before coming in. Apparently, his co-tenant had arrived, but wasn't here at the moment.

He froze at the door, and looked around him.

The interior was as bad as the outside. And yet, he was lucky since the walls were painted in a pale blue instead of the white he saw on the pictures. A single bed which looked kind of uncomfortable, a desk with the matching chair and a closet. The wardrobe was so small that Kurt wondered where was going to put his clothes. Not wanting to lose his head before the start and took a deep breath, and began to unpack.

His room-mate having taken the right side of the room, he headed for the left one. Everything was a matter of organization and he was well known among his friends for his organizational skills, it was time to put it in good use.

It was like an irritating game of Tetris, where the pieces were not really made to fit. He was so focused on his task that he didn't hear the door opening behind him. Therefore, he jumped and screamed higher than Rachel the day she met Patty Lupone, when he turned and found himself face to face with a sitting young man. The stranger was sitting on the chair by the desk.

Behind long straight black hair, appeared the blackest almond-shape-eyes, a skin fair and pure, and a faint smile.

"Bonjour." the voice was shy, and the slight Asian accent. _(Hello)_  
"Bonjour." He cursed himself, his voice had been dismal and the smile on the new-comer's face froze.

Realizing they were both as awkward, he started again and held his hand "Salut, Kurt, Kurt Hummel." and he was proud to say he even managed to smile.

"Bonjour, je m'appelle Kun Gao. Bienvenue." _(Hello, I am Kun Goa, welcome.)_

"Désolé, j'ai mis un peu de ..." he tried to find the correct word, but couldn't. Fortunately, he made a sign with his hands to show the room and Kun filled for him _. ( Sorry, about the...)_  
" Bazar?" this time the smile was freer. _(mess?)_  
"Oui." He looked at his bed completely covert of clothes, books, bags. _(Yes,)_  
"Pas de soucis, j'ai fait pareil en arrivant. Prend ton temps." _(No problem, I did the same when I arrived. Take your time.)_  
"Merci. Tu es arrivé il y a longtemps?" _(Thank you. Have you been there for long?)_

Since then, Kurt and Kun began to get to know each other. It was funny to meet someone whose background was so different, but yet, sharing the same sort of dreams and hopes. When Kurt put the last of his clothes at his place, his new friend stood up, saying he would make some tea, then he offered one to Kurt.  
Tea, wasn't, without a pun, his cup of tea, but as he didn't want to erase the good start they had, he nodded. Kun came back ten minutes later, while Kurt was fighting to connect his computer.

The young man held a mug in each hand and he gave one to Kurt. Circumspect, Kurt blew on it, appreciating the colour -- a mix of green and yellow. That was pretty and staring at the round dancing on the surface was soothing. Then he took a light sip. The rich flavour was very nice in his mouth. And for the first time, he found himself liking the tea.

Kurt grinned and looked at Kun "C'est bon, merci. Qu'est-ce que c'est? Je ne reconnais pas le goût." _(That's good, thank you? What is it? I don't recognise the taste?)_

"Long Jing. C'est du vrai, si je peux dire, je l'ai amené avec moi. » _(Long Jing. Authentic one. If I may say, I bring it with me)_

Frowning, Kurt asked "Du vrai? Parce qu'il y a du faux thé?" ( _Authentic? because there is fake one?)_

Kun, giggled "Aussi étrange que cela puisse être, oui, il y en a du faux qui provient de la province du Sichuan au lieu Hangzhou. Chez nous, nous reconnaissons les contrefaçons, mais ailleurs pas toujours. Tu aimes?'" _(As strange as it may be, there is. There is false tea coming from the province of Sichuan instead of Hangzhou. From where I come from, we recognize the real from the false, but It's not the case everywhere. Do you like it?)_

Kurt nodded, and they finished their tea in silence. Kun helped him with his computer. Neither of them was good at it, but after fighting against it for about twenty minutes, it finally worked. Kurt hesitated one second. Should he look at his E-mail and maybe Skype with someone for a bit or get a look around his new home. He glanced at Kun and casually asked him "Tu me fais visiter?" _(You show me around?)_

The huge smile lit up the boy's face "Ok, je vais aussi te presenter à quelques personnes." _(Okay, I will also introduce you to a few people.)_

The common kitchen was simple, but it contained the required minimum; just as was the living room which held a TV and four sofas, some chairs with a matching table, and the sport club would they feel the urge.They didn't make much an effort in the decoration, but to Kurt it was just as well. A few weeks ago, he had dreamt the whole place was decorated Versailles like, and it was a true nightmare.

On their way, they ran into different persons, and for one second Kurt felt as if he was back at Dalton. He shivered: the only positive thing about Dalton -- free bullying apart -- was his meeting with Blaine, but he had missed his girls. He doubted that he would ever come across someone he loved as much as Santana or Rachel here, but he could still hope.

Before going to Dalton, he used to judge people on the clothes they chose to wear. For example, he avoided people who wearing Tracksuits, brown shoes or bow ties. Blaine was lucky they met when he was wearing his uniform, or he would have never dared to come close to him because of his bow ties obsession. During their visit of the living room, a boy and a girl interrupted them. They were very similar, both had blond hair, blue eyes and a mole under the right eye.

"Excuse-moi, Chanel ou Hermes?" _(Excuse me, Chanel or Hermes?)_

Kurt exchanged a look with Kun, who shrugged.

"Pardon?"

The girl rolled her eyes and spoke to him slowly as if he was stupid.

"J'ai dit: Chanel ou Hermès?" _( I said: Chanel or Hermes?)_

The boy put a hand on her arm "Sophie, calmes-toi. Tu n'es pas clair. Excuse là." _(Sophie, relax. You are not clear. Excuse her, please)_  
"Je suis capable de m'excuser toute seule Simon! Je n'ai pas besoin de toi ! Et ma question est très claire ce n'est pas de ma faute s'il ne pige rien!" _(I can apologize by myself, Simon! I don't need you! And my question is very clear it's not my fault if he does not understand a damn thing!)_

She was talking very quickly and Kurt didn't fathom all she was stating.

"Elle parle de ton foulard." Simon said. _(She is talking about your scarf)_

Kurt touched the foulard around his neck. Finn and Rachel offered it to him for his last birthday. He stared at the girl and spit "Pas que cela te regarde, mais ni l'un ni l'autre. C'est du Prada. Bitch!" and he turned back toward Kun. " Si nous sortions? L'air est irrespirable dans cette pièce." _(Not that it's any of your business, but neither one nor the other. It's Prada. Bitch!) (Could we go out? The air is unbreathable in this room.)_

Kun smiled, and from the gleam in his eyes, Kurt was sure he understood the double meaning. "Okay, allons-y." _(Okay, let's go)_

Tomaso, to whom Kun wanted to present Kurt, joined them on their walk. If Kun was from china, Kurt from USA, Tomaso was from Spain. He was a tall and very skinny man, who talked with his hands. The man was always on the move.

He was so different of Kun, that it was odd to observe them in interaction. One was really serene and always focus while the other was talking a mile a minute.  
The park wasn't spectacular: a few scattered trees, two benches, no flowers and the lawn was in tough condition. It looked more like grass or weeds, but it was nonetheless nice to walk around, and breath the fresh air.

It was the second year of Tomaso at the institute, so he relished them with tales of how the lesson took place, explaining how the teachers were and how competitive the school was. They took turns to explain their experience in the restoration area and Kurt shyly admitted he never cooked for anyone other than his family or friends. When they headed back to their respective room, Kurt felt restless. The discussion he had with his new schoolmate left him aware of his lack of experience. He knew he was here to learn, but it was hard to feel so pulled down even if it was unwilling.

He ate the rest of the food he bought before coming and finally tried to contact his home, but it was too early for his dad to be back from work and Blaine wasn't connected either. Despite of the early hour, he started getting ready for bed. He was tired and since he didn't get to talk to any of his friends he felt stressed and restless. Kun went to the living-room to talk a bit more with Tomaso, but when he came back nearly four hours later Kurt's eyes were still wide awake.

"Kurt? Tu ne dors toujours pas?" _(Kurt?You still do not sleep? " )_  
"Non. J'ai sommeil, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi je n'arrive pas à m'endormir." _(No. I am tiered, but I don't know why, I can't fall asleep.)_  
"ça t'ennuit si j'allume une bougie avant d'aller me coucher, l'odeur made à dormir paisiblement." _( Would it bother you if I light a candle before going to bed, the smell helps me to sleep peacefully.)_  
Kurt glanced at his new friend and he could tell the candle wasn't for him, so he nodded, "Quelle parfum?" _(Which flavor?)_

  
He still remember when Tina claimed to have found a candle supposed to help to sing better. They all agreed that It was stupid, but they all tried it nevertheless, and the odor was just disgusting.

  
"Angélique de Chine. Ne t'inquiète pas c'est très doux." _(Chinese Angelica. Do not worry, it's very sweet.)_  
"Je te fais confiance, vas-y." He crossed his finger, hoping he wouldn't regret it. He didn't. Indeed, he didn't even hear Kun coming back. _(I trust you. Do it.)_

The next day arrived too fast at Kurt's taste. He had never been a big sleeper, usually, he could easily run on six hours of sleep. However today he would be happy to stay in bed all day and sleep for just as long. Could it be because of the jet lag? Of the sorrow of not having talked to anyone from home since he arrived? He didn't know, but sadly Kun put some music on, around ten a.m. and Kurt was forced to get up.

It was something he never heard before. Some Chinese Pop music called Eason Chan Kun informed him soon. The song was lovely to listen and it was a chance. Kurt would hate to do to Kun what he did to Finn and Sam when they blared that awful Gun and Roses' song until midnight during Carole and his dad's honeymoon. He smiled, thinking of their expression when they both realized all songs on their computers and iPhones were swapped to a compilation of Lady Gaga's songs.

"Kurt, lèves-toi, je discutais avec Tomaso hier, et quand je lui ai dit que nous trouvions notre chambre trop triste, il a proposé de nous amener dans quelques boutiques pour décorer un peu tout ça. Dépêches-toi, il nous attend dans 30 minutes." _(Kurt, wake up! I was talking with Tomaso yesterday, and when I said that we found our room too sad, he offered to take us to a few shops to decorate it a bit. Hurry up, we are meeting in 30 minutes.)_

30 minutes? How could he be ready on time? Funny how the idea of shopping upped his morale wherever he was. He couldn't tell how he managed it, but he passed through the door with two minutes to spare. They were lucky to have Tomaso with them. Lyon was bigger than he thought. And, he may have a lot of qualities, but the sense of direction wasn't part if it.

Côté Maison, Le carrée des artistes, heritage, Tomaso has shown them a lot of shops: none were in their price. It was a strange experience to shop with people whose taste he didn't know. They didn't have a lot of money; Kun wanted something to put on the wall, like a picture, or a painting. Tomaso led them to a shop called 'autour de l'image'.  
They browsed in the shop attempting to find a picture they could agree on. It was hard. Kurt proposed to look at the cubism picture having always like it, but as soon as Kun saw them, he vetoed.

After that, his roommate glanced at Mannerism pictures, then Renaissance's ones, but Kurt didn't enjoy the religious theme or the atmosphere. They kept on wandering around, but the Rococo wasn't for them, neither was Fauvism nor classicism. At the end, Tomaso, probably fed up to stay in the same boutique, showed them some works of a man called Braque.

Georges Braque.

And they finally agreed on L'Estaque. They both loved the colors, and the senses they got from it. And, it was enough: Kurt didn't feel like discussing until they found the perfect Picture as he would have done with Blaine or Sam.

After all, it has been just a mean to bond with new people and to visit a bit of the town before classes start in two days. They stopped to eat at a small restaurant. It wasn't chic or anything, but the food was good. There were lots of dishes with cheese. He tried the goat cheese's one, thinking about his brother who loved all cheese things. Then, he had a heartache, Finn will not have a lot of opportunities to eat goat cheese where he was. Kurt doubted that the army food was very gourmet.

Kurt made the most of the visit and he bought some of the stuff he missed. Mostly food and things for school, then they headed toward the Clipper as was called the residence.  
When they arrived, they were jumped by a group of young women, who were talking very quickly to Tomaso while Kun and him exchanged a wary look, not sure to really catch what was happening.

Kurt noticed the words "fête" "alcohol" and "danse". Girls, here, seemed to be more like Mandy the bitchy cheerios and Rachel on her Broadway crack than Mercedes or Tina, but he was still happy to see that Snobbish Sophie wasn't the only the feminine representative.

As soon as the three of motormouth left him alone, Tomaso turned toward them: "Okay, il y a une soirée organisée ce soir pour que tout le monde fasse connaissance, 19 h dans la salle commune, vous pouvez amener un truc à boire ou à manger. A+ les gars" (Okay, there is a party tonight to help everybody to make acquaintance. 7p.m in the common room. you can bring something to drink or eat. See you guys A + guys)

And, he fled.

Kurt tried once again to Skype with someone from home. He was lucky this time. Blaine was here, and he nearly cried when his face appeared on the computer. They talked for nearly one hour and it felt good, even if hanging up was hard.

He arrived at the party a bit later than he intended to. The music was on, too loudly to allow discussions and drinks were turning around. He didn't want alcohol. He didn't enjoy it and what would always be remain as the Bambi's events didn't encourage him to try again. But, despite every one of his refusal, he found himself with a glass full of something brown. Kun told him it was homemade mead. Something the double S distilled just for the party.

Kurt wanted to know who the double S was, but he only asked about mead. The answer: "something with honey and water". He stared at his glass a few seconds before giving it a try. It wasn't too bad, actually. A bit sweet, nice mouth, so he kept on drinking it, sipping it as slowly as possible to avoid someone trying to give him another drink, a hard liquor.

  
"Salut, désolé pour hier, ma sœur peut être un peu vache quand elle est énervée. Heureusement que ça arrive rarement. Tu es mal tombé. Oh fait, je m'appelle Simon. Tu es nouveau ici?" (Hi, sorry for yesterday. My sister can be a bit harsh when she is angry. Luckily, it doesn't happen very often. With you it was a bad timing. By the way, I am Simon. You are a newbie?)

  
Suddenly, Kurt lowered his eyes on his glass and he knew who the double S were. Simon and Sophie what-is-their-names. He didn't want to judge them on the bad impression they gave the day before. To be honest, on the bad impression she gave him the day before, so he smiled and said:

"Kurt Hummel. Oui, je viens d'arriver. Je suis en première année, et toi?"( _Kurt Hummel. Yes, I just arrived. I'm in first year. And you?)_

"Deuxième, tu verras les gens sont sympas. C'est un peu compétitif, mais l'ambiance est excellente " _(Second one. You will see, people are nice here, kind of competitive, but the atmosphere is great)_

They kept on talking, a very, very long time and Kurt was pleased to have given him a chance. The young man was very funny, he knew tons of people and all seemed friendly. His sister came to talk to them, this time she looked calmer, nicer. It was up to the point where Kurt wondered if she wasn't bipolar. It was a turnover MD Jekyll and Mr. Hyde like.

She was very interested in fashion. Her previous question about Channel was authentic, but plainly destined to be hurtful. They talked for a while, exchanging tips on clothes and cosmetics. It felt like talking to Mercedes or Rachel or Tina, but she was more careful than his girls about the kind of products she put on herself. Nothing with paraben, or sulfate de sodium, tried to avoid Triclosan and other agents, because they were bad for health. She went as far as making the most of her cosmetic to know what they were made of.

She was well-informed in all that and offered to give a look at his products to give him some advice, but as it was very late, they decided to postpone it to the next day. Kun was already gone to bed. It was nearly 1 am when he went to sleep. The remains of Angelique's smell in the room told him that Kun didn't just light the candle for him the day before. The odour was kind of heart-warming, and sleep came easily that night.

The following day went more smoothly than Kurt expected. He spent some time with Kun and Sophie. As her brother said, she was kinder when she wasn't angry, and she helped them a lot to set up. The first day of school finally came, and despite the usual lack of sleep that forerun the first day of school, he was ready on time. He had to be at school at 8 am, in clothes clean, correct and with all his belonging. The list was long.

Loaded down, Kun and he took the bus. The arrival at the school was kind of surrealistic. Dalton was a beautiful school, but Kurt still had difficulties to realize he was about to spend the next three years in a small castle. A French castle, which, from his search, had been built more than a century ago and looked like one of the 'chateau de la Loire'.  
He wouldn't dare to confess it to anyone, but the first time he came, he felt like Harry Potter must have for his first day in Hogwarts.

The place was really huge! It had three buildings: the Food and Hospitality research Center, the pedagogic building and le château. It was so enormous that the visit lasted most of the first day.

Three floors in the Education building, two at the research center and four in the castle. They spent some time in a classroom, going over how the year was going to be spent. Developing the four Main Training Modules which were: Training and practical applications, Organization of production Operational Management and Entrepreneurship and innovation. Then, the chef talked about the four months internship in France they all had to find for their second semester.

Kurt tried to listen as carefully as he could, but it was harder than he thought. The teacher was speaking faster than he was used to and the vocabulary wasn't always easy to understand, or it might be the accent.

Despite those difficulties he knew that he made the right choice. That school was made for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like to take a look at Kurt's life. The next chapter should be here around the 20 of September, and remember If you are up for some corrections...


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thank to Sweetattimes2060 for the Proofreading

October 2012 Morganville, New Jersey

  
"Murder? What the fuck is this? You are fucking kidding me, right?"

Puck carefully watched the cops sitting in front of him. Waiting for one of the two men to confirm it was indeed a sick joke, but they didn't. No-one moved, not even to blink an eye.

They remained motionless as if they were waiting for him to suddenly break down and confess, but he didn't and more important he couldn't, ever.

"I just didn’t do it! Did I find her? Yes, but I can swear by all you want: I didn't kill her. Damn, that's my mother we are talking about!"

"Mr. Puckerman, what can you tell us about the last time you saw your mother alive?"

All of sudden, Puck repressed the urge to bang his head on the table separating him from the pigs. He knew where this was leading and it smelt bad for him, very bad, so he said the only thing he could say at that moment "I want to see a lawyer."

In case his actual situation hadn't already shown him how unlucky he was, the first meeting with his court-appointed lawyer would have done it. They must have given him the worst of the list. Mr. Ben Israel was a joke with his helmet of orange curls, his face still covered in teenage acne and a so dreadful voice that next to him Fran Drescher sounds like a song bird.

The first thing the guy told him after his name was "You should plead guilty. If you do it, the charges are lessened. You can tell me: that it was an accident. Wasn't it?"  
For a few seconds Puck stood there, gaping. It seemed completely unbelievable, and then he literally exploded "NO! I won't plead guilty. I didn't really do anything. I am innocent, damn it!"

"Noah, can I call you Noah?"

"No. That's Mister Puckerman to you." He never appreciated the surname he shared with his father, but he refused to hear his first name, the one his sister, his mother, the ones who loved him called him spoken with that mouth of that detestable guy.

"As you wish, Mr. Puckerman, I glanced at your file and its contents won't help you today. You are far from being pure as the driven snow. To be straight, by pleading guilty you are going to help yourself and not waste the court and judge's time."

Puck frowned, puzzled. He might have made some bad decisions, like when he had stolen an ATM, but his time at Juvie helped him to get on the right track. And at that time, he was underage. Since then, he has remained on the right side of the law. He didn't even dare ride the train without a ticket! He wanted Beth, his daughter; to be proud of him should she try to find him some day. And for that to happen, he needed to think before acting, he had to make good choices and reach for the best.

"I think there are mistakes in your file. I don't have such a huge baggage..." Puck tried to correct the lawyer, but the man didn't even seem to hear him.

"Mr. Puckerman, I suggest we focus on the most recent accusation, the most serious too. Now tell me about the Friday 22 of October. Try to be as precise as possible, all details mattered."

Puck nodded, closed his eyes and tried to live through the day once again.

"I went to work. Just like every other day. I work at the IHOP on the main highway. I have the morning shift this week, so I was home around 3 pm. Of course, nobody was actually there. Sarah was at school and Mom worked until four thirty on Friday.

"I took a shower, changed my clothes to wash my uniform. Mom arrived at the same time as usual, but she said she had a meeting a bit later, so she needed me to take care of Sarah. I wasn't very happy because she didn't tell me ahead of time and my friends and I were supposed to meet at the Fusion club. It would have been our first time there. Quinn always refused and Seb tended to go to the Cock. It's not close, but he liked it. I am not a club kind of guy; I rather drink a beer at the Moe or stay at home. So it would have been a new experience for all of us. Brit was the only one who wasn't inexperienced. She went there a lot and always said it was a good place to have fun."

"So, you weren't happy to see your plans cancelled, were you?"

"No, of course I wasn't, but it wasn't cancelled, just postpone for a bit."

"You yelled."

It was not a question, so Puck stared at him without understanding. "I beg your pardon?"

"I said you yelled. Your mother and you."

"No, we didn't."

"There are people, who assured they heard a heated exchange."

Puck frowned, thinking back a bit closer to the last time he saw his mom alive before shaking his head "No! Well, we did have words, but no screams. She wasn't happy hearing what I was telling her."

"Can you be more precise about that? What was the topic of your quarrel?"

Taking a break, Puck observed that Ben Israel guy. The man wasn't taking notes; he was just here, watching him, as if it was a soap opera and not real life. Puck didn't like it, however he answered the question: after all, the man was here to help him, wasn't he?

"I told her I was about to move out, to have my own flat... Well, to share it with my friends Quinn and Brit..."

"Hum, kinky"

"Excuse me?" He must have heard wrong. The lawyer couldn't have said what he heard; the guy couldn't be such a pervert.

"I said: your mother didn't approve, did she?"

From the way the skinny man was squirming in his chair, Puck could swear he heard it right the first time, but he let it go and answered as normally as possible.

"Well, not really. She liked Brit, but Mum thought she had a bad influence on Sarah: as for Quinn... she used to love her like her own daughter, but that changed after Beth."

"Beth?"

Well, it seemed like everything wasn't in that damn file.

"Quinn and I have a daughter: Beth. She is around two now and we gave her up for adoption. When Quinn's parents threw her out Mom welcomed her, but she didn't agree with our decision. She didn't want me to move in with the two of them, surely they would ruin me."

"Did you convince her?"

"No, I didn't. She'd got angry, and started to accuse me of letting her down, like my father did. I tried to make her understand, that it was something normal; that children left their parents' home that Brit and Quinn were two of my best friends, but she didn't seem to hear me. She started throwing things around, first it was the couch cushions, and then everything she could put her hands on"

Puck giggled and wet his lips before continuing "It was like one of the Halliway's chicks. You know in the Charmed TV show. When that girl with the… telekinesis' power got really angry and items are going everywhere. Anyway, that's funny on TV, not so much in reality. So I left after having told her we would talk about it a bit later. Once she calmed down a bit. Except that when I came back, she was dead."

Suddenly, the reality of the fact crashed on him. Dead, his mother was dead. Someone came into her home and stabbed her in her living-room with her own kitchen knife... And as if it wasn't atrocious enough, authorities were accusing him of matricide. His lawyer was talking. Puck could see the lips moving, but he was unable to apprehend the sound coming from them.

  
He was like stuck in an endless day, where bad jokes kept coming one after the other. He was still waiting for someone to come and tell him it was a bad joke, but no one was here, No one, but that poor excuse of a man. He needed to contact Quinn or Seb. Brit wouldn't be able to help him. She would believe in his innocence - he had absolutely no doubt about it - but she could not help him, in any way.

  
Quinn, Quinn would do both. This would be a nice change from the man in front of him. Then he thought about his sister. Sarah, where was Sarah at the moment? Would Nana take care of her? He didn't know what would be the best for Sarah.

  
Their Grandmother was so unpredictable. Sometime she was the kindest grandma that anyone could hope for: sweet, funny, caring, but other times she was the complete opposite, obsessed with her faith, full of criticizing, and mean.

  
Puck remembered a time; he was around eight, maybe... One thing was sure, Sarah wasn't born yet. His parents and he had been invited to dine, to celebrate the Pessa'h.  
He remembered the meal; it was the best he ever had the chance to taste.

  
The delicious Challah, the wonderful smell of the place. He remembered the decoration so beautifully placed. He remembered being amazed by them, but when he tried to touch one of the lovely paintings she put on the table, she shifted. The happy grandma was gone, replaced by a hellcat. He remembered the fear he felt, and that he spent the remaining of the visit motionless by his mom's side. Scared of what could happen, if he moved for something other than eating. How would his sister be able to live in such an atmosphere? Sarah was so joyful and beautiful. It would completely destroy her. Well, he didn't wish her that, but it was better than some of the orphanages. He read Oliver Twist when he was in fourth grade and he didn't want to imagine his little sister in such a place. He might not have to, crossing his fingers; he made the wish to be freed soon.

The lawyer must have felt he wasn't listening since he gathered his belongings and started walking toward the door.

Puck asked him just before he left "Can I talk or see Sarah?”

The man stopped, turned around "I beg your pardon?"

"Sarah, I have to see her." he needed to see her.  
"Mr. Puckerman, I think you don't understand the situation, so I will be straight with you; your situation is more than bad. You must focus on getting you out of it instead of thinking about your… what? Third girlfriend?"

He can't beat his guy, but damn he felt like it. "She is nine years old and that's my sister, you freak!"

Silence followed his words, then the guy nodded "I will see what I can do, but I can't make any promises."

As strange as it might be, that Ben Israel guy managed to get a way for Sarah to come and see him. Either it was easier than he or the man was more useful than he gave him credits. He wasn't very contented that she had to come to the prison, but it wasn't as if he had a choice in the matter. He needed to see her with his own eyes.  
They wouldn't be alone during the meeting, but he didn't care. He just needed to explain a few things to her; she must feel so alone and lost.

When he saw Sarah, she was sitting at a table, playing with her fingers while chewing her lower lip. She looked so sad, so hurt, so out of place, that he was physically hurt.  
And, he decided here and now, that however long he remained in this place, she wouldn't come back, never.

Being Innocent meant it wasn't a place for him, but it was even less a place for her. He would talk to her now, but would find a way to communicate with her by letter or E-mail. Could he have access to the internet here? It was very unlikely, but he could still hope, right? And he should be more hopeful, after all he was here in custody.  
His fingers ached to touch her, his arms longed to hug her, but it was forbidden, they were separated by a window. The only way for him to touch her was with his words. He took a deep breath and slowly walked toward the chair and the phone.

As soon as he sat, she raised her head and reached for the receiver.

"Noah..." she stared at him, mouth open, and then she literally broke down, tears falling from her eyes, sobbing

"Sarah, please, Sarah, calm down... Sarah!"

Coming back to her senses she wiped her eyes on the sleeve of her purple sweater, wet her lips and asked so weakly that he had to prick up his ear to hear her question.

"No No? When do you come back home? I wanna be with you!"

"I know big girl, and be sure that I want it too, but it's not possible at the moment."

"But why? Mom is gone, and now you are leaving me too. I don't want to be alone."

Damn it, how could he explain something to her, he wasn't sure he understood himself?

"I… I... Do you understand why I am here now? Did someone explain?" He should be surer of himself, not so uncertain. His purpose was to reassure her, not to scare her off even more.

"Yes, but they are gonna let you go, aren't they? I mean, they must free you, 'cause you didn't hurt mom!”

Puck freed himself from an excruciating burden, he wasn't aware he bore; She knew, he had been so afraid she would believe them and not him.

"In fact, you are right, but the cops don't see it that way."

"Yet?"

Laughing, Puck repeated "They don't see it that way yet, but hopefully they will soon. Meanwhile, remember that we are Puckermans’, we are badass!"

"No-no! That's a bad word!"

They exchanged a smile and he conceded "True, but let's make an exception. Now, tell me, where do you live? With Nana?"

Sarah shook her head "No, she said she doesn't feel up to take care of me. I'm with a foster family, the Adams. The parents are nice, their son Azimio is not as much, but he is rarely there so it's okay. I am not alone; there is another girl, Carly. She is nice, but I'd rather be with you."

It stung to hear her saying that, because he was completely powerless. He listened to her, trying to make her feel better. When it was time for her to leave, she appeared to be in a better state of mind.

Well, for the moment at least.

Once he was alone, he started to think about what he told her. He tried to be as honest as possible, but - even if he hoped to be wrong - the chances that nothing changes before the trial were pretty high.

But, who could be sure? If he was lucky, the jury might realize there were not a lot of true evidences against him, seeing as he didn't kill his mother. Did he argue with his mom before her death? Yes, but who could honestly say they never had words with their mom? Except orphans, maybe.

Was he angry at that time? Of course, he was, but it wasn't the first time, and it would not have been the last if the circumstances had been different. A quarrel didn't mean you wanted to kill someone; otherwise he would have killed a lot of people in his life. His father to start with, the nasty man in the bus who said some pretty bad stuff about Quinn when she was pregnant, even Sarah would be dead. Even if they loved each other, they remained brother and sister and had had tons of rivalry quarrels in the past.

All that was true, but facts stayed the same. He had an idea of the reasons why they believed him guilty. He had watched enough CSI or NCIS episodes to know he had been more than stupid to put his hand in places he shouldn't have. His fingerprints should have been found everywhere. Although, who could think clearly while finding his mom on the verge of death or dead? Nobody.

The jury would see it, they had to see it. For the moment, the only thing he could do was talk to Quinn and Seb. Indeed, despite what his lawyer kept saying: he could not focus on himself. Sarah was more important, and he would have to ask them to do what he was unable to do: to make sure she was safe where she was, and to do what they had to for it to happen.

 

  _Two months later_

 A nightmare, it was a nightmare. There is no other word for this. The trial and its closing had been more nightmarish than he would have imagined. It lasted two agonizing weeks and if he had some hope at the start it quickly turned into despair.

Accusations kept on adding on. As if been accused of his mother's murder wasn't enough, they added burglary, and drug possession. Apparently stolen things were found in their home. Drugs were found also. They found weed (some might have been his, but he sure didn't own five kilograms of it), some crack inside a lamp he never saw before (Sarah neither, but no one listened to them) and even some new shit called Krokodil which he never heard about before.

They asked him if he believed it was his mom's, but he couldn't say it. She was dead and she might have agreeded for him to throw her under the bus for it but he couldn't. He refused to tarnish her like that.

He didn't know where all those things came from. There was one thing he was sure as hell: it was not from her. She was a fucking nurse! She wanted to be a doctor and help to cure people! She would have been morally unable to sell any of this shit, even if she was short on money! The thing was that by saying that, people assumed he was the one who did it, because Sarah couldn't.

  
No one believed it must have been put there by someone else. There were no other fingerprints than theirs, and worse, their neighbors swore they saw a man of his stature wearing a leather jacket similar to his, leaving their apartment around 5 p.m. The guy even had a hawk! And Puck had no alibi. He was walking around trying to clear his mind, and to find a way to get his mom to accept his decision.

  
The shit hit the fan on the fourth day of the trial.

  
An FBI agent came in the witness-box. At first, Puck didn't understand what the man was doing there. Why the FBI would be interested in the case? Then, the man began to talk, revealing that Puck's partial fingerprints were found in various crime scenes, in places Puck knew he had never been. He attempted to tell them, but the evidences were against him. After that, there was no way for him to disentangle from this mess.

Three years for Involuntary Manslaughter.

Ten years for drug possession and allegation of distribution.

Three years for robbery.

Eight years for handling stolen goods.

In all: Twenty four years for crimes he didn't commit. It was hard to swallow.

Maybe he should have accepted Sebastian's offer. His friend proposed to pay for a good lawyer, which he stupidly refused, hoping that Ben Israel would be good enough.

Clearly, he wasn't.

The accusations had tons of witnesses, they only had one: him. He tried to ask for Sarah's testimony, but the judge refused, because she was too young, and he could have influenced her during the one time she was allowed to see him.

His lawyer was so bad, that he didn't even do a basic background check to prove that yes, he once made a bad decision, but he learnt from it and he was a better person now.  
Not saying he was perfect; because he was far from being so, but he wasn't the author of that awful nasty matricide, nor a drug dealer thief.

  
He was sent to the A. C. Wagner Youth Correctional Facility X around thirty miles from Morganville. In his misfortune, he was lucky. It wasn't too far from his hometown, so he might have some visits.

Not Sarah's.

She could, but he didn't want to see her here: she was too young to be in such a horrible place, to see the ugly part of life. She already saw too much. As if bearing the burden of the desertion of their dad wasn't enough, fate added the terrible death of her mom. Sarah didn't tell him, but he knew she must be known as the sister of the boy who killed her mom.

Who cares about the truth? No one cares.

The justice decided and the sheep followed. He hated to be the reason her life was hard, even if it was indirectly.

From that moment, their only communication was written like with Brittany.

  
Quinn and Sebastian took turns to see him. They were, with Sarah and Brit's letters, the best moment of his week, the only things which helped him to carry on. It was complicated, but between Sebastian's money and Quinn's drive, they managed to get Sarah's custody. From what they said Nana assisted them. At least she helped one of her grandchildren, he thought with resentment.

  
She came to the trial, but she didn't look at him once, and Puck, knew that she believed in his guiltiness.

It was as she always said: "Like father, like son".

Nana had never been a fan of his father - a thing they both agreed on - she never understood what her daughter saw in him. She was glad when he left; even if they were in a bad situation. She never really helped them either.

He remembered a time when he heard his mom ask if she could come to look after them at night because she had to work. He didn't hear the answer, but as she never came it wasn't hard to guess.

He sent her a few letters, thinking they might learn to know each other better that way. She never wrote him back, unfortunately. So after the fifth try: he stopped. It was too hard to have his hopes crushed when the post came.

The cell was as small as the previous one, but instead of being two in the inside, there were four.

Rodrigue Marchello, drug dealer, Micheal Johns fallen for burglary and Jean-Marie Stylo here for narcotic and homophobe crimes.

  
In some way, he was lucky. As soon as the other prisoners discovered what he was there for, they were scared of him. He didn't try to correct them. Being innocent wouldn't have helped him, on the contrary. Not that they would believe him. With the exception of Sarah and his best friends no one seemed to have any faith in his words.

His cell mates and he talked.

Stylo rambled all day long about the same bitter things. How he had been wrongly accused, but then he punctuated his sentences by kicking, mostly Rodrigue, and throwing some fag, faggot and queer in discussion at least four times a day. The man was lucky to never leave marks. Puck wouldn't dare to say it out loud, but the guy scared the shit out of him.

At the beginning, he thought the guy felt withdrawal symptoms and he would calm down in a while. Then, he learnt that Stylo had been there for more than a year. So it must be his natural behavior, or maybe the consequences of his imprisonment.

The other two were calmer, which wasn't that hard. Puck would even go as far as saying he liked Micheal. The man was totally cool.

And, better he managed to control Stylo, and get him to focus on something that wasn't putting down Rodrigue.

A huge deal.

And even better; the man was working to pass his GED Credential and pushing the other two to do the same.

"Dude, you're here do not vegetate. Do something useful to have a better life when you will leave. Be proactive, not passive."

He even got Puck to help them with some of their classes. He never had excellent grades, but they were good enough for him to graduate. He was the only one in the cell.  
He tried his best to explain math and physique, but couldn't do much for geography or Spanish. The cool thing was that Rodrigue was good in languages and Stylo, who was French, in English. If they could mix all their knowledge in one person, they would have the most perfect high school student.

Puck considered Michael's words very carefully.

If Seb's investigations didn't have a positive result, he would be 43 by the time he was freed. His life wouldn't be finished that he needed to go forward, and try to be as useful as he could in his condition.

He had the opportunity to sort out the bikes. It wasn't big, but it was still better than nothing. He wondered once if there were some symbolic in their job offer. Like an Allegory: prisoner fixing bike as they had to fix their life.

During one of Quinn's visits, she asked about his music and he was surprised. During all those tribulations, he forgot. He completely forgot how much he loved writing music, how he helped him to put things into perspective.

Of course, he couldn't have his guitar with him all the time. However, he managed to enroll for the music lessons which took two and a half hours every day.

The teacher was a man named Mr. Schuester. He was shorter than most of them, and he didn't exactly blend in the crowd with his vest and his blond curls, but he was good at what he did. He succeeded in motivating the most recalcitrant. To Puck, it just felt good to have music back in his life.

He hesitated a moment before asking Sebastian to bring him some music sheets, but his head was so full of notes and melodies they needed to be written down. It was more than a necessity, it was an obligation. If not, he would slowly but surely become mad.

Once it was done, he considered his options during a very long time, before asking Mr. Schue his opinion. He knew the man would be helpful and honest, but without being too harsh or wreck him out completely.

The first time, he tried to do it like he used to talk to the teacher in high school: wait for the end of the lesson. That way it could be off record, at least from the other guys in the lesson.

It was a stupid idea anyhow.

He wasn't in high school anymore and he couldn't stay alone with the teacher. They were probably scared he hurt him. So the next day, he went for a different approach and headed for the man as soon as he came in.

"Hello Noah" it was so strange to hear someone call him by that name, here.

"Hi, Mr. Schue, I eh.." Puck rubbed the back of his head, suddenly not so sure of himself.

"Yes? Can I help you with something? Do you have a problem" The guy sounded worried therefore Puck quickly reassured him.

"NO! ... I just "

"Yes?"

"I wrote a little something and I wonder if you could..."

"Listen to it? Of course do you want to play it now?"

"No... I “and instead of talking he took the sheet he had slid into the waistband of his trousers out and held it out himself.

The man looked at it a few long seconds before reaching for it. He was about to open the sheet to read it when Puck interrupted him " No, I'd rather if.. Take it with you and tell me tomorrow, If that's okay with you."

The man smiled and nodded before turning toward the rest of the class "Ok let's start."

The lesson flew, but it only happened during the two hours he spent in the music class. Work seemed to stretch like... When you are waiting for a gift on your birthday. And, that became worse when he returned back to his cell.

Stylo was in a calm mood day, completely focused on his school work, so Puck didn't even get the usual night show.

Waiting for the next morning was going to be hard and long. Maybe he shouldn't have given it to him? He would have been nice to keep that part of him.. Well, just to him.  
Not seeing someone sticking his nose in his dreams and thoughts. But it was too late to have cold feet.

Sadly, he didn't beat Rodrigue to sleep, which didn't help him to have a good rest: the man snored like a freight train.

  
He woke up early that day. His thoughts were preventing him to sleep until the wakeup call. He stayed as still as he could, knowing his cell mates were very light sleepers. And, sleeping here was a very good thing. As his mother used to say "when you sleep, time flies faster".

If only he could sleep for the next twenty four years.

The beginning of that day has been the worst since his arrival. Which was awfully disturbing since Stylo was calm. He didn't yell his usual 'get up you bunch of faggots!"; he didn't hit anyone, not even Rodrigue who started singing as soon as he was up.

And, hearing a scratchy baritone voice saying in the loop:

 _"Every night in my dreams I see you, I feel you,_  
_That is how I know you go on_  
_Near, far, wherever you are_  
_I believe that the heart does go on_  
_Once more you open the door_  
_And you're here in my heart_  
_And my heart will go on and on "_

was not the best kick off to date.

  
Puck managed to repress his urge of violence, but if the guy didn't shut up and quickly, that might not last.

  
When the guardian came to lead him toward the classroom, his heart was beating wildly. He was so scared to hear his teacher's reviews about his work that he thought for a moment to fake being ill. Before he could put the plan in action, he found himself in front of the man. Trying to overcome his sudden shyness, he tried to force himself to speak.

  
"Hi, Mr. Schue," (damn his awkwardness) Fuck, he was a badass Puckerman, not some pushover.

He stood up straight, getting ready to face whatever the guy was about to tell him.

"Good morning Noah" he was smiling so it couldn't be too bad of news, could it?

"I won't make you wait any longer: it sounds wonderful. Have you tried to put lyrics to it?"

The question took him by surprise. It was something he never considered. As much as music called him, he has never felt the same lure toward words.

"What... I don't think..." but Mr. Schue didn't let him finish. "You know what I feel when I read and played it?"

Puck shook his head.

"I felt the passion and ire and frustration."

Frowning Puck lowered his eye. "Why?"

"Because you put a lot of you in that and I feel like something was missing. It's your story in there; do not let someone else put his words on it."

The idea of putting his feelings in word seemed so strange, almost alien. So Puck remained silent. The teacher took advantage of the opportunity to add "Think about it."

And he did. He thought about it all day long, up to the point where he felt like he was in a bubble. He didn't hear his cell-mates talking to him or among themselves. He didn't hear the daily prayer of big Joe, whereas the guy screamed it as if he believed that praying louder would push his words closer to his god.

  
In the end, he decided to give it a try. Mr. Schue was right, it was exactly the feelings he went through while writing the music. He reached for some paper and a safety pen before laying on his bed. He squirmed as he tried to find a good place and closed his eyes, trying to hear the music in his head. It was not easy since he never truly listened to it and he started to put words on the sheet.

  
He began with simple words, mostly falling, then a few sentences were added, nothing with rhythm, but that was his thought at the moment. He went to bed his head full of the song, full of words, but nothing he could lay down. The next day passed completely differently. It felt like his brain found it all during the night and he didn't wait a second before writing it, afraid to forget it.

  
It wasn't bad, but he felt like something was missing so during the music lesson that day he didn't talk to his teacher, he barely managed to listen. Except when Rodrigue asked to sing My heart will go on, because the man was the worst singer in the world, next to him Shaquille O'Neal was good. That said something.

  
The next few days followed a similar pattern, interrupted  by two or three fights, Stylo threw a fit in the middle of the night and Micheal took his exam and was waiting very stressed.

  
Once the song was finished, Puck kept it on him for a long time. He needed nearly two weeks, before finding the courage to give it to the teacher. To be true, it was Mister Schuester himself, who came and asked if Puck thought about it. Seeing the man's eyes full of hope, Puck felt bad, a bit sheepish too. He would dare to say squeamish, but an idea came to him.

  
He glanced around to check if one of the other men was noticing their discussion, but as they all were focusing on the instruments or trying to shut Rodrigue up, he took action. In no time at all, he removed the paper out of its hiding place and pressed it on the teacher's chest before turning around. And for the first time, he didn't want to be here anymore, not when his song would read. To him it was hard, a challenge a hundred times more complicated than some sort of acid test.

  
The following day, Mr. Schue was complete silence on the topic, Like in the next one, and the next one.

  
Puck was getting restless, until he finally succumbed to asking Schue. Sadly, once his decision to ask about it was taken, he was one of the last one to arrive. It meant he had no chance to talk to him, but something unusual happened.

  
Instead of being lead back to his cell at the end of the lesson, a different guard came for him. He asked for some information, but the guard stayed silent. It was like being with one of the men with the huge and horrible black hat in Buckingham palace or on the monkey who didn't hear, talk or see, Very frustrating and irritating.

  
He seemed to know the place. It wasn't the first time he came there. It wasn't where he met with Seb and Quinn when they came.

  
No, it was a small room, with two chairs and a table in the middle. That was where he met Ben Israel. His stupid ex-lawyer might have had a reason to come at the time, but not anymore  
Puck saw absolutely no reason for his presence in such a place. Except... No, he should not go there, his friends hadn't found anything new, it couldn't be about that. Saying he was surprised to see Mr. Schue coming in, would be an understatement. Puck didn't dwell on it, since a woman was following him. She was tall, very muscular with short blond hair, a red Tracksuit and briefcase - just as red - with the initial SS writing in diamonds. Who the hell came with diamonds in a federal prison?

Apparently, that woman.

"Hello Noah.. Thanks for coming,"(the guy talked as if someone asked him his opinion.)" You must wonder what you are doing here, aren't you?" Mr. Schue was smiling so it was a good omen.

Puck glanced in the woman's direction, but before he had the time to nod or speak, she cut in.

"Shut up Spongehair, I don't have time to kowtow. My clients are interested in your shitting song. Sign that paper so I can leave. The place isn't too bad, but the company is disgusting."

Then she put her briefcase on the table and took a bunch of sheets out of it. All this took place in less than a minute, and Puck wasn't sure he collected the correct information. It seemed like someone wanted to buy his song, but he must have misunderstood. Frowning, he turned over to look at Spongehair for more data. Spongehair, it wasn't a nice nickname, but he could see the similarities.

"Sue! I told you I needed to talk to him. Okay, now that the cat is out of the bag lets be straight. The day you gave me your song, a friend of mine, came to see me, read it and he loved it. So I played him the music on my piano and he loved it even more. He asked me to buy it for his band. That's why Sue is here. But, it's only if you wanted. No obligation. That's your work; you can do whatever you want with it."

Puck didn't know what to feel. In one hand, the man showed his song, something very personal to a complete stranger without his authorization; in the other hand, it looked like an opportunity too good to be true. That sort of thing didn't happen in real life, at least not to him.

"Which band?" he didn't want to listen to a crappy band singing his words.

"Creek Of Extinction."

"Sorry?" He must have misheard, he couldn't have said...

"Creek Of Extinction"

Shit! He had really said it. They were a huge hit, the year's revelation in rock music, at least before he ended up here.

"Can I read the contract?"

As if she was waiting for it Sue - since it was the only name he knew her for - pushed it toward him without a word. Frowning, he started to examine it. He didn't understand all of it, except that they wanted to give him money, not a small nest egg and "What does that mean?" and he showed them two sentences by the end.

  
"Simple, egghead. They want the option to see your work first if you ever managed to write something lightly interesting in the future.

"But I don't have to write for them, right? I could do it for someone else, should I want it?"

"Ding! We have a winner!" snide the blond.

"Sue! Stop it now."

"As I said I have better things to do, so sign the shit so I can be done with it."

He reached for the pen, put it on the first sheet but stop himself before signing it; "One more thing. I don't want my name as the writer of the text... I don't think that would be the greatest idea of the century."

"Well find yourself on alias. Does it sound like I care? Sign it."

Nibbling his underlip Puck stayed frozen.

"Well, I will do it for you then shitty punk." She paused a moment to think, and finally added "You will be Kameron PANCHU. Yes, that was it. Now, for the last time: sign that paper!"

Kameron PANCHU Kameron PANCHU... Yes, he liked it, as if it was exactly what he was waiting for, he signed.

"At last." As soon as he did, the woman took the papers and pen back, and in less than one minute she was knocking at the door and being lead outside.

"Well done, Noah."

Holding back a smile, he nodded and let himself being piloted back to his cell, ecstatic. Maybe should he ask Quinn for a rhyme book, to help his writing?

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thank to Sweetattimes2060 for the Proofreading!

 

New York 2014

 

The plane was about to land, and Kurt pressed his hands on his knees to stop them from jumping. He loved his life in France, he really did, no doubt about that, however living in New York was like a dream becoming true.

New York had been his dream from the moment he discovered the existence of the City itself. This meant a very, very long time.

Staying there with Blaine, his long-time boyfriend made this even better. It was like the icing on the cake. They would not be alone in the apartment, Rachel, Santana and Sam would be there too.

Sharing with Sam shouldn't be a problem: they've already done it in high school when Sam came to live with the Hudmels. The girls were the only wild part of the accommodation. Kurt knew they were both crazy in their own way. A craziness he wasn't sure he would be able to bear.

Of course, Blaine said it wasn't so bad, but he would probably have time to get accustomed. Kurt crossed his fingers, hoping that living in New York had truly helped Rachel and Santana to calm down.

The wheels touched the tarmac. Once, twice, the plane jerked a bit before starting to drive slower and stop. Despite his eagerness to join Blaine, he patiently waited for the main part of the crowd to leave the plane, then he stood up and went down. Each step got him closer to Blaine.

Gosh, how he missed him. Strange how hard it had been for them to be apart from the moment he had his internship at La Grenouille.

Luckily, his bags were among the first to appeared. He wanted to run, but he forced himself to walk, neither too fast nor too slowly as moderate as he could.

His heart was beating faster at every stride as he reached the last door; he took a deep breath and stopped almost straight away. He scanned the place until his eyes focused on him.

Sam stood by his side. Kurt took a few seconds for himself, drinking in the sight, and maybe also waiting for them to notice him. He was aware his face wore the most ridiculous smile ever, but he couldn't find it in him to care.

Then, a bright grin broke on his boyfriend face: Blaine barely took the time to elbow Sam before starting to walk his way. Following his example and dragging his suitcases behind him, Kurt started to walk again. They slalom between the other people a few moments and then, he let go of his bags and Blaine was in his arms.

A little voice in his head tried to tell him he should not leave his bag inattentive, but once again he did not have the strength to care. He was in Blaine's arms, and even if he knew it was not true, he felt like it had been a very long time.

His incomparable smell was delicious, and his lips. Gee, they were sweet and soft. It began with just a little brush, as if they wanted to make acquaintance once again, but very quickly, their tongues were dancing around each other in a ballet only they known. He would be damn if that was not the most perfect feeling ever.

"Hey love-birds, what about me? Don't I get a hug too?"

Hearing Sam's words, Kurt broke the kiss laughing. He hid his head in Blaine's the neck, took a breath and turned toward his friend.

"Hello Shaggy."

"Hi, Scoob." and Kurt threw himself on his friend. Being here in Sam's arms was familiar, nice, a bit like coming home, despite the years they spent far from one another. It was as nice as when they were in high school.

He had been an only child during all his childhood, until he won two brothers in high school. He won Finn during junior year and Sam during the senior one.

With Finn the first steps had been a bit complicated, but not with Sam. It had been smooth from the start. To be honest his arrival brought Finn and he closer. His presence helped them to see each other differently. They were not just the stupid Jock and the fancy guy who loved Broadway as much as Rachel anymore. They learnt to see past the appearance.

And the first thing which eased the things was the realization they shared the same love for the old cartoon "Scooby-Doo where are you"?

Since then they have spent numbers of evenings slumped in one of their rooms, laughing in front of the TV. It was up to the point where they started to call each other by the characters' names. Kurt became Scoob, Sam was Shaggy, as for Finn, he inherited Fred.

Rachel tried to convince them countless times she should audition for the role of Daphne, but Sam and he kept using their veto. Asserting being Daphne was not something you audition for, it was something you just were.

Still enjoying his brother's arms, his boyfriend's voice surprised him.

"Hey, seeing as Finn is not here at the moment, do I get to be Fred?"

Their answer came from the very deep of their heart when they nearly yelled a big "No" while breaking their embrace.

"But, why?" Blaine whined, annoyed.

Before Kurt had the chance to answer, Sam said "Let me tell you in a way you may understand. The role has been cast, there is no audition at the moment, and there never will be. Moreover, it does not need an understudy. Got it?"

Taken aback by the tone, kind of harsh, and the sudden drop of temperature between them, Kurt tried to lighten the atmosphere. He faked a laugh and kissed Blaine's cheek.

“However, I know who you can be."

His sentence froze both of his interlocutors. One was happy, the other not so much.

"You do?"

He glanced at Sam and smiled before nodding “Scrappy-Doo."

"Scrappy-What?" Blaine was clearly puzzled.

The expressions on their faces were swapped: It was Sam's turns to be cheerful and relaxed when he said: "I can totally see it, I agree with you, Kurt... And, huge bonuses, he is like, well very close to Scooby-doo." Kurt wished with all his might that Blaine would never made any research on that character or he might discover that lots of people found him unbearable.

Sam thought so himself. As for Finn and him, it depended on the moment.

Kurt smiled; relieved to see the peace was back. He retrieved his suitcase and asked “So, ready to go?"

And, they left the airport and headed for Bushwick where the loft was. It would not be his first stay here, but it never exceeded two weeks. While he was here for six months; he would have time to find out what living in New York was like, and how it was to live with Blaine.

While in New York, He was sometimes working at Alain Ducasse Restaurant. It was at the Essex House, on the 6th & 7th Aves _ one of the most incredible French restaurants in Manhattan _ Blaine was running castings on Broadway.

Other times it was the other way around. He was in a little diner, lost in the shittiest part of New York when Blaine was playing Tony or Romeo on some big stage. No matter where they were, or what they were doing: they were always together. Hopefully the next six months won't change any of it.

The journey to the apartment let him with a strange feeling.

He remembered feeling a bit jealous of the growing relationship between his two fellow travelers during his first year at the Bocuse institute.

They were both in their senior year and every time he would talk to one of them, he was entitled to a new story or adventure about the other. And, the worst had been seeing Blaine's eyes shining each time he was talking about Sam; as if he had a huge crush on him and he wasn't able to do anything about it.

However, whatever jealousy Kurt might have felt in the past, it wasn't here any longer. The awkwardness he managed to calm at the airport came back more than once during the hour and a half of transport.

It was as if their past bond had been cut off. The exchanges they had now, left him with a taste of bitterness which had not been there.

When they finally reached the loft, he felt relief: first because he was tired _ he didn't sleep as much as he should have in the plane_ and second because his two companions were due somewhere else. Blaine had lessons and Sam was working.

Hopefully, he would have some time to settle down and rest before the girls arrived. By chance, he did.

As soon as they saw him, Santana and Rachel started talking, at the same time. One to tell all the wonderful stuff she didn't have the chance to tell him since the last time the Skype, and the other to ask what he was cooking them.

No, to be more honest, she actually said in a very Santana's way "Well, Lady-face, let's put your snobby lesson to good use!" She was lucky it was already on his schedule.

Actually, when he received the positive answer from La Grenouille, Kurt had decided to celebrate it once with his friends from France, and once here. He went out with Sophie, Kun and Tomaso as soon as they all had their internships, and opted to prepare a huge meal here.

Her comment only had one result: he changed the menu. Indeed, Kurt did want to show off, but couldn't stand the idea of doing what she told him. So, he made a little something as she “nicely” asked, but chose to cook something she doesn't particularly like: fish. Santana was and always had been a true carnivore.

He went to the shop and bought the ingredients he needed to prepare his recipe: ray with buttery parsley and capers, with some vegetable and a chocolate cake. The last one was his gift for Sam. He had been so happy when he had realized that Sam, his brother of heart, lived with Rachel, Blaine and Santana, so happy to be able to see him during his apprentice at La Grenouille.

New York had always been the city of his dreams. He didn't regret his choice to go to school in France, but although he loved it, New York was different. Sophie had the habit to find reassurance in a childhood teddy bear. Well, her Nookie was some kind of animal, a mix between a zebra and a giraffe in a poor condition which helped her to feel better when she was sad.

Of course, Kurt didn't have that option. The chest of drawers where his mom spilled some perfume a decade ago worked from time to time, but it was too bulky, too far away in Ecully. So, he had to find something else to feel better, he delighted in thinking about the restaurant he wanted to open one day.

In his mind, it was the most wonderful place in the world. Over time it shifted. At first, it was a very classy restaurant. A place, where people must reserve a table and came in fancy dress. Where patrons came as much to be seen than for the food. He would imagine the menu, full of delicious and exotic dishes. And slowly his vision turned into something different.

All his classes made him realized that he appreciated all cooking, but he had his favorite. Maybe it was strange for someone as picky as he was about calories and dietetics, but he liked nothing more than preparing sweet things. Éclairs with all flavors, croissants, pain au chocolate and most important wedding cakes. Now, his heart was torn between the two dreams.

He still likes the fancy part, but he didn't want it to be as selected as before. He wanted all sorts of people to could come and savor what he had to offer. Now, it was between a French bakery or a tea room.

Thinking about opening a tea room made him happy. It was what was called his "Madeleine de Proust". He didn't even need to taste it to be lost in his memories: he only had to close his eyes in order to see himself in the garden in the company of his Mom and Dad.

All of them were sitting by the oak tree. He remembered having spent hours in his room to get all the ornaments ready in time for the table to be more beautiful every time.

He remembered spending time in the kitchen baking cupcakes and muffins. The pleasure, he got by spreading on the frosting and putting a little candy on it.

He remembered the taste of the various teas that his mom bought. She always said they must have choices to make the experiment different. Sometime it was simple green tea, others it was more sophisticated like teas perfumed with roses or violets or toffee.

He could still see his dad trying to follow his advice to properly hold his cup of tea; how to put his fingers on it and he couldn't help but think that he had the best dad in the world.

Whatever, Kurt needed to shake himself out of his daydreams, there were still a lot of things to prepare before diner and not a lot of time, his future plans would have to wait a bit longer.

The preparation of the meal turned out to be more complicated than he thought. Not because the recipes were hard, but because he was used to having good equipment.

In there, it was just the bare minimum. It felt like one of the MasterChef tests : cook a meal with a barely working oven, four saucepans and two mixing bowl. By chance, he thought about buying a cake pan, all with Sam and Blaine watching every one of his movements like eagles and asking millions of questions.

"Which meat is it, Kurt?"

"Ray."

Silence "Isn't Ray some kind of fish?"

"Well done, Blaine."

"Oh those tiny olives are cute."

"Sam, that's not olives, it's capers."

"Oh, so there are two different fishes?"

"Capers, not carp."

"Okay, which mean?"

"Carp are fishes, capers are condiments. Sam."

He hated it when people spoke to him while he was cooking. However, despite his short and dry answers his friends didn't seem to get the clue. The questions kept on bursting out, each one more annoying and idiotic than the next.

"Oh, now that's funny. You are cooking a salad. I've never tasted it that way."

Kurt took a deep breath to keep his calm "You can, but that's not a salad. It's steamed spinach."

For a moment, Kurt considered asking what the hell they have eaten since they arrived in New York, but being scared of the answer, he kept his mouth closed. Then, hoping to be left alone, he queried if someone could set the table, and maybe showered before Rachel and Santana came back. He knew, thanks to previous discussions, that it was usually the logjam for the bathroom time. They did both things, even if he had to rearrange the table a bit to give it special look he wanted for the perfect diner he had in mind.

Sadly, the perfect evening it was not, far from it.

To be straight, it had been a disaster. At least, from Kurt's point of view. All his plans for a fancy meal, and a lovely evening went to the trash after the main course.

He was cleaning up the scrapes to put them in the fridge, before getting the cake while listening to them a huge grin on the face. Blaine, Rachel and Santana were singing accompanied by Sam with his guitar. Lately, his life had been so focused on the cuisine that he nearly forgot his love for music.

At first he found it lovely, he hummed along and finished the cleaning while dancing, but when he came back with the chocolate cake he froze. Completely in disbelief.

Indeed, his friends were singing, but two of them were using the table as a stage.

Eyes wide open, he stayed motionless and shocked.

Rachel and Blaine _ clearly enjoying themselves _ were walking on the tablecloth, barely trying to avoid the glasses and the remaining cutlery. He saw, in slow motion, Rachel's boot heel crushing his teaspoon.

A horror scream stuck in his throat, he turned and went back to the kitchen just as Blaine started cheering for him.

"Kurt, sweetie, come sing with us, it had been so long since we heard you sing!"

He didn't give him an answer. Without a word, he cut himself a piece of cake and ate it. He didn't relish it as he should have. Instead, he took huge bites as if he had not seen food for weeks.

"Kurt? If you don't want to sing, that's okay, we know you are not as good as us now, but join us at least."

If Rachel hoped to convince him with that she failed, something went down the wrong way and his anger grew a bit higher. Not wanting to say something he might regret later, he let his plate on the counter, headed for Blaine's room to look for his coat, some money, his phone and left. Not taking the time to listen the others' calls.

He really needed to leave, to go for a walk or a coffee, anything that could help him to calm himself. He still had difficulties believing what he just saw.

He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and he automatically looked at it. However, when he read his boyfriend's name he pushed the unanswered button. It was just way too soon. Instead, he decided to call his dad, not giving a thought at the late hour.

"Carole's speaking."

"Hi Carole, how are you?" Funny that, despite the short time they actually spent together, she became one of his foundations in life.

"Hey Kurt! I am fine, thank you, how about you? Is everything going well for you?"

Puzzled, he waited a bit too long before answer, as joyfully as possible “Of course!"

"If you say so", Carol didn't seem to be convinced, but continued "Now tell me: How is New York? Is it as fabulous as you imagined it?"

"Oh, it's nice." And, it was. Being here was still a dream coming true. "But, remember it's not my first time here."

She laughed "I know, but it's different, isn't it? You are not here for a short stay. In the next six months of time, you will have the time to really know what it is like to live there. You told us enough times that you intend to live there once you finish with your school."

It was his turn to laugh "You know it!" Kurt could hear it, he didn't sound as sure as he used to. If his first day at the loft was an omen: it was not a good one. He was ready to open himself to some changes. “Do you have news from Finn? I have had none since last month; I am a bit surprise and worried.”

He had no clue where his brother's mission sent him this time, since he refused to tell them. Apparently, it was top secret. The silence which followed his question was not unusual. Even if Finn's enrollment was nearly three years old it remained a bitter pill to swallow.

"We received a small missive last week, he is doing okay."

"So you do know where he is? What does the stamp say?"

"Nothing, it came from some place in Oregon."

Strange? "Oregon?"

"Yes, he gave the letter to one of his mates on leave."

Kurt shook his head "He is a lot more wily than I remembered... So is my dad around?"

"Well I am not really sure. Wait a second; I will cast a glance in the living room. He was watching deadliest catch, but you know him: who knows how long his eyes stay open?"

Deadliest catch? What time was it now? Looking at his watch, he realized it was a lot later that he thought. Before he could let her know he would call back the next day, she added

"You are lucky, he isn't sleeping yet. Burt? Phone for you."

He heard the quick discussion that followed from far away, as if he was underwater.

“Kurt... Okay... Or say so..."

“Hey there, kiddo, Are you settle yet?" Gosh, his father's voice was magic. Two words and his fears for the future, his anger, and all his problems disappeared.

"Hi dad, yeah, as settle down as possible in less than twelve hours."

"Which means: all the clothes had been put away so they aren't wrinkled. How far from reality am I?"

Kurt giggled "Not much, you know me well..."

"Isn't it true? Now, tell me what's the matter."

"What are you talking about?"

"Kurt... I may be an old, but I am not stupid. And you just said it: I know you. I received your message saying you safely landed. So you should enjoy your first day, or night in New York with your friends and boyfriend, instead of being on the phone with me. Don't you think? "

Gosh, he'd got him.

"I just don't want to talk about it. Let's just say that things didn't go as I intended."

"How come?"

"Just... It feels like living with them will be harder than I first thought."

“I know it's not Sam. What did Santana or Rachel do?"

He really didn't want to go into details, but was unable to let his father's questions unanswered. And, he couldn't stand the idea of leaving him wondering and worrying all night long.

“You won't believe me, but actually Santana didn't do anything except being her usual self... Same goes for the others, but..."He did not want to say it out loud.”

"But?"

"But maybe I changed or maybe they did, but it feels like... We are not in the same track anymore."

Saying it hurt his ears and his heart. And, hearing his father sigh did not help him.

"Kurt, you have been there for less than twenty-four hours. Don't you think it's kind of a hasty conclusion? Give yourself time."

Kurt nibbled his lower lip pondering as quickly as possible "Yeah, you're right. I will give it some time."

"Good. Now, tell me: you're ready for your internship? Do you have all you need?"

Kurt turned around and started to head back to his home for the next six months while continuing to talk with his dad. He hung up when he reached the building. He slowly took the stairs and waited a few minutes at the front door before daring to go in.

"Kurt, what happened? Where were you? We were worried; you left without a word in the middle of the dinner!"

"Yes, Lady-face! How rude of you to do that. Pretty Pony and Trouty Mouth were pissing themselves with worry. And, you didn't answer your phone, what a nasty boy!"

"Santana, shut the fuck up! Yes, we were worried so what? Don't tell me you were not because I saw you try to call him too. Why did you leave like that?"

Kurt had been ready for questions, but he sure didn't expect the Spanish inquisition either.

"I just... I just needed some time for myself."

"I don't think that's the truth. Something happened, so do tell us what it was?

"Blaine, it doesn't matter, okay?"

"No! Kurt, it matters. You can't just leave! As Santana so nicely said: we were worried. We were having a good time, weren’t we? I don't understand why or how you could dump us like that."

"Blaine, just... Leave it."

"No Kurt, Blaine is right. It was really rude on your part. The least you could do is explain yourself."

Rachel intervened on the behalf of her best-gay as she called his boyfriend now. She was undoubtedly irritated by the whole affair. The problem was that every one of their comments revived his anger, inciting him to talk back. And, that would be a bad idea, the worse idea ever. He knew it, if they pushed too far it was going to be ugly.

"I said: leave it" Kurt replied through gritted teeth.

"Guys, he is here, isn't that the most important thing? Let's put on some music. He won't have another first day here..." Sam tried to say while handing Santana her iPhone. From the look on her face, it was obvious the girl wasn’t motivated, nevertheless she reached for it. However, before she could do anything, Blaine stopped her.

"No Santana, no music at the moment. I just wanna know why. We were all singing a song for you and you just... Left in the middle of it. It's a lack of respect for our art, for us, for our talents. And you knew it, how could you do that?"

Kurt stared at Blaine, eyes wide open. That was the straw that broke the camel's back. He wasn't angry anymore, he was raging mad.

"Excuse me? How could I do what? You're joking, right?" he waited a few seconds, to give them some time to take their words back. However, the seconds passed and they didn't.

Nothing changed, neither the expression on their faces, nor the hurtful and false accusations, so he did what he was trying so hard to avoid: he attacked.

"Let's look at the situation from the start. I am a chef in training about to finish my last year in one the best French cuisine schools in the world. My talent, my knowledge is based on my cooking skills. I used them tonight for all of you. I prepared a nice meal, I did a table decoration as lovely as possible with the couple of stuff I found and yes, you could say we had a good time... Until, I went to the kitchen looking for the dessert. Do you know what happen then?"

He took a break, waiting to see if one of them had an idea. Sam's expression said he did; Santana's too, but the others clearly didn't. That really hurt. His own boyfriend had absolutely no clue of what it was about, Kurt read it on his face as easily as a children's book.

"I saw, you Blaine, and you Rachel standing on the table, on the tablecloth, on the crockeries, with your shoes on. How do you think I felt?"

This time he didn't let them have the time to talk, he continued on his tracks. "It really hurt me. It shows you have absolutely no respect for me or what I do. That table was the stage of the meal I prepared, and you walked on it, dirtied it without having the decency to wait for _My_ show to end. And, let's not talk about matter of hygiene. Do I need to explain a bit more, or can I go the bathroom? The jet lag is finally catching on me."

"Kurt... I..." Rachel and Blaine started saying at the same time. Strange how now they were living and going to school together they seemed more and more alike.

"Not now."

"But..."

"Drop it, dude, give him a chance to calm down or it's gonna get really nasty." Sam cut.

And, Kurt jumped at that opening and went to the shower. Doing his moisturizing helped him to calm down a little, then he went to Blaine's room to sleep, all without passing through the living room where he could hear the others talking. The discussion seemed a little livened up, most probably because of what he said, but he felt too tired to go back.

Two minutes later his head was on the pillow. His first evening here went really bad and absolutely not like he imagined it. He dragged his right hand on the other side of the bed: It was empty. The first night sharing an apartment with his boyfriend and instead of being here making love, they were angry at each other. He hoped it was not a bad omen regarding the rest of his stay.

The next morning, Blaine woke him up with breakfast in bed, a way to apologize. It helped to pacify the difficulties, but if the event was forgiven, it was not entirely forgotten, at least on his part.

The following days were calmer. Everyone went about their business. Santana and Sam went to work. The first one at the diner she was working as a waitress during the day, and rehearsing with her band, the Apocalypstick, by night; the second in a games shop.

Blaine and Rachel went to NYADA, employing their time to get ready for their audition of the spring show: Awaking of spring.

As for Kurt, he passed the first two days learning how get around the city, and getting used to his new time slot. He exchanged E-mails with Rin. His friend found an internship in Florida thanks to Sophie. The young woman had been there for two years now. Apparently, she didn't change much during their time apart. She was still as energized and focused as she was. And, from what Rin told him, she exhausted him. Kurt had a lot of fun reading their adventures. It was like reading a book

Rin and Sophie looking for a flat; Sophie and Rin went shopping; Soprin _ as she tried to convince him to call them _ and the hangover.

All this helped him to stop thinking about his first day at La Grenouille which was coming closer and closer. In two days, he was going to work in one of the most sophisticated restaurants of Manhattan. He attempted to imagine which place he will get. Would he start as a waiter like he did during his first internship or will he be lucky enough to be in the kitchen from the start?

What kind of executive chef will Mathew Jackson be? They briefly met when Kurt went to the restaurant to present himself and confirm the day and the hour he would start. The manager, Robyn Day gets him to sign his paperwork.

Miss Day, or Robyn as she insisted to be called, was far from what he imagined to be the manager in a high standing restaurant. Instead of a dressed to kill person he met the lookalike of Phoebe Buffay.

She was wearing a long skirt with psychedelic purple shapes with a pink crop top, a bit hard on the eyes, but strangely looked good on her. Physically, she was a little woman, shorter than Rachel, with short red hair that gave her a fairy appearance. Her voice was very soft, like a whisper. However, despite her very shy air, she was far from it.

She knew what she had to do and she was straightforward. She impressed him a great deal. To be honest, he had been a bit disappointed to learn their road would not cross a lot except for bad reasons, such as the end of the internship or money issues.

She introduced him to some of his future colleagues. Kurt remembered names, but not the faces which went with them. There was an exception of the two other interns: Chandler Kiehl and Julianna Gibbs.

Chandler was... Enthusiastic. Maybe even a little too much. They barely talked for five minutes when the guy asked for his phone number, so Kurt could asked him any questions he may have.

At first, Kurt thought it was nice, but since he received no less than twenty text messages, he wondered if it was not a bad move on his part. That Chandler might have misread the reason he exchanged phone numbers. It was something he would have to correct as soon as possible.

Sharing the apartment with Blaine was not as effortless as he anticipated and he didn't want anything to jeopardize the fragile balance they managed to gain.

As for Julianna he didn't have an opinion, yet. She just shook his hand before going back to work on her desserts. She looked nice, so Kurt could only hope that appearance and personality met in her case.

The night before the big kick-off of the internship found a nervous Kurt. All his belongings were ready, the alarm clock on his phone was set, and he read some of the school books he brought with him to freshen his knowledge, but nothing seemed to calm his nerves.

He knew that cooking something would help him, but he didn't dare to go to the kitchen when the others were there. He didn't want a repeat from his first night. He ate, but let them take care of their own meals. So instead, he was pacing up and down.

"Kurt? Is everything okay?" Blaine's voice stopped him in the middle of his U-turn.

"Of course, why are you asking?" The answer had not been truthful, but automatic.

"Maybe because you are driving us crazy with all your pacing?"

Kurt finished his turn and stared at his friends. The four of them were spread in the living room watching something on the T.V. Wicked, so probably Rachel's choice.

"Sorry, I did not notice."

"No problem, do you feel like sharing what you are thinking about so hard?"

Passing his tongue over his lips, Kurt tried to express what he was feeling at the moment, but he could find neither the voice, nor the words to do it. That was why he was extremely relieved to hear Sam answering in his place.

"Worried for tomorrow?"

Quite a simple sentence, why didn't think about it? He nodded with a wince.

"Kurt, you are a wonderful cook and you might be a bit hard to understand sometimes, but I am sure you are going to be great there.

It was not the best way to cheer him up, but it was a nice try. "Thanks Rachel."

"What Berry is trying to say is: Don't be a pansy! You did not go to that preppy French school for nothing. All the wankers who work at that Grenouille thingy don't have that experience. Your Ray shit was kind of good. So don't be worried. If you can satisfy me, you can meet anyone's desires. Keep in mind that I am talking about food here. For the rest, sorry but you could never met my expectation."

"Santana, it's weirdly nice of you. Thank you"

"You know, you fill all my expectations in all departments, if you see what I mean..."said Blaine.

"We all saw what you mean, sadly. So then, please, no clarification, dude. Now Scoob come here and give Shaggy a hug.” Sam said with his arms wide open.

"Scappy-doo wants one too."

"Daphne too."

"You are not Daphne, Rachel, but nice try"

He gave and received a hug from all of them, even a reluctant Santana, and it helped. He went to sleep a lot less stressed.

The night could have been cut short as often the day before an important event, but it was very relaxing. Kurt opened his eyes a few seconds before the alarm went off and he quickly pushed the stop button. He took a moment to breathe and turned his head to look at the man laying next to him.

Waking up before Blaine was a new experience.

Every time they shared a bed at night, since they had been in New York together and when Kurt was on vacations from school, Blaine woke up before him. Because he either he had school or work.

So he took a moment to watch him sleep. It was strange, but in a very nice way. He looked so peaceful, so calm. His boyfriend was a lot things, but motionless, static were not one of them. It was a rare view.

Indeed, even while watching TV Blaine was more often than not twisting on the sofa. He looked younger, like the first day they met. And, his hair, oh goodness his hair were flying everywhere.

Kurt would not say it to anyone, but he loved those curls. He loved that very few people had the chance to see them.

He was aware, thanks to one of Sam's comments, that even after two years in the same flat Kurt was still one of the rare privileged people who saw it. Apparently, Blaine walked with a hat until he could go to the bathroom and put some gel on his head. Santana, Rachel and Sam took turns to try to take it off, but none succeeded.

Kurt slid a hand on the naked back of his boyfriend, and then he pressed a kiss on his shoulder: it was time to get up.

Silent as a mouse he started to get ready. Luckily, he was organized and he had prepared all his belonging the previous night.

He was sipping his second cup of coffee when Sam joined him. It was still early, but his friend was also on the morning shift. If he wasn't mistaken, Santana should not be long to arrive too.

"Hi, hum good coffee... thanks Dude."

That sentence was short, but prompted an after-taste of déjà-vu followed by a headache. It was not surprising, it was not the first time he heard those words. It happened nearly every morning during his last year of high school, but there was a light shift. Something, no, someone was missing from the scene to be perfect.

Finn should be here, with them, and the last part of Sam's sentence was his part.

"Don't call him dude, dude."

Sam and he exchanged a smile; it was not as carefree at the time. How could they when their Fred was missing? No, he wasn't missing; they just did not know where he was at the moment.

He was doing his job, somewhere, in a very dangerous place. Kurt hid his hand behind his back, crossed his fingers and made a wish. 'I hope Finn is okay.'

It was something he began to do when Finn joined the army: to wish for his well-being.

Noticing the time, he cleaned his cup and finished getting ready. He heard Santana's glad comment about the coffee as he passed through the door. She was not a happy early riser.

He was relieved to have assumed the worst and decided to leave earlier that he should, since he found himself caught up on the subway for half an hour.

He was on schedule, but that didn't prevent him from getting anxious while waiting. He could not be late, not on his first day, which would be the worst omen possible. He was about to develop a very rare case of claustrophobia when the train rebooted, at last.

In the end, he reached La Grenouille with ten minutes to spare. He didn't wait to press the code Robyn gave him, and as soon as he came in, he went towards the changing room. He was not the first to arrive. Julianna was already there, just a bit further into the corridor and two men he never saw before they were in the room.

"Good morning, my name is Kurt Hummel, and I am a trainee in starting”, he said to the two men. Damn it! He hoped he didn't sound as weak as he seemed to him.

"M'orning."

"Hi."

Well, Santana was not the only one to be in a bad mood this morning. He took the uniform out of his bag before pushing the bag into what was now his locker. He changed and left the room, Julianna was still there, so he stopped next to her.

"Good morning, I'm Kurt. We met..." Kurt stopped himself from talking when she stayed motionless, something twisted inside his stomach. He even wondered if she heard him.  He decided to not let the cold shoulder put him down and he started again "I don't know if you remembered, but Robyn introduced us a few days ago. I am also an intern."

As she didn't answer, he sighed and stopped trying. That first day seemed to get worse and worse. All his first contacts with the restaurant were so great, that he did not imagine, even for a second, that he could have a hard time there.

Well, at least Robyn and Chandler were friendly, maybe too friendly.

He glanced at the watch he slid into his pocket, it was 7 am, the chef should be here soon.

"Good morning."

Kurt jumped at the voice and he turned to look at Julianna, since it was her that talked. Puzzled, it was his turn to stay quiet.

"Sorry, I need my ten minutes of meditation before starting the day. As you can imagine, it's a little bit intense. So how are you?"

"Fine, you?"

"Great, now. Are you coming?"

"Where?"

"Well, in the kitchens! Isn't it what you are here for?" She teased him and started to walk in the kitchen. Kurt barely thought a second before going after her.

"So, care to tell me what is your thing?"

"My thing?" She really was hard to understand.

"Yeah, me, it's the meat. I love to prepare all kinds of seasoning, sauces and stuff like that." She said while opening the kitchen door.

"Oh, dessert and pastry." Kurt did not eat much of it, scared of putting on weight, but he adored cooking it and watching others eating his creations.

"Well, that's perfect, we won't fight too much. Chandler annoys me a lot: he always wants to steal my meat. Why can't he settle for the disgusting fish?"

Okay, she was strange, but it looked like they could get along well enough... As long as he didn't nick her meat. He joined her to wash his hands. He washed his hands as carefully as his could manage. Then, she blinked and nodded at him to come with her. She led him toward the end of the room where Chef Jackson was waiting.

The man was bald, with huge green eyes that his bronze skin brought out really nicely. He was tall, maybe not as much as Finn, but not far from it. He was wearing a very impressive black uniform. As he got a closer look, Kurt realized his mistake: the chef was not bald. His hair was very short, but there clearly was a fine layer of black hair shaven in various drawings. Were they tribal? He was not sure, whatever it was, it fit him well.

When the chef's eyes fell on him, he frowned, and Kurt wondered if he should have waited in the hall like he attempted.

"Eh.. Good morning Chef, I am..."

"Hummel, yes, I remember. Okay, let's start here. Barton and Jaz called sick so we are a bit short. Hummel, I hope you at least read the menu?" as Kurt nodded the chef keep going "Good, take care of the vegetables for the moment. Jules, you show him, and then you join Jamie. I'll see you in a few."

They both nodded and without a word a smiling Julianna gave him all he would need to peel and wash the vegetables.

Kurt washed the huge pile and took a knife to start. Since he didn't have the time to think. Julianna had been right, it was intense. After the vegetables, he helped with the chocolate cakes. It was hard to find the utensils so he spent a lot of time, way too much, running wild and looking for them. He wasn't in the kitchen during the lunch, he worked at the table service, helping to bring the plates, and then he was with Momo at the sink.

When the chef came to see him around two P.M. he was exhausted. He didn't have time to take a break and barely enough to grab a quick-lunch and a drink.

"Good job boy. Take a break and I want you back here at four."

"Sorry?" From what he understood, he was either on lunch or evening duty, not both.

"I said, we are a bit short on staff today, so welcome to the evening shift. Is there a problem?" the eyebrow raised, and the smirk on the chef's face dared him to refuse.

"No, sir, no problem."

He met up with Julianna by the locker room. She looked as weary as he felt.

"You were right."

"I am usually always right. About what?"

"It's intense."

"Yeah, but great."

He laughed “I can't feel my feet."

"Normal, but great, isn't it?" She insisted with a grin.

He laughed “Yeah. I am falling asleep on my feet... Or I would be if they didn't hurt so much. Aren't those kitchen shoes supposed to be comfortable?" Kurt moaned as he sat on the chair in a corner and hurrying to take his shoes off. He moved his toes, he smiled: It was nice.

Julianna patted his shoulder with a sly smile and she said “They are, but you need some time to get used to them. Don't worry, that shouldn't take long. At least, it did not for me."

Eyes closed, he heard her taking off her outfit and putting on a new one. She clearly was not shy, nor modest.

"Are you working tonight? The chef asked me to come back..."

"Yes, but I'm off tomorrow."

He frowned, he hadn’t even thought about the following day when he agreed to work the evening shift. At the same time, by the way the chef was staring at him, it wasn't a multiple-choice question.

Hopefully, he will at least start a bit later or leave before closing time. His break time wasn't a long one, barely an hour and a half. He needed to call Blaine to warn him that he would not be back before at least eleven pm.

He should also phone his dad. But gosh! He was so tired that he could kill for a catnap.

"Well, are you staying here?" Julianna's voice surprised him. He completely forgot her presence. Kurt reluctantly opened one eye, pulled a face and shook his head. "No. I am going to take a stroll, but before that I need to make one or two phone calls."

"Okay, then see you later."

Kurt knew that if he didn't set himself in motion soon, he wouldn't be able to get up and leave the place. He also knew he needed to get some fresh air, some food and most probably one or two strong coffees to be functional for the rest of the day. He forced himself to stand and changed his clothes and shoes.

Funny, how his Doc Martens shoes felt so good on his feet. After some hesitation, he sent a brief text to explain his delay to Blaine; he would go into more details tonight. Then, he would call his dad to tell him how things had been going. Knowing full well his father has been stuck to his phone for at least two - hours, waiting for news. Once he got changed, he went to the street and started walking, looking for a Starbucks. He should find all he needed there. He pressed the button to dial his father's number and waited for him to answer.

One.

Two... And, "Hi son, so, how was it?"

Kurt smiled, he did not even reach three "Hi! Dad, it was good. Difficult, but good."

"Can you be less short?"

Laughing, he began to describe his day, being as precise as possible, without being too boring, or at least he attempted. He reached the Starbuck and stood in line, but hung up as soon as it was his turn. He hated when people were on the phone talking while they were giving their order.

Once he got his drink and a Quiche, Kurt looked around and went to sit at the only free table. There, he took his phone and called Kun. His friend was also starting; it should be fun to compare their experiences.

Soon, too soon in Kurt's mind, it was time to go back. The end of the day went by in a flash. He was lucky Chef Mathew freed him around nine because the evening was moderately calm.

When he arrived in Bushwick it was five past ten and he had away for more than fourteen hours. He had two dreams: a shower and a bed. However, as soon as he opened the door, his friends jumped on him to ask him tons of questions.

"Good evening, Kurt. How was your day?" Rachel's question was cool, nice and quick answered. However, she was followed by Sam's.

"Hey Scoob! How was it? Did you bring us back something good? Did you get to do anything? Did you only watch or were you useful? Damn! You look like you're dead on your feet. You're sure you're okay?"

Then, it was Santana: “Is there any hot chicks at your diner? Because I could use some lady loving, you know. There is absolutely nothing interesting at mine, and Sam's shop is full of awful geeks with acne. As for the singing twins, I don't even want to know. The simple thought of being with someone who is anything like them make me sick. So, do you have a little something for Aunty Tana?" And the worse, was that it was not a theoretical question, she was clearly waiting for an answer.

Blaine was not here. For a moment, Kurt believed that he was in the shower, he even hesitated to join him, until he realized the door of the bathroom was slightly open as were the rooms.

Acting as everything was normal, as if this absence was foreseen, as if it didn't annoy him a great deal. Or to be more precise, as if the fact that Blaine did not even try to let him know ahead of time, left him cold on the outside while he was burning of anger on the inside. He put his bags away before, taking off his shoes with delight. Then, he collapsed on the couch and took a deep breath before starting to answer all the questions.

He began with Rachel, because it was shorter.

"Hi guys, good Rachel, thank you. No Sam I didn't cook, but I did lots of preparations. Yes, I was useful; at least Chef Mathew told me so. No, I didn't bring anything back, not even a slice of the delicious chocolate soufflé."

"Scoob! That's mean, talking about it when you don't even a piece for me!"

"Well, you know how I am when I am tired Shaggy, don't you?"

"Yep, you shift into your superhero alias."

"Sam? What are you two talking about? Scooby-doo is not a superhero, is he?" Rachel, raised her eyes from her magazine, puzzled and Kurt kept himself from smiling, knowing full well what was about to come.

"Not Scoob, the other one. Don't you know, Badman?"asked a serious Sam.

"Yes... no." but her tone showed she had no idea where he was going.

"Well, let me explain: When Kurt is weary, he turns into Bad-man. And, when Badman is on the loose you have to be careful it can hurt, really bad"

Rachel's face went from clueless to understanding before she started laughing "Silly boys! You are making fun of me, I should have known."

"He doesn't pull your leg, you know? I am a nasty boy when I am exhausted.Very, very nasty."

Rachel didn't believe them. Instead of pushing the topic, she shook her head and stood up, leaving the magazine on the chair she was sitting on. “I wanted to wait Blaine so he could tell me about his rehearsal with Eli, but I think I will go to bed now. Good night, guys" and she headed for her room.

Hearing the words Eli, Blaine and rehearsal in the same sentence woke him up a tiny bit. It also gave him a bad hunch. A little voice, which weirdly sounded like his father's, told him he shouldn't ask any questions. At least, not to her, but Kurt did not listen to it. "A rehearsal?"

Rachel paused as she was about to pass through the door and tilted her head "Yes, they are auditioning for Hänschen and Ernst. Personally, I think Blaine and I would be perfect as Melchior and Wendla, but he is focused on Ernst. What do you think?"

He had no chance to offer her any answer since Santana cut them off. “Okay, ladies, enough chit-chat about that NYADA's shit. I want an answer to MY question, it is more important, so Berry, as you said it's time for you to go to bed. And God knows you need all the beauty sleep you can get, don't you?"

Rachel did something Kurt had never seen her do: she flipped Santana the bird, then walk out, head-high.

"What was the question again, rude-girl?"

"Well, Doris, I ask about women. Is there any interesting one there? I need some love. So?"

"I don't know, Santana. The day had been a bit filled, kinda rushy, I haven't had time to make acquaintance with whosoever. Except for Julianna..."

"Julianna? Rrr, nice name, tell me more, blond? Brunette? You know what I like." She interrupted him as she fell on the ottoman to stare at him a bit too perversely at Kurt's taste.

"Yep, I know what you like. She doesn't have blond hair and she isn't tall either. She's red hair, not pumpkin, neither carrot. I would say it's a bit like Demi Lovato. Her eyes are something called dark chili chocolate if I remembered well"

"Ladyface your gay side is clearly showing, be careful you are not as sneaky."

Ha ha ha very funny Santana. I think I've been accused of many things, but being a sneaky gay isn't one of them. Be aware of one thing: to insult me isn't the best way to encourage me to tell you more about her."

"Sorry, your Princess delicateness, keep your pants on: I'll be nice. So, tell me more about her. Red hair can be a good change, you know."

Kurt was sitting on the couch, eyes closed while trying to aim his thoughts on Julianna to describe her to Santana, but his mind was really fuzzy.

"Hey, Scoob come here. Give a hug to your Shaggy."

Sam's voice penetrated easily into his mash brain. Kurt didn't answer out loud. A faint smile on the face, he slid on Sam's knee and curled up against him.

It was his default place when they were living in Lima. They would both hang on one another like Scooby-doo and Shaggy did on the show: it helped them to find the reassurance they needed sometimes. At the times Finn was around, occasionally to mock them, but more often than not resting his head on Kurt.

Kurt's smile grew bigger and by hugging Sam, he found the strength he was lacking to offer more information to Santana.

"So, to sum up: red hair, brown eyes, freckles on her nose. She is shorter than me; thin, very thin but strong. She is straight..."

"You're sure?"

"Yep, we didn't get to talk much, but that was clear.” Then, his tired brain grasped what she was implying and he corrected her. “I didn't mean it that way, because that I don't know if she swings your way. I told you: we only talk for a very short time. It's not something you say during your first encounter with anyone, even less at your work place."

His words met with silence, he managed to relax between Sam's arms a few minutes before Santana started to talk again.

"Then, find more, she sounds interesting and because if you don't have more information for me very soon I'm coming to take a look."

Kurt didn't want her to stick her nose into his business. She was able to behave without a doubt, but she could make a mess bigger than a Miley Cyrus's latest scandal.

He was informed of what she did to Rachel's last boyfriend and it wasn't pretty. He could bet his bottom dollar that if she were to come at La Grenouille he would be faced with the worse shame of his life.

He might not be at the top of his form right now, but one thing was sure: he needed to discourage her and fast.

"It's a very selective restaurant Santana." Kurt pulled a face, wrong wording. Reluctantly, he opened one eye to look at her. The expression on her face confirmed, he chose the wrong track.

"What are you implying Lady-Hummel? Aren't we, me and my standard, classy enough for your greasy spoon?" If eyes could kill, he would drop dead.

"No, it's not what I meant. It's just that my greasy spoon, as you call, is very expensive. It's not Breadstix. I work there, but I couldn't afford to eat there even if I wanted to." And that was very truthful. Apparently, he was allowed to take a drink, but nothing else. He was supposed to bring his own meal, whether it was for lunch or dinner. "I will do my best to gain some information. I promise, but be patient, okay?"

She seemed a bit less angry, less hurt when she nodded. "Okay, but don't be too long. As I said I need some lady-love. Now excuse me girls, but you're boring, so hasta pronto." and just like that she headed for her room on the other side of the loft.

Kurt breathed and he felt his shoulders unknotted a bit. He should go to the bathroom and sleep; the morning would arrive in a flash.

"Hey Scoob, you're hungry? I wondered 'cause of what you just said, it does not seem like you eat..."

Shaggy, he loved his Shaggy, always taking care of others. Finn and he used to make fun of him by calling him Mister mother hen, but it was a nice feeling. Even more now after spending so many months oversea, so far from his family.

"A bit, but I don't feel like cooking. I think I'm gonna drink a hot milk, take a shower and go to bed... As soon as I have found the energy to stand up." he added while brushing his cheek on Sam's T-shirt.

His friend tightened his hug and whispered " How about: You go to the bathroom and I throw you a little something together?"

Kurt heard and felt his stomach twisting. He pulled away and stared at Sam with what was his purest puppy's eyes' face. “You’d do that for me?"

"Of course bro, but nothing fancy, right? You remember, it's me so sandwich. Cheese, meat, pieces of tomato. Is that good for you?"

"That would be freaking perfect. Thank you." and he licked Sam's cheeks before jumping from his knees and started to run. As he reached for the belongings he needed for his cleaning time he heard Sam yelling "Scoob ! That's pretty disgusting. I already told you to keep your tongue far from my face!"

Laughing Kurt gathered his pajamas, a washcloth and robe. He was smelly and he knew it. Sam had been very kind to bear his odor from so close. Kurt could bet he would have made a comment had he been in his place. The water heater was not as big as the one he had in Lima or in France, and he was not the last one who had to use it. Therefor he didn't stay as long as he dreamt, just enough to feel clean and relaxed. He took the time to do his moisturizing before joining Sam in the kitchen.

"Shaggy? I really am very hungry. Tell me it's ready or I will lick you once again!" he giggled at his silly threat.

The thing was that Sam was not alone in the kitchen and what was supposed to be a joke between Sam and he wasn't such a blast when he faced Blaine's expression.

"Kurt, what are you talking about? Why would you lick Sam?" Blaine asked, perplexed.

Kurt glanced at Sam, and found his friend holding back the laughs.

"Hm... Inside joke?" Seeing Blaine's eyebrows rose, Kurt sensed that the short explanation didn't do the trick. He wetted his lips and added, annoyed, "What? That's something Scoob does when he is happy. Don't go looking for something that is not there. So, how come you are here so late? I thought your last lesson ended at five today. Did you have a problem?"

From the corner of his eyes Kurt watched Sam becoming serious once again. His eyes were going from Blaine to him, then toward the door, plainly not knowing what to do.

"What? Oh, no. No problem, but you said you'll be back late, so I had a drink with some friends."

Kurt's stomach twisted, but not from hunger.

"Really? I hope you had fun. But, you could have warned me you would return later, so I am not worried by not seeing you. Well, where have you been? Some place pleasant, I hope. Rachel did not know that... “He glanced at his friend, "Thank you Sam, it’s delicious.” And then, he continued eating his sandwich.

"I notice that" Answered a laughing Sam. ”You are speaking with your mouth full. Okay, I will leave you alone now guys. You're working morning shift tomorrow Kurt?"

Kurt nodded, "Then, see you in the morning. Good night." and Sam left them alone.

Kurt didn't say a word and kept on eating his sandwich. He refused to be the first to speak. He had a presentiment: that the conversation will not be appreciated. He observed from the corner of the eye while Blaine took a glass of juice, and sat beside him. He felt a hand rubbing his thigh and Kurt's leg tightened against his will.

Kurt tried to relax, but it didn't work. When his boyfriend's lips started to brush his neck, Kurt gave in and asked, as if he didn't detect Blaine getting closer.

"So, how are Jenny and Marcy?"

Crossing his fingers on the inside and hoping the question would be enough to stop the incoming cuddle. He was exhausted and really not in the mood at the moment. He was also wondering if his boyfriend would tell him that he did not spend the evening with his girlfriends. If he would be honest about the mysterious Eli.

Blaine froze, moved back a little and without removing his hand, he said "They are both high in spirits for completely different reasons”. Blaine took a break, clearly waiting for Kurt to ask something, what he did.

"Are they? Tell me more now, you pick my curiosity."

His voice was not very kind, and Kurt cursed himself when he heard the irony, but Blaine didn't notice, or he didn't care much. Instead, he lay on the back of his chair and chatted happily.

"Jenny is on nine cloud ever since Carmen Tibideaux gave her an envelope for singing in the spring show. She had dreamed about this, way before I met her." He giggled 'I was there when she received it and she nearly peed on herself. It was so freaking funny. As for Marcy, well just a word: Casey."

That name rang him a bell, but Kurt didn't remember what. So he stood up, went to the fridge to search a yogurt and wondered at loud

"Casey, is that the guy from the restaurant in front of the subway?"

"No, that is Jasay. Casey, is a cute boy from our dance lesson. The T.A. and she is panting after him from day one. AND, he finally asked her out. That's the only thing she talked about ever since it happened this morning.

First she told us at least ten times how it happened. Describing every word and expression on the guy's face, how she felt like her heart was about to jump out of her chest at any time while they talked, and then it was about the clothes she should wear.”  Blaine chuckled " That's when things began to be funny. For us, not for her. I must say that while we were glad for her, at some point we only hope for her to change the topic. I mean You can only say the same stuff so many times before people felt the urge to beat you. She didn't catch it so Ben and Jenny tell her Casey came to them for advice about where to take her. Guess what they said?"

Kurt tried to, but he was sad and tired and he urged to go to bed not to rack his brain, then he only shrugged. Maybe Blaine forgot he had been living in New York for about two-weeks and the only place they went out was the karaoke bar they all loved so much.

"The PADDLES!" and he burst out laughing. Kurt blinked, not getting the joke.

"What's the paddles?" As he pronounced the name he reddened. He must be mistaken, right?

"Kurt, the Paddles? What do you think it could be? Don't tell me you are that innocent. I don't believe for a second you didn't have any parties when you were in France."

"I am not snow-white, but I didn't go in places named Paddle either. Did you? By seeing the image the name is giving me, I didn't think it was your scene either."

Blaine stopped laughing, and stared awkwardly at him.

Kurt was annoyed: by the insinuation and by the fact his boyfriend hid his evening with another boy. Without giving Blaine the time to explain what he meant, nor to excuse himself, Kurt pushed away from the cupboard  he was rested on and said "I am tired, good night".

They didn't argue with each other very often during the four years of their relationship, even when the ocean was separating them. Yet, it was the second time since he moved in. And, even if he tried to stop himself from thinking it, Kurt wondered if sharing the apartment would not lead their relationship to the tomb.

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thank to Sweetattimes2060 for the Proofreading!

 Chapter 5 A. C. Wagner Youth Correctional Facility October 2015

 

The fourth of October

Today, it was the fourth day of October, and Puck was still in this fucking cell. His cell-mates changed, two-times and he was still waiting for someone to realize it was a mistake.

Sarah wrote him every week that it would happen soon, but he was losing hope. After all, he had been there for nearly three years now how could it be different? However, even if he would never admit it to her, he had stopped waiting for good news and started to count the passing years instead. And the time was not going fast, far from it, he still have twenty-one years. Maybe a bit less if he managed to get free on parole, but nothing was sure.

Today had been worse than usual. He hated being away from Sarah on her birthday and today she was going to be eleven. Maybe he should try to sit to work on the song he attempted to write for three-weeks, but it was a lost cause. It was a song about his daughter Beth. How much he missed her and the anger he felt at the moment would wreck it.

Instead, he started to hit. Firstly, his bed, but something was wrong, the sensation was amiss, he changed and punched the wall and it was better. So he punched, and kicked that fucking wall as if he could break it and leave that cell which drove him more and more insane every day.

  
“Puck? What the fuck are you doing? Man! Stop it you will be hurt yourself! Puck!”  
“Leave him alone, that happens every year in November. He will stop soon.”

He could hear his cell-mates talking, but he didn't give a fuck.

“Puckerman, you have a visitor.”

Strangely, those words got into his mind effortlessly. Immediately, he stopped, completely frozen. An atrocious pain coming from his hands lead him to look at them. They were red, covered with blood, he felt them pulsing. Only then, he realized what he had been doing.

“Puckerman!”

It was true, someone was waiting for him. He went to the door. Matty, the guard saw him, and as if there was nothing out of the ordinary.

“Hurt?”  
Puck shrugged, he knew that saying yes meant going to the infirmary and the visitor would go back to where he was coming from. He didn't want to do that.

He wasn't expecting anyone.

Today was Sarah's birthday, it was a day he spent as alone as possible. His friends were with his sister, celebrating. So, he wondered who was here. Unless something had happened, something bad because he couldn't imagine another reason for his friends' presence today. Matty allowed him to make a little detour to the bathroom. At least, his hands would be clean, he was lucky because any other guards might not have been that kind.

Handcuffed the man lead him to the place he was expected. It wasn't the parlor. No, instead he ended up in the room Sue Sylvester received him when he had papers to sign.

Creek Of Extinction had been his first group, but not the last. No one knew who Kameron PANCHU was and even less where he was. For people in the show business he was a mashup between a ghost and a recluse. In some ways, it was oddly true.

When the door opened, he immediately noticed Sue wasn't there. His new lawyer was, but Mrs. Beist wasn't alone. Sebastian was in a corner and the expression of his face twisted something inside of Puck. Seb was oddly nibbling his lips, an unusual shyness mixed with his eternal smirk. It was his smile for when he knew something Puck didn't. He stared at his friend, waiting for him to talk, but he remained silent.

Once he was sure nothing would come from him, Puck turned his gaze over, noticing for the first time Quinn and Brittany. Quinn's visage was completely closed off, which was strange because he hasn't seen her like this in a very long time. Not since her parents threw her out to be more precise. The twist in his stomach grew worse.

Brit was by her side. Contrary to the others and despite the long separation he recognized her expression. Her bright blue eyes wide opened, the lips nibbling were different from Seb's: it was her: “I-have-got-a-secret-and-I-will-do-my-best-I-can-to-keep-it" face.

“Hi Brit.”

Her eyes got wider, but instead of answering him, she immediately pressed her hand on her mouth. Puck grinned: she definitely had a secret. He didn't have the time to push the question as he soon notice another person.

His nana.

Nana was here too, sitting at the table and he froze. The last time he saw her was during the trial so her presence here was disturbing. He pondered about her for a long time until someone came out of hiding and jumped on him. He recognized Sarah all within fraction of a second.

What was she even doing here? He had been clear: he didn't want to see her here!

“Sarah?” She tightened her arms around his waist and only then did he register what she was doing. He waited for the guard to separate them, but nothing of that sort happened so much that he hugged her back, eyes closed.

“Happy birthday little sister.”

“Thank you. I have received the best present ever!”  
Her voice, oh fucking shit! That felt so good to hear it in person. It was so different on the phone and it had been so long. He blinked and brushed the tears off without releasing his sister. He stared at his friends, his family in all but blood and smiled bigger.

“Oh cool, what is it?”

“Easy dummy, I just want to see you, Noah. Letters and phone calls are good, but it's not the same and I really missed you, like a lot.”

He tried to hold it back, but he knew his grin went wild at her words. “I've missed you too.” He didn't add a word, but glanced from Quinn to his grandmother. Hoping his best friend was going to answer all the questions he didn't dare to ask aloud.

What is this woman doing here?

Why did they go against his wish and bring Sarah here?

Why among all the possible places available, did they choose to celebrate her birthday here?

Why was Mrs. Beist here?

Why was there no one to demand that Sarah let him go, as it usually happened when he tried to touch Quinn at the beginning of his incarceration?

Either she didn't understand or she didn't fancy responding to him.

The silence in the room began to get deafening. He had never been good at talking and his imprisonment didn't improve his social skill. However, Sarah was someone he never had problems talking to. Deciding to break that awkward stillness, he took her hand to pull her toward the chairs.

Puck took great care of not sitting near his Nana. In fact, he ignored her completely, as well as all the others and focused on Sarah.

“Well, what's new for you? You have grown a lot since the last time I saw you. What food has Quinn given you? Magic Potion?”

She just laughed. Such a beautiful sound it was, so odd, so unusual in his everyday life. Thomas and Peter, his current cell-mates, were not funny guys, nor optimistic ones.

“You're so silly. We haven't seen each other in a very long time. I'm 11 today.”

“You're quite right. It has been too long.”

“So, I can come more often now? I am old enough?”

His heart hurt when he heard the question, that's why, to avoid it, he exclaimed “Wait a minute... You didn't even tell me. Are you lucky to get one?”

She wrinkled her nose “Get one, what?”

“Well, you just say it you are eleven. So did you receive your Howard letter?”

She rolled her eyes, smiling once again “Whatever..”

“Noah?”

“You're so silly.

“Noah?”

The voice coming from behind him turned his blood into ice, and it was just a tiny bit of an exaggeration, Nana. It had been around four years since the last time he heard her voice. He regularly wondered what he would feel the day they would finally come face to face.

Would he be happy or scared of her witty tongue? Surprisingly, he was none of them. He was just angry and a bit disappointed.

Sarah closed her hand around his and tightened it. Puck glanced at her and saw a supporting smile. So he ate back his hard words and concentrated on starring at her as impassively as he could. “Rebekah” he said.

He noticed her shivers and he smiled inside. He knew she hated her first name. He shouldn't push her button without knowing why she had suddenly decided to visit him, but it was hard to resist. She hurt him and now he had an urged to hurt her back.

“Puck, be kind, please.” Quinn's first intervention was curiously peaceful for someone who had as much to gripe about as he did against that woman. The weird part was that Sebastian felt the need to add his piece.

“Yep, man, don't be such a fucker...” Puck saw him look at his nana from the corner of his eyes before continuing with a sly grin “... Even if she totally deserved it.”

“Sebastian!”

“What? I am just being honest. We were all thinking the same, why not say it out loud Quinn-bee? Stop being a wimp, it doesn't suit you.”

Puck laughed, damn, he loved his friends. He turned back to his grandmother and raised an eyebrow.

"Noah..." She wet her lips and nibbled the right corner of her mouth, distinguishing feature of her awkwardness. That felt good.

"I saw your dad last week."

  
That really wasn't the preamble, he imagined.

"Dad?" What did that man have to do with anything? And, why did that bastard come back?

"His visit took me by surprise too. We never got along, to be honest; he only came because he believed Sarah was with me."

He didn't like the sound of what she was saying and she did peak his interest a bit, and from the grin she was showing, she knew it." Sarah? Not me, nor Mum?"

"Yes, Sarah. And no, he didn't ask for either of you. He knew."

What she didn't add, but he heard nevertheless was that the man didn't give a fuck. Why should he be so surprised? His father didn't care when Puck was out, why would he care now that he was in jail? No reason.

He didn't understand why she felt the urge to come and tell him. Why were his friends and his lawyer here? Why had his lawyer been so silent since he arrived? It wasn't like her. Not wanting to ask questions, he looked at Nana and waited for her to carry on.

Luckily, she did.

"I don't know how much of him you remember, but your dad has always been the talkative kind. Too much for his own good, but it ended up very handy for us, or I must say for you."

She took a break and breathed.

“Handy... for me?"  
"Yes. I let him do the talking. It's generally the fastest way to get rid of him. To begin, he rambled about his life, all his travels to lots of states, some of his gigs. Then, he moved on to more interesting stuff. He talked about Judith. How she was the last time he saw her..."

Puck remembered it too. He recalled how bad his dad treated her, badmouthing her. He called her an “Ugly cow”. What a lovely nickname for a husband to his wife.

"How fit she was, how pretty she was with blond hair, a lovely prize, wasn’t she?"

"But, mom had brown hair like Noah's and mine, didn't she?" Sarah's words blend with his.

"Blond hair?"

"Blond hair?" he frowned before answering his sister “You were at... Sylvia's pajama party if I remember well. And, Mom went to the hairdresser the day before she was... The day before she died. She dyed her hair like she always said she would. It wasn't really blond. It was a bit brighter, some light brownish. "

"Mousey."

"Thanks Sebastian, fashionable as always. But whatever, does that mean what I think it means?"

"If you think he saw her during her last 48 hours, then yes, we have the same idea."

Puck thought hard for a few minutes, trying to remember how his mom's behavior was the evening preceding her death. He remembered watching the Schindler's List with her. It was a movie they voted to watch when Sarah was at home. The little devil always found a way to come in during the worst moments. She was sad, but calm. Nothing that showed she met with her ex-husband during the day.

"She couldn’t have seen him the day before, she was too peaceful for that. It must have been after we talk about my move.”  
"I agree with you and let's not forget she would have called me to tell me about it, which she didn't. It's not the only thing he inquired about. He wanted to know what we did with the things that were in the apartment."

"What a sick bastard. I mean, hm.. sorry Sarah... So did he want money? Mom sold all the shit he left behind when she was a bit low on cash. Tell me he didn't ask for her money." Puck got the intuition that the answer she would offer to him would angered him. He took a deep breath and waited.

"Be at rest, no money. Apparently he was interested in getting some of his belongings back. Memories or at least that's what he affirmed."

"You don't believe him, do you?"

"Of course not, silly. Who do you think I am? But I pretended to. He told me he wanted some of his parents belonging that he left behind in his rush to leave."

"But, didn't they..." Unsure of himself, he didn't end his sentence.

"Died a long time ago? Yes. He was only a baby at the time. His only possession was some sort of pendant with their pictures which he sold at the very beginning of their marriage. That old rat thinks he is cunning, but contrary to me he always had a short memory. My daughter and I used to talk."

"So what did he want?"

"Some trinkets, papers, vases and lamps."

"Papers, what papers? That old coot left more than ten years ago! Mom never had money to lose on stupid things like trinkets. She never liked bouquets of flowers. I remembered offering one to her and she said "Thank you son, but the flowers in the vase are a sad sight. Why don't you draw me some next time?" That's why I never understand why they found so many of them at home during their raid. Lamps..." he cut himself. "Lamps? Which lamp?"

He stared at his grandmother, trying to check if he understood what she was not clearly saying. With a faint smile she sadly nodded.

He quickly looked around before focusing on Mrs. Beist and asked "So, what happens now?"

He urged himself to stay calm; not daring to hope, but it was hard not to do it. It was the first interesting evidence ever noted since he was locked up here.

"Well, I did some researching since Mrs. Rubin came to me. And from what I managed to gather in a week’s worth of time, your father isn't the most innocent person I met. I can't give you too much detail, but he is not pure as snow. We can prove he was in places where your partial fingerprints had been found. It has been scientifically proved that members of the same family may have similar fingerprints. Your grandmother is a very devious, you know?"

He knew that, but didn't understand why his lawyer was saying it with so much satisfaction.

The complicity glance exchanged between the two women disturbed him greatly. "Isn't she?"

"Oh yes, she kept the glass in which she offered him a drink, exactly like they do on CSI."

The hope he had tried to repress since the beginning of the discussion was slowly growing, to the point he couldn’t contain it.

"And?"

"I will keep digging up information. However, what we have at the moment could help you a great deal if you were to ask for a review of your judgment. I won't tell you the conclusion will be in your favor, because I have absolutely no way of knowing for sure. Just think about it, okay? Carefully, then, come back to me with your decision, okay kid?"

He hated being called a kid, that was how his dad used to call him, but he let it go and nodded. The look on his lawyer's face was a serious one, so he kept his thoughts to himself. However, the decision was easily made.

The visit didn't last a lot longer; he listened to Sarah babbling for a few more minutes, thanked his grandmother, and received a huge hug from Brit. He didn't get to hear her talk a lot, but it had been nice to see her.

Hopefully he would not remain in that place for a lot longer.

 

Three months later

 

The guard should arrive at any moment. Puck already said goodbye to his cell-mates. It was strange to be the one leaving after being so many times the one who stayed behind.

With Micheal and Rodrigue, his first cell-mates, it provoked ambiguous feelings in him.

They got on quite well; at least they were the ones he got along with the best. They were moved or freed around the same time, which left him alone with Stylo for a few days.

Stylo was the one, he remembered having been very happy to watch him move. The guy was the craziest person ever to cross his path. And, he met a lot of crazy people during his short life. He still exchanged letters with Rodrigue, and now that he would be free too, they may see each other.

Puck wasn't sure he wanted to, because seeing him face to face in real life could be awkward. Anyway, he still had time to think about it. Indeed, Rodrigue moved to Florida as soon as he was able to. Florida was neither France nor South Africa, but he felt no urge to go there any time soon.

He heard noise in the hallway and a voice reverberated "Puckerman"

This was it, at last. Matty was at the door, and for once he was smiling. Not a beaming smile, however, because he had rubbed shoulders with the man for a while now, Puck could see that the corners of his lips were slightly up.

He took him into various rooms until they reached the latest. Here, Matty gave him some clothes. Puck reached for them, barely noticing they were different from the ones he wore at his arrival.

Nothing surprising in it seeing as he has developed his muscles quite a deal ever since coming to jail. He kept himself busy at times, but nights and days were longer. It was not as if he could go for a walk whenever he felt like it, or put the TV on to distract himself. Instead, he started to do push-ups and pull-ups to wear himself out. This last three months, it had been his best friends.

He quickly changed. It was strangely nice to put on blue jeans. He discarded the awful orange overall and swore to never wear anything of that color again.  
He slid the watch he just retrieved on his wrist and was happily surprised to see the battery was still working. As for the old mobile phone he dropped in his back pocket, it didn't work anymore. Holding it was weird and completely useless since the phone line had been cancelled in the days following his sentence. What point would it serve?

After that he was led to a door. Not any door: The door!, the last one. Once he passed through it, he would be free, finally free.

However, for some reason, that idea froze him. His feet were like stuck to the floor; his heart began to beat faster and faster, as if it was trying to jump out of his chest. Puck placed a hand on his heart and petted it over his sweater, under the winter coat, attempting to calm himself.

It didn't really work. His eyes started to burn with tears, his respiration was slowly getting more difficult. Still motionless, he shut his eyes tight and focused on one thing at a time.

First step, regulate his breathing. He did some of the breathing exercises Quinn did during her delivery lessons, and then he pressed his hands to his eyes, hoping to put away the threatening tears (it wasn't the place, not the time to cry, maybe later). Once everything was more and less under control, he undertook to walk and left this place behind him.

He did all that without opening his eyes. It was a lot easier. Then, he stopped once again. The winter wind blew on his shaved head, he briefly wondered to himself if he should leave his hair short or grow his Mohawk back, or maybe let it grow as long as he could stand it. The frostbite on his cheeks, making him shiver. He was glad the tears didn't drop or they would have gone solid on his face. It was very cold, and he didn't want to move.

"Yo Puck, are you coming man? Don't tell me you plan to stay here and freeze to death? That would truly be a shame, after all the hard work we did to get you out of here."

Puck jumped and finally opened his eyes. Sebastian. He stared at his friend without believing it. His best friend was waiting for him leaning on the wall near the entrance. He blinked, not realizing it was really happening. He heard a screech of tires and winced. He was not used to this kind of noise anymore.

  
"No, let's go." He tightened his hand around the handle of the small bag which held all his belongings and followed his friend. The short walk was troublesome.

They never had any problems communicating before. They met at a young age, in early middle school. At first, their exchanges were mostly insults, but one common goal later and they had put the name calling behind them.

Their relationship hadn't always been easy, as they both had a heavy past, but talking had never been as hard as it was today. When they were started to know get to know each other or last week during the last visit Puck had received in jail they talked like crazy. He frowned, convincing himself to open his fucking mouth!

It was not the new beginning he dreamt about. He sighed while racking his brains for finding something to unlock the situation, but it seemed like his brain was blank until he asked “New Car?”

"You know it man! A Camaro Convertible 2014. Isn't she the sweetest thing?"

The ice was now broken. Seb opened the small trunk. The strong odor of new surprised him. Puck placed the bag very carefully in the trunk, not wanting to listen to his best friend's sermon on being more careful and shit.

"So this beauty is a girl?" His friend was not the kind of person whom Puck imagined with a she-car. The man was gay, proud of it and at times he was a mix of misogynistic and gynophobic. His friend must have undergone a transformation during the last years. Puck couldn't help but think that for Sebastian to consider one of his favorite possessions as a she, the transformation must have been huge.

"Of course it is. With her price, she is a bitch to get, kind of a gold digger if you ask me, but so useful and shiny, very female like. Don't you think so? I call her Ana. You know like the Nicole Smith one" and with that he started the car. It wasn't very noisy. Puck nodded to show his approbation before turning his head toward his friend. Hoping against all odds that Sebastian was joking, but he looked serious as fuck. Puck burst out laughing. He didn't, and never has, shared his friend's beliefs toward womankind.

However, as awful as it sounded he looked like the Sebastian he remembered and loved. And, it was good to have constancy in the new life opening in front of him. He briefly wondered what the guy must have taught Sarah during the five last years.

"I bet Quinn loves it when you talk like that, doesn't she?"

“You're crazy? I would never dare to say it in front of her. I don't wanna die yet. And you know she doesn't count, neither does Sarah, or Brit or your mom and of course Kelly Clarkson. They are and will always be the exceptions. So then, care to explain why you being free today is such a mystery? I had to wait for about two-hours in the parking lot to be sure to catch you. That's mean.”

Puck waited a few minutes before answering. “I wanted to do it alone. I wanted some time to accustom myself to the change of scenery. And, I must admit I've been eager to wait for Sarah either at home or at school. I haven't decided which yet. I have seen Quinn and her way too much in the visiting room. The same goes for you also. Now I wonder how you knew it. Don't tell me you waited here every day. It would have been considerate, but kind of pathetic.”

“You're lucky I am driving or I would have hit you, hard! I should not tell you the trouble I have taken.”

“Dude, that's so not cool. Remember: I am a poor ex-con. Be kind, Justice had already been so nasty with me!”

“And now tell me who the hell is pathetic? Well, because I can be kind _ stop laughing, if you really want to know_ good. As I was saying because I can be kind I'm gonna tell you. At the same time it's not like the research had been as difficult as the Holy Grail's one.”

“Clearly, since you managed to do it.”

“Shut up! I asked your lawyer.”

“That's it?” Damn! He completely forgot to ask her to keep this information from his family and friends. What an idiot I am. “Do the girls know also?”

“No. I didn't know your reasons, but one was obvious: you were not looking for a huge welcoming committee. I told you I am a nice fellow. Now, where do I drive you? Maybe to have a drink, at some bar, to have fun now that you are finally a free man?”

No reflection was needed. “No. I tell you, I just wanna be with you and the girls out of these walls. Maybe eat something because I'm hungry and not because someone else decided it was feeding time. I want to hug Sarah, Quinn, Brit and you without being watched....”

“Hey! Who said I wanna hug you? Have you seen your arms? They are like anacondas! I don't want you to crush me to death. I am too pretty and too young to die.”

“Jerk! You won't have a choice anyway. I am going to hug you, but, as I am a nice fellow too it won't be to death. So just, smile. I want to see my Mom. Do you realize I have never been on her tomb yet? I was not at her funeral. I've never brought her flowers. What son does that? I am the worst son ever.”

“Dude! Fuck you! You are not and you know it, so stop the pity party. You were in jail, wrongly accused of her murder. You couldn't. And you know she never liked flowers when she was alive. Why would she want them now she is dead? I mean that would be a shitty thing to do.”

“I know you are right...”

“Learn that I am always right, but continue young Padawan.”

“Isn't it what people do? Put flowers or plants on the tombs. It's not like I could give her drawings, as she asked for when Sarah and I were little.”

For the first time since they came into the car Sebastian stayed silent. Undeniably, he has no answer. Puck leaned his head towards the window and looked at the cars around them. He had never been a car fan. Of course, he noticed that the one he was seated in was beautiful, but that was it.

“I think you could.”

“What are you talking about?"

“It would be stupid to give her the kind of drawing you used to do, but there are other kinds."

“What are you thinking about?”

“Funeral fresco, The Etruscan did it. Maybe it is possible to have someone paint some flowers on a granite stone or some stuff like that to lay it on the grass in front of her tomb. That way she could have flowers for all eternity.”

It was a charming idea. Yet, he couldn't allow himself time to think about it since the car just stopped. Puck looked around, and blinked when he noticed he was in front of Sarah's school. He glanced at his friend, puzzled. Seb stared him back, smirking with an eyebrow raised.

“What? You said you didn't know what to do. I choose for you. Today, her class ends in ten minutes. So, get yourself ready.”

Ten minutes. He had ten minutes to know what to tell her, to be ready. He punched Seb's shoulder and got out of the car. He could not stay locked up in there, not when he didn't have to. The cold slapping his face helped him to put his head in place. Incapable to stay immobile, he began to walk toward the big entry.

He remembered the place; he went there at her age. To be honest, that didn't bring a huge deal of good memories. Of course, he had some with his friends, but Quinn's pregnancy and Beth's abandonment erased most of them.

Suddenly people started to appear. He fixed them with the eyes, trying to catch his sister before she saw him. But, it was like finding a ladybug in the middle of a garden of red roses: difficult. Aware of the eyes on him, he realized in a moment that he made a mistake. Maybe, he shouldn't have accepted as easily Sebastian's decision. It would have been better to wait her at home. He was about to turn back to go back in the car when he heard a scream.

Not any yell, he could recognize this voice everywhere: Sarah. Without thinking he ran to meet her in the midway. Well, that was good.

“Why didn't you just tell me? What a jerk! I really wanted to be there. Oh my gosh, you're here! Did Quinn know? Oh my gosh!!!!”

Eyes full of tears, he kissed her head, “Hello, surprise!”

He brushed the tears sliding down her face, then on his.

“Sarah?”

She pulled away from him, hit him and smiled before turning in the voice's direction. Puck's eyes followed too. Here stood a group of five people, three girls and two boys. He attempted to recognize them, but he couldn't put a name on any of them.

Oh, he knew who her friends were as she always talked about them in her letters. He could guess their names, probably Sylvia, Penelope and Mary for the girls, and Martin and Greg for the boys. They were the ones of whom she mostly talked, but he wasn't sure of who was who.

She waved at them to push them to join them. But Puck noticed immediately there were some troubles. Sarah tensed in his arms, noticing it too.

“Guys? Come on I want you to meet my big brother.” Her words didn't help on the contrary, most of her friends went backward. Only two of the girls came to greet him, but his heart saddened. Sadly, Puck stared at the three others who waved back with a fake smile, and left with a brief “See you tomorrow Sarah!”

“Don't come and talk to me tomorrow you bunch of hypocrites!” exclaimed Sarah before flipping them the bird.

“Sarah, don't do that, they are your friends. Do not turn your back to them because of me.” Puck said softly.

She turned over and stared at him angrily “They are not my friends, not if they treat you like that. Whatever, Noah, this is Penelope and you remember Sylvia, don't you?”

He didn't realize that the Sylvia of whom Sarah had been talking during all his incarceration was the same as the little Sylvia who ran in his legs when they were younger.

“Yes, of course I remember you. You grew up quite nicely since the last time I saw you.”

In his mind, Sylvia was a sweet fair-haired girl with shy brown eyes; in his mind, she wore short pink dresses and pony tails. It was not the truth anymore. Her hair was short, in an urchin cut, which worked well with her style. Her eyes weren't so shy anymore, more teasing and the charming smile she offered him left him awkward.

She was too young to look at him that way, far, far too young. He held his hand in her direction, but she ignored it. Opting instead for pushing Sarah out of her way and tightened her arms around him.

Baffled, he hugged her back for a few seconds, and then he released her hoping she would do the same. She didn't; she buried her face against his chest and closes her arms around him.

“I always knew you were innocent... I am happy the others know it too now.”

He steps aside and then he grins "Thank you. I am glad to see that Sarah has such a good friend as you during this hard time.”

Then, he saw her blush and others memories came back. Indeed, Sylvia used to stay on his legs at the time, but she also followed him around and pushing Sarah to spy on him. Damn it, he remembered how his mom got in the habit of saying "Noah be nice, she obviously has a crush on you. That's sweet." and as annoying as it was, he let her be.

Now, if that was sweet when she was seven or eight, it wasn't as much now that she was twelve. It was just plain disturbing. Not wanting to hang too much on it, he turned his attention to the other girl.

"Penelope? Nice to meet you" this time when he hold his hand, the young girl blushed but shook it. He didn't get a chance to see her face since she lowered her head, hiding behind her long black hair.

"Hi."

There was a long, uncomfortable silence. Puck didn't know what to do or say. It was painfully embarrassing and he resisted shifting from one foot to foot. He was 23 years old, damned it! He stared at Sarah, nibbling his lip urging her to do something, but she didn't seem to catch the awkwardness of the situation. And to worsen things, Sylvia was getting closer to him and he sensed strangers' eyes on him.

It was getting harder for him to breathe; he lowered his eyes looking at his shoes, yelling for help on the inside. It was a bad idea to come here. Why did he allow Seb to decide for him?

"Hey little monkey, take the anaconda with you and jump in the car. I've got things to do that don’t involve waiting for you!"

Relief went through him, the picture of his best friend wearing blue tights, red underpants and cloak with a big red S on the chest crossed his mind and he smiled. SuperSebastian was coming to the rescue!

"The what? Whom are you talking about, Meerkats?"

Oh man, wrong move! Seb hated being called like that. A homophobic jerk did it when they were in high school and it did not end well. Neither for Seb nor for the jerk whose name Puck didn't remember

"What did I tell you about calling me that, ugly monkey?" But the tone was not angry; Puck would even go as far as saying there was a bit of teasing in it.

“I will stop the day you stop calling me a monkey. I already told you I am not a monkey; I'd rather be a Panda 'cause they are the cutest animal ever. Everybody just wants to hug them, like me. Now, which anaconda are you talking about? Are you drunk?"

With that, Puck's head jumped up: what have they done to his sweet little sister? Eyes wild open, tongue-tied, he observed the exchange taking place in front of him stumped.

"I’m talking about your brother! Did you see his arms? Truly massive weapons!"

And then Noah had the impression everyone present, who heard the Seb's comment, stared at his arms. He fought to stay motionless, but when the stares started to be too much for him, he reached for Sarah's hand and pulled her toward the car. He heard, but didn't listen as his sister waved and talked to her friend, only stopping once he was in the car. Damn, it was harder than he thought. Sarah immediately sat on the back seat while Puck slid next to Sebastian in the front.

Funny how he had been good to get out of the car, but it was ten times better to go back. He hated the glares he sensed on him. It was as if everybody knew where he was a few hours ago. And Sarah's supposed friends; he could not stand the idea of being the cause of her loss. Yet, he was. He tried in vain to regular his breath, but he was oppressed.

"Puck? You' feel good, man?"

"Noah? What's happening? Sebastian maybe you should stop the car."

No! He would be okay. If only he could say it aloud. It was just a hard time to pass. He closed his eyes, focused on his breath when he realized Sebastian was trying to park, he opened his mouth and said with a broken voice "I'm okay... Don't stop."

"You're sure? Because it really doesn't look like it."

"Sure." He maintained his head between his knees all travel long, doing all the breathing exercises he could think of.

"Noah? We have arrived, can you get out?"

Sarah's voice came to him as if it had to cross over water. He had to concentrate very hard to interpret them. Once he did, he did not lose time to answer, and stood up instead. His legs were jelly like and he had to hold to his best friend to go to the lift leading to Quinn, Sarah and Sebastian's place.

At first, they had thought about staying in the Puckerman's old home, but living there was difficult. They had expected for him to come home, and worse no one was able to go in the living room for more than necessary. None had seen his mom dead body in the room, but each one imagined it. In the end, they decided to sell the place with Puck and Nana's permission and buy another one with the money. Sarah's name was written on the lease.

Luckily the new building owned a lift because Puck wasn't certain he had the strength to climb the four stories.

He was lead to a comfortable couch and closed his eyes. Who would have thought that being out of jail was so hard on his body, mind, and his whole being.

He must have fallen asleep at some time since a yell of joy woke him up with a jump.

"Oh my gosh Noah! Why didn't you say you would be freed today? I was impatiently waiting for the day I would finally bring you home. Brit even organized a party to celebrate it!"

He took some time to understand what she was trying to say. However, one thing was clear: It had been a very long time since he last saw Quinn this happy. It lifted his spirit better than anything else.

He brought himself in a sitting posture and opened his arms to invite her. No words were needed; she understood and sat on him in her desire to be as close as possible.

"Hey, Quinn-bee, don't cry, it's a good day. I want to see, your biggest grin."

She rose her head, looked at him straight in his eyes and smiled behind her tears. Sarah joined them in a three-way hug. Time flew, but nobody moved. Somehow, Britt arrived and the three-way hug became a four-way one. Puck had a little thought for his first lawyer, Ben something, casually wondering what this pervert's mind would think of such proof.

"Don't watch us like the old man in the park, join the party Sebby." Brittany said with her sweetest voice, one which nobody was immune to disobey.

Puck removed his head from where it was hidden and observed Sebastian. His friend seemed dismayed by her demand, but he stood up anyway and attempted to detect a space to join them.

There were none.

That was when it happened; Puck immediately noticed a shift in Sebastian's expression. He was not annoyed anymore; there was a glint in his eyes, a smirk taking the place of the pout. Puck barely had the time to shut his eyes tight before the fool jumped on them, knocking them all over.

"Hey!"

"Ouch!"

"Damn it man. That hurt!"

"Sebastian! You're crazy?"

Even the couch fell, Puck was at the bottom, under them all. It caught his breath for a few seconds, and then he cracked up laughing. He laughed, and laughed like nothing could stop him. That felt amazing. One by one, the others got up, but Puck remained on the floor, laughing and crying at the same time. His sister and friends were staring at him, clueless.

"Man? Are you alright?" Sebastian asked, but Puck wasn't capable of answering. "Fuck, I think I broke him."

"Sebastian, could you please stop with the cuss words? There is a child here!" Quinn scolded.

"Don't worry Quinn, it's not like I haven't already heard them. Promise, I don't repeat them."

"That's still not an excuse. As a future fellow journalist, he should be more cautious with his words."

The discussion, the scene that was taking place in front of him and the way Brit was dancing around behind them listening to a music only she heard, looked so surrealistic that it didn't help him to calm himself. Suddenly, he jumped up and asked, between two bursts of laugh, where the bathroom was.

He took advantage of his peeing time to quiet down. He raised his head and looked at the face in the mirror. It was an action, he avoided as much as possible during his time in jail. His hair was shaved, he used to dream having it like that; he even fought with his mom to be allowed to cut it that way. She always refused, that's why he had a Mohawk for so long. He kept it all through high school and half of the middle school.

Now, he could grow another one, if he had the urge. He didn't. And, seeing him with a buzz cut brought back too many bad memories now. He would have to find a new cut. Maybe, Quinn could give him some advice. She always was fashionable and she knew him well. But, he would not change it immediately. He carefully washed his hands and face.

He could not believe that he hadn't taken a shower nor change his clothes yet. His cheeks were darkened with stubble. His eyes, which used to be the source of many compliments, whether it was for their lovely green color or for their brightness, seemed dull and sad. He blinked once, twice hoping that something would shift, but it was vain and worse his eyesight was now blurred with tears.

"No, no, not now. Get a grip Puck; it's not the right moment." Puck motivated himself before putting water on his face to erase the tears.

Knock-knock

He dried his face, took a deep breath and opened his mouth, but before any sound could get out Sebastian called" Puck? Tell me I didn't, indeed, break you? That would be some pretty bad luck... Come on! Say something!"

Puck could not say why, but instead of answering, he closed his mouth and waited to see what his friend would do.

"Hey! Stop it, that's not funny! Brit is crying. You know how she is; she literally thinks we broke you when we fell."

Still without a word, he headed for the door, unlocked it and opened it. On the other side, Sebastian almost fell, once again.

"Shit! Can't you warn me?"

"Sorry, I didn't know you were leaning on it."

"Jerk. So, I'm starving, but the girls are insisting that as it's your evening you get to choose the food. What do you want? Please do not say sushi. We ate some four times last week, only because I am always the minority. Pizza? Burger? Mexican? Whichever you want, but please make it greasy. I have felt withdrawal symptoms for a while now.

Puck slapped Seb on the back of the head and shook his head.

"Hey stop it! You know I hate it when you do that. Don't tell me you'd rather have a salad or some girls' shit like that or I'm gonna start to believe they did not give us the real Puck." “I Choose Pizza with pineapple and ham” said Puck

"That's my boy! I won't tell your grandmother about the pig, because remember I am a nice guy now." They reached the living room and Puck immediately saw that Seb hadn't lied. Brit really did not look that great, but it changed as soon as he appeared.

"You are not broken! What a relief!" and she jumped on him. He barely caught her and she began muttering a succession of words in his ear " Dolphin, apple, shining, martin..."

He felt good to hold her against him and her words while enjoyable to hear made absolutely no sense to him. He realized their long time apart made him lose his ability to understand the Brittany's tongue. That fact hurt.

Despite of her lack of enthusiasm about their future meal, Quinn ordered pizzas for everyone, but insisted they all ate a bit lettuce too.

Sarah and Sebastian whined because it was a celebration, shouldn't that change their food habits? For the rest of the night at least.

As they waited for the pizza delivery boy to arrive, Puck took a look at his sister's homework to give her a hand. It has been so long. To be honest, she did not need it. She was smart, witty, charming and beautiful. It might look stupid, as he didn't get that sort of reaction the few times he agreed for her to visit him, but he was moved. Every time she opened her mouth, he fought back tears.

Quinn does such a good job with her. Of course mom gave her a good start, but Sarah's life had not been easy since her death. Logically Seb, Brit and Nana gave her a hand, but he knew every one of his friends, as well as his grandmother, and all that was Quinn's job. She would be a wonderful mom one day.

As soon as those words crossed his mind, his brain brought out their baby's picture. Their little Beth, who was already going to be five years old.

He did not want to think about her. He hated to imagine what was her life was like now, because it inevitably shifted to what it would be like if they had dared to keep her and that thought hurt even more. Perhaps, if they were lucky, she will ask questions about them someday, perhaps, will she find them when she was old enough.

"PUCK! Pizzas are here!"

He turned to Sebastian, one eyebrow rose, asking silently why he was suddenly yelling.

"Man, we have already called you five times, and you didn't hear us. Something had to be done: I told you I'm starving. And, pizzas are an unusual sight here. The vegetable-freak on my left doesn't allow it very often."

"Hey, shut up! I resent that that!"

"But Quinn you know dolphark means it's the kindest way possible. He loves you" Brittany said while taking a slice of the extra-cheese pizza.

Puck was puzzled "Dolphark?"

"As much as a meerkat is able to love. Aren't they a bit..." Sarah took a break, looking for the right word. "If pervert is the term you are looking for, then you are absolutely right." Sebastian finished for her.

"Sebastian! Watch your mouth! She is eleven!" Quinn exclaimed before turning in his direction "A dolphark is a mashup between shark and dolphins, but don't ask me why she called him that. She never offered me any explanations. You might be luckier"

"What's a pervert Noah? I heard it so often. Mostly about, 'Bastian, but they never would give me an explanation." And she looked at him, with her big brown eyes filled up with curiosity, and innocence and Puck cursed his friends. His eyes stared at them: Quinn looked awkward, Sebastian was smirking as if that idiot was proud of himself as for Brit, she was licking her fingers completely ignoring the question.

He closed his eyes, and tried to think very quickly. "It's... It's a person, who does bad things?"

"Puck you are wrong. A pervert is the French word for a green woodpecker."

"Really? Why didn't you say it back then? I was so sure it was something disgusting. You know, like the man with the raincoat who showed his wee-wee at the park when I was little. I would bet, mom called him that" said Sarah. Then she took a slice of the pineapple and ham pizza, not without confirming no-one was going to tell Nana.

The remaining of the evening went a lot easier, no more embarrassing questions on Sarah's part. She went to bed around nine, a bit later than usual. And then, Puck spent his first evening of freedom among his friends, the best thing a guy could do. It was nice despite feeling like an alien. There were so many things he didn't know about. They all had people in their lives of whom he never heard about before and he didn't give a damn about it. He forgot how to talk to Brittany and he often needed a translation. Fortunately, Quinn was nice enough to oblige because his jerk of a best friend tended to give the wrong translation just because he found it funny.

Apparently Brittany was faced with a huge dilemma! She didn't know who she wanted to go out with: Rory or Kitty. He did not even know she swung both ways, but as she so nicely put it: she loved lady-kisses as much as boys' ones.

The debate lasted for a while about who she should give a try first. Sebastian was rooting for Kitty, because he quoted "her bitchy-ness was hilarious" while Quinn's vote went to Rory since he was "so adorable and gullible than you could make him do everything you want".

As he listened to their arguments, Puck wondered what he has done to have such weird friends. Brit turned to him as if she wanted his opinion, but he just shrugged having none. He had absolutely no clue who her two love interests were.

He observed the dynamic of the threesome and held back a sigh. Barbs were exchanged, but nothing hurtful. It was just friends making fun of each other. He would have done it too, if he understood them.

Once Brit opted for dating both of them because "It's not cheating since the piping is different" the discussion went to the internship Quinn and Sebastian have to do next year. Hopefully, it should start in the beginning of September or the end of August, but neither of them was sure of where to apply.

It took him a while to grasp the problem: there were just fewer opportunities in Morganville. He cleared his throat and spoke uncertainly. "Why aren't you seeking somewhere else? You would have more option in bigger towns, won't you?

At first, his questions met silence; then three pairs of eyes turned toward him. Two puzzled and one lost.

"What? Of course, but we can't."

"Why?"

"Well, there is you and the monkey. I know she looks old, but she is only eleven. She can't stay here and live alone."

Puck watched Sebastian, then Quinn, who nodded to express her agreement.  
"She won't be alone, I am here now. We asked so much of you, when I was not here. I am free now and so you do have the freedom to choose other places to apply."

"But Noah..."

"No, there is no but. You were wonderful, and Sarah and I were very lucky to have you with us all that time. I am out of that place. You can dream again, you can do all the stuff we used to talk about when we were younger. We all talk about leaving this shitty town. Do not tell me that changed, 'cause I won't believe you. Be honest with me, and with yourself."

He watched as Quinn nibbled her lower lip, Brittany nervously played with her hair while Sebastian walked up and down between the door and the table. A few minutes passed by and no-one said a word. For a moment, he feared he had gone too far, he was too straight forward, and why not offensive.

Sebastian's step stopped as suddenly as he started. "You are right. It was not what we hoped for, but we did what we had to do. I don't think I would have been able to live with myself knowing you were alone in that place, with no one to visit, and no one who cared. As for the ugly monkey, “Do you remember where she stayed, at the beginning? At the Adam’s and did we tell you what's happened to the other girl who lived with her? Carly?"

Puck slowly shook his head.

“Well, one night, their son Azimio comes home completely bashed. I won't go into details, but the little girl, she is dead now."

Puck's blood left his head, he became dizzy and gripped tight the arms of his armchair and breathed through his mouth.

"You don't know what tact is, silly? Noah?" Quinn's soft hand held his. "Yes, it's awful, but Sarah was long gone when that happened. Do not start to worry about it now. Nothing good would come out of it. As for you Sebastian you really need to work on your people's skill. How are you going to manage interviews?

"Don't worry for me, I am good at what I do. I was just trying to make a point here. He needs to realize we had no choice at the time.

"I think he knows it, that's what he said: we can aim higher now."

"Yep, what Quinn said."

"That’s nice of you, but remember, that for the moment YOU have custody of Sarah. He needs to apply for guardianship to change that."

Puck nodded, " I will in the meantime, think about yourselves. As I said from now on she has me."

They didn't stay up very long after that. One by one, they headed for the bathroom, and despite the urging of his friends he went last. He didn't want to rush. He wanted to enjoy his time in the bathroom without worrying about who waited to go next.

The next few days were difficult.

The panic attack, he had in front of Sarah's school was only the first of many. Every time he left the apartment it happened the same way.

At first, things were great, he got a huge kick from walking around, and going everywhere he wanted. It was wonderful as long as he was alone.

However, every time he crossed someone, he had this awful feeling of being observed, stared at, that would not leave him alone. He was ninety-eight percent sure that it was not in his mind. He had noticed the whispers, of course he was unable to hear what words were said, but he could easily imagine them.

"I don't understand what justice is done. How can they release someone like him? Do you remember what he did?"

"His little sister was so much better without him. Why doesn't he leave her with that lovely blonde woman?"

"Look at what he is wearing. Can't he at least make an effort? Do you see his clothes?"

"I can’t believe he is already out, his poor mother..."

And these kinds of questions kept turning in his head every time he was close to people. Then, there were the one of whom he didn't need to imagine the thoughts. Their faces and their behavior were revealed by themselves. Generally, people he had known at work; people his mom or Sarah's had known.

One thing was sure: it was people who didn't give him the benefit of the doubt. They must have regrets now that his innocence was proved; at least they had been made aware of it. As soon as the meeting was over, his breathing began to be harsh and he headed back home and that was the worst thing he had to experience since he got out jail.

Puck kept trying until he simply stopped going out during the day. Night time it was better for him, when the town was quiet, peaceful and way less crowd. He had meetings with Mrs. Beiste concerning Sarah's guardianship and the money she tried to gain for him from the government. To offset the time he had to endure in jail while being innocent. Luckily, he managed to get that each meeting be either very early or very late, when his steps had less chance to cross others.

Mrs. Beiste, like Quinn, attempted to push him to talk about his feelings, about what he wanted for his life. But, how could he focus on his future while his present was so blur, so complicated? He felt like a scum-bag most of the time.

When he was locked in, he only thought about what he could do once out. Being out changed that. All the roads he imagined then had ended up dark and frightening. Yet, staying inside, where all seemed comfortable wasn't good for him either.

He started to live inside. Sleeping by day and walking around all night long couldn't be his life. They were right; Puck realized it and he had to do something with his life to show the right model to Sarah. But how could he do that when others people's stares left him in an indefinable state? However, he was aware he had a problem. He didn't feel up to talking about it with his friends, nor with his lawyer. It was something he had to overcome by himself.

Puck's life took a strange turn on Friday night, about six weeks after he came back into the world. It was around seven pm, Sarah was at Penelope's for a pajama party and he collapsed in front of the TV when Sebastian arrived. His friend jumped on the couch, knocking him over at the same time, before exclaiming.

"Get ready, tonight we all go out."

Motionless, Puck turned his head toward him.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Come on, you need to let go some stream. You have been locked up for five years, and you didn't go out once since. Brit is coming with Rory, and Quinn will join us after her study group. So, put on some sexy pants, some cologne and meet me at the door in fifteen minutes."

Puck opened his mouth to refuse, but Seb cut him off "No excuses. Go."

Without a word, Puck stood up, turned off the TV and headed for his room.

Sexy pants? Seb is pretty funny. As if he went shopping for more than the strict necessity. And seriously did he really want to be sexy for whomever? That is a tricky question for me.

Part of him, the biggest, didn't want to go out; another, way smaller part, which sounded a lot like Seb, encouraged him to go and to have some fun: attempt to have fun at least.  
He stayed in front of his closet; he stared at his clothes unsure. Then, not wanting to procrastinate for too long, he reached for the black jeans and the purple shirt. He remembered that Quinn said once that purple was his color, and those jeans were roomy and well-fit at the same time. Just what he needed.

He was about to button up the last button when his friend bawled "Puck stop trying be pretty, you should know by now that it's a lost cause. I am and always will be the prettiest. Now, get out of there I wanna have fun."

"Okay, girl understood, you just wanna have fun 'cause Oh,girls, Just wanna have fun."

"Shut up! You can't sing that shit in my room. Kelly hates it. And so do I."

His hand on the door handle, Puck froze. "Kelly? Who is Kelly?"

Near the driver’s side door, his friend paused before he sat and stared at him with his usual smirk in place. "It's a she-car, so she needs a female name. Respect forbids me to name it Judith. The girls would kill me if I gave their names to my beauty. Actually, Quinn threatened to burn my black book should I do it. So, I thought very hard and opted for Kelly. I am sure she would feel honored. By the way, since you are a badass song writer, why don't you write a little something for her?"

Puck shook his head and slid on the front seat. He waited a few seconds, thinking back to his friend's sentence and asked " Kelly Clarkson is still..."

"My only exception?" Sebastian started up the car, and sighed "Yes. Blonde she is lovely, brunette she is hot. Long hair, short hair, she smiles, sings or just is and I melt." he turned the music on and the first note of 'What Doesn't Kill You make you stronger' rose up in the passenger seat. Smiling, Puck closed his eyes and listened as Sebastian started singing.

"What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone  
What doesn't kill you makes a fighter  
Footsteps even lighter  
Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone"

He wondered briefly if there was a hidden message, but when a new Kelly's song burst out once again, he understood that no: it has just been Sebastian enjoying Kelly.

Sebastian's question about the possibility for him to write a song for his idol lead him to realize that he didn't write a word, or a note in more than a month. What if his talent was connected with his jail time? Would he be able to write without the weight of his problems on his shoulder? What if he was the sort of person who could only write when there was no hope? Not wanting to follow these thoughts and he turned the music down and casually asked:" So where are you taking me?"

"A nice club called Stage 49. It's perfect for me because it has lots of very easy lays, Quinn loves the music and Brit ... Well, she is coming with that boring Rory guy. If she is lucky she might get him on the dance floor. And, I know she loves the eye candy. And there is you. I know what you should seek for, but will you? And, you should at least enjoy the group. It's live on Friday. I am not sure who is here tonight, but in a whole they are good."

Puck nodded, a knot tightened in his stomach. The miles flew and soon, too soon for Puck, Sebastian was looking for a parking space. The building didn't look like much. For a second, Puck was afraid to have been led into a brothel. His friend having said more than once that he should have sex to stop being so uptight.

The long line in front of the door didn't help him at all to appease his nerve. Then, the door opened and he relaxed. The place was packed with dancing people; men and women talking loudly and drinking. Not the place, heavy on sex, he dreaded.

"Let's go. There is a table waiting for us near the stage."

"There is?"

"Of course! Who do you think I am? An ordinary rubberneck? I am fucking Sebastian Smythe. Now, stop with the stupid questions and follow me."

And he did.

The way to the table was not long, but it felt like miles. His heart was going wilder and wilder up to the point he was afraid it was going to jump out of his chest. When they reached the table he let himself fall on the chair, a bit short-winded.

"Want a drink? The first is for me. To celebrate your comeback on the wild party side."

He barely managed to smile before agreeing. "Okay, surprise me."

Once Sebastian left Puck closed his eyes to try to catch his breath. Shit, if he didn't want his friend to realize how out of place he felt, he had to get a grip on himself, and quickly. Breathe out and breathe in once, twice... Okay, he did great, at least as great as possible for that moment. He clenched his fists, and reopened his eyes to observe the crowd who were dancing to music he had never heard before.

Firstly, because he wasn't and has never been interested in electronic music. But mostly because if he had to work to make up the lost time, musically speaking, it would be with Rock and Roll, Country or some Hip Hop. He hoped the band of whom Sebastian talked about would be there in no time. And above all they would be good. He was not sure his ears could bear it otherwise.

  
He stopped focusing on the music and turned his attention to the people around him. Principally young people, they must be in a college bar. He observed girls dancing together. If some of them were teasing men, others were obviously teasing each other. For the men it was not as definite. Perhaps his gaydar was disturbed, or men were just more subtle. It was impossible to know.

"There you go. Since I know you are a light drinker: a pussy foot with some rum, and a very little, pussy."

Puck flipped him the bird and took a swig. It was good, very fruity so he grinned and drank some more. Seb also had a glass. Frowning, Puck asked him.

"What's your drink?"

"Monitor. Very tasty."

"Don't forget I can't drive us back."

"Don't worry, I didn't forget. And even if you could, who said I would lend you the key? Kelly is not a bitch, she is loyal. I am the only one who drives her. Now, finish your glass so we can dance."

As he wasn't in the mood to go on the dance floor, Puck took his sweet time. Taking one sip at the time, this meant that when Sebastian finished his glass he barely had half of his gone.

"Speed up man! We are here to have fun!"

"Go ahead. I will join you soon." Seb looked at him, disbelief. Puck nodded, rose his right hand and said in a mocking tone, “I swear, now stop trying to piss me off and go."

"Okay, but if I don't see you moving your body, and pretty quickly, I'll be back.

"Okay, do that."

He stared while his friend slid from the table to the dance floor while moving his hips and ass in rhythm with the song.

He realized that if he had difficulties knowing the difference between gays and straight, Sebastian didn't. Before the song ended, he had two men rubbing on him, one in the front, another in the back.

Puck couldn't take his eyes off them, it was the more interesting view the club had to offer. So much sexiness, so much more than what he had been able to watch in a very long time.

He felt his cheeks getting warm while an erection grew in his pants. Damn, it hasn’t happen in... He did not know how long. Outside of the morning ones. The song came to an end and he watched his friend get away from the men. It took Puck a few seconds to realize what was happening. He was going for him.  
To avoid it, he finished his glass in one go, and stood up fingers crossed hoping that his hard-on was not as noticeable as it felt.

He stared at Sebastian, urging himself to watch the other patrons. For once, he didn't feel any eyes on him. Apparently, here, people had other things to do than looking at the ex-convict, and it was nice.

Sebastian stopped moving forward while still dancing. Puck started to swing. He had never been the best dancer in the world. His old glee-club teacher told him he's got the move, but Puck never really agreed with him.

It was now time to gather all those compliments to use them to have strength. Luckily, he knew the song, it was an old-school's one. They did it in Glee for sectional in the senior year, something from the eighties. The Cure, if he remembered right. When he reached Sebastian, he saw the grin on his best friend's face and it helped him to calm his nerves. He made the right decision. For the moment, he focused on the music, on his moves and tried to enjoy it as much as possible. While being worried about a possible panic attack and wondering why there wasn’t any news from the girls.

The DJ lowered the music and Puck's moves slowed down. He glanced around and realized that while he was having fun on the dance floor, people settled on the stage. He tilted his head and said in Seb's ear "Who is that?"

They were not near the stage anymore, but nevertheless he could see an impressive Black woman. She was wearing a zebra dress long to the feet in the back, up to the knee in the front. Eyes grew wide when they fell on the shoes the woman had on. Those heels were dreadfully high!

"Liv Warfiel. You will see she is... Almost as good as Kelly."

That was such a compliment!

"What kind of music? Pop? Rap?"  
"You will see, it's the three "s" "

Puck repeated, puzzled "The three "s"?"

"Hum-hum... Sultry, Soulful and Smooth. You wanna take a break? Have a drink and sit for a bit?"

He quickly weighed the pros and cons, before nodding and following Sebastian through the crowd toward the counter. Puck went to order when Sebastian held him back. "Leave it to me."

Frowning, he cut him "You said only the first was on you, the second is on me, isn't it?"

"Keep your money for tonight. You'll pay next time. So, what you want? Girly stuff or do you feel up for a heavy man drink?"

Hitting his friend's shoulder with a smile, he shrugged, opting to let his friend chose. When their orders arrived, Seb had the two same glasses, fill up with the same liquid. Except that this time the Monitor was for him. He gulped it and reached for it, tempting to not react at Seb's smirk. Then, they turned around and headed for their table.

They weaved in and out to avoid patrons, and when they finished they sat on the sofa Sebastian saved in the VIP lounge, Puck was relieved.

He took a moment to breathe and relax before checking his phone. He gave it a dirty look, without understanding. They had been there for nearly one hour and neither Quinn nor Britney has arrived yet. Worried, he asked Sebastian if he received a text from, one of the girls which explain their lateness.

"Oh, right. I forgot, they are not coming. Sorry, just the two of us tonight. Hope you don't mind?"

"But you said.." Puck mumbled.

"Well, what can I say? I lied. I was talking to Quinn this morning and we both agreed that you needed to get out. Do you remember what it is to have fun, to see people? And, why not have a good shag? The last one is my purpose, as you must have already guessed it. So, here we are. Do you see anyone you like? I can be your wingman if you want. I'm very good at that."

  
What kind of idiot was he? No other words would describe him better. He should have seen it coming, really. Not wanting to answer that question, he turned his attention to the song. The voice was good, and Seb was right: sultry, soulful and smooth was the perfect description.

He closed his eyes and let himself be blown away by the voice, the music. It was such a good sensation... which brutally came to a stop thanks to a nudge on his ribs.

"Fuck off you jerk! I was enjoying that!"  
"Well, answer me and I will let you go back to your enjoyment."

Puck remained silent and another nudge got him out of his trance.

"What?"  
"Found someone interesting?"

As Puck shook his head, he felt his cheeks warming up. Damn, hopefully Seb would not notice it. But of course, he was not that lucky.

"Ding-dong! Wrong answer, so do tell: blond or brunet?"  
"Told you, no one."  
"Yes, but your mouth said one thing and your whole body said the opposite."

Fuck, why did his friend know him so well? It was a question he didn't feel like answering, not immediately and perhaps never. How could he admit that the only thing that had excited him tonight was him dancing with those two guys? He took a sip of the Mojito. Tasting it on his mouth, not bad, but it won't become his favorite cocktail.  
He realized something: nothing obligated him to answer Sebastian. He could tell only part of the truth. Something he urged to talk about with his best friend for a while without ever discovering the bravery to act. Not when he could and then it was too late. The environment was not favorable to such a discussion.

Puck glanced around and when he saw someone interesting enough he answered “Dark hair."

Sebastian burst out of laugh “I knew it, well show me."

Puck wetted his lips, took his head closer to Seb's and said "On your right, Black skinny jeans, red skin-tight shirt and a Nice ass."

He quickly pulled away to observe Sebastian's reaction. At first, he skimmed attentively the crowd with his eyes. It wasn't difficult to see his friend didn't know who Puck was talking about. After nearly three minutes of research, he turned toward him and asked: "Show me again. I don't see her."

This time, Puck didn't describe him, he aimed at him or else.

"Bro! As Brit would say! The piping is wrong."

It was now or never, Puck glanced at the dancing man and slowly shook his head before answering, "It doesn't seem wrong from where I am."

Sebastian, watched him from the recess of his eyes, smiling, "I know he is kind fruity, but you do understand that's a he not a she, right?"  
Puck nodded, gravely.

"Fine, that's new... Are the rumors true? Did you get turn in jail? Is that a side effect of it? Were you someone's bitch? "

Puck glared at his friend, wondering if the awful questions were genuine. Fortunately the soon coming laughs reassured him.

"You should see your face!" Sebastian drank half of his glass and turned his head scrutinize the black jean's guy. He was clearly gauging his potential. "Well, it's just not my thing, but whatever does it for you is good. Do you intend to do him?"

The question took Puck by surprise. He should have known Sebastian wouldn't care. Uncertain, he shrugged. That was the first time he dared to imply it to anyone he didn't know what to say or do now. Putting words on his feelings and thoughts were one thing, but acting on it was something completely different.

"Why? Do you see how he is moving? He’s hollering for it! No, he’s yelling for it. Can't you hear him?"

Well, now that Sebastian pointed it out, Puck couldn't refute it: the guy was moving his butt in a very teasing way. Of course, as they weren't close Puck couldn't say it was for him, but watching the thin body movement was mesmerizing... And his dick was twitching in his pants.

"Okay, finish your glass and let's go."

The pussy foot had disappeared and the glass laid abandon on the table. Without giving himself time to over-think Puck swallowed the rest of his mojito in one go. It burnt a bit, but he didn't give a darn and let Sebastian pull him to the dance floor. Close to the man, his prey as would have said his mate. As they got closer the music changed and the first note of what seemed to be an even more sultry song started.

At first, Sebastian and he moved together. It was disturbing, uncomfortable, in a very unusual and exciting way. Puck's best friend never rubbed up against him like that, and even if he gave as much as he received, he was not sure to appreciate it.

"Embrace me"

"Love me"

Then, Seb moved toward the group of friends and pressed himself on the tall blond who danced with his target. He went very smoothly, Puck noticed how the others stopped for a moment. It was brief and the blond turned around to face Sebastian. The latest, using his magic _( which got him to bed with all the people he wanted )_ he caught the man's attention and to the stranger the rest of the world was forgotten.

During the exchange, Puck was admiring his friend from the side. Once Seb had the blonde’s interest, he nodded in Puck's direction, clearly cheering him on to act before someone else does.

"Kill me"

"Touch me"

Still avoiding thinking about his actions, he headed toward the object of his interest. Copying his friend's moves, with a lot less self-confidence, he came closer and nearer. If that ass was sweet from afar, it was yummy when it was close at hand.

As he wasn't as straightforward as Seb, he just put a hand on the man's pelvis. He didn't approach him too much, always keeping some distance. He refused to force himself on the smaller man. Instead he kept on dancing, waiting for a reaction.

It was not long to occur, two seconds later at the most. There, a head turned to him, glanced as closely as possible in two bits, now grinning, the man shifted his face backwards and urged himself on Puck.

The glance was short, but long enough for Puck to notice a few things:

The man was not gorgeous, but not bad-looking either. His smile was blazing even through the weird lighting of the club. His eyes were as green as Quinn's, but the drop of teasing moved something in him that Quinn has never done.

Add the ass which didn't stop to push and rub on him and he could not think right. Shivering, he pressed his chest on the man's back, moving as close as possible.

"Use me"

His other hand went also to the hip and then, following the lyrics of the song, he embraced and kissed the offered neck. From the way the man turned his head, to give him a better access, he was not opposed as the idea of being used, at least not here, not now, and not by him.

Strange how some things were impossible to forget, like biking and, apparently, make-out. Since then, he has done like he had done all evening long: he let himself be driven by his instinct, not over-thinking about anything.

He wrapped his arms around the man's waist, sliding a hand under the very tight shirt, while putting his mouth on the hallow where neck and shoulder met.

First he started to kiss lightly, almost hesitantly, but the thin layer of sweat covering the skin tastes good. And while it was soft against his lips, his hands met the enjoyable feel of hard muscles and gentle skin.

It was the first time he let himself go to touch another man outside of his own mind and he had absolutely no regret. The feelings it aroused inside of him were ten times, no a hundred times stronger than whatever he ever sensed with his few girlfriends or hookups when he was younger. They touched one another in a very inappropriate way, in a public place for a few minutes when the brunet turned around. He fixed his eyes on Puck's and took his mouth in a fierce kiss which left them breathless, before whispering in his ear: "Wanna go somewhere more private?"

Puck nodded and followed him. Then, a thought crossed his mind: Maybe should he have asked for some clarifications. Where was that private place? Indeed, even if wanted to go to the man's flat he couldn't leave the club as he wanted. He arrived with Sebastian and they didn't live close by. He was about to free the hand out of the twink’s, when he understood they didn't head for the front door, but toward a dark corner.

Better, in some way.

Pretty soon, they were hidden behind some kind of curtains, the music, while blaring, seemed to play more softly, adding some sexiness to a situation that did not need it.

Puck stared at the green eyes in front of him. The man was slightly shorter than he was, but not by much, and Puck would admit that he appreciated the difference. When they looked at each other, it was as if those lips were calling for him.

Short of breath, he wet his mouth before pushing himself against the warm body stuck between the wall and him. A shiver crossed their bodies and Puck hasty put his mouth to work, when he felt a groan leaving his throat

Kissing the light brown neck, smelling him had been an incredible experience, but nothing prepared him for the feeling of hard lips against his own. It was so different of all the other kisses he shared with girls or women. It was more brutal, more passionate, in a good way, in a very good way.

Short of breath, he broke the kiss; he needed to know at least one thing about that man before going further. He loved Sebastian, but he swore himself to never be like him.

"What's your name?" Damn, his voice was quivering.

"Nat" he answered. Nat smirked and raised one eyebrow to return the question, clearly amused by the situation.

"Puck"

"So Puck, do you have other questions or ... " He patted Puck through his shirt from the collar bones down to his trouser to stop on his dick which jumped at the attention "can I finally ride your disco stick?"

His what? His lack of understanding must have been written everywhere on his face, seeing as Nat's face went from taunting to disbelief in a flash. "Love Game? Lady gaga?"

But, none of those words rang a bell. Suddenly, he felt the hand, which held his erection clenched and he caught what that was about, he nodded at least partially. He did the same, except that instead of going on top of the trouser, he opened the button, and without a blink slid a hand between the tight jeans and... Nothing the man was going commando!

Unsure of the next step, but not wanting to ask anything, too embarrassed at the probable reaction. He decided to do what he liked. He pulled the jeans a bit lower, to have room to move, and Nat's hands were quickly working on his belt, then on his button, before sensing them on his hard-on. It was nice, very nice, but strange. It had been so long since someone else touched him here. Both hands were soon wrapped around their penises. Puck was the first to move.

Lightly at first, because he wanted to remember what was about to happen, but as soon as Nat started to move all thoughts about slowness were forgotten. Then, he went faster and faster. Puck buried his head against Nat's shoulder and breathed deeply.

He loved the smell, the warmth coming from their rubbing bodies, from the sensation coming from the hand on his sex. He was burning on the inside. It felt so good; he let his teeth moved to Nat's neck, urging to bite it. He opened his mouth, ready to act when he heard it.

"PUCK!"  
That voice shouldn't be there, not now. Trying to push it back, he closed his eyes and sped up the movement of his hand, hoping that Nat would follow his example.

Sadly, he did not, and slowed down instead.

"Puck, someone is watching us. And, he seemed to know you."  
"Man, of course I know him! We came in together, you jerk! Puck, come on!"

Taking a deep breath, he whipped up his head and sent an apologizing look at Nat and without moving anything else Puck glanced at Sebastian annoyed.

"I am busy." He wasn't welcoming, but damn it! Who would be in such a situation?  
"I see it, but you know me, I don't give a fuck."

Complete bullshit that only Nat would believe." Well, tell me what you have to say, so we can carry on."

"Sorry man, not possible. And don't bitch at me 'cause that's not my fault. I am all for you having some fun. Quinn-bee called".

And, he left it like that, as if it was a self-explained fact. In some way, it was. Indeed, he realized one thing since his release it was that Quinn didn't use her phone without any reason.

"Sarah?"

"No, but we have to go. So, bye-bye Puck's booty call. You have five minutes to join me at the door, or I leave without you."

And in a snap, he lost himself in the dancing crowd. What an awkward situation, Sebastian had literally cock-blocked them.

As soon as he heard Quinn's name, the scare of one of his girls having a problem made him lose his erection. It was instantaneous. Nat removed his hand, and Puck's member fell in his underwear. To be honest, the erection he was holding went away quickly. He sighed and reluctantly turned his head to the "booty-call"; as Seb said.

"Sorry. I.."

"Have to go, so I've heard."

There is no teasing in the voice anymore, no ire either, only resignation, disappointment and maybe some bitterness. They both dressed again. Each one taking care of their own clothes, Puck attempted to explain himself once more

"I am really sorry, but..."  
"No explanation. I know how it works. Women always win."  
"No, this isn't what you think, Quinn is..."  
"Not your girlfriend or wife? I told you I know how the story goes so stop making excuses. Oh, and if you ever see me again, continue on your way."

Nat pushed Puck away and left him alone, and feeling stupid. For the first time since they arrived at the club he was conscious of the people around him, he could nearly sense their glares on him.

  
Disappointed glares.

  
Taking his courage in his hands, he turned around to face the crowd. At that moment, he realized something important: It had been all in his head. No one gave a fuck about him, nor of what had just occurred. At the same time, it was a relief, but he didn't have the time to think about it, Sebastian was waiting for him at the door. Knowing his friend, he would put his threat into execution.

"Man, you took your sweet time. Luckily, as I've already told you are, I am nicer now. Nice, but not dumb, so put your ass on the seat and pronto!"

Puck barely had the time to put his seat-belt on before the car started speeding down the road.

"Is she at the hospital or something?"  
"Not that I know of, why?"  
"Because if she isn't, slow down. I don't know about you, but I would be happy to arrive alive."  
"Fuck, you used to be funnier." Seb said before releasing the gas pedal.  
"What happened?" The worry was beginning to eat him alive.  
"I am not sure. I just know she asked where we were and if we could come back because she did not want to be alone right now."  
"Nothing else? Do you have any idea of what it could mean? Has she even done something like this before?"

The silence which answered his question didn't help to ease his worry, on the contrary. "Seb?"

"Yes and I only see two possibilities. None, very thrilling."  
"Fuck you, Man! Do I really need to extract words from your mouth? Spill it!"  
"Her parents or boys' problems." Seb said.

The answer left him stumped. "What about her parents? I thought they were not talking. Not to each other, or to her.? "

The car arrived at an intersection and took a break at the Stop sign. Sebastian turned towards him, before giving an answer that did not satisfy Puck.

"They are not, but they know where we live, and every once in a while, they stop by to bother her. You know how they are; it's not a small talk that she can easily escape. As for boys, well once again you know her, her taste didn't change a lot between high school and now."

Nothing of what Sebastian said him helped him to calm his nerves. To be honest, he felt worse than before his best friend opened his big mouth. The rest of the journey was quiet, tense and he was under the impression that it seemed to last longer than it actually did.

  
Finally, the car parked in the garage, and three minutes later they were opening the door.

The sight froze them before they even closed the door. Quinn was slumped on the sofa, wearing an old pajama bottom and Puck’s old football sweater. The table, the couch and the floor between them was cover in old tissues, but the more surprising, the more disturbing was all the junk-food and the bottle of... Rum in her hand.

It looked bad. No, it looked worse than bad.

Sebastian walked in a bit more and Puck took a moment to close the door before coming after him. It was so foreign to see her like that. These last five years, she was his rock, and she seemed completely destroyed, almost beyond repair and it scared the fuck out of him.

"Quinn-bee?"  
"Sebby?" He hated when her voice held such despair.  
"You're okay?"  
"Do you have any other stupid questions like that one, man?" Puck said almost unwillingly.  
"What? That's a valid question!"  
"Look at her and tell me if she looks okay?"  
"You have a point. I take back the question. Now, you want to tell us what’s the matter? Who do we need to beat up?"

Quinn turned her head in their direction for the first time since their arrival. And they literally exploded "Fucking shit! Quinn, who did that? Sebastian, you are right, you are too nice now. Who do we have to kill?"

Her face was pale, almost translucent, which brought up the bruises. Only then, she released the bottle and hugged them, silently sobbing. It was quiet, but each breath hurt him like a knife in the heart. It took her some time to calm down, but once she did, she grabbed the bag of M&Ms and sat back as if everything was normal.

  
Puck and Sebastian glanced at each other above her head. Trying to decide which one would go first to fish for details. Sebastian got the right.

"I suppose you didn't need the apartment to meet your parents, right?"  
It was not how Puck would have started, but since Quinn was shaking her head it did not matter.  
"Your idiot of father is lucky, you know? It would have been a real pleasure to kick his snobbish bottom."

The comment made her giggle, it was a good start.

"Which means, it’s a guy? Do I know him? Please tell me it was not Henry... No, tell me it's him because if it is, nothing could not prevent me from hurting him really hard, so was it him?"

Once, Quinn said that Sebastian's way to conduct an interview was weird, and he realized she was right. At the same time, he would bet his bottom dollar that she wouldn't answer with a different approach.

"No, and yes, I mean yes to guy's stuff, but no to Henry. I understand my mistake, he was an ass. No coming back for him."  
"Max?"  
"No"  
"Hm... But I know him, right?"

Seb didn't get an answer, but it was written on her face. He knew that man.

"Teddy?"

New shake of the head. Sebastian kept giving names and Puck could not help but wonder if she truly went out with all those guys or rather those asses because it was what they seemed to be. "Okay, stop it. I will tell you, but promise me that you won't hurt him. Please."  
"Quinn, you can't ask us that."  
"Swear or I won't tell you anything. And, you know, that I am quite able to keep things to myself!"

She was starting to get angry, and Puck knew he did not want an angry Quinn because they would obtain nothing from her. So he nodded “Okay, I promise, but I don't like it."

Sebastian must have come to the same conclusion since he nodded.

"Brandon."  
Brandon, Brandon... Whatever thought he put in the name, it did not ring any bells to him. Nothing unusual here. However, Sebastian's reaction was more than surprising and Puck was having a bad premonition..

"Damn! Tell me you didn't mean Brandon Hanna? " The lack of reaction on Quinn's part was quite revealing by itself. "Quinn! What were you thinking inviting him to come here? You know how he is! You know what he did to Brit's friend... Crassy?"

"Chressy, but he was different, or I thought he was..." She did not finish her idea, so Puck asked the question which was burning his lips from the moment That Brandon's guy name had been delivered.

"Alright, can someone tell me who is that Brandon Hanna, and what he did to that  chick's 'cause I am starting to get worried  
"Hanna is the star of the football team, the quarterback, and because of that, he acts as if he owns the world and he treats girls like shit."  
"But..."  
"But no! Even I can see it. Me, and you all know my opinion on the fair sex. That guy is a jerk, no worse: a jerk doubled with a bastard and a smart-ass."  
"So I get that you don't like him. What did he do to that Brassy?  
"Can't you call her by her name? Chressy! That's not so complicated, is it?"  
"Okay, well, what about that Chressy's girl?"  
"They went out, everybody knew it. He cheated on her with all short skirts crossing his road, and that jerk didn't even try to hide it, he got her pregnant, and got her beaten to get her to lose her baby."

Every word Sebastian added got Puck's eyes bigger and bigger. "How do you know that? And what happened to the girl? How come that guy is still free to come and go?"

"It's an open secret. I told you Hanna is the quarterback. Supposedly a very good quarterback but, you know me: I watch a game for the eyes candies so I don't have an opinion. The girl..."  
"Chressy." Quinn interfered who seemed very focused on that part of the conversation.  
"Okay, so Chressy lost her baby, and she disappeared."

Puck shook his head, he must have misheard, so he asked for some precisions. "She is what?"

"Disappeared."

He could see his friend's delight by the his lack of understanding.

"Stop jerking me around and explain yourself. What do you mean by she disappeared? She is not ..."  
"Dead? Of course not, she just changed Uni. you fool!"

Quinn giggled, and Puck turned toward her. He fixed the bruises, as Sebastian's words echoed in his head and forgetting his promise he exclaimed "What were you thinking about by going out with such a bastard?"

"Noah..." her voice cracked, but it didn't calm him down a bit, it was the other way around.

"He hurt her so bad she ended up in the hospital! She left her school, changed her future because of him. And wow no consequences for him. Do you know what it means? Do you realize what that jerk is thinking now?  
"Man, let it go..."  
"No! He feels untouchable, he is more dangerous than ever! What were you thinking?"  
"Puck stop! Look at her! She doesn't need to hear it, she knows it."  
"And she is here and can talk for herself, thank you very much."

Quinn's words cut their exchange short. Embarrassed, the two men glanced at each other before excusing themselves.

"You are right _ both of you. I knew all that, but I thought that it was different, I thought he had changed, that I helped him to change. He was gentle with me, I thought he was faithful, but..." she sniffed and took a mouthful of rum straight from the bottle.  
"Quinn, Darling, what has he done to you?"  
"He was supposed to join me for dinner, seeing as I'd got the apartment for myself or so I thought... But he never came. I waited, and waited and I began to worry. He didn't answer the phone, so I looked for him. I... I went to his place.... He... Um... he wasn't alone. I began to yell and ask what he was doing.

He did not try to explain himself, oh no, he asked the bitch to wait for him in the room until he resolved that little problem. I was the little problem. Can you believe it? Me! He said that as if I was some garbage under his shoes. I slapped him and told him I refused to be treated that way. He did not appreciate it, and he...." her voice broke, and this time, they didn't ask what happened next. Her face revealed it pretty well.

"Did you put something on it? Ice or something else?"

When she shook her head, Puck stood up and went to the freezer. The rest of the evening was quiet, they just appreciated the friendly gathering not saying a word about the evening's revelations. Neither Puck's nor Quinn's.The only thing which disturbed the peace was the question Quinn asked like a leitmotiv in regular interval "Why am I never enough ?"

That evening brought out various questions. The first being the question "Why can't I ever be enough?" of Quinn’s that turned in Puck's head all Saturday long, so he addressed it first .  
He thought back to all he learnt about her love-life, whether it was when they were younger or now she always had bad taste in men.

She always chose boys who treated her badly or with a horrible past. She probably hoped to change them, but it was a pointless: you can't change someone who did not want to change. That was why whatever relationships she tried, crashed. She needed to work on it, now he had to find a way to explain to her without hurting her. Not the easier project that was.

Once the first question had found its answer, he turned toward the end of his own evening out. He thought about the evening he spent with Sebastian at the club. He attempted to imagine how things would have turned out with Nat, if his friend had not interrupted them. Would he have gone right to the end? Would he have had his first real intercourse with a man, in the dark corner of a night club? With someone he barely knew their name?

His first time with a girl hadn't been brilliant. Lauren was badass and he enjoyed spending time with her, that was sure. However, having sex with her while her younger brother was watching a movie in the living room, was not how he pictured it. He remembered having tried to postpone it, but she refused, saying the little boy would not disturb them. Apparently, she had a good time, him, not so much. Instead of having fun, half of his attention was on her and the other turned to what was going on outside of the door.

He did not regret it, but he would have rather it was happening differently. He would never admit it to Seb, but something a bit more romantic would have been nice.  
He could not change the past, he could shape his future as he wanted. So even if the reason of Sebastian's interruption wasn't nice, he could honestly say he was glad it occurred that way. Like that he would have another shot to make it right.

The last thing he had to ponder on, was the absence of a panic' attack while he was at the club. It was new, the first time since he managed to spend so long beside strangers without panicking, without feeling the weight of their eyes on him, without awkwardness.

At the beginning, he thought that Sebastian's presence helped him. But the theory did not last long, as not only his friend was with him during the first attack, but also because they didn't spend their time glued to each other.

Seb went to the counter, then left him with Nat as he went to have some fun himself with the blond guy of whom Puck had no clue of his name. To be honest, he doubted Seb knew it neither.

So where was the difference? How come he could be in contact with unknown people at Princeton but not in his hometown? Suddenly, he wondered if that was not that the key point. It was in a place where nobody knew him, and he didn't know anybody. A place where no-one saw him as the boy who got out of jail for murder, for matricide.  
No one to make suppositions about what he did or did not do.

No one to gossip about his past, no one to take pity him, his sister or his mom, no one to comment on how an apple doesn't fall far from the tree so they should not give him Sarah's guardianship.

At Princetown, he was freer than in Morganville. Maybe that was a thing he should consider : to live in another town. Yes, maybe another city would be the best thing that could happen to him. Once the idea was sprouted in his head, nothing seemed to be able to move it out. And, the more he thought about it, the more it seemed right.  
Right for all of them.

Now he just had to bring his friends to see the things his way. Quinn and Seb would finish Uni soon, and they both had to find their internship. From what he understood, getting a newspaper or a magazine interested, in the area was not an easy feat. It could be a point in his favor.

They talked about it during his first night back but not a word had been said about it since.

Maybe it was an omen, a mean for god or whoever was up there, to tell him, to tell them something had to change. Finding an introduction wasn't as complicated as he thought. Indeed, the perfect moment took place less than thirty-six hours later.

They were all piled up in the living room, watching Jessie. Of course, Sarah was the most involved in the show, but it was just a way for them to spend time together. She suddenly said: "Some day, I will go there."

"What did you say little monkey?" The sentence peaked Puck's interest. Sebastian’s too,  in spite of the sleepiness of his voice. Puck was aware that he could push the discussion where he longed for it to go, but instead he decided to stay silent. Letting the four others do the talking. He would give his opinion later. He was taken back by Sarah lack of comment about the nickname.

"I said I wanted to go there."  
"Where?" Good, Quinn was taking part.  
"New York."  
"You know what, Sarah? I wanna go with you. Can I?"

Brit was following. If both Sarah and Brit were on board with the New York train, he would have a chance to convince the two others. When Brit had an idea in the head, it was nearly impossible to make her change her mind. And, he realized that even if they tried to be strict with Sarah, most of the time she got whatever she wanted. His friends were lucky she wasn't too demanding, or they would have problems.

"Why do you wanna go there? It's so far!"  
"I don't know. It looks cool, big and different than Morganville. And look at them, they have so much fun up there!"

They all turned their eyes toward the TV, and she was right. The characters were all dancing in a park, probably Central Park, and it was as if they had the best time of their life.  
"That's a show. Of course they have fun and everything ends up nicely. It's not going to be the same in the reality."  
"I am not an idiot. I know that, but it does not change anything. I wanna go there some day."

Puck stared at his sister, smiling. He knew that face, he saw it on their mom very often, and just as often on Sarah when she was younger. It was her "shut-up-I-know-what-I-am-saying" face.

"What do you think, Puck?"

 He felt all eyes on him, but strangely, he didn't mind, on the contrary, it gave him a warm feeling. Now, he needed to play his cards very carefully.

"Hm, I think it's a good idea."  
"Really? I would not have thought so." And, Quinn did look perplexed.  
"Why? I mean, it's New York! Don't you remember that we used to say the same thing? That we will go up there some day?"

Sebastian rose back and sat more upright, eyebrows grew up, but nodding.

"That's true. But we never did."  
"Of course Silly-Sebby. We could not go without Puck. And, I am sure they wouldn't have let him get out of jail for that."

Brit was the only one able to talk about his times that freely. And every time she did it, the same discomfort appeared, just before Quinn or Sebastian changed the topic. It was a kind of them, but Puck could not let it happen this time. He did not want the topic to move. Then before any of them could open their mouth, he answered.

"You are right, but I am here now, ain't I?"

Her eyes grew bigger than lollipop "When do we leave?"  
He smiled, she was so sweet, Brittany's innocence was so refreshing.

"I don't know, soon..."  
"Noah, don't say that.”  
“Why not?”  
“Because she will take your word and wait for it.”  
“So? What is preventing us going?”  
“Are you sure it's a good idea?"

He did not understand why Quinn was dragging her feet.

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

He saw her exchange an interrogative glance with Sebastian and he did not like it one bit.

"Well, I... "Sebastian cleared his throat and she corrected, "I mean we noticed that you don't go out very often, that you don't seem to feel very comfortable around people. Perhaps, a big city will not be the best for you, at least, not at the moment."

Damn, he was sure of having tricked them. From Sarah's and Brit's surprised expression, he managed with the two of them, but, of course they were not the hardest to deceive. He shook his head, crossing his fingers that it will be enough.

"No? What does it mean? I don't understand."

He didn't feel up to explain himself, but they clearly were waiting for precisely that. Then, he realized that laying himself bare would help him it that case. Therefore, he got a grip on himself and said "It means that you are right. I don't feel good when I leave the house. That's why I always find a way to avoid it. I just rather go out at night or very early in the morning, when people are sleeping."

"But, Puck, in that case we can't go to New York. It is not called the city that never sleep for nothing! "

Before Brittany's eyes started to fill up with tears, he added, "Actually, that isn't completely right. "

"Of course it is and if we go there, you won't be able to go out, never again!"  
"Noah, we can't do it!”  
“Man, don't be a martyr. We can go when you're ready. No rush!”

They all talked at the same time, up to the point that It was hard for him to understand them. He finished by bringing his fingers to his mouth and whistled.

“For now listen to me: I am not a martyr, I honestly think it would be a good thing for me. For each of us actually.”  
“How?” This time Quinn seemed open to hear him, to actually listen and take his opinion in consideration.  
“Easy. Sarah has no objection in living there. Brit will have more opportunities to find dancing jobs. As for Seb and you, you will have double bonus: more newspaper and magazines than here. And Seb, imagine how many more gay bars they will be. Quinn from what I saw about your personal life I think being in another environment may help you to find a different kind of guy. Not as many losers.”  
“And what about you?”  
“Me? Well, I realized that it's easier for me to be in a place where nobody knows me. Here, people looked at me because they know me or mum or one of us and they heard about the trial. In New York, I could lose myself in the crowd. Another bonus, Sue's office is there. The last time I talk to her, she said she was fed up having to come into shitty town to sign contracts. And, it's not as if we are lacking money. We have enough to find a nice apartment there. Don't you think?”

His words met the silence. However, he could see on all their faces that the words weren't in vain. Sarah and Brit were hopeful, Sebastian's smirk was a positive answer by itself. As for Quinn, even if she was nibbling her underlip, he knew her well enough to know she agreed with him. Even if she would not say it.

“How about, you all think about it and we’ll talk more about it later?” They all nodded in silence, but except for a huge error in judgement from his part, it was in the bag.

And two-days later, they were trying to organize the big move.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Character death

New York 2015

Kurt put the napkins on the last table near the stair before checking the room one last time, then he nodded. That was it. The place was ready. It was welcoming, family and joyful, exactly as Sam and he imagined it.

He would not cry, but it felt so good to be able to say their dream place was finally ready. When Sam and he started talking about opening a place together, it was like setting their sights on the stars.

They began talking about it around two months after his first arrival in New York. Kurt's internship was very interesting and very busy, but he was slowly coming to the conclusion that he did not want to work in a gourmet restaurant.

Of course he liked the cooking part of the work, but he did not appreciate the atmosphere in the kitchen. He hated feeling worse than shit five times a day, five days a week at the least. Sometimes, more often than not _ it has been six days by lack of staffs.

The positive part was that he had been in every post, but on the down part it pushed his relationship with Blaine out of the road. Working in the restoration industry was very demanding, time-consuming and very tiring: things his boyfriend did not understand it. In some way Kurt could see it was hard to comprehend: how was it possible that now they were sharing an apartment, they barely saw one another a bit more than before, when an ocean was between them. To Blaine it was as if Kurt was not as invested in their relationship as he was on his job.

Slowly daily grind, bitterness and unsaid things drove them apart. Blaine spent most of his time with Rachel and their friends from NYADA like that Eli with whom he ended up cheating with, while Kurt worked hours and hours to share his free time between Sam, Santana and Juliana.

  
He started his New York life with Blaine, but ended it by sharing the room of Shaggy. The two last months of the internship did not hold lots of good memories.  
The best parts of those moments was the discussion Sam and he has shared before going to bed. They began by talking about what they liked or did not like in their current job, and without noticing, they shift to where they would love to work. And suddenly the penny dropped: the place they urged for did not exist, yet.

  
For Kurt it was a place to cook his desserts, french one, American one, desserts from all around the world, he was dreaming of some kind of tea house, with maybe some brunch or light meal for lunch, sometime he was dreaming of a bakery, but not often. He wanted a place people of different age, different horizon could exchange

As for Sam, he was dreaming of a place with food and games, not video games, the kind of game you played as a kid, board games. He did not imagine anything fancy, but rather a family environment. A place where old people could meet one another, eat and play during the afternoon, a place cool enough where kids or high school students could hang on after school, and maybe in the evening.

By Sam's eyes it was not an expensive place, just homey, cozy.

Somehow, they realized their dreams crossed at various points and they decided to create their perfect place. During a very long time, they did not say a word about it to anyone, opting to keep their goal for themselves, afraid that if they did, people would crush it.

Rachel did not take his separation with Blaine very well. To be honest, it sometimes felt she was more affected by it, that neither of them.

Their relationship could have ended with them on friendly terms, if only Blaine did not choose to be unfaithful. This, added to all the previous disagreement they had about their future, before made impossible. How could they share their life when one was hoping to get married and not the other, one was dreaming of kids way sooner than the other. For Kurt, Blaine was looking for the impossible. They could not both: a perfect career and the family Blaine was dreaming about as soon as he finished NYADA. Those sort of things took time.

They kept their project for themselves during what seemed a long time, then, during one of their visits to Lima. Sam let it slip out of his fingers.

It happened during the week Sam and he spent in Lima at the end of his internship. Just before Kurt headed back to Ecuilly in order to pass his exam and finish his year. He did not want to think about his departure, not now.

He was in his family, in whole family for the first time in a very long while since even Finn was there. His brother was on leave for two weeks, so it felt as if they were back in time. Except that Sam's hair were longer and Finn's a lot shorter. As for his dad, he would not dare describe them.

They were all sitting at the kitchen table, enjoying the meal that Carol prepared for them _ she refused to let him get close to the gas stove. The atmosphere was joyful and pleasant. It was as if they had absolutely no worries. Finn was among them so they didn't wonder about if he was in danger or not. They were all proud of him, but despite this pride it was difficult to be at peace when someone you love was fighting for his life, for freedom, in some unknown place. So that night, they all felt incredibly good.

Then, his father asked casually, “Tell me son, do you have an idea of what you are going to do once you finish your fancy french school?”

The question in itself did not surprise him. He just was not sure how to explain it. Indeed, he knew what he wanted, however, there were a huge difference between his wish and reality. He chose to start with the easiest.

“Well, I'll go back to New York.” That was one of his only sure things.

Carole put her fork back on the table and turned her head to him, one eyebrow up “ In the loft?”

“Oh my gosh, NO!” it had been automatic.

“Damn Scoob, you should see your face! That's so harsh dude! Tell us, is Santana so mean? Kurt's face relaxed and he glanced at Finn, who was grinning like an idiot.

“Freddie, imagine it: she is not the worse!” Shaggy's words surprised them all and Fred asked skeptical “Really? How is that even possible?”

This time it was Kurt, who answered “It is, believe us. To be true, Rachel and I used to get along, but when I chose not to go to NYADA with her to go to the Bocuse institute instead, her behaviour toward me changed completely. She... How can I explain it?" He nibbled the corner of his lips, trying to find the perfect words.

“She was more bitchy than Santana with her PMS?”

“Sam!”

" Sorry Carole, but you know how she is. Would you rather that I say she was unbearable? ” Kurt stared at his friend smiling: it was nice to know that Sam would always be on his side. He glanced at his family and waited to see their reaction. It was not long coming.

“She was?”

“Sam, what are you talking about?”

“Kurt! How come you never told me anything about this? I thought that break up of yours wasn't a bad one? What did they do?”

The expression on their faces, their concerns were a real pleasure, even if being he did not enjoy being in the hot seat. He took a deep breath and began his explanation.

"Let's just say that she did not think much of my life choices. Me and Blaine's break up did not help.”

“Imagine, she dared say it was Kurt's fault!”

“She didn't?”

“YES! It was always: "Oh that poor Blaine, he was perpetually alone, he needed Kurt and the big bad Kurt was never here for him." She'd never realized it went both ways. I mean, Blaine felt alone, okay, but come on! He could have been more obliging. Without saying that he could have done it differently. He could have talked, said something instead of behaving like he did. I know Kurt didn't want to tell you, but the latest weeks were cold, very cold. So, we decided that while Kurt wrapped school, I will search a flat for us.”

“And maybe Santana since she talked about moving once or twice.”

“And maybe Santana.” Sam confirmed with a huge grin.

To hear Sam to tell them what he had thought for a long time without daring to say them out loud, was a pure relief. Kurt saw his father exchanged a glance with his wife, but he was unable to figure it out. So he waited for the code to come out, which never happened. Instead, his father asked more questions.

“So the two of you plus maybe Santana would be living together, but what about jobs or money? Do you have some leads?”

The question was for him, but once more, Kurt did not get the chance to answer. Sam was obviously in a chatty mood.

“We have a wonderful project on the road. Then, we will both work, like a lot, to get as much money as possible, as quickly as possible so we can in order to make it a reality...”

“Sam!”

“What?” Then Sam took a second to think about his words and blushed “ Oh, shit. Sorry Kurt.”

Finn burst out laugh “ I did not know that Shaggy could get so red...”

“Well, that's because you haven't seen him when Santana had caught him butt naked on the door step.”

Oops, he should not have said that.

“What? Oh, do tell us! I smell a very good story in there.” Finn exclaimed with the eyes brighten of amusement barely contain.

“Kurt, no!” Sam was, if it was possible, redder than before, and Kurt, grinning like mad, moved his eyebrows in a teasing way. He opened his mouth to develop his comment, but he was cut off by his father.

“Boy, Leave that poor Sam alone.”

“Thanks you Burt.”

“You're welcome, but please, refrain yourself from flashing Carole in the future, will you?”

“Burt! Stop it already. Just look at him. He seems about to explode. Now sweeties, tell us more about that project of yours. I don't know about the others, but you piqued my curiosity.”

Without a second of hesitation, Sam started to explain their idea, clearly happy to see their focus moved somewhere else. If Carol and his father were focused on Sam, his brother wasn't. It was not hard to see his mind was somewhere else. Head tilted to the side, he was watching Sam puzzled. Knowing instinctively what his brother was thinking, Kurt leaned toward him and whispered: “Don't worry, I will tell the butt naked story later.”

Finn turned in Kurt's direction and smiled, before concentrating on Sam's explanations. Kurt did not listen, he preferred to observe the reactions of his family. Sam was as excited as he ever was when they were talking about their Dream-Place. Now, that the butt naked story was out-of-the-way Finn was showing a real interest. As for Carol and his dad, they looked impressed and the moves of the head and the glances they were exchanging were clues of some kind of silence discussion they were having.

“... naturally we realize we must save a lot of cash; but I am convinced we can do it, with time. So what do you guys think? Good idea or... Good idea?”  
Shaking his head and snickering Kurt said “ Sam, I think I will let you make the presentation to the bank. You are quite good at it."

His friend offered him his goofiest smile “Cool. But don't forget that Shaggy never faced any adventure without his Scoob. Which means: do not think even for a second that you are gonna escape it.”

“Actually, he could.”

The sentence hit like a ton of bricks and all heads turned in his father's direction, but his dad's eyes were carefully avoiding them.

“Dad?” despite of the easy to read question in his voice, his father remained silent up to the point that Kurt was beginning to think he would leave them hanging. Fortunately he was wrong.

“Okay, let's take the dessert and, then I… I will explain you.”

Kurt knew his father, he was able to tell when the man would keep his position, but he had to, at least, try so he started “But dad...”  
Carol did not give him the chance to finish before cutting him off “ Kurt, I think your dad need a moment.”

And, she was right. All this mystery drove him even more curious than he was to start with. He glanced at Sam and Finn, but it was obvious they were as puzzled as he. So, without further ado, the three of them stood up to clean the table while Carole took the ice cream out of the freezer to assemble the plates.

Kurt noticed that his father left the room only to come back a few minutes later, just as Carole put the last touch to each plate: some whipped cream.

Silence was still prevailing in the kitchen and the only sound heard was the one of their spoons hitting the plate as they ate. Finn complimented his mom for the cake and everyone had his little something nice to add. Kurt discreetly checked that his father did not get too much.

Once reassured the older man was being reasonable, Kurt focused on his own tasting. That was at least, what he attended to do, but his curiosity had the best of him. Therefore, he sent a silent excuse to Carole before to gulp it in one go.

The ice cream was so cold that it burned his tongue and throat, but that did not prevent him to swallow it in two mouthfuls, hoping to receive his answer quicker. However, when he rose his head, he met four surprise eyes. He felt his cheeks getting warm and in an attempt to hide his awkwardness, he casually asked “What?”

No-one bought it.

“Eager?' his dad said with a teasing smile and Kurt could bet his cheeks were scarlet now. Gosh, how he hated having such a light skin!

Noticing that all the others plates were still full, he stood up, headed for the fridge and asked 'Who want some milk or tea?”

Instead of answering, his father put his fork back on the table and slide his hand into the top pocket of his flannel shirt. Kurt watched him from the corner of his eyes as the older man took a piece of paper out of it and held in his direction. There was no explanation and as soon as Kurt's fingers closed on it his dad started again to eat.

Frozen, Kurt stared at the small batch for a long minute, then his eyes went from the papers to his dad a few times, still unsure of what he was supposed to do.

“Scoob! Come on, open it!”

The voice, Finn's voice, unfrozen him and he unfolded the papers and went through them. Frowning, he tried to understand the meaning of all this.

“Dad? What is... ? Where... Why?” Kurt babbled unable to finish any of the questions that were leaving his mouth without stopping by his brain. It was a continuous steam. But how could it be different? That was so...

“Kurt? Bro? Are you guys all right? What is it about? Kurt?”

“Finn leaves them to talk. You are not a part of this.”

“But Mom...”

Their discussion slowly disappeared into the background as Kurt attempted to understand what he was reading. It was his name in a bank account which hold a lot of zeros. He must have misread it. There seemed to be no other possibility.

He read it a second time and blinked, but nothing changed. He gazed at his father and tried to open his mouth and asked all the questions whirling inside his head, but it came out so light that no-one heard him.

His questions were lost under his family's discussion. He cleared his throat and silence fell around the table and he could feel all eyes on him. Even his dad's.

“Dad? I just don't understand. What the hell is this? Where does all that money come from? How come it is in my name? Why did not I know about that before then?"

“Money? Are you rich now Kurt?"

“Finn! I told you to stay out of it. Do not make me repeat myself!'

“But mom...”

“Finn!”

“Dude, listen to your mother, you know Scoob will tell us everything later.”

If Kurt was listening to Carole, Finn and Sam's bickering from one ear, almost all his focus was with his dad. The man seemed to be closed off and Kurt wondered if he was regretting having put the topic on the table.

“Dad?” the call got him back to reality.

“Yes, son, I heard you. The money is all yours. And, you didn't know about it, well because you didn't need to know before then.”

Kurt gazed at the sheet he was holding, and fixed his eyes on his father he asked once more.

“Where does all of this come from?”

His father sighed and started to talk while avoiding his eyes. "When you were born, your mom and I... We subscribed to a life insurance. I have family left and as you know by now, your grandparent, Lizzy's parents were not very happy about our wedding. To sum up, we were alone. We had nobody to take care of you if something bad should happen to us. We wanted, we had to be sure that we wouldn't leave you with nothing all. Even if you should only get it when he will be of age. When your mom... You were so young, so innocent... There was no reason for you to know. And, you never really need it before today. So, if you want it, it's yours.”

Only then, his dad looked at him. He cracked a smile and added, “It's a project my Elizabeth would have approved. She always loved cooking.”

Numbers of memories from his mom came to him like flashes. In the last one, he saw his mother and he as they threw flour as they prepared shortbread biscuit. “She wasn't very good at it, was she?”

His dad broke off laugh "Not really, but she enjoyed it and some of her recipes were a pure delight, don't you remember?”

Kurt nodded losing himself in the memories.

“Kurt?”

Finn and Sam's calling woke him up from his trance. “Yes?” When he noticed their eyes full of interrogations, he passed them the sheets and waited for a reaction which wasn't long to come.

“Shit! That's a fucking lot!”

Kurt laughed, How glad was he that the army didn't change his brother's spontaneity.

“Indeed. Sam?”

The blond hadn't said a word yet. And when Kurt looked at him, he saw he was gobsmacked “As Finn said, it's a lot."

  
Something definitely wasn't right. Kurt knew Sam well enough for it to be obvious to him: something wasn't right. He didn't look as happy as when he developed their ideas.

“Dad, Is it okay for you if I think about it a moment?”

His father slowly nodded before leaving the table, quickly followed by Carole. Kurt was exhausted by the discussion, but he needed to know, to understand what was Sam's problem.

“Sam? What is it?”

At first, his friend's glare stayed focused on the paper, up to the point that Kurt started to wonder if he heard him, but then he looked at him with a faint smile.

“Nothing, it's just... Burt is right, you can do it. You have the funds. ”

All his senses were on alert, Sam's words didn't match his expression, far from it. The money offered by his father was a good thing for them, wasn't it? Then, he got where the feeling of unease came from. Sam said "you", not "we".

You can do it

"Sam, do you realize it doesn't change nothing? It remains our project. "

"Of course, it changes something. You have money to bring your dream into a reality and I don't. "

Ever since his parents had financial difficulties in high school, money was a trouble spot for Sam.

"My dream? I always thought it was ours. I don't want to do it all alone. If using that money means you are not part of it, then I don't want it. "

"But Kurt. . . "  
"There is no but. It is our project. I don't know what that means for you, but it's very important to me. I love the idea of working side by side with you, to have a friendly shoulder to lay on in case of necessity. “

"And Scoob would never go into an adventure without his Shaggy."

When he heard the voice of Finn, Kurt jumped. His brother having managed the unthinkable: to be so motionless, so quiet that they completely forgot his presence.

"Kurt won the lottery, you are both lucky bastard!"

"Finn, it's not comparable. It's not the same as winning at the bingo. It's from his mother and..."

"And what? You can accept money from some stupid game, but not from my mom? Didn't you hear dad? He said she would have liked it."

"Maybe, but it doesn't look fair to me. I mean, you bring the money, and what about me? I have nothing. I can't go like a freeloader. I will have the impression of taking advantage of you and I don't like it. It really bothers me. A lot."

his words rested unanswered. A few minutes passed and no one said a word. Kurt was trying to counter Sam, but he didn't know how. He understood what Sam was expressing, but he didn't like it.

Sam gave Kurt the paper back and stood up, with the obvious intent to leave the room. However, when he reached the door, Finn spoke up."You could write come kind of partnership. You know the legalities and stuff. Something that gives Kurt, I don't know, like 60% of the shop. So he can be the majority shareholder, or you know, whatever that's called."

Kurt wasn't sure to entirely appreciate the idea, but he jumped at the chance nevertheless.

"That's an idea, or I can use the money and you'll pay me back in time."

"Can I buy parts of it too? I have some saving at the bank."

At Finn's question, Sam turned back to face them at least, and he asked, before Kurt got what his brother said. "You do?"

Without stopping to observe Sam's reaction, Kurt glanced at Finn from the corner of the eye. Fred was rubbing the back of his head kinda embarrassed.

"Yep, well if that's alright with you. I really like the idea, and I know I won't be there enough to help very often, not at the start. But yes, I would love to have parts of it. I would be like a silent partner or is it a sleeping partner, I can't remember..."

Sam eyes crossed Kurt for the first time since Burt's revelation and somehow, Kurt knew it was gonna be okay. Sam returned to the table and a well need discussion took place.

Once the ground was settled, Finn asked them how they will call the place because as he said "You can't keep saying the bakery-game-coffee-tearoom. It's kind mouthful."

Sam and he couldn't disagree and promised to think about it. And they did, but nothing came to them that night, nor the next day. That's why Finn unilaterally decided they would play brain storming after diner.

Carol and his dad joined the game, and they shared a pleasant and very fun family time. Some of the propositions were ridiculous, others too heavy, but they casually came to the best choice.

Sam offered to have his mom's name in it, since she was the reason they could make it so soon. Touched, his father commented that it was a delightful idea.

Carole said it should have a french touch. When he heard her words, Finn clapped his fingers and turned toward Kurt. "How do you say that in French?"

"How do I say what in French?"

"Delight."

"Délice. "

"Okay, so what about "les Delices d'Elizabeth"?

It sounded right, and when Kurt looked at Sam, they smiled.

"Good job Fred."

After some hesitations, Kurt opted to modify the spelling, going from délices to Delys and Les Delys Elizabeth were born.

When Kurt's plane took off a few days later their action plan was set. And most of the first steps laid on Sam shoulders.

First thing: to find them a place to live and see if Santana wanted to be in. Set up the most of it.

Secondly, beginning to visit their options and to describe them to Kurt. And to finish set a list of the games he wanted to buy.

All that, so that when Kurt came back for good, they would get Les Delys D'Elizabeth ready as soon as possible. Kurt wasn't free from task, even if because of him being so far away they were less numerous. He had to create some sort of menu with everything he wanted to offer, as well as the kitchen utensils and go to decoration store in french to bring thing that could give the place the french touch they were looking for.

Two months later, as Kurt came back, the more complicate and excited part started off.

Sam found them a nice place in the Queens, which met Santana's expectation, and after some reflections they set their minds on a local not too far from it.

And now after two more months of hard labor Les Delys D'Elizabeth were about to open for the first time. Hopefully the advertisement whom Santana took care of, would bring them patrons.

Kurt took a look around and smiled: the place was exactly like they wanted it. Big, but not too much, cosy, clean and mostly welcoming. To him, everything looked ready in the first story, so he called: "Sam?"  
"I am coming."

Waiting for his friend and associate to arrive, Kurt mentally checked everything one last time.

Tables were ready, the floor had been cleaned, the windows display were done, the stand full, the slate was also done. He couldn't think of anything else to do... The cash register!

Kurt headed toward the thing, but Sam's arrival stopped him.

"Come on Kurt, relax, we are ready. I look at the list we made and everything is checked. We have done our best now we only have two things to do. "

"Two things?" Kurt exclaimed worried.

"My mistake, three: to open the door, take the blackboard, tables and chairs out and wait fingers crossed. By the way, it looks like it's time. Come on partner!"

"I took care of it when I arrive this morning. Kurtie-pie."

"Stop with the Kurtie-pie!" Kurt exclaimed while turning toward a grinning Sam.

"But it fit so well! Okay, Scoob?"

With an annoyed pout, Kurt showed it didn't find it funny. Kurt glanced at the picture of his mom they put on the wall near the register and saluted before joining Sam.

"On three?"

"One, two, three!" They opened one shutter each and met by the door, where their hands joined on the key and they turned the lock as one.

Sam reached for the blackboard while Kurt took care of the wooden chairs. Then, Sam said: he crossed his fingers."

The first week was slow, too slow at Kurt's taste, afraid that things never worked. The second one wasn't better and questions kept turning in his head: What if their dream place never met its public? What if they failed big time? Every evening of these two weeks, Sam and he took turns to boost one other moral.

Santana, who was actually working in a dance studio, was there too, in her own way.

"Stop whining already. Rome wasn't built in a day. Did you have customers today?"

"Yes."

"Were they many?"

"Yes, no. I am not sure. Sam?"

"More than yesterday, that's sure, but not much."

"Did they come back?"

Kurt shrugged "Some?"

"So you start to have regular, that's good, no?"

"Yes, but..."

"Then stop your whining. It has been what, barely a week? To have a customer base takes time. Now, did I tell you about the new teacher they employed?"

Kurt felt his temporal vein beat hard and restrained himself to bark his answer.

"You did. Yesterday, and the day before, and the day before that..."

"Scoob stores your claws, and be nice."

"Yes, lady Hummel, listens to Shaggy and be nice."

Beaming, Kurt flipped her a bird and said "I am all ears Satan. Still blond? Still flexible? Still doesn't speak English?"

"Yes, and taken."

"Och.”

But she looked so sad, that Kurt didn't find in him the courage to mock her. Instead, he opted to try to lift her mood. She never had a lot of chances in the romance department, and it was worst ever since she was in New York, she went from one deception to the other. She needed a push in the right direction, and he might have exactly what she needed.

“I think you shouldn't dwell too much on her, she surely doesn't worth it."

“Thanks for the advice Doctor Love, but you, more than anyone, should know it's not that easy. And, she does look very flexible.” Santana refuted with her typical smirk. 

Kurt smiled to her “I have no doubt. Now, should I remind you that I was just passing your own advice, Doctor Love? But you are right, I know it's hard. And it's harder when the one you loved, behave like an asshole. Somehow, you are lucky. I mean, she isn't aware, so she doesn't try to be hurtful. I mean, she is, but without meaning to, contrary to the one that wouldn't be named tonight. ”

She glared at him, not too happy to hear her own words back on her, but she didn't add a word and Kurt continued. “You ought to focus on someone else. Someone free, and not straight,”

“Oh, thank you dear, I wouldn't have thought about it without your input! One problem: you never want to go out with me and I can't stand the idea of contacting the singing twins. QED : I don't have a lot of occasions here...”

Kurt shared a knowing look with Sam, they both turned toward her with a huge grin on the face.

“Remind us, when is your next day off? Thursday?”

She screwed up her eyes, and slowly bent her head to assent.

“Why don't you come to the shop?”

“Yes, Scoob, great idea, Daphne, you should come by in the afternoon.”

“Totally dear Shaggy, after two, but not later than three.”

“Okay doofus, I already told you I'm not part of your stupid role game. Now, tell me what you are thinking about, or rather, who you are thinking about. Because I know you,both of you and you are not subtle at all. And your glances are more than obvious. So start talking, now. Pronto.”

“Okay, get down your high horse princess. It's just, we have this one customer who is totally your style. And let's just say that she trills my guitar, ”

“Your gaydar is abysmal.”

“Hey!”

“Trouty-mouth, you're gay?”

“Um, still not. ”

“You get what I mean."

“But Sam agrees with me, aren't you?”

Sam nodded yes. Santana pouted, and her eyes went from one to the other, as if she was trying to read them open “Okay, tell me more. How is she?”  
Kurt smiled and opened his mouth “Not you Martha Stewart,  let's Trouty do the talking.”

“Hey! That's my idea!”

“Maybe,  but Sammy boy and me have some common taste.”

Kurt didn't appreciate it, but he knew it was partially true, so he gestured to Sam to start. 

“Brown eyes, blond hair...”

“Dirty blond, not platinum nor barbie or... ” Santana glared at him so he concluded ” Or I will just shut up.”

“Where was I? Oh, yep, brown, blond. She's got tattoos on the forearms? a flock of birds if I am not mistaken... Hum, hum, what else? Oh yeah nice smile...”

“Very sweet, and charming.” Kurt tried to interfere, but as Santana ignored him, Kurt stopped and folded his arms offended.

“You are right Kurt, sweet smile, but I heard her talking to someone, call Starchild and let me tell you she can be cunning, and she is musically inclined. ”

“How do you know all that? You talk to her?”

“No, but she holds a guitar case so it's easy to guess.” Sam concluded with a shrug.

“And she is in a band. ”Kurt muttered, still looking in the other direction.

“A band?” Inquired Santana and San in a single voice.

Kurt stared at his nails, ignoring his two friends.

“Lady Hummel? What about a band?”

Whistling, Kurt pretended to leave the room, but before he could get up, four hands hold him still.

“Kurt? What band?”

He sat back, and raise an eyebrow “Oh, you mean I am allowed to talk now? I don't really think so. Ask Sam, after all you both have common tastes, haven't you?”

“Okay, what do you want, an apology?”Santana said.

“That would be a great start, Daphné.”

“Okay: Sorry Hummel, you are not Martha Stewart.” Kurt waved his hand to push her to carry on. “And I would love to hear your opinion. ”

Kurt continued to move his hand “Hey! Don't push it too far. So, you were talking about a band?” Kurt faked a hesitation, then he assented, and started talking “No, I never talked to her for longer than serving her tea, but yesterday she sat close to the register so I heard her talking to her friend Starchild. Who _ by the way _ is gayer than me. They are in a band called Dual Foam even if they are a trio. I don't know what sort of music they are playing so don't ask me. But...”

“But?”Kurt smiled, he loved to see them suspended to his lips “ They have a show set this week.”

“They do?”

“Yep”

“When?”

Kurt shrugged “ I don't know, Mrs Cribb enter and, well Sam, you know how she is so I didn't hear anything else, ”

“You are useless!”

“Santana!”

“What? That's true!”

“That's more than what you knew before! Don't forget that you have never seen or talked to her. We might both be wrong. Maybe you won't be interested in her. So take it back.”

The young woman thought about it before nodding “Okay, I'll there on Thursday, and if she is interesting, one of you will have to find where the gig is and going with me.”

"If you give us a hand on Saturdays you've got yourself a deal.” Kurt said, holding out his hand for it seals the deal. Santana glared at it, but hold it."

Two days later, the-said-customer arrived whereas Santana was holding the register. Sam, who was beside her, began to lean down to warn her, but quickly, he realized it wasn't necessary. The girls get it on without his impulse. When the woman left the shop, Santana had her phone number in the pocket and a date set for the following day. On Saturday, as agreed Santana gave them a hand in the afternoon, before the three of them went to a party in the evening.

They listened to Dani (Santana's future girlfriend), Elliott (also know as Starchily and Dani's best friend) and Adam at Callbacks. A place, Kurt realized afterwards, Blaine and Rachel spent all their time while in NYADA. Chances were by his side that night since he didn't see a hair from their heads.

Bad mouthing, Sam said it was either because they wouldn't have a chance to sing, either because now that Rachel had graduated, she found the place out of her league. Not good enough to hold up her new standard. If Kurt told him to stop being mean, inside, he couldn't help but think his friend might not be far from true. Sam and he stayed during all Dual Foam's set.

They were kind of good in a weird way. Their song list was the strangest mix he ever had to listen and even if his life depend on it Kurt would be unable to label their music. There was some rock and roll song, some show tunes remixed, some very old songs and even pop music. Once they finished, the trio with Santana in a row decided to go dancing. Kurt started to refuse since he had to work early the next morning, but when Adam and Eliot turned to him with puppy eyes, he was incapable of continuing.

That's how he found himself on the dance floor of the Friend's Tavern, surrounded by people he didn't know very well _ or at all. The latter were in various states of nakedness and drunkenness.

He didn't feel very at ease in that sort of scene, therefore it was with an honest relief that he used Sam as a screen. Dancing with Sam, touching him was as natural as breathing, and as long as he stayed focused on his best friend, everything should be okay.

In principle, it was a good idea, but things didn't go as he planned. Firstly, because a woman with dark green hair caught Sam's eyes, but also because even before his friend left him on the floor, Kurt felt hands on his hips. A stranger was moving against him, rubbing his front to Kurt's back.

Eyes-wild opened, he turned his head, he came face to Elliott's grim, lighter, he started to dance more freely, and glanced at Sam. Only to realize his friend was gone. In his place stood Adam, and all the tension he released when discovered Elliott rose once more, higher this time. Indeed, if he could see Eliot's sexiness, he knew deep down that the only thing which could ever happen between them was friendship, with Adam, it wasn't that simple. The other man was watching him with an undeniable interested whom Kurt didn't know what to do.

His relationship with Blaine, and mostly the way it ended, made him understand something important: relation only works if you can invest yourself fully. And, it was impossible for him at the moment. Establishing Les Delys D'Elizabeth took all his time. Not knowing what to do, Kurt froze for a second, but Elliott's chin on his shoulder, put him on the move and he started again to swing. A faint smile on the lips, he laid his hand on Adam's waist and tried to enjoy himself.

Their three-way samba which, while a bit maladroit, was clearly sensual if the appreciative glances they received were to be believed. By the end of the song, Kurt was aroused, to hide it, he gestured that he was thirsty and went to the bar. At the barn, he managed to capture the attention of the lovely bartender quite simple, he briefly thought about commanding a Mai-tai, but the idea of having to work early the next day changed his mind and he asked for a coke light.

He slowly drank it, taking advantage of this time to relax and watch people around. The atmosphere was very different from what he was used to. Here, there were some men in their underwear, two women were taking a shot on the bellies and it was noisy. From the corner of his eyes, he noticed Santana and Dani wrapping around each other in a very sensual, if not sexual dance which attracted a lot of attention.  

   
Elliott was now moving along with a short dark hair man, with lovely muscles. If Kurt's excitation had calmed down, the way they pushed and pulled one another, the way they touched, got it up in a second. Because of the light, he couldn't see the man's feature, but he would have loved to. Growling, he gets his mobile out and noting the hour, finished his glass, laid it on the counter and start looking for Sam. It was more than time for him to go home.

As foreseen, the following day was hard, but seeing Santana happy worth every second of it. Neither Kurt nor Sam regretted it.

Eventually things get better at the shop, Kurt only stopped to worry the day Sam and he had to look for help.

It arrived around two months after the great opening. Kurt began to realize that they couldn't carry on like that anymore. He took care of the food preparation from very early in the morning, prior to the service from 9 am to 19 pm nearly without a real break. Without forgetting the commands, the cleaning and other obligations and the chit-chat with the costumers.

  
However, he loved doing all that, it was his dream to become true and he would have However, he loved doing all that, it was his dream becoming reality and he would have carried on if Sam hadn't put his foot down. They were at home, lazing on the couch in front of a rerun of Once Upon a time when his friend said.

"Scoob? I think it's time."

Thinking about bad time, as it was a new lame habit of his to fall asleep while watching TV, Kurt mumbled "Not yet, Shaggy, I wanna know who is that woman they take back with them."

"Dude, what are you talking about?" Said Sam's voice through his frog sleep.

"Me Not Dude, I Scoob or Kurt. And Scoob doesn't want to go to bed now. I am fed up to always go to bed early. I feel like I am 7 again!"

Sam giggled, "I wasn't talking about that. "

"Oh, so time for what?"

"Consider hiring some help. "

Those words woke Kurt up better that coffee.

"No, We can't do that yet! We don't have the money!"

"Maybe not a full time help, but we can't keep doing all the work. Santana helps on Saturdays, but I feel bad to ask her. She doesn't have a lot of days off, you know. It is very nice of her to give us a free hand. Now that I think about it, it's strange. Does she demand you something or do you think she will use it for leverage later?"

"Don't worry, I've got it covered. She leaves with Dani's favourite pleasure every single time. Do tell, what sort of help are you talking about?"

"I am not sure, maybe someone from the cleaning and helping a bit at closing time. That that way one of us could go home early; or a waitress. So you only have to cook and take care of the commands. I don't know, but we work too hard; It feels like if we continue like this, we will work ourselves to death."

Kurt didn't welcome that idea, but he would have to be blind to disagree.

"Okay, let's do it, but I have absolutely no clue how you hire someone. All the paperwork or such. Then, except if you do, I think the first thing is we had to talk to dad. "

Sam conceded and Kurt promised to call his father the next day.

Three weeks after making their decision, Kurt and Sam was beginning to lose hope. It happened that finding an employee on which the both agrees, wasn't a simple feast.

Their four first trials were awful.

The first stood them up, the second was always late every day during his tryout, the third was perfect in front of them, but she was more than rude to the patrons _ mostly the elder one _ as for the last one Kurt didn't want to think about it.

Let's just say he was glad he chose to leave. That took place around two hours earlier and they were now wondering if their decision hadn't been a bit hasty.

They were considering removing the " help wanted" sign at the door when she arrived.

"Good morning Madam, what may I serve you?" Sam asked with his most charming smile.

"Oh, Nothing. Sorry. I was wondering if the job offer was still vacant." The woman questioned very politely.

Kurt's first reaction was to answer no. They had their dose of bad workers and judging by her appearance, she didn't seem fit enough to move as much as the job required. However, Sam nodded before he got to formulate his doubts. The woman smiled, while it was a shy smile, it brightened her whole face.

And, Kurt felt ashamed.

He hated when people judged him at first glance, or when they looked at Mercedes as she was lower than them because she was a little bit overweight. And yet here he had done the same thing for that woman. Sheepish and remorseful, he headed for the stash of papers to fill and gave it her with a smile.

"Thank you."

At least she was naturally polite. Something that was confirmed when she stepped back to allow a couple _ he didn't notice _ to come inside and order their drinks.  
Kurt took care of the customers' flow as Sam talked with the candidate, who had apparently finished to fill out documents. Once everybody was seated and served, he joined the discussion. Sam was smiling, not his commercial smile, his real smile, which was another good point to the woman.

"Hey Kurt let me present you Millie Rose. This charming lady is ready to come tomorrow at 10 for trying out."

Kurt rose his eyebrow, startle. Usually they discussed it together before to offer the candidate to work with them. "So soon?"

"Yes, Millie"_ so Sam was already calling her by her first name _ and Kurt must admit the redness that went to Millie's cheeks was lovely. " Is actually working at his daughter's high school. And, you know kids are not always nice, so she thinks it would be a good thing for them if she was working somewhere else. I told her we could give her a chance. What do you say?"

"Well, see you tomorrow?" Because, honestly, what else could he say? He will have to let Sam know that he didn't appreciate how things went.

As he didn't feel like talking about it here and now, he headed for the kitchen to get his preparations in the way. He asked Sam to call if he needed him. When the closing time arrived Kurt's irritation had calmed down, and he was ready to take advantage of the cleaning time to ask for some explanation, or that's what he would have done if Sam caught him off-guard.

"Kurt, I am sorry for not having waited your opinion before proposing Mollie to come tomorrow."

Kurt, who was putting the remaining croissant away, stopped in mid-gesture. He looked at Sam curiously and asked "So, why did you do it?" before to continue his task.  
His friend mopped the tea room part of the shop for a while, most probably thinking of the best way to explain himself, then he dropped. "Because I couldn't do it any other way. You will believe I am crazy, but when I was talking to her, I had this indefinable feeling she was supposed to work here, beside us. I think she is a good person, that she is exactly who we are looking for. "

Kurt retained what Sam said, thought about it before replying "You feel it in your guts, okay, but, please, next time, talk to me. We are partners and you are not the only one who will have to work with her."

Beaming, Sam rose his hand to his temple, clapped his heels in a fake military hi "Yes sir, I promise Sir."

"You silly boy. Finish to mop the floor, you still have some dishes to wash before we start with the register. And I don't know about you, but I really urge to go home early for once. Fred is supposed to call us tonight. " "Oh yes, so step on the gas!"

Without talking any longer, they focused on their chores and half an hour later they were heading home. I was a bit more than half past seven in the evening.

The way home wasn't long and could be done by foot, which was very well thought of San. Fifteen minutes later, they were opening the lock of the building, only forty more steps and they would be there.

Kurt was lagging a few feet behind Sam, eyes barely opened and lost in his thoughts. So lost, that he didn't notice when his friend abruptly stopped and knocked him down.

"Sam, what are you doing?" Mumbled a discreet Kurt.

Sam didn't answer him, but yelled. "DUDE! IS THAT YOU?"

The exclamation and the manner Sam completely ignored his question, had woken up Kurt from his absent-mindedness. He saw nothing out of the ordinary, but since Sam was blocking his sight it wasn't unusual. Then, he bent to the left side and opened his eyes wild.

"FINN!"

He literally pushed Sam out-of-the-way and jumped to hug his brother who was attempting to stand up. Kurt miscalculated his brother's unbalanced and they both fell back on the floor.

"Hey guy, it's good to see you too." Finn's voice said from somewhere under Kurt. "Um, Scoub? Care to let me stand up?"

"No! I love my Finn's couch and I didn't get to use it in a very long time so put up with it. "

Sam burst out of laugh and when Kurt's eyes met his, he laughed too. Despite his refusal, Kurt rose and held a hand to help Finn to do the same. As he searched the key in his pockets, the two others embraced each other in a very manly hug. Sam, Santana and he had been living here for nearly a year, and yet it was Finn's first visit. Indeed, during the past year the contact between them had been scattered. As often, Finn's missions have been top-secret so nobody knew much about his where-going.

"Hey guys stop fondling on the door step and do it inside. Because do you know what? There are beds and a couch. " Kurt commented while going inside. He barely reached the living room table, or trestles and plank they used as such when someone bit the back of his head.

"Hey! Fred is a kind leader, not a brute!" And just like that; they found again their old banter, full of joyful teases.

While Finn put all his belongings in a corner, Sam and Kurt went to their respective rooms to change into more casual clothes. Funny how seeing his brother in flesh and bone had removed Kurt's fatigue with a snap.

The fridge was kind of bare since neither of them had the time to go shopping that week, but Kurt found some diet coke in a cupboard and yelled " Who feel up for some pizza?"

Eating takeout wasn't something they did very often, yet it seemed like the best moment.

"What a shame dear brother!"

"What?"

"Three years in that fancy french school and you have me eating pizza..." Finn's tone was taunting and Kurt would bet he was grinning like mad.

"Shut up, I cook nearly all day I just want to be lazy for a night."

"Or every other night..." Sam intervened also teasing.

Kurt joined them in the living room. He put the glasses and drinks on the table before giggling "You jerk! Takes it back, that's a lie!" and he fell on the armchair, not without holding out his tongue to Sam.

"Okay, okay, I take it back. Even if it's not that far from the truth either."

Kurt shrugged, and turned to Finn to look at him. He had changed during the last year: he was more solid, beefier, and regardless of his smile he seemed to be on guard, almost stiff. And Kurt didn't like that. Exactly like, he didn't like the way he was holding his right arm. As if it was sore.

"How come you didn't tell us you were coming, dude? How long are you staying here? Does Carole know? 'cause it doesn't seem like she did last night... And, what have you done since we see you last?"

Sam having thrown the first waves of questions, Kurt reached for the glass Sam filled and slid his feet under him to listen to the answers.

Finn wriggled, eyes lowered, and nibbling his lips. Kurt peeped at Sam and he knew they were on the same wavelength. Something was definitely wrong with Finn. "I have been here and there, done what have to be done. You know that I can't tell you. I hate lying to you, so stop asking about that. Please."

"Okay, just one thing: have you been hurt?"

And, Kurt paid a close attention to Finn's body language. With all the secrecy around his missions, it was often the only way to get any answer about what his life was or had been. First, he closed his eyes, then he conscientiously rubbed his shoulder.

"Don't respond, are you feeling better now?"

Without opening his eyes, Finn nodded.

"That's all that matter to us. Now, the next question. "

"What?"

"Shaggy's interrogations, D'oh!"

A chuckle, coming from Finn surprised them "D'oh?"

"Oh keep your trap shut! What if we watch the Simpson yesterday?"

"Or every day for two weeks now..."

"Sam! Don't tell him. It was supposed to be our secret!"

"Hey; since when you keep secret from me? That's mean."

"Sorry to be blunt, but there is a lot of stuff you don't know now, or that we don't know about you either. "

He regretted his words as soon as they left his mouths. But, it was too late, and the crushed expression on Finn's face increase his grief.

"Kurt, that's harsh!"

"Nope, he is right."

"I might be right, but I could have been more tactful. I am sorry Finn, I didn't mean to..."

"It's okay, I understand. And you are right. There are a lot of things that I miss. But, good news: it's gonna change. "

"Change?"

That sparked their interest. Finn smiled, the sly and shy smile which bought out his dimples. "Yes, not immediately, but I decide not to prolong my contract."  
Kurt's heart started going wild "Which mean?"

"In about 7 months, I will return to civilian life. "

"Damn it, Dude! It was time! Do you know what you wanna do after that?"

Fighting against the tears, Kurt watched the scene in front of him filled with various emotions. Only seven months to worry left. Seven. He tried to concentrate on Finn's plan, but it was hard to contain his elation.

"... UNY... Childhood education... Moving in..."

Then, a thought crossed his mind and he cut in "Does Carol knows yet?".

"No, I have a two-week time-off, so I was thinking to stay here for four or five days before heading home to see and tell her. That's if you agree to lend me your couch?"

Finn concluded his rambling with his most charming smile.

"As if you even have to ask Freddy. Our home is your home." Sam nodded corroborating.

"And Santana? To be honest, she is the one I have any doubts..."

"Don't worry about Santana. Two secret things to a happy Santana: don't finish the coffee in the morning, ever, in any circumstances, and she spends most of her night atDani's anyway."

"Dani? Who is that?" The tone was puzzled.

Kurt frowned, trying to understand what the matter was, then he got a clue "Dani as in Danielle Austin, Santana's girlfriend. She is sweet and crafty, a musician with a band which is getting more and more recognition in respect in the area. You will like her, imagine she managed to tame Santana!"

"Hey! How come you are telling someone I have been tamed Martha?"

The threesome turned to the door which they didn't listen to open. Here stood Santana, escorted by people Kurt couldn't make out from his seat.  
He crossed his fingers, wishing Dani was the only person behind. He wasn't lucky, since if indeed Dani came in just after Santana, she was followed by Elliott and Adam. When the latest entered, Kurt felt instantly under-dressed. But damn it, it was supposed to be some brotherhood reunion, nothing else. Hyper-aware of Adam's eyes on him, he settled back In the armchair and began to casually comb his hair with his fingers.

"Keep your panties in a twist, sweety. It was just Kurt, saying you found your match in me. Don't you agree?" Tried to pacify Dany before kissing Santana's cheek. The Brunet didn't answer, instead she pulled on her girlfriend's hand to lead her toward the couch.

The two others newcomers, whose visit wasn't a first, grabbed a chair to join them.

"Hey guy, Elliott, Adam, meet our own Fred, mostly known as Finn or Kurt's brother."

During Sam's quick presentation, Kurt took the opportunity to straighten his pajamas under the mocking gaze of Santana. They didn't wait for long before placing an order at their favorite pizza place.

Kurt attempted to stay as unobtrusive as possible, glad to observe Finn to interact and integrate so well in the group. It didn't work however. Indeed, Adam, who had put his chair next to him, initiated a discussion. The banter between them was nice, enjoyable and Kurt just adored the slight British accent of his interlocutor. By some strange coincidence, Adam, who went to NYADA, he knew Rachel and Blaine by name and sight. The man was also a huge fan of various Broadway shows. Something Kurt greatly appreciated, since It had been a very long time since he get to discuss it with anyone. Indeed, Sam didn't enjoy Musicals at all, they were merely a joke for Santana and none of his friends from the Bocuse's institute shared his fondness for music.

Which meant his last real talk about musical dated from senior year of high school. In a time where Rachel had some considerations for his opinion; which changed when he opted for cuisine instead of Broadway.

They were talking about Wicked, and while they both loved the soundtrack, they couldn't agree on the favorite characters part.

"Idina Menzel is okay..."Adam started to say; but Kurt had to interrupt him, he couldn't let that go.

"Okay? That's a sin, a true shame, no, a blasphemy! She wasn't just okay, she as wonderful, amazing..."

"All right, I agree, she did an incredible job in Defying gravity, but she doesn't compare to Kristin Chenoweth! I mean, did you her in What Is This Feeling? Or..."

"I won't deny it, Kristin is good, but Idina is a lot better. Come on, she even get a nomination for a Tony. I think it's self revealing, isn't it?"

Before Adam could argue, Finn made his voice heard. "What about Jenni Barber?"

"Finn?" Kurt was puzzled. How did his brother know that name? The show hasn't been back on stage for long, and Kurt didn't remember talking to him about it.

"What? I do think she did a good job!" Finn was on the defensive, so Kurt didn't press him for any precisions, but that remained weird.

"Okay. "

Silence fell between them, and Kurt turned his attention to Dani and Elliott. The twosome was wrangling over a new song the young man wanted to integrate to their next show. Kurt smiled face to their enthusiasm, but refused to offer his opinion, even when they asked for it. He was so caught up in the discussion that he gasped when a hand slid on his shoulder.

"My friend Erica is playing the witch in an off Broadway show called 'Into the wood'. Maybe we could go, you know, together?"

He didn't see it coming at all. At least not here and now.

He would have to be blind to not notice Adam's interest in him, and it would be a lie to say it wasn't reciprocal. With his beautiful blue eyes, his wild blond hair and his muscular build, his only presence changed Kurt's legs in jelly quite often. Adam was kind, smart and charismatic.

If he thought about it more deeply, Kurt could probably add a few more qualities to the man, but he refused to be enticed more than he was.

During his internship at La grenouille, his time was limited and while he was sure of his love for Blaine and of their relationship, yet his lack of free time killed it. How could he hope to build a new relationship, and learn to have trust in it when his time was even more limited than before? It was just doomed from the start. Now, he had to explain it to Adam kindly enough to not damage their actual relationship. First, he smiled, and stared straight at the man's eyes.

"Thank you for the invitation but I will have to decline, I am sorry. As you know, Finn just arrived and I want to spend as much time as possible with him before he leaves. "

If the deception was obvious, Adam voiced it, he noted "I understand, maybe another time?"  
"Maybe."

The rest of the evening was a bit more strained, however, for Kurt huge relief, no-one wondered out loud about the sudden awkwardness between them. When ten p.m. rang, Kurt stood up and excused himself to go to bed. Finn was surprised, but Santana answered to his unsaid interrogation " Yes, Frankenstein, since the shop opened Martha goes to bed with the lamb. "

The next morning, Kurt got ready on tiptoe to allow Finn to sleep. Seeing that his brother was joining them at the shop around the middle day, Kurt wrote the address on a paper and leave a set of key on the table for him.

The morning was a bit more rush than usual, but Kurt liked it. He felt a bit nervous to show Sam's and his baby to Finn. After all, Finn held some part of the shop too. What if he didn't like what they did. In some way, it was more stressful than when his dad came to visit.

Sam arrived a bit earlier than usual, that was to say around nine, which was a good thing since Millie came in half and hour later. They shared the work, Kurt took care of the customers while Sam has shown Millie what she will have to do.

When Finn finally arrived, there was a line. Something Kurt was half-happy, half-sad about. It was nice since Finn could see they found a customer base, but he would have loved to see Finn's first reaction. Which was impossible, since he only noticed his presence when his brother arrived at the register.

"Good morning, what can I get you?"

"He-ll-o, I don't know what I want, but I am sure you know what I love."

"Hey! Oh, I didn't see you come in. You are right, I know what you want. Why don't you find yourself a table and I will bring you a little surprise as soon as possible. Just one thing: sweet or savory?"

Finn grinned and shrug "Just get me a coffee to go with it."

Getting his snack to Finn took more time than he thought. At the end, he prepared it, but it was Millie, who served it to him. He even caught his brother giving them a hand to clear the tables. Only after the lunch crowd was gone that Kurt managed to slide in front of Finn to talk.

"Thank you." Finn, who apparently didn't hear his arrival, jumped, and smiled with his mouth full. He swallowed before answering,"You're welcome. Is it always like that?"  
Kurt cocked his head to the side, "No, but it happened more and more often."

"That's good, right?"

"Yes, but it's kind of tiring."

"Why don't you hire more help?"

"We try, but it's kind of hard to find a good one. It's Millie first day. I must admit that I had some doubts when Sam decided to give her a chance, but I think I have been tooquick to judge. She did a great job today. Better than some of the others we had in the past. And, to be honest with you, I am a bit scare to have too many employees. I mean we are still new in here and we don't have such a good financial footing yet."

Kurt sipped some of his tea, and glanced around them. "So what do you think?"

"What do I think of what?"

Kurt's eyes went back to Finn and he stared at him, eyebrows upped "Do I really need to answer that?"

Finn laughed" It's great. Fred is very proud of Scoob and Shaggy's job. It's neat, and I love the colors you chose. It's so homey and warm and cozy. "  
"Really?"

"Yep. But I have a question: I thought you wanted a place with games and stuffs like that. I didn't see them."

"Oh, there aren't here, yet. It's upstairs. "

"Upstairs?"

"Mmm. It wasn't finished for the opening date so we decided to have another opening for it later. The problem: we don't have a lot of time to work on it; so it takes more time than we thought. The place is only closed on Sunday afternoon and Wednesday mornings so it's even harder... Hey, why don't you ask Sam to give you a tour? Kurt gave a look at his partner, but he was still busy with Millie. " But maybe you should wait for him to finish with Millie."

"Okay, but in the meantime show me what sort of things you sell. Because I have noticed some since chocolate stuff in some people's plates."

"Okay, come on! And if you are nice, I will even give you a taste. "

"Did I tell you, recently that I love you, bro?"

By the time Kurt finished to show his productions to Finn, Millie had left and Sam could show him "Finn 's den".

"Finn's den?" Finn asked.

"Yes, that's how we call it between us. "

"But why Funn? I mean, that's kind of cool and all, but it was Sam's idea and... "

"It might be my idea, but you start it."

Frowning, Finn clearly didn't catch what Sam meant by that. "Don't you remember it? When I came to live at yours, it was you who get us to start to play. One night you went through all your old belongings and got a Monopoly out..."

Suddenly things fell into places and Finn exclaimed "Yes! And, we played all the weekend, and keep going every evening after dinner."

"And I made you bite the dust." boasted a beaming Kurt as he joined them at the dawn of the stair.

"Yes, You totally weep us down. Hey, do you have a monopoly in there?"

"Of course, but we also have other games, better one in my opinion. "

"Well, what are you waiting for then? Show me!"

While the two of them went to visit Finn's den, Kurt kept the fort and taking advantage of the down time, worked on his orders. The rest of Finn's visit carried on the same pace, with Finn gave them a hand during lunch time before going to work upstairs, until five. Then, he would go out. Every day, except one, he came back happy. Neither Sam nor Kurt knew where he went. Kurt liked to imagine he was working on his oncoming Uni start. Even if it wouldn't be before the following year.

On the eve of his departure, he crushed his dream. They were playing Vegas, one of Sam's new dice games, and Finn announced he met up with Rachel and Blaine. His words interrupted the game more surely than a phone call or anything else.

Kurt, whose turn it was to play, froze. "You did, but why?"

He didn't understand how his own brother could see and talk to people who hurt him like his ex boyfriend and friend did. He didn't understand how his own brother could see and talk to people who hurt him like his ex boyfriend and friend did.

From Finn's expression he was embarrassed by his confession, but he nevertheless rose up his head, and, at turns he fixed them in the eyes to explain. "Well, I know Blaine hasn't nice to you, and to tell you the truth, I didn't foresee to meet him. But, Rachel and I have a past, and we used to love each other, we've nearly got married. I never told you, but we exchanged letters when I am away, and, " He shrugged "It feels good to see her. "

"It's okay, you can be friend with whoever you want." But Kurt realized his tone wasn't very welcoming nor open. So he cleared his throat, and threw the dice. He looked at them, played and passed them so Sam.

"How are they?" Sam's question took Kurt by surprise. And, when he glanced in his direction he comprehended the question was more for Finn that because he was really interested. Sam was just giving to Finn the chance to say what he had to say.

"Good. Rachel is, well, Rachel. A human fireworks, she is happy. She's got a part in a show. And, Blaine, he is faithful to himself. And Kurt, I get the feeling that if you ever want to talk to him, or more he wouldn't be against it?"

Kurt pulled a wry face.

"I know, but I had to tell you and it's obvious he regrets it. He asked me tone of questions about you and your love life. By the way, I told him you have a boyfriend."

"Why do you do that for? I mean, I don't mind if he thought so, but why?"

"I don't know, it looks like the thing to do. And, you should totally accept that Adam guy's offer."

When he heard that, Kurt glanced at Sam. He didn't tell him about Adam asking him out, he hadn't planned to do it either, but now the cat was out of the bag. Sam's attention turned from the dice to him and he inquired " Adam asked you out? When was that and why did you not tell me a thing about that?"

"How come you don't know? That happened the day I arrived and my idiot of brother refused after spending all the evening flirting with him. What a way to give the guy self-conscious problem!"

"I didn't flirt with him!" Kurt contradicted him, but his interruption was weak, even in his own ears.

"Oh, stop it, you did, I saw you."

"So did I, well not the said evening, but others times. Why have you refused? You got along very well, and I know you found him cute."

At first, Kurt remained silent. He focused on counting his points and clearly avoided the gazes laid on him. Without a word, they get the cards, but when Finn took the dice to play the next round, he didn't throw them. Kurt began to twitch on his chair, not enjoying the stares, at all.

"What?"

"Why won't you go out with Adam? Do you still love Blaine? I mean should I call the cheater to let him know I was wrong, that you are free?" Finn asked in one breath.

"NO! I don't want Blaine back. I don't know what I feel for him, but one thing is sure it's not love. Indifference at the most."

"So why not Adam? He is cool!"

Kurt sighed, but this time, he offered a response. "He is. And you are right, I did flirt a bit with him, and I do find him charming, but the timing is all wrong. I don't have the time for a relationship at the moment. The shop takes nearly all my wakeup time, and I don't want to enter into a relationship that can only end badly. "

"Kurt! That's bullshit!"

"No, no it's not. I like Adam as a friend, and I think it would be better if that's what we stay. Friend."

"I know what you are doing."

The topic was starting to really annoy him, so Kurt sighed heavily and said, a bit more bitchy than he meant "You do? Then, please, enlighten me, dear Samuel. "

"Hey, don't call me that! You know I am on the right track. Do not measure Adam to Blaine's action..."

"He cheated on me, because I didn't pay him enough attention, so in some ways, I am guilty too. "

"He could have done a lot of things instead of cheating. It wasn't your fault you know. He cheated, you didn't. Adam knows who you are and how important the shop is for you. And, you know what I realized this week?"

Kurt shook his head again.

"I realized three things: first I was right Millie is perfect for the job. You agree?"Kurt convinced and he allowed Sam to continue. "Second, even with Millie, we need someone else, at least during lunch time and maybe more when Finn's den will be open."

Kurt opened his mouth to argue, but Sam stopped him "Don't contradict me I am right. It was hard this week, even with Finn here and helping us. That brings me to the last point: we also need someone because we can't live like we have been living this past year. We worked way too much. We have no free time, or any social life out of the people we saw at work or the one Santana gets us to meet. With one more hand, you focus on the cooking. Millie could work in the morning with you and I would take care of the closing time with someone else. Just think about it, okay? On the plus side if we do, you could go out with the charming Adam, and I may find a lovely lady for myself. As I said think about it, and Finn, it's your turn, do play".

The next day, Finn made his goodbye and took the train for Lima. Sam's words turned in Kurt's head for a while, but he finished by admit he was right. They took their time, and Kurt cursed himself for not having thought about it sooner. The answer to all their pay came from Juliana. They became good friend during their internships, and keep touch when Kurt went back to France. She had been offered a place at La grenouille by the manager, and she gladly accepted it.

However, ever since Kurt opened Les Delys D'Elizabeth, it has been kind of complicated for them to meet, and they only exchanged brief text messages and Email. Indeed, working in the gastronomic restaurant was nearly as time-consuming than opening his own place. When they finally found a free moment in their use of the respective timetable they meet in Manhattan for a coffee. To begin, they had some small chit-chat, but when Kurt casually said they had been looking for a new employee, she jumped on the chance to talk about her friend Angela.

Julianna went to school with her and they had followed the same cursus, but Angela shared the same specialty than Kurt. Of course, like him she knew how to prepare the rest yet it wasn't what she favored. Saying that his interest had been picked when she talked about the woman would be an understatement, and the interest rose up even when his friend announced she had been looking for a new job. Apparently she came to the same conclusion as he: she wasn't made for the select places.

A meeting was organized the next day, and one week later she was part of the team.

Seven months later, October the Firth 2016, Queens

"Guys, now that Trouty-mouth is here, we need to talk. "

Santana's sentence, surprised Kurt, but he joined them in the kitchen.

"Okay, darling, we are all ears." responded Sam while drinking some coke.

"Don't call me darling!"

Sam turned around, and smiled "Okay, sweetie. "

"I hate you Samuel Evans. "

"Don't be so hard, you know I love you too." And he concluded his teasing by kiss noises.

The woman rolled her eyes " Whatever, Dani asked me to live with her."

"Aah! Santana, I am so happy for the two of you! Tell me you agreed?" Kurt was excited for her. It was such a good new: at least one of them was lucky in the love department.

Sam had his share of one-night stand, but no-one who interested him for longer. As for Kurt, his relationship with Adam had started well. After Finn's sermon, Kurt decided to give a chance to Doctor Who as Santana called him and they opted to go slow. It ended up being a good thing, seeing as they were still in the getting to know each other stage when Adam received an incredible job opportunity. Something impossible to let pass and he moved back to England. That happened two months ago, and Kurt was only thinking now to go out again.

"Yes, I did. I was thinking about moving back by the end of the month, to give you time to search a new roommate."

"That's very considerate of you, thank you."

"You are welcome, but it's Dani's idea." And just like that, she turned around, whipping the air with her hair before leaving them alone. Kurt opened the fridge and took a yogurt. Leaning on the counter, he ate it slowly, thinking about Santana's announcement.

"You know, Fred is going to live here pretty soon. Perhaps, we could wait and ask him if he feel up to share with us."

"I think that you are a genius, my dear Scoob."

The next time they had Finn on the phone, they asked him and the proposition was received with a scream of happiness, and a weird demand that neither Sam nor Kurt really understood: "We should totally look for a bigger a place. I mean four rooms instead of three would be way better. "

When they required some precision, Finn said he needed an office. The demand didn't look so overambitious, but it wasn't a good time for them to start looking so they agreed to do it when Finn will be there. Things were getting a bit more busy at the shop.

Angela and Kurt were working the morning shift and taking care of all the cooking before Millie and Sam arrived a bit before lunch time. That part was a well oiled machine, however Finn's den had been open for around a mouth now, and it was still fighting to find his public. Sam and he had realized that starting the shop and the game place at two different times has been their best idea.

After a lot of thinking, they decided to take advantage of Halloween night to show off the place.

They started by shifting the atmosphere: they gave the place a more autumnal look, and day by day they added little decorations: fake spider web, witches, ghosts, and they modified the part of the food offer to match the theme. Angela and he worked very hard for it.

After some hesitation, Sam proposed to organize specials night twice a month and they decided to bring the new events out on the Halloween night. Some kind of soirée, places numbered, with food and games. The entrance fee wouldn't be expensive and they hoped it would help to get a younger public.  
For that, they have a good card: Marley, Millie's daughter. She was in high school and while she wasn't very popular, her boyfriend Jake was. Jake and Ryder (the best friend) loved board games. One day, Marley came to take her mother keys, as she forget hers at home, and the boys ended up talking to Sam.

That day, if Marley grabbed what she needed very fast, she waited two long hours to leave the place. Sam showed them off the upstairs and they played for a bit. The boys came back often bringing friends of them. Two weeks before Halloween, Sam gave them some flyers about the party to hand out at school. It worked beautifully. The soirée was a huge hit and from then Finn's den as full of life every afternoon.

Life was good for them, until that dreadful Monday morning. It was the 2 of December.

Usually when he was at work Kurt's mobile was in buzzer mode, but weirdly, for some unknown reason, he forgot that day. So, when his father ringtone resounded, he was surprised, but also annoyed.

Why was his father calling him now? He knew it was the rush-time. But, when he finished to serve the woman, he realized something: It was true, his father knew it wasn't the right moment to call him and yet, he did. Something clearly wasn't right.He quickly waved to Angela to replace him and went to the office to call back. He didn't wait long for his father to pick up.

"Kurt?"

Oh my gosh! His dad's voice was blank, he shivered, having a bad feeling. "Yeah, are you okay?"

Please say yes, oh please say yes. But the long break before the answer say it all. "Not really, son. Can you sit down, please? Something... Something happened..."

Kurt sat on the office chair, and listened attentively. When he hung up, tears were sliding on his cheeks. He stayed there, motionless, completely frozen by sadness and disbelief. It has to be a nightmare, it couldn't be reality.

"Hey Kurt, Angela said you have been there for a while are you alright?"

When he heard Sam's voice, Kurt got out of the fog the news left him. "Shaggy?" His call was weak, and Sam was by his side in a clap. "Kurt? What had happened? You are scaring me."

"Dad just called. . . Finn..."

"Finn what?" "

"Yes, he is... Was... "

"Kurt pulls yourself together, I don't understand a fucking shit about what you are saying. What about Finn?"

"He is dead. "

"No, he is in Lima. Remember, he called us yesterday and said he will be there by the end of the week with a great news. You even tried _ in vain _ to get him to tell you before that. "

"I know, but he is dead. . . He won't tell us anything anymore."

From far away, Kurt heard Sam fell and he sensed his hands in his.

"How?"

"He's been shot. .

"But he is in Lima! How can it be even possible?" Sam was screaming now.

"It was at the bank, you know the one beside the Lima Bean. There was a holdup, he saved a woman and took the bullet in her place."

Silence fell on the room, and Kurt sensed Sam's arms rolled around him, trying to find a support. Without a word, Kurt hugged his friends back.

"I have to go home..." Kurt started to say, but Sam corrected him.

"We have to go home." Kurt swallowed and nodded. "Close the shop for the week?" He discerned a shrug, then Sam replied. "Maybe. Let's talk about it with Millie and Angela.

We managed to do it, just the two of us, during more than eight months, maybe they could do it too. Marley might agree to give them a hand after school. She did good during the last soirée"

"Why not? "

The discussion stopped then. Kurt knew inside of him that they should go back, the girls were probably worried about them. They had never left them alone like that, not without warning, but he could find the strength to stand up.

They stayed like that for a long time, then they quickly shared the to-do-list before going into action. Sam took care of organizing things here while Kurt will organize the traveling, suitcases and called their friends.

5th of December, Lima Oiho

It was winter and despite of the cold, the sun was up in the sky. Kurt couldn't help, but longing for the rain which would be more in harmony with his mood. Without a word, he reached for Carol's hand and pressed it. The coffin was slowly descending slowly into the ground, however, if his head knew who was inside, his heart, his whole being didn't comprehend it yet.

Finn shouldn't be down there, he should be there with them. He was supposed to be out of danger now that he wasn't a soldier. How come that he died, before he had the chance to truly live? How someone who avoid death in Afghanistan, Iran or Pakistan could have died from a loosen bullet during his first week back home?

It was totally absurd.

The priest started talking and Kurt's mind flew. Beside him, his step mom was crying in silence, holding his father's arm with all her distress.  
Not far from here were Mercedes, Mike and Tina, Artie and Sugar came all the way from Canada. Some of his friends from the army, an officer confirmed what they all already knew: his brother was a fabulous person.

Some people were missing and Kurt didn't understand why. They nearly got married in high school, the date went on and off forever, and the last time Finn talked about her Kurt got the feeling they were still friends. Good friend.

And yet, Rachel didn't come.

Kurt tried to phone her, but she never picked up, never call him back neither. He knew from the fact that Sam, Santana and even Mercedes also try in vain. He felt anger grew in him: it was the first emotion _ other than sadness _ that he felt since that dreadful phone call. But it wasn't the moment to dwell on it. Now he had a promise to keep. He pressed once more Carole's hand and walked to stand in front of the crowd.

He cleared his throat and get closer to the microphone.

"Hello. For those who don't know me, I am Kurt and Finn was my brother. At first our relationship was a bit difficult, but in the end, I couldn't have wished for a better brother. Music helped us to appreciate and love each other..." Kurt wet his lips "A few days before his first deployment, I made a promise to him. If he were to not come back alive, he had one wish: to say good-bye in music." with a little embarrassed laugh, he continued, "And, in a very un-Finn way, he went as far as telling me what he wanted to hear us sing for his funeral. So please, respect his wish and sing as loud as you may, so he can hear us wherever he is. Thank you." Then, he pushed the button, hoping that people understood his only desire was to fill his promise, whatever inappropriate it was.

The song wasn't very well-known, and he added to fight to have the lyrics written with the prayers. Kurt started at the same time as Charlie Winston, trying to avoid looking at the horrified glare the assistance was throwing at him.

  
_If you say this is pop, to be singing to a tune with a rhythm like this,_  
_would it be so unpopular_  
_for a singer like me to be bringing up the fact_  
_that we're all gonna go?_

Oh damn! The thing he did for his brother!

 _Some people swear, they say they know where._  
_For me it's a mystery. But which ever way you see it_  
_you have to admit it and live it and live it!_

Then, Sam's voice rose into the air and joined his, followed by Tina, Mercedes his dad and even Carole. Kurt sighed relief and sang louder, because it was the last thing Finn asked from him and he was glad to have achieve his mission.

 _We all kick the bucket in the end! The end!_  
_All the girls kick the bucket in the end! The end!_  
_And the boys kick the bucket in the end! The end!_  
_Yep! We all kick the bucket in the end! The end! The end! The end! The end!_

The rest of the day passed in a mix of wistful and happy memories. As he had taken some days to help Finn to settle down in his new home, he decided to stay a bit longer after the funeral, to be there for Carol and his dad. Most of their friends went back to their life the next day, as for Sam stayed one more day before going back to New York.

To be at home with only Carol and his dad wasn't unusual. Indeed, between him going to school oversea and Finn's years in the army, they have rarely been at home at the same time since high school. However, it was different.

There won't have an unexpected family phone call, or letter. Instead, they were faced to Finn's empty room. A place he started to pack in view to his incoming move. Up to now, no one attempted to go inside. End the packing and to give his belongings felt like the point of no return. The funerals were still sort of unreal, this task made his death more real. He felt no rush to do it, in all honestly he hoped that Carol wouldn't be ready to do it any time soon.


	7. Chapter 7

  
Broom St, Brooklyn September 16th

"A bit more on the left... Now, go back backward, Seb a bit more forward... Yes, that's perfect. Brit?"

"Perfect!"

Noah glanced at Sebastian, then they both laid the sofa on the floor, finally. They puffed, trying to catch their breath. He was starting to believe the girls were never going to find the right place and after having lifted that fucking couch for two stories, his arms hurt like a bitch.

"Who wants a drink?" Brittany asked happily while looking at the room, which was beginning to look at a living room.

Once the decision to move to New York had been made, lots of thinking had been done. Will they all live together? In which part of the city? Should they wait for the school year to be finished or go as soon as possible?  
  
At the end some of the answers were out of their hands. Indeed, a discussion with his lawyer quickly convinced him that waiting for him to have Sarah's guardianship would be better than having to restart from the start in another state, and his sister wanted to finish six grades here, with Sylvia and all their friends.

Putting July as the moving month, gave them all the time to organize. Seb and Quinn wrote tone of cover letters to various newspapers. As for Brit, she started looking for an agent, hoping to have auditions as soon as she arrived.

Noah realized, then that if all his friends have aims, professionally speaking, he had none. Except writing some new songs, a thing he still didn't manage to do, so instead, he focused on finding them a place to live.

When Sebastian received a positive answer for an internship at the Queen's Chronicle, Puck concentrated on that area. He realized then that it might be more complicated than he first thought. At least, if they opted to all share the same apartment.

The acceptance letter of Quinn's at the indypendent made the choice easier. After lots of talking, they chose to split. Sebastian, Sarah and he would look for a place in Quenns while the girls would search for a smaller apartment not too far from Broadway, where Brit hoped working, nor from Brooklyn where the headquarter of the Newspaper was.

He did a few two-way trip to visit the apartments and found two perfect places. Today, they were working on decorating the places. Of course they took some of their previous pieces of furniture, but not too much. Puck wanted a new start for all of them.

  
Sarah insisted to keep her old room, some pictures their mum drew, and an awful corsair boat in a bottle she won one in a fun fair. She had always loved that stuff. When she was younger, she believed it was a pirate boat catch trap by fairies. Quinn kept a strange chest with branches to hold rings. Sebastian felt the same urge to erase the past than Puck, and wanted nothing to help him to remember his life in Morganville. Everything else was sold, and throw away.

Today, they were in Today, they were in New York since one month and a half and the girls' flat were receiving his last touch, which was Noah's first priority.

Quinn did so much for Sarah and him while he was imprisoned that he needed her to be settled down, to have a nice place. He had forced her and Brit to go shopping nearly every week since they moved and tricked her into buying what they needed. The last thing on his list was done, so he will take care of his own apartment now. Where the only really rooms up for a living, where Sarah's and Seb's.

  
New York since one month and a half and the girls' flat was receiving his last touch, which was Noah's first priority.

"I am hungry." Sarah's intervention brought him out of his dreamland.

"Me too and it's kind of late." Brittany confirmed. Puck looked at the huge clock and nodded, yet before he could offer an answer, Sebastian cut in. "Let's go out and hit a restaurant for once. "

"That's not necessary, we have everything we need here. "

"No, I am with Sebby on here; Quinn-bee, we have to celebrate. "

"Celebrate what? The couch?"

"No silly, my part! "

All eyes were immediately turned to her. “Which part Brit?" Puck asked, voicing what they were all wondering. Brittany stared at them, blinking " I didn't tell you?" when they shook their head as one "Oh, I must have forgotten... Well, I am in Aladdin. "

"ALADDIN?"

"Yes, isn't it wonderful?"

"But you absolutely love Aladdin! It's your favorite Disney movie!"

"Second best, her favorite is the little mermaid." Sarah corrected "Do you remember the Barbie party we had with Sylvia?"

Brittany sighed " Yes, Sylvia had the best doll ever"

Puck watched them, smiling "She did?"

They both nodded, lost in their memories "She had all the Disney's princesses: Belle, Snow White, Jasmin and their princes, but more important she had Ariel, Eric and Ariel's father. How is he call already?"

"Poseidon, and he came with his trident and his chariot. He was old, but his abs were yummier than yours guys."

"Yes, it's right?"

"Hey! Sarah, you are too young to look at boys'... abs, even the dolls ones!"

Quinn, and Sebastian burst out of laugh and by the way Seb was looking at him, Puck knew what he was thinking: good new! Soon, you could go cruising with your sister.

"Shut up Seb!"

"But, he didn't even say a thing!"

"He didn't need to, I hear his thoughts. Now, you are absolutely right Brit. That news calls for celebration. Let's go."

After the restaurant, Sarah asked to have a girls night. Which meant that Sebastian and he headed back home alone. It was the first time they were both free to do as they wanted since they moved to New York and it felt strange. They rode the metro. They felt no urge to talk, instead they get lost in the crowd. It was something he treasured: being in the middle of numbers of people without feeling eyes on him, without being judged.

He did not know what life held for him, but that simple pleasure worth everything. When they finally entered the apartment, Puck sensed something he didn't really noticed before. The light was off, and when he turned it on, he was attacked by the emptiness. The place was sinister, it looked uninhabited and he froze before even passing the doorstep. Sebastian, who didn't see him stop, went into him. "Damn! Dude, why the fuck are you stopping in the middle of the way?"

"Sorry. Is it because Sarah is not there that you used such a... Poetic vocabulary?" Puck teased his friend as he began to walk again. Sebastian passed him and grinned "I don't fucking know what the hell you are talking about, jackass. "

Noah removed his vest and put it on a chair. Realizing suddenly he had no other place to put it away. This wake up put him ill at ease. He got the urge to leave, to be anywhere but here.

"Problem?"

"No."

"Don't lie, I know you and I see you didn't behave like this since we moved. Then, split the bean."

Puck started to turn and look around the room, avoiding his friend's glare as much as possible. But, it was vain: there were nowhere to hide. "I told you, it's nothing, I just. . . it's kind of barren here, isn't it?"

Sebastian looked around him and shrugged "A bit. We didn't decorate much yet, so what?"

Puck moved toward the window to glimpse outside, nervous nibbling his lips. "You wanna go out?"

"What?"

"Going out tonight? Last time, we went dancing, it helps you to ease off some of the pressure, then?"

Dancing? Puck thought about it for a minute, then he turned around and nodded. After all, dancing in a club could only be better than the dance macabre he had the impression to do at the moment.

As soon as he answered, Sebastian jumped from the chair he as sloughing, and run to his room. "Let's change ourselves, put some sexy pants'"

Puck laughed and followed at a slower pace. Once in front of his clothes he noticed two things: he still hadn't bought clothes, others than the ones he bought in Morganville and worse, the few he does have, were still in a suitcase. With a sigh, he stopped and started searching. However, nothing got in attention. In the end, he grabbed the first thing on the pile and put it on before going back to the living room. Or what will become a living room soon.

"Dude, when I said 'Let's change and put some sexy pants', I meant it: a sexy pants. How do you want to rest your left wrist with that... Thing. Because, excuse me, but I can't call this a sexy pants. It's an insult to all pants in the universe."

Puck stared at his best friend, puzzled. "Rest my wrist?" Sebastian smirked and with his hand, mimicked masturbation. "Shut up!"

"You know that I am right. Wait here." In a clap, Sebastian was gone and back, holding some leather black pants and a black shirt. "Leather pant? You're joking, right? Don't you have anything more stereotype? Come on?" But the guy stood his ground. Groaning, Puck reached for it and changed once more.

The pants were tighter than he was used to, but sadly he fitted. The shirt was cool, it brought out his muscles in a very nice way.

"Better, from now don't think : grab your vest, your wallet, phone and let's go. "

"Care to tell me where we were going?"

"No."

Two hours later, Sebastian was half-cursed, half-adored by his best friend. Adored because that pants did offer him tonnes of attention, but cursed as it stuck on him like white on rice and he didn't appreciate it one bit. The music was great and if

Sebastian had met many people interested, Puck wasn't outdone, on the contrary.  
  
He had danced with more than four men already and he was now having a lot of fun with a charming guy. He has beautiful blue eyes brought out, thanks to a deep line of eyeliner, sparking jet-black hair, killer moves of the hips and delicious fleshy lips. And a body, damn a body that he could caress for hours without tiring.

The slow rubbing of the brunet body against his own was so exciting that his breath was shortly coming. Puck's hand slid on the muscular back of the man, going up and down, going a bit lower every time until he reached a nice round bump. That's ass... Fuck, it was delightful and felt very nicely in his hand. The brunet's mouth began to brush his throat, leaving a wet and hot imprint. Puck whipped his head to give a better access, and focused his attention on what was in his hand, kneading and pulling it toward him up to the point where a piece of sheet couldn't come between them

Puck started thinking they should look for a quieter place, because he didn't feel like sharing his first intercourse with a man on a dance floor, and he shivered just considering to come into Seb's pants. Slowly, he pulled away and looked down toward... Shit, he didn't even know the name of this cutie! He leaned nevertheless toward him to whisper in his ear, but before saying a word he saw a blond guy staring at them _ or rather staring at the dark hair man in his arms _ with a sad expression.

Then, instead of asking for a change of landscape, he mumbled "Looks like someone wants to talk to you." As if he was getting out from a dream, the young man jumped and looked at Puck without understanding, the latter nodded behind him and the guy turned his head to glance obviously annoyed. However, the stranger mustn't be a stranger to him since he immediately moved away from Puck to hug him.

At that instant, Puck realized that whatever had been about to happen between them, just disappeared in front of his eyes. And, way too soon, he found himself alone, surrounded by music and people who enjoyed themselves while he just wanted to go home. His thought went back to Nat, and he winced. If it was what the man felt when Puck abandoned him, he understood why he demanded him to do as if they didn't know each other in the future.

He really didn't feel like dancing any more, so he slid between the more and less naked bodies and headed for the counter. He needed a drink badly. Something strong by preference, but since he wasn't sure if Sebastian was going home with him or not he should content himself with a beer. To find his way home without too much trouble.

Once, the bartender gave him his drink, he scanned the crowd to find his friend and let him know that he wanted to leave now. He was starting to believe that Sebastian had found someone to, as he said "release the pressure" and he wasn't here anymore. As his search remained vain and his bottle was empty, and sent him a text message and waited for two songs before heading for the door.

The next days were devoted to the improvement of the apartment, trying to give it the missing homey feeling. He discussed it with the two others inhabitant, but no-one cared about anything except "Forget the pink and yellow, it's girly as fuck and gives me a headache. " And "Can we have a TV? Because Quinn and Brit have the old one and well, I miss TV. "

Full of their advice and requests, he spent two days in a row wandering around Ikea, A&G Merche, the Delphinarium home and Darr. In the latest, he saw lots of curious stuff and giggling in the inside, then he decided to make some fun at his roommates' expense. The diner was ready, and they continued to enjoy their dinner as they used to when they lived in Morgansville. Which meant they all took turns to relate their day.

Sarah had been rambling nonstop about her new friend Patrick and how they had both been attempting to befriend some really shy boy named Hassan.

Puck and Sebastian glanced at each other and Puck asked “What about girls? Didn't you meet any friendly girl?”

Not that he didn't want her friend to be with boys, but she should have some feminine influences in her everyday life. She surely wasn't going to get it by living with Seb and him, and between her unpaid internship in the week and her week-end job, Quinn was a lot busier than before.  
  
She drank some milk and shrugged “I am not sure. There is Alina, but she is a friend with some bitchy girls who makes fun of Hassan, so yeah, I don't know. But, I have Sylvia.”

“Don't say bitchy, it's not a nice...”

“But they aren't nice either!” Sarah exclaimed with the mouth full.

“Smart Monkey got you there!”

“Hey! I though we had a deal, I am not calling you meerkat anymore and you stop with that monkey sh...”

“Sarah!”

“Stuff! I was gonna say Monkey stuff!”

Puck stared at her with askance, but opted to give her the benefit of the doubt.

“Monkeys speaks mouthful, if you wanna to be cool like a Panda you should behave as one.”

She frowned, stuck out her tongue and turned to her plate. Puck held back his laugh and asked cautionary, “What about you dude? Have you done something interesting today?”

Up to now, Sebastian's internship hadn't been very stimulating: coffee, photocopies, coffee and oh more photocopies!  
  
His friend winced was an answer by itself. “ Better than photocopies. But, it still has to do with coffee.”

“What they had you in coffee run all day long?”

Sebastian stood up and asked, in order to delay his response “Someone wants a yogurt or a fruit?”

“Banana, please and no monkey joke!”

Sebastian went to the kitchen and came back with an apple for him (something of very unusual), a banana for “the monkey-Panda” and something chocolate for Puck. Only then, he started talking “No, they asked me to write a small critique for the guide. So, I had to go to a place to eat cakes, drink teas, and lots of sweet stuffs.”

Which explained the apple.

“Well, it's better, no?” To him everything would be better than making photocopies all day long.

“Maybe. Yes, but that's not what I had in mind when chose journalism...”

“Hey Meerkat, were they any good?”

“What?”Sebastian, stared at Sarah, puzzled.

“The cake place, was it good?”

“Hum, not too bad. I ate a chocolate cake that looks like mousse with some crunchy thingy at the bottom.”

“And you didn't bring us anything? That's just mean. Really mean!”

“Hey, It was to take away, I didn't know it was going to be that delicious! Now, if you are nice, and I mean very nice to me, I will go back and get some just for you.”

Puck cleared his throat, “Both of you, or better I'll go when the girls are here too, and no-one will come and bitch at me. So Puckie-bear, have you done something cool today?”

Puck narrowed his eyelids, he hated being called by that stupid nickname. He'd rather be the Anaconda in their Monkey-Meerkat shitty name-game. Then, he weighed the pros and cons. Would, making fun of them, worth the risk of losing that delicious cake? But when he saw the mocking smiles on their faces, all his hesitations passed through the window.

“Well, now that you asked, I saw the coolest thing ever! Of course, I had to command it, and we won't receive it before the end of the month, great minimum. But I don't mind. Oh, well, to be fair, parts of it will be here sooner, but not the better ones."

Here, he took a break to eat some of his chocolate cream and waited. If he knew them well, and he liked to believe that this was the case, questions shouldn't be long to come.  
One, two...

Sarah glared at him and, all bulkiness forgotten, inquired "Noh? What are you talking about?"

Sebastian didn't question, but curiosity was written all over his face. "Yes, Rudolph. He was just so cute, and so alive and majestic." Puck made a lyrical on Rudolph.

"Dude, I don't think we can have animals here!"

Puck shook his head, still smiling "Don't worry, that's not a problem, I checked. " He deeply dug his nails into his palms to keep from laughing.

"What it is? A cat or a dog?"

Seeing Sarah's excitation gave him regret, but not much. Anyway, it was too late to move back and he was having too much fun. "A moose. "  
His sister's eyes grew wild, and his best friend was turning green.

"A moose?"

"Yep, there is this incredible shop on Jamaica avenue where you look at animals. Some are in the shop, others in videos like with webcam and all. Then, you chose the one you like the most, and Bam! One month later, it is in your living room. Of course, since our living room isn't huge, I asked them to do just the head.”

“The head?”

“Yes. Oh, shit, I think that I forgot an important part: Rudolph won't be alive. It's a stuffed moose's head. However, it will be our moose. They will make a carpet with his skin, and steaks with his meat. We will have around 400 kg of meat to eat, but who care?”

“400?” Sebastian was now paler than a ghost and Sarah seemed on the point of feeling ill.

“Yes, in fact, it weighs about 750 kg, but once the skin and bone head are removed... Only around 400 kg remains."

He will never forget their expressions. Where was the fucking camera when you needed it? He wanted to have them simmer in their juices and asked if they had an opinion on where the head should be hung up. However, when he opened his mouth not a word came out, just peals of laugh. He observed them, catching the exact moment they realized he was pulling their legs. Their instantly relief was too much for him: Puck was literally crying with laughter

Revengeful, they both reacted: Sarah jumped on him to tickle him while Sebastian threw him pieces of bread. But strangely, his little joke seemed to provoke some interest on the decoration topic and they wrote a long list of things which they vetoed and absolutely refused to see in their home. Taxidermy was on the top of the list, closely followed by carpet cowhide or sheepskin.

But pretty soon, decoration matters stopped interesting him, and while he still need some clothes, he couldn't find in him the motivation to come into any clothes shop. Perhaps, because the windows shops he glanced at during his marathon of decoration repulsed him. The problem being that once his bed and dresser were settled in the bedroom, the couch, TV and coffee table in the living room, he found himself with nothing to do.

He tried more than once to sit with his guitar and write down some notes but, his inspiration seemed to have dried. Walking around in the street lost its attraction after a while. He had to find a meaning of his life.

Should he go to school? Of course, he would be older than most of the first year students, but who cares? He had enjoyed the lesson, Mr Shue gave in jail. All right, enjoying might be a bit strong, but it was nice at the time, to escape through music. A music major, that would be great. But then, he thought about following a schedule, being confined in a room all day long, to depend on the school's rules, the teachers' rule, being judge of the people there and he shivered, scared.

No, school wasn't the place for him.

But he could, maybe, found somewhere else to use his talent, after all, he was quite good with his guitar, harmonica and violin, and he learnt to play piano without too much difficulty...

His mind went back to his high school years and smiled: that was the good old time. He didn't remember having thank Brit for pushing them to enroll in the glee club. They all had so much fun in there. That's when he got it. Here's what he should do finding a glee club to coach.  
December 9th Queens

Puck walked back home a faint smile on the face. Who would have thought it possible, when a bit more than a year ago, he was still locked up in a fucking jail for crimes he didn't even commit?

He thrust his hands in his pockets to protect them from the biting cold, and speed up his pace. He loved his new job at the local high school, and he was more than happy to play all sorts of songs in the background. He was like that Brad guy who played music for them when he was in the glee club.

At first, he looked for a coach's job, but he was more than glad he didn't find one. High school kids life was so full of drama, that he often compared them to the shitty soap-opera. He could tell as he tried to watch them when they were living in Morganvilles, and he couldn't go out during daylight.

There was: Jordan, the bitchy cheerios who spent her time making eyes with Jake the Basketball player who was going out with Marley the shy-girl while his best friend Ryder tried to hide his own feelings for the girl.

And it was only the tip of the iceberg. Since there was also Sean, Basil, Moe, Valentina and the others whose names he didn't remember. He pushed his thoughts in the back of his head: he didn't want to work up about those kids' love life and dramas. Even if he found in them a source of inspiration. Carelessly, he wondered if his road would crossed one of his neighbour.

He has never talked to them except for a quick nod in the hallway, but it only happened like twice in the seven months they have lived here. He didn't know what was these men's jobs, but they were nearly ever there. He held the door for Mrs Gamble on the third floor, passed over a couple of tiny brunet in the stair, and once again he didn't see one hair of his elusive neighbors.

The weirdest part was that he didn't hear a sound coming from the apartment in nearly a week _ not even TV. And while the building was in a great state, it wasn't rare for him to use the murmur of their tv like a lullaby. In some way, he missed it. When he reached the landing, he froze and blinked. The place of mysteriously full.

Then, he heard a sound and finally he understood what was in front of him.

Moses baskets. There's two of them.

With bags. Also, there are two of them.

Babies, there were babies in his door step. What the fuck was that???

His first reaction was to look around him: babies were rarely left alone. Surely, there must be a mother or a father somewhere. He glanced above his shoulder, nobody. Maybe, they were upstairs. With caution, He searched a place to put his foot, then headed to the next floor which, sadly, was empty.

Uncertain, he called "Hello? Is there someone out there? You have forgotten your kids! Hel-lo?"

But the only sound relayed was the soft babble of the midget on the floor. Without thinking any longer, he came back down, and ran _ or rather snake around _ to knock at his neighbors' door. He knew those babies had nothing to do with him or Seb or even less so Sarah.

When no-one opened, he cursed, remembering he saw neither the blond guy with the big mouth, nor the nice fellow with a cute smile in a while. The babies were starting to cry and Puck jumped. Oh damn, what was he supposed to do? The yells were getting louder, and yet nobody came to comfort them.

Without pondering twice, he took his keys out, opened his door, grabbed the bags which that he threw in the apartment (fingers crossing that nothing fragile was inside before going to the first bassinet. Without pondering twice, he took his keys out, opened his door, grabbed the bags which that he threw in the apartment (fingers crossing that nothing fragile was inside before going to the first bassinet.

With caution, he snagged the straps and brought the first baby to the living room, before going back for the second.

Puck took out his coat and, went to the crying baby, to get it out of the thingy. She, he was going to say it was a girl since she was wearing a very girly pink sleep suit, with a pink snuggler, a pink bear. So much pink it hurt his eyes.

He started to rock her, to avoid she woke up the other baby. Once, she calmed down a little bit, he really took the time to look at her. The first thing he noticed was that she was small, very small and light, lighter than a feather, and she seemed very young.  
  
She reminded him of Beth, and the last time he saw his daughter she was two days.

Surely, he was mistaken, she could be that young. Perceiving the little girl was now asleep, he laid her back on her mattress, and headed to the other baby.

Probably a boy. Indeed, here no pink vomit. It was blue, blue and still blue. He stared at him during a long time, before shaking out of his trance. His eyes fell on the bags which rested by the door. He would have some answers in there. As silently as possible, he stood up. No pink, nor blue here. Both bags were equally plain black. He reached for the first one: onesies, pyjamas, powder milk, alcohol, cotton swab bibs, nappies. And nothing else.

Great, put everything back on and opened the second one. The first thing he took out, was a letter. A thick one. A thick letter in which Kurt was enrolled in a writing full of frills.

Who was that Kurt?

As far as he knew his neighbors were: Scoob, Shaggy, Martha or Daphne, but he highly doubted it was their real names. Perhaps a name was written on their door... Unfortunately, he met the same empty square that the one on his own door.

The letter-box!

Without a break he turned, but came to a halt before reaching the second step. He couldn't leave the babies alone! Cursing, he walked back in and sighed. He should call the police. He could bet that it was what normal people did, when they found abandoned babies.

He went to take his phone out of if his vest, and started to press 9-1-1, but if the first two numbers went easily, he didn't manage to press the last 1. That Kurt guy was probably the babies' dad.

What if it truly was the blond guy or the cute guy? He couldn't bear the thought of one of them being ripped out of their parental rights because of him. After all, Sarah should be back soon, he will ask her to go to look at the letter-box. In the meantime, he should organize himself a bit because if the babies were asleep at the moment, they shouldn't be long to wake up.

What's a baby do? Eat, pee and poop, sleep.

He searched more thoroughly bags: Two changing pad, one blue, one pink. Clearly, the mother was very focused on the pink and blue shit, but whatever. He took them out and laid them on the table, then thinking it would be a bit hard, he went to the bathroom and brought back two huge bath towels which he folded into small mattresses. He started again to search the bags he took out wipes, nappies, onzie and pajamas.

He kept the belonging separate, like they were in the bags. Then, he looked at his improvised changing room, digging for missing thing and clap his hands: a bin! Well, they didn't have one to spare, but some plastic or paper bags should do the trick.

Check for the pee and poop.

Check for the sleep.

Remained the eating part.

He had bottles and milk powder, but that was it. He was obviously missing something. He reached for the milk box and read the directive. There was some sort of chart which explained the amount of spoon by water. It could be useful, if only he knew how many ounces of milk Pink and Blue were drinking.

Probably not much, they were so small! But, he had no guarantees. Maybe, he should look for information on Google before one of them waken-up. He checked, they were still sleeping and rushed to get his computer.

He typed "How making a baby bottle?" and he got lucky. Or, he first thought, because if the web site offered him the answer he needed about the preparation of the bottle, it also brought out new questions : Which water to use or the sterilization of the bottles and teats.

Surely, the mother bathed them before, right? But how to be sure... He meant what sort of person gave up babies like that? At someone's front door, without being sure they were in the other side?

He realized suddenly he was reading for some times now, and if the babies were still asleep it might not be for long. He hastily took some notes on the various steps, closed the laptop and rushed to do what he had to do.  
  
Sarah arrived when the water was starting to boil, however, he was so focused on it, he didn't hear her before she joined him in the kitchen.  
  
"Hum, there are babies and baby stuff in the living room."

"Hi. Yeah, I know that's Pink and Blue's. "

"Pink and Blue? Wow, so we know someone who had the bad taste to call their children like that. Who is that?"

For the first time, Puck turned his head to watch his sister. "We don't." He glanced at the time, still five minutes to go.

"Where do they come from? I didn't see any stork around."

"Right by the front door. I couldn't leave them there, you know. By the way, can you do me a favor?"

"Sure, but what do you mean by the front door?"

"Just like that. I came back from the school, and they were there and no one else. And, it's cold outside, so I greet them. Now, can you go down and search the neighbors' names on the letter-box?"

"Why do you care about that anyway? We have unknown babies in the other room!"

He didn't bother to correct her. Indeed, his interest on the two men wasn't recent, in contrary. Yet he still hasn't found the courage to try to make contact. Instead, he cut off the gas and replied: "Chills! There is a letter in one of the baby bags with a name, and I wanna know of it matches."

"Why didn't you just, I don't know, knock?"

"Hey, don't be a smart-ass! I did, and there were no answer."

Sarah glimpsed at him and nodded "Okay, I am going, but then, I wanna eat, I'm starving!"

“Thanks”

He removed the pan's cover, reached for an unopened bottle of water, and noticed for the first time it was good for the baby. One less thing to worry about now.

He headed back to the living room, and looked at the kids, Pink was still sleeping, but Blue's eyes were opened.

Puck moved closer to the bassinet and using his softest voice, greeted "Hello, little boy" The baby didn't move, he barely blinked. Puck placed himself where the kid should be able to see him. He took a moment to wonder if a baby so young could actually see, before presenting himself. "I'm Puck and I will take care of you until your daddy arrived, is that's okay?"

"You realize, he won't answer you, right?"

Puck jumped, once again, he had been so captured by the little creature, he didn't hear her coming back.

"I know, but it looks like the thing to do. He must be scared, he doesn't know me or you nor the place. So, were there a name?"

"Three, actually. S. Lopez, S. Evans and K. Hummel"

He sighed, relieved. "The latest. The letter is for some Kurt's fellow. "

Sarah shrugged "Okay, well, I'll let you play house, I told you I was hungry."

He stared at his sister left the room and turned his attention back to the young boy.

"I think, we should change your nappy while your sister is still in dreams' land. What do you think?"

Blue blinked and moved his finger. What Puck considered as an agreement. Carefully, he opened the sleeping sack, slid a hand under the baby's bottom and the other under his head. Still, as cautionary, he brought him against his chest. Fuck, he was so small! And so fucking light, and his eyes were focused on his. Those huge blue eyes, which made him shiver. Moved, he gulped and walked toward the blue changing table.

Shit, he should have looked for tips on how to change a nappy. He'd never done that before. With Beth, he only got to hold her for what? Five minutes.  
Whatever, it shouldn't be too hard, after all, people did it every day and it's not like the nappy had lots of different ways to be pasted.

Without a second thought, he put the baby on the table and began to open the pajamas. The press-stud were between his legs, he continued with the body suit's one and took a deep breathe.

Ok, here we go.

He pulled the clothes a bit higher, until he saw the stickers, there, he unhooked the first one, the second and received a confirmation: Blue was indeed a boy. . . And he froze.  
His jaw dropped "Boy, damn what the hell do you have here?"

"Booh, you said a bad word in front a baby, that's mean!"

"I didn't say it to him, but look at that... Thing!"

He heard Sarah getting closer " Yuk, you are right, it's that stuff?"

"I think you should get the computer on the coffee table and look for the baby's belly button."

He put the nappy back on, to avoid being vetted in case Blue pee, and waited.

"Yuk, that's just plain disgusting. Blue's one is kind of not too ugly compared to this one. But I am with you: that's his navel."

Puck stared at the purple stump a minute, that thing must need special care... Whatever, he will pass for the moment. One missing ministration shouldn't be too bad.

Hopefully.

He grabbed some wipes, took the wet nappy out, put it in the bag and cleaned the little boy. He seized a nappy, observed it a moment before to open and slip it under Blue's bottom.

He managed to put everything back without too much problem, and when he held Blue in his arms rather proud.

"Look at that, baby boy, you're all clean! We made a fuc... I mean We made a brilliant job together."

Sarah giggled softly

"What?"

"Nothing. It's just, you are funny with him. "

"Is Pink still sleeping?"

"Yep. Looks like she sleeps like a log."

"Good thing cause you know what will happen if she wake up?"

"No?"

"You will take care of one of them. "

"Hey! You are the one who 'd got stray baby, you take care of them!"

Puck shrugged and nodded " Okay, but be aware that babies cry. "

Blue twisted in his arms, Puck immediately turned his attention to him. The newborn had the forehead and the nose all crinkled.

"Hey kid, what's the matter? You are clean and everything!" but of course he didn't receive any answer, except the twisting increased.

"Hungry?"

"What?"

"I said he was perhaps hungry. I am not very happy, when I am hungry. "

"YES! You are truly a genius... Can you carry him for a bit?"

"Carry him?"

"Yes, while I get the bottle ready?" Silent spoke volume. "Come on Sarah, if you don't I will put him back in the bassinet, he is gonna cry and wake up Pink and then, we will have two crying babies!"

"I don't know how to do that. I've never seen a baby from so close before and he is very very tiny!"

"I didn't see a lot of them either. Just Beth, and only for a very short time. Don't worry, you stay on the couch. One rule: hold his head because it's too heavy for him. I'll be back in a clap."

She didn't seem convinced, but settled comfortably on the couch, laying her arms on the armrest and breathe "Okay, Let's do that thing."

Once the kid was placed correctly, Puck waited two seconds and demanded "You're good?"

"Yeah, but be quick."

Puck rushed to the kitchen, his notes in the hands. He read them once again and began to action: hand wash, wash table. Not having the clips they talked about on the website, he used cutleries to prepare. After some hesitations, he decided to get Pink's bottle ready as well. The little girl shouldn't stay asleep for a lot longer.

He listened to the murmur coming from the other room, and since there was no alarming sound he continued. He didn't know what baby eats, quantitatively speaking, so he stared at the table on the box before deciding on the second smallest.

Finishing wasn't long after that, and he was soon back in the living room.  
  
"You okay?"

"Yes, he is so small..."

"Yes, isn't it weird? Imagine, we were short like that."

He took the baby back, and sat. Something else he should have searched. Undecided, he ended up by holding Blue like he did before, in the crook of his arm. As soon as he got the teat close to Blue's lips, the kid grabbed it and started to pull on it. Smiling, Puck observed the voracious emptied his bottle, fearing that there was not enough.  
Soon, Pink started to move. "Shit. "

"Boo, bad word!"

"Well, sorry, but she is waking up!"

"Good luck, I've homework. " Sarah's sang as she stood up.

"You are evil!"

An evil laugh by a way of response followed Sarah's departure. To juggle between the two kids ended up less complicated than he first thought. Of course Blue was kind enough to fall back to sleep before finishing his bottle so it helped.

Since then, time flew, and he was only remembering that they, also, had to eat, when the front door opened.

"Can you imagine that: they didn't have my cheese bread today! I was like, what the fuck? I always buy one on Wednesday... What is that?"

Puck didn't have to look at Seb to know what the 'that' in question was. "Babies."

"Thank you my dear, I would have never guessed without your help. Why are there babies in my living room? I hate babies."

"No, no you don't. You never meet a baby in your life. I think they are the neighbors'. "Sebastian, sat beside him on the couch, staring at the sleeping babies"You think?"

"Hey Seb did you see Noah's strays?"

"Hey! People are not strays!"

"Dude, you can't keep every baby you found, that's a fucking crime! What if you get sent back to jail!"

"I am not keeping them, okay? And it's not like I've kidnapped them or anything. They were on our front step when I arrived this afternoon. You mean, should I have let them there?"

"You should have called the police."

"I just couldn't do that. And, no I still can't, not now!"

"Oh really, why is that? Because I'll tell you one thing: if you don't have cast-iron-excuse and very quickly, I will call them myself."

Sebastian's tone was glacial, and a bit scary, yet Puck didn't let it scare him off. He had never been afraid of his best friend and he sure wouldn't start now.

"I told you, I think that's our neighbour's kids. How could I sell them to the pigs?"

"That's what happen to people who don't take care of their children well. They left them out there, don't you think they will be better somewhere else?"

"That's the thing: I don't think they are aware that the babies were here. There is a letter in one of the bags. For some Kurt's guy. Most probably the mother didn't tell him shewas pregnant. I can't bring myself to call the cops. I need to give him a chance to be a dad to his kids."

They stared at each other for a while, then Seb diverted his gaze. Usually, Puck was the first cracked, urging to laugh, but not this time.

"Okay. I give you two days to find that Kurt, but then, I bring them to the police station."

Puck wasn't happy, but he knew that he wouldn't get a better offer from his friend, at least, not now. He peeked inside the cribs, and they were still asleep. Once again he said to himself that they were probably very young.

"I will see if they arrived."

But the door remained closed It was the same the next day, and the one after that. When Sebastian left for work that morning, he warned him.  
"If they are not there tonight, I'll take Blue and Pink to the police station. Don't forget it."

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hesitated to post this chapter or even the rest of the story as it shows Noah Puckerman with children.
> 
> Then, I told myself that Puck is a character that I love, and that he isn't Mark Sailling. When an actor plays a murderer or a pedophile, we do not think he is in real life. So, I will continue to post, except if you tell me I should stop. But I have a question, should I add a warning to the story? If yes, which on?

Chapter 8

Puck spent most of his day doing round-trips between his home and that of its neighbours. Every knock which stayed unanswered, made him lose hope. He was starting to believe that he did all in vain, when finally the door opened.

"Yes?"

It was the blond guy with a huge mouth.

"Yes?" The man repeated.

The very awkward moment when you realized you have absolutely no clue of what you wanna  say.

"Kurt Hummel?"

"Nope, Sam I am. Kurt isn't here right now, but can I help you?"

Shit.

"No, I need Kurt Hummel. I have something that belongs to him. When... Hum at what time will he be back?"

Crossing his fingers that the guy has the answer, he waited for "Tomorrow. "

"Shit. Well, okay, I have to see him as soon as possible. It's like very important and all. Can you tell him?"

"No problem, except: who are you?"

The question took Puck by surprise. Indeed, he spent so much time thinking about Kurt and Sam ever since Pink and Blue came into his life, that he completely forgot that they didn't know one another.

"Puck, I mean Noah Puckerman, I am your neighbor. One of them at least." and he waved a hand toward their door.

"Okay, I will let him know."

Puck grinned "Thank you, don't forget, 'cause that's very fucking important okay?"

"Okay Puck I mean Noah Puckerman."

Then, because the man wasn't up for more conversation, but also because he didn't like leaving the twins by themselves for too long he headed back home. One more day left. Only one more day and he will give the kids to their own father, he will be able to go back to work, to get his hold back on his own life... And he will miss them like mad. Funny how close he got with the twins in such a short time.

Neither Seb nor Sarah would admit, but they liked having the twins there. Twice, he caught Sebastian wandering around the bassinets as he looked the dormant babies. He even helped to feed them during the nighttime.As for Sarah, she did her homework in the living room and sang them lullabies. Mostly Dawn is Drawing Near, and it was adorable to see the twins calming down and falling asleep in no time.

The evening was kind of sad, but at least Sebastian didn't go to the police station. The morning stretched lengthwise, and hours looked like years, lunch time passed without a word from Kurt Hummel and Puck was getting worried. What if Sam had forgotten? Then, something came to his mind: he was most probably going to announce to a man he was a dad. A situation he never imagined living, never in a million years. Now, he wasn't so eager to see the man. How was he going to tell him?  
  
"Hey guy! I don't know you and you don't know me from shit, but hey you see those kids? There are yours! Congratulation daddy!"

Yep, not a good idea.

Pink started to twist and by Puck knew what it meant. Soon, she will open her eyes and start to cry. And seeing the time it would be her “I am hungry yell”. He didn't wait a second and walk to the kitchen and get both bottles ready. He knew how it works now. If one woken up to eat, the second wasn't long to follow. The next hour was then a real high-speed chase. Two bottles and two burps, two changes of nappy, two disinfection of umbilical cord. And the best part: two hugs. He loved the hugs moment of the day, and the rocking too.  
   
He was sliding Blue's bottle in the fridge when someone knocked at the door. His first instinct was to say himself: timing wasn't not good, whoever was on the other side could come back later. And all at once, he froze. Without a doubt he knew who it was: Kurt Hummel.

The timing was still wrong, but he could let the man go. He made a detour through the front-door, took a deep breath and opened it. He was right. It was cutie or rather Kurt Hummel, and while he didn't look as peachy as usual, he was still stunning.

"Hello, Kurt Hummel. Is that you Noah Puckerman? Sam told me you asked to see me, some sort of emergency?"

Puck opened his mouth to answer, but Pink chose that exact moment to start crying.

"Oh, I am sorry, I see you are busy. Maybe should I come back another time?"

"NO, STAY! I mean, you should stay. Do you want to come in with me? I really have to talk to you, like yesterday!"

"But... "

"Please?"

"Alright, but I can't stay long. Last week was particularly hard emotionally speaking. I need to rest."

Puck didn't answer, he just rushed to take Pink in his arms before she woke up Blue, hoping Kurt Hummel would follow him. He did, but froze near the entrance, clearly not sure of what he was doing there.

Puck rocked Pink and shown the chair to the man.

"Sit down, we will talk while I feed Pink. "

Kurt's eyebrow rose, "Fan that much?"

"Fan?"

"Of Pink! You know: SO what!, Raise Your Glass, Lady Marmalade?"

"Oh no, Pink isn't her real name."Puck frowned "At least, I don't think it is... Oh fuc... Sorry, flush I hope it's not. We just called them Pink and Blue nowadays."

Puck knew he wasn't clear because Kurt's face said it as much, but who care? He will say what he has to say, in time.

"Ok-ay. "

Puck tied off Pink's bib around her neck (he learnt the hard way that it was a very bad idea to go without it after having experimented with one of her killer jets of vomit. He still doubted the odour disappeared) and offered her the teat. Once she started eating, he turned his attention to his neighbours, probably Pink's father.

He looked at him more closely than he did in the past, during the rare times their roads crossed. His figure was cuter, sweeter with stunning glazed eyes. His skin was fair and soft looking despite the sleazy blue rings his eyes adorned. He looked as tired as Puck felt.

"So?"

"So what?"

"Well, you had something to tell me?"

"Oh, yes, sorry. It's kind of complicated, actually. I don't know how to announce it to you. It's com..."

"Complicated, so you said. Be straight, then you can keep doing what you have to do and so do I."

Puck stared at the man disbelieving. He might be cute, but he was bitchy, and he was beginning to annoy him.

"If you are sure. Pink and Blue aren't MY kids, as I am sure you think, there are yours."

Of all the responses he imagined, laugh wasn't part of it, and yet, Kurt Hummel was laughing.

"Hey, now that's not funny!

"Believe me, it is. I mean, look at me? I am gayer than a cock flavoured lollipop! I never saw a vagina in my whole life and the simple thought of it scares me to death. So, I canassure you that those kids are not mine. What in hell give you such a ridiculous idea?"

"Hey, no need to be mean! They were left on our landing."

"Well, it's not for me. Perhaps it's for you or Sam. Or who knows? Just a story mistake?"

"They aren't mine or Seb or Sam. No error, though. There was a letter with YOUR name in the middle of their belongings. Then excuse me, but I do believe, they have something to do with you."

He rose Pink on his shoulder to get her to burp, happy to shut up the guy.

"A letter?" Oh, and now, Mister "I can assure you that those kids are not mine" didn't seem so sure...

"Yes." And without adding a word, he began to pace and run his hand on Pink's back.

"With my name?"

"I think so, it's written Kurt in big girly writing. "

"Kurt as in Kurt Hummel?"

"I didn't open it, but if an envelope addressed to some Kurt dude is left by your door, I suppose it's for you. BUT, I might be wrong. We won't know until you read it."  
Pink burped a second time "Good job Baby, how about we changed your diaper before your brother's voice is head?'

"Hey, take her a moment please. I forget the disinfectant in the other room."

It wasn't a question, and he didn't wait to put the kid in her dad's arm. To him there was no mistake: Pink and Blue were Kurt's. The man just has to accept it. He must have drunk a bit too much one night, got laid with some chicks and it was the result.

Puck barely kept himself from laughing when he returned to the living room. If Sebastian was a bit wary around the twins at first, he was nothing on Kurt Hummel.

The man was sitting with his back straighter than a rule, his arms seemed straight as a ramrod, and his eyes were larger than a saucer. To witness such a scene was probably the chance of a lifetime: Browne appeared the be the sort of person always well put together. So, to enjoy it a bit longer, he opted to check the changing table first, to be sure everything was ready, only then he held his arms toward Pink. If the man could have thrown her without risking hurting her, Puck would bet he would have done it.

"Can I have the letter?"

"Sure, it's in Blue's bag." and he waved in its way. Puck focused his attention on what he was doing. Of course he had gotten better in the last few days, but the umbilical shit was still a bit tricky and it needed his full concentration.

It was the silence that surprised him the most. He had heard the crunching of paper, but nothing else.

He finished to stick the self-sticking, he glanced at Kurt, but he was unable to read the expression on the man's face. It was completely blank. He finished by putting down the onesie before asking " Are you alright?"

"What?"

"I asked if you were all right?"

"Yes... " He suddenly stood up "I need to go for a walk. . . I'll be back."

Puck didn't know what was in the letter and he was burning to know, but the guy was in shock.

"What about... " he didn't get to finish his question, Kurt was already by the door.

"Sorry, I only need to get some air, but I'll come back quickly. I swear."

Puck nodded, but the other didn't wait for his answer: he was already gone. He lifted Pink and hugged her. "Don't worry, baby-girl. I am sure your daddy will come to his sense, very soon. "

 

* * *

 

 

Kurt,

  
Sorry for not going to Finn's funerals. You must think Blaine and I didn't care, but you are wrong.

We care a lot about it. You are sad, and hurt, so are we. However, I wasn't in condition to travel

and Blaine refused to leave me by myself. Something I will never thank him enough. I will try to be

short and clear. In March, I went to Argentina for a show. And, I had a surprise: Finn was there.

  
We spent a few days together and as often with us, we ended up in bed. You know how passionate

we are, the attraction there is between us. I always thought that with time, we will find our way back

together, like the soul mate we are, or rather were. Just like you and Blaine. Since high school, our

love affair is just that a love affair. Whatever, that week wasn't without consequences. Two months later,

I learned that I was pregnant. In some way, you and I are similar. Blaine told me about your discussion

about family and I completely agree with you: I don't want a baby now. But my duty and my honor

dictated me to warn Finn.

  
  
It was the least I could do, and Finn asked to keep it. He wanted to raise him or her, and that is why

he decided to not sign for five more years. I know he wanted to tell you, tell all of you in person.

Unfortunately, he didn't get the chance.

  
We exchanged a lot during the pregnancy, well, as much as possible because as you know he was always

in top-secret missions. Finn was being Finn, he needed to know everything, I even kept some

Livejournal during all the time to explain all the pregnancy events from day-to-day. He was so happy to

learn there were twins. He said if he discovered late how wonderful it was to have brothers,

he was glad his children would have that from the start. He talked a lot about names, but he didn't tell

me his final decision. And to be honest, I didn't want to know. I carried them, but they were not my children,

they were his, from day one.

  
  
He only blurted one thing: he would love to have a song with their names in. Now, you must wonder why

I tell you all this and why the babies are there now. Finn loved you, you were his brother in all but blood

and he thought the world of you, that's why he wanted you to be his children's godfather.  
  
I am sorry, he didn't have the time to ask you, and I am sorry to give them to you like this and at such a

hard time. But, as I said, those kids aren't mine, they were Finn's, and now, they are yours. We did all the

paperwork in advance, in case he couldn't be there at birth time and I joined them to the letter.

 

Take care

Rachel Berry.

* * *

 

 

  
Kurt was reading Rachel's letter for the second time, but he still couldn't believe it. The two babies in his neighbors' apartment were Finn's... No, they were under his responsibility now.

  
Some of Finn's actions from the latest months were more understanding: like he demanded for a bigger place, or his sudden decision to get into retirement when he always loved being a soldier, and from the very start. And the way he spaced out during discussions, his odd smile when he was asked about how his registration at Uni went. Oh, damn, and all those weird comments about names.

"Millie is a lovely name", he had thought his brother was trying to help Millie to unwind, but no, he meant it. Relaxing Millie was only a bonus. And the time he exclaimed "Dude, did you know that Fionn was another form of Finnagán? I am so glad mum chose Finnegan and not Fionn. Fionn means asshole in french I would hate that!

All this made sense now, he was looking for a name to his children. Sobs shook his throat and Kurt's eyes blurred, whereas reality finally catch him: his brother, his Fred is a dad. He is a daddy, but a dad who will never, ever, meet his children. The emotions were too much and threatening tears fell. His breath was short and questions came to him like moths to light.

What will he do with them? Were theses babies his now? Was it even legal? Was he up to take care of such frail creatures? And, there were! How will he managed with the shop?

And, oh gosh! What about his dad, and Carol. Oh Gosh Carol... He will have to explain this to them. And, he didn't know anything about kids! What about beds and rooms, and clothes... So many different things to buy! What do babies eat? This was something he knew : Noah Puckerman was giving to Pink a bottle, so milk.

He shouldn't call them that, PInk and Blue weren't nice name for people. He laughed between his tears, Finn would have hated to name his daughter Pink ! Between Blaine, who listened to the singer almost non-stop and Rachel with her pink room them most of the New Direction couldn't stand to read the word Pink at the time. Santana once had a fit in a shop because there was a whole wall of P!nk's cd!

Then he realized where his thoughts had led him. He was really going to do that? Was he really going to take care of Finn's children?

A weights fell from his shoulders: yes. Did he have only to ask himself the question? No, not really. The twins were all that remained from his brother. They were a present, the most wonderful legacy... And he left them alone with a man he didn't even know!

Startle, he got out of the bench on which he fell when reality had jumped in his face. He promised the man to be back quick, and yet he has been here to think during, who knew how long.

It was time to go back and faced his new role. By chance, he didn't walk for long before finding the bench, so his building door appeared fairly quickly. He climbed the stairs to the landing, and knocked at the Puckerman's door without a second thought.  
  
He could hear babies crying on the other side and felt a pang of emotion in his chest. It wasn't any cries, it was his babies' cries. When the door opened, he was surprised to see a young girl, fourteen at the most, with piercing black eyes and brown curls.  
  
"Hello, I am Kurt Hummel."

"Oh, you are here for Pink and Blue?"

"No, I mean, yes, but they have names, or rather, they will have names, soon. Can I come in?"

"Sure, Noah is with Bl... The little boy who is kind of fuzzy." and she turned around following the directions of the yells.

Kurt took the time to close the door, before mimicking her. The moment of truth, the time for him to meet his children. How odd was it to say that? Don't people have nine months to get used to the idea of being a parent?

He took a deep breath, discretely rolled his shoulder and "Can I hold him?"

Puck was shaken up, he most certainly didn't hear him arrived with all that noise. But, Kurt must admit that he quickly got over his surprise.

"Sure, but don't forget to hold his head: it's still too heavy for him."

He just had the time to nod before his son land in his arms. His son. He swallowed with difficulty, once again, he had a lump in his throat.  
  
"Hello, little baby, Huch, Huch, I am...", he took a deep breath and poorly sniffed "I am your uncle or your dad... I don't know yet, but I'm sorry I couldn't be here sooner." Without a thought or a care for the strangers present in the room, he started to swing around and sang the first song which came to his mind:

 _She's just a small town girl, living in a lonely world_  
_She took the midnight train going anywhere_  
_He's just a city boy, born and raised in South Detroit_  
_He took the midnight train going anywhere..._

He chose a slower tempo and it worked: before the second couplet the little boy fell asleep in the hollow of his arms. Holding him close to his heart, Kurt cried without ceasing to swing...

When his tears dried, he turned to face the two other persons in the room." I'm sorry, I let myself be overwhelmed by emotion. The last few days have been a little bit roller coaster, and today must be one of the top."

"That's alright. Sarah, can you go to your room for a while? I want to talk with Pink and Blue's dad."

"But..."

"Now."

"Okay, bossy Anaconda! But I don't like it!"

Smiling, Kurt watched the exchange.

“Sorry, Sarah doesn't always know when her presence isn't needed. I will leave you alone a moment. If you need me, I'll be in the kitchen which is the room opposite."

"No, could you stay a bit longer, please?"

What a pitiful tone, but Kurt didn't care, nothing matter apart from the twins, but he wasn't ready to be alone with them, not yet. Soon but not yet.

"Okay." Kurt stared at the man as he went to sit on the couch and he sighed."You can sit if you want. He doesn't look like it, but Blue started to be a bit heavy after a while"

"Don't call him that"

"What? Blue" Kurt nodded, "All right, but I still don't know their names."

Their names, Kurt giggled, a nervous laugh "They don't have one yet."

"Oh good, you have to choose them, that's cool. At least, it would be names you like. Imagine the mother decided for Batman or Donald Duck. You would be the one they hated while growing up."

This time, the laugh was freer, lighter and he headed to the sofa where he cautiously sat, keeping the baby against him.

"Rachel would have never called them that. She is more musicals than comics. They probably escaped something like Barbra, Ephalba, Fiyero or Marius."

" Houch, hard! Dude, please, tell me you will be kinder?"

"I will or rather I will try. I'm going to make a fast research. I can't keep calling them 'the kids' or 'the twin'."

"Blue and Pink worked for me."

"I know, but I don't want to be mean, but it's kinda stereotypical: the girl is Pink and the boy is Blue"

"Hey, It's not my fault! When I welcomed them, they were both surrounded by blue and pink vomit ! It's that... How did you called her yet? Oh, yes, that's, it's Rachel's fault !"

"Hey, don't get on your big horses! You mean that if Rachel had chosen green and purple for their belonging, that's how you would have called them?"

"Yes. It was easier that saying baby boy and baby girl or shit like that."

"Got it."

"You want to put him back to bed? Once he starts like this, it's for two hours minimum."

Kurt’s eyes lowered to the sleeping baby, and, he smiled “No, I think I will hold him a moment. ”

They stayed like this, in a peaceful silence for a long time. The peace was broken by Kurt’s phone. The ring tone and vibrations startle him and he froze. Where had he left that thing? Luckily, the Lady gaga's song started slowly and he remembered in no time it was in his back pocket. The back pocket on which he was sitting, of course. He rose up a little to reach for it. Acting as slowly as possible to not startle the sleeping baby. He picked at the name and swore in the inside: Sam.

He had completely forgotten that he was supposed to go by the shop in the afternoon and if Sam was calling him, it could only mean one thing it was late.  
  
Whispering he said "Sorry, I need to take this." and he picked up without waiting for an answer, promising himself to be very fast  
.

"Hey Sam, sorry I couldn't make it today.”  
"Where have you been? What's happening?”  
"Something kind of huge, but I can't tell you on the phone. You will see and understand you'll be back tonight..."  
"But, you are alright, aren't you?"  
"Yes, just a little bit shocked, but I assure you I'm well. However, it's not the right time to talk about it. Think you could be there early?"  
"Scoob, you are scaring me. I will try to get there around seven thirty, but no promises."  
"Okay, if, if I am not home yet, that's because I am still in opposite apartment. See you."

When he hung up, he turned to Noah Puckerman and excused himself a second time. “I am sorry it was Sam. With all that took place this afternoon, I completely forgot to warn my partner of my absence."

The man smiled, but didn't say a word, but the silence between them wasn't as serene anymore. It was full of clumsiness and seemed to last a very long time. Pink woke up and saved them of the awkwardness by giving them something to talk about.

In the space of a second, they were standing, leaning over the bassinet. The little girl's eyes were wild-open like her mouth.

Kurt stayed there, motionless, he already had a baby in his arms, he couldn't deal with the second one like that, so he stared at Noah who was caressing the baby's cheek.

"Hello Pinkie, How are you going little girl? I bet you're really hungry. How about with stay there with your Daddy for a while, and I'll run to the kitchen grab your bottle?"

Kurt was so puzzled to be called "Daddy” that he didn't corrected the other man before he left the room. He wasn't a daddy, he was their uncle, right? Who could say in such situations? The little girl, obviously, didn't understand what the man said. Indeed, instead of getting calmer, she was twitching around and from her tiny mouth was escaping an incredible high note. If he needed it, that was the proof she really was Rachel's daughter.

"Sweety, Hush Hush your milk is coming, Hush Hush." but she didn't understand his words more than the previous ones, so he attempted to appease her worry by rubbing a finger on her forehead, in a very smooth move without interrupting his pleasing sounds. In his arms, Blue (because it really was easier that saying the little boy/girl), was still sleeping unaware of her screams.

"There it is!"

Soon, they were back on the couch and Kurt was staring at the incredible sight in front of him. He felt like he was in the twilight zone. Noah Puckerman was a very muscular man, with a caramel color skin and a dangerous vibe at first sight. He was always so closed off, that it was one of the reasons why Kurt didn't try to talk to him much than necessary in the past.  
  
That, and his unbearable roommate. Sebastian, was a regular of the Delys, and he was also one of the more critique person Kurt ever had the displeasure to meet. More than once, Kurt had to stop himself to ask him why the hell did he keep coming back if there was so many things he didn't like. But it wouldn't be commercial, so every time, and swallowed back his words and smiled.

However, here and now, in that cozy living room, Noah Puckerman didn't seem dangerous, or taciturn. Here, with a little girl nestled in his arms, he was adorable, kind and loving. And, Kurt felt the knot in his stomach relax. With this man's help, everything was going to be alright, right? Kurt couldn't tell from where that assurance came from, but he felt deep within him.

"I've never held a baby before this afternoon." the confession hovered above them for a moment, and Kurt fixed his gaze on the opposite wall.

"It's okay, though. Personally, I think you are doing well, even great. Better now than earlier, but it's understandable."

"You really believe it?"

"Hum hum, but I am not an expert."

"It looks like you know what you are doing."

"Not really, all I know comes from Baby-center. co. uk."

Kurt turned to stare at him, awed."You are joking, right? You seem so at ease!"

Noah _ since he had decided to call him that until the man corrected him_ cracked a smile but shook his head "Thank you, but that's the honest truth. And, it's not like I could go ask around. I mean the babies aren't mine."

"Now that I think about it, thank you. It was kind, but daring of your part to act like that. So, yeah, thank you for that. I would have hated for them to end up in a foster home, even for a short time. I don't know what Rachel was thinking to leave alone them like that. It's so irresponsible!"

"Don't stress yourself out about it too much. What is done is done, and I was here, so. But you are lucky you came back when you did. My friend was about calling the cops. ”

That information left him silence a moment."I understand why, and I would have probably done the same, but I would have hated it. Do you think, that maybe, you could show me, you know some stuff?"

Noah tilted his head and gave him a sidelong glance, a teasing smile on lips"Show you some stuff?"

"Yes, how to give them the bottle or change their nappies, because I am pretty sure they will be a lot and a lot of nappies to change in my future and...

"Okay, and there are the navel things."

"Navels? What's the matter with their navels?"

"How about the cordon still have to fall off?"

"FELL OFF?"

"Yep, you know they are both, very very young, so the cordon is still here and you have things to do like keeping it clean, and disinfect it."

Kurt winced, but didn't offer any comment. Instead, he asked all the questions which kept on turning in his head "How do I put him down in his bassinet without waking him up?"

"Carefully place him on his back. Check, if the sleeping bag's thing is open, start with the bottom, take your hand out and put his head down very, very slowly. But Blue is kind of a heavy sleeper so that shouldn't disturb him much."

"Okay. Well, let's give it a try."

Following Noah's advice to the letter, Kurt moved slower than a snail on the water, aware of acting under close scrutiny. When Pink finished her meal, Kurt received his first lesson: babies burped, and sometime they even vomited a little bit, that was why bibs are part of the must not be forgotten things.

Then, still following Noah's instruction, he changed and cleaned up a baby's bottom for the first time, happy to not be face to poop.

"Noah? Can I come back now? I need help with my English essay."

"Sarah, I am busy right now. And you know, I didn't read the "Mixed-Up Files" thingy book so I can check the orthography and grammar, but not the content."

Sarah agreed, but Kurt saw on her figure that something was bothering her and before he gave it a second he asked "Is it"From the Mixed-Up Files of Mrs. Basil?"

Seeing her surprised, Kurt regretted his intervention. It was a talk between siblings in which he had no place. Nibbling his lips, he focused his attention to the baby laid on the table.

"Yes, you know it?" the tone was hopeful.

"Yes, I read for school and I love it. I identify myself a lot with Claudia, not because of my home life of course... But whatever. I can take a peek at it, if you want?"

The brother and sister exclaimed at the same time "You don't have to do that dude! Sarah I am pretty sure Seb knows the book!"

"You would?"

Then, the girl turned to face her brother a hand on the hip "Yeah, he most certainly read it but he isn't nice with his opinion. I am sure Mr Hummel would be way nicer!”.

"No, mister Hummer here, call me Kurt." He said with a wink.

"Okay, thank you, Kurt."

"Let me finish with Pink and then, you can give it to me."

"Pink? Don't tell me it's her real name!?"

"No, but I need time to find them a proper name, and perhaps some help too."

"Hey, don't have make fun of the Pink and Blue's thing. Mom and you-know-who called you Yellow for a while when you were their age."

Kurt was puzzled by what Noah used instead of what must be their father's surname, but didn't asked for clarification.

"Mom didn't!"

" Oh yes, she did."

"No, she didn't ! She called me darling and sweety but not Yellow!"

"You don't remember 'cause you were a tiny little thing but you had that thing... the newborn jaundice and you were yellow for a few days."

Kurt remained focus on the pajamas he was fighting to rightly put on and refused to say anything. After all he didn't know if Noah was saying the truth or if he was making fun of her. The silence in the room didn't bode well. It never was a good omen when Finn and he were silent after a quarrel. Unconsciously he started counting one, two...

"Ow! That hurt !"

"Take it back !"

"Okay, okay, they didn't call you Yellow, but the jaundice thing is real. I remember that you were three or four days the first time I saw you."

"Oh..."

"Yeah. But, you weren't yellowish or anything so you must have heal well. Kurt, you wanna lay her down now or wait a bit ?"

Hearing his name startle him, he frowned, thought about what was asked "I will hold her a moment. Maybe could I read your paper at the same time Sarah ?"

The young girl nodded and ran to her room to grabbed it.

"Thanks for giving her a hand. She is kind of right. Seb is a great guy, but he writes for living and very critics. He doesn't always realize she isn't even thirteen."

"There."

The next half an hour was spent reading and talking about the book, until Sarah was satisfied with her work.

"Hey, do you want to eat with us, at our apartment? And if you like, we could talk about the babies' names? I know I will need help with that. Apparently, Finn wanted names with songs. And, I know songs, a lot of songs, but here and now the only one I can think about is Bambi of Prince and I can't saddle her with that." realizing he was asking a lot of people he barely knew, he continued " You don't have to, it's only a suggestion, I..." By chance, Noah cut off his babbling.

"Sure, that would be nice, but you're sure it wouldn't be a bother? Your partner will need a warning and won't you need time to get the place ready for the twins?"

Settle a place for the twins, of course, they were coming with him! He only realized now, that he was taking them home with him. He will have to take care of them alone all night long! Alone.

He was breathing fast, or rather attempting to, but no air was reaching his lungs. He heard a voice from far away

"... you're okay?"

So very far away. .

"Give me Pink..."

He sensed someone taking the baby out of his arms, and he was relieved, he didn't want to risk letting her down. Whatever it was with the first or second degree. He began to shiver, then his whole being shivered and when he tried to control himself, the aim seemed out of reach.

"It's gonna be alright..:"

All of the sudden, someone was pressed against him, and he was overwhelmed by a familiar smell of teas, and chocolate; and like a puppet whose wires was cut, he slumped against Sam.

"Scoob? Breathe buddy, I need you to breath with me on three. One, two, three, breathe. That's good, one, two, three and breathe."

He concentrated on Sam's words and relaxed "Thanks Shaggy."

"You feel better?"

"Yeah, "he rose his head from the hollow of SAmm's neck where it was hidden to apologize, but the living room was empty.

"Where are..."

"Sarah and her brother took their kids to their room, to give us some privacy.

"Not their kids, mine"

"Yours? Did you forget to tell me something?"

"Finn's, but now mine."

"SHIT! Finn's?"

"Yeah, do you remember, he said he has a surprised. Well, surprise !"

"And the mother?"

"Rachel Fucking Berry, who else?"

"Wow, the bad words are out?"

"Of course ! Do you realize she let the kids on the stoop while we were still in Lima? And what if Noah had not cared them? And what if they stayed there for hours and hours or even days? We had no clue they existed, they could have die!"

"They didn't, and that Noah guys was here. Now stop thinking about what could have happen. Focus on what is, on all you have to do now. ”

“Right. ”

“Changes in order, my friend”

“Yes, big ones"

With Sam, and maybe Noah, by his side, Kurt felt less crushed by his new responsibilities. Together, they exited the room to join the others in the kitchen, since that was where they found them. The twin were still sleeping, but Sarah was distressed as her red eyes attested. Kurt rushed to her, and in a gesture that did not look like him, he took her in his arms.

"I am sorry, things were a bit heavy and I completely lost it. I didn't scared you off, I hope?"

"No, I was just worried. You're better now?"

"A bit, but I'll be fine, soon."

He pulled away and smiled sheepishly to the man, that unknown man who helped him so much that day and started to apology another times.

"Noah I am..."

"Don't sweat... I know what it is. You feel better and that's the most important."

"Thank you." Kurt didn't insist much on it, when the man waved a hand as to say 'Leave it. '"Now my invitation is still on, if you are up for it."

"Dude, you should totally come. I brought back some pieces of Angela's new creation. Something delicious she called a 'tresses en chocolate', and bread filled with cheese and nuts. Hmm, quite yummy.

"No' say yes! "

"Okay, but..."

"That's decided. However, you are right, we have to organize the rooms a bit before. So, could you, if it's not too much to ask, keep the twins here a bit longer, just until we get things in order?"

"Sure."

"Thank you, gosh, I feel like I've been thanking you ever since I arrived. "

Noah laughed, "Yeah. It has been neither thank or sorry. Do you think you can change a bit? It's getting a bit monotonous here."

Kurt grabbed Sam's nearest arm and pulled him toward the door. They had tons of thing to do. In the end, there wasn't much they could do in such a short notice: they just made a little place in Kurt's room for the twins' bassinets; which only took around fifteen minutes. Then, they opened what should have been Finn's room until they found a bigger place, and they stared at it.

"We will have to work on it, before they can use it."

Kurt started to nod, before changing his mind.

"Isn't it a bit too far from my room, or yours?"

"Maybe. I don't know."

They remained like that a moment, on the doorstep because the red room wasn't very welcoming, a bit aggressive, but Santana had loved it.

"Okay, we will think about that later, for now I have to prepare a meal."

Kurt was putting the final touch on his soup when someone knocked at the door. To begin with, Kurt didn't think much of It, Sam was somewhere, he would deal with it. Then, he remembered who was on the other side. It would be the first time the twins would enter into their home. It was very important. Then, he put the put back the spoon in the pan, dry his hand and hastily went to the door.

There, was a grinning Sarah, holding the two babies' bags, an annoyed Sebastian with a bassinet and behind was Noah with the other one and a smile bigger than his sister's.

"Come in."

Sarah's went through, but as Sebastian was about to follow, Kurt stopped him "Wait! I know it's ridiculous, but can you give it to me?"

"What?"

"The baby. I think, I should hold him to go through the front step. I mean, it's supposed to bring happiness. . ; :"

"Yes, for newlywed, but whatever."

Kurt reached for the straps, glanced inside and seeing the pink rabbit "Hello little girls, welcome home."

Then, he carried her to the living room where Sarah and Sam were placing the twins belongings on the desk they pulled out of the Red Room. After a few seconds of hesitations, he went to his room and out her on the bed before going back to the door and welcoming Blue in the same way.

The dinner went more and less smoothly. Sebastian bought out important, and even if Kurt didn't especially appreciate the man, he had to acknowledge that his ability to shed light on the most pressing issues was very useful.

Where the papers Rachel gave him enough to attest that the twins were now his? Were there administrative formalities that Kurt had to do by himself in case the unfit mother changed her mind.  
Kurt would have wanted to find a way to defend Rachel, but he couldn't. Her actions were reprehensible. Once he agreed with Sebastian, the talk headed toward a lighter topic: the babies"name.

"Pink and Blue aren't an option. Finn wanted names with a song. So a name with a song they will get. Someone has an idea?"

"Mary, they are tons of songs about Mary."

"Yes, but it's a very religious name."

"So?"

"I am atheist, I don't want a catholic name for them."

"Carole is religious, she goes to church every Sunday."

"She used to. She didn't go last week."

"She didn't?"

"No, but I think she is angry. God took her son. Finn was a good guy, of course he has done some stupid things when he was young, but in a whole his life held more good, than bad and yet,he died."

"Kurt, that doesn't work that way..."

"Well, I don't care: No surname religiously connoted."Kurt reaffirmed before realizing he didn't know his guest's opinion on the question. For all he knew they could be very religious. Sheepish, he added, "I hope I didn't offend you."

"I don't give a fuck about all those things..."Sebastian began before being interrupted by Sarah.

"Meerkat, I'm gonna tell Quinn!"

"Shut your mouth Monkey. And, if you wanna be a telltale, don't forget that I know what you had for dinner yesterday."

"You wouldn't dare! It was your idea!"

"Well, if she doesn't know it..."

Kurt watched the exchange with a smile. The two of them had a very sibling relationship.

"Hey guys we aren't at home, so keep the argy-Bargy at the minimum !" Noah's intervention completely stopped them. As if they just remembered where they were. Sarah looked contrite,

Sebastian completely ignored it.

"So no religious name for the duplicated?"

The man, smirked and carried on the discussion as if nothing happened. And the most incredible was that it worked, names started to gust out.

"Angie? Lola?"

"Georgia?

"Kelly or Kitty?"

"Wait, wait you are too quick, I can't keep the track. I think I will take..."Kurt stood up and hurried to the kitchen before coming back with a pen and papers."Start again, one per on, Sarah?

"Kelly or Kitty?"

"Kitty, remember Kitty Puck? She was funny ; :"

"Not Kitty, remember Seb she was a bitch !"

"But a funny bitch"

"Okay, not Kitty. What about Kelly is good for everyone? Good, then noted. Sam?

"Georgia? Or Beth. Those are great songs"

"I like them, and Finn loved Beth. Remember, he sang it in Glee once."

"Not Beth"

"Sarah?"

"Not Beth."

Her voice was serious, Kurt glanced at Noah and Sebastian, but their faces were completely closed off. He didn't know what was the matter with Beth, but he felt like asking for information

wasn't possible, at least not now.

"All right, not Beth, but is Georgia okay?" He nodded and wrote it down."Sebastian?"

"Elizabeth or yes, better Billie jean, that's a cool name !"

"Elizabeth is already taken, but I am with you Billie Jean is really cool"

"Dude, Micheal Jackson's has good songs. If you are looking for one of his songs I would rather go with Maria."

"No religious name!"

"It's not."

"Yes, it is! Maria means Mary in Spanish !"

"Oh... so Billie jean?"

Kurt wasn't sure to like that one, but as Sam already vetoed Elizabeth, he didn't want to refuse this one too. He wrote it down, then he glanced to Noah, one eyebrow upped.

"Hum... Angie or Lola?"

"I like Lola, and I like also the song. Any veto?"

No-one said a word and he laid them both on the paper."My turn... Lucy or maybe Zoey?"

"I'm liking this, Lucy. To which song were you thinking about" Noah's comment seemed to wake up the others.

"Lucy in the sky with Diamond. I love the Beatles."

And his precision about which song the name brought a lot of positive reactions.

"What about Zoey, though? I don't remember any song with the name Zoey. Can you sing or hum it?" Sarah's question froze him up. All eyes were on him, and his cheeks warmed.

"Hum... I don't know. I've, well, kind of forgotten about the song-bit for a while. I just always love that name."

"Okay then, beep, find another one Scoob."

"Delilah? Caroline?"

"Delilah is religious."

Abashed, Ring Kurt asked "Really?"

"Yes, she is the one who cut Samson's hair. But, Caroline is okay. Sweet Caroline is a very very good song. I love Neil's work."

"Finn did too." Kurt peeked at Sam to find strength in his best friend's face. Sam, must have caught how moved he was, since he took the situation at hand.

"Other propositions for Pink's name?"

"Amy, Diana,"

And the list kept growing without Kurt realized it. His mind was lost far away, until he heard movements in his bedroom. Noah and he stood up to take care of the twins, while the three other stayed at the table searching names. For the first time, the kids awoke at the same time. Something rarely happening from what Noah's said. Kurt followed Noah's gesture. Beginning by changing the nappy and sat on the couch with one kid in each arm while the other man was preparing the two bottles.

After that , they joined the others at the table to continue their hunt of names. The trio was now working on boy names.

"Hey, can you repeat what you wrote? We didn't hear it from here."

Sarah, since she had taken Kurt's place as secretary, read out loud "Martin, Franky, Jake, Neal, and Jude."

"What about Jessy? Like in Jessy's girl?"

"Sam, not Jessy! That would be in very bad taste !"

"Why? It's a cool name and a cool song."

"Don't you remember?"

"No, what?"

Kurt thought about it a moment, then he exclaimed "You were not arrived yet. But, in junior year, Rachel went out with a boy name Jessy. He was truly a jerk. Anyway, she made that video ofher, singing this song with Finn, Jesse and her ex boyfriend, Martin . Let's just say Finn didn't appreciate it much. So no Jesse and no Martin neither."

"Alejandro?"

"Nan, you know Finn couldn't stand that song."

"You're right."

"You know. I like Lucy and Jude. Great names and great Beatles songs. What do you think?"

Kurt glanced at Sebastian, before lowering his eyes on the little boy who was eating in his arms.

"Jude. Hummel-Hudson?" as if he understood that this name was his, Blue opened his eyes. Kurt blinked to brush the tears in his eyes.

"You hit the bull's eyes, Sebastian. He really seemed to like it. Now, Lucy Hummel-Hudson. I like it, but let's get over the ladies' names because something is missing here. Lucy Lola Hummel got too much L.

Lucy Billie Jean Hummel was far too mouthful.

Lucy Angie Hummel why not?

"Hey, isn't Carole your step mom's name?"

"Yes, so?

"Lucy Carolyne Hummel, it rings sweet and there is Carol hide inside.”

"You're right, once again. So, what to you think of it, Lucy Carolyne Hummel? Do you like how it rings?"However, if her brother somehow showed his appreciation, she didn't. She was alreadyback in sleep land. Kurt didn't need her to know it was, indeed, perfect. "You are good at that, Sebastian. Thank you."  
The oth

er man tried to hide how please he was by the compliment, but the twitching of his mouth was as indicative as a grin.

"I believe that such a hard work earned me a reward, don't you agree with me?"

"A reward?"

"Yes, I want some éclairs au café".

Kurt giggled, so despite all the critics, he loved his cakes."All right, one éclair au café for you?"

"Hey, I didn't say one!" The pout was too much, and Kurt burst out of laugh.

"Alright, what about this... One every day for a week?"

The evening ended not long after, Sarah's had school and the others had work. With the exception of Noah and Kurt, who had to postpone his comeback. Now that Lucy and Jude were here he had tonnes of things to do. The first one being to find a lawyer to give a look at all the papers. Hoping that Rachel did everything as it was supposed to be done, but one thing was sure now that he knew about the twins he refused that someone take them away from him.

Taking care of his brother's children was the last thing he could do for him.  It accompanied Sarah and Sebastian to the door without too much difficulty, but when Noah came around, he caught hold his arm, suddenly scared.

What if something happened to the kids during the night and he didn't know what to do? He was a novice. He urged himself to ask Noah to stay, but he didn't. His neighbor was kind, and deep inside him, Kurt knew that with time they would be good friends, but for now he couldn't ask him for more than all he has already done.

"Do you want me to help you tonight?"

Kurt turned to the man, hopeful “You would do that?”

“Of course, I've been there not so long ago. I know how scary it is to take care of them for the first time.”

“Thank you.”

Kurt used the time the other man went home to prepare the couch so he might sleep in. He could have used Finn's room, but he couldn't imagine anyone but him in his bed. Once the bed wasready, Kurt started to pace in the apartment. At first, waiting for Sam to free the bathroom, then waiting for Noah to come back. He did as promised, half and hour later and only then Kurt stopped worrying.

"We should try to get some sleep now, because the twins will need to eat in no time. When was their last bottles?"

Kurt thought back at the evening before answering, "Two hours ago, at least?"

"Did I show you how to sterilize the bottles? Because I think we used the last ones."

"Sterilize? Because they need to be sterilized?" Another thing he didn't know. He was so ignorant about everything baby's related that he was beginning to think he should take notes."Okay, show me."

Puck followed Kurt to the kitchen and explained what he get about the sterilization or Sterilization 101. It wasn't hard but too long enough for the twin to start waking up. And realized how time consuming children so young were.

One hour later, Lucy was asleep and Jude on his way, so the two adults rushed to bed hoping to catch at least a catnap. Kurt kept his door opened so Noah could hears the baby should he not . but he doubted it might happen: he was exhausted, the past week was emotionally hard and his come back one had been complicated, however sleep was escaping him. Every time he closed his eyes, new things added themselves to his to do list.

_ Lawyer  
_ Pedestrian  
_ Calling his dad and Carole  
_ calling Santana, Dani and Elliott  
_ Buy cloths, nappies and changing table since they couldn't keep the desk where he was  
_ Buy beds and toys and something to carry them like a stroller or a babies carrier  
_ Looking for a babysitter  
_ Going back to work, because if Angela could replace him she also need time off.

And as if his listing wasn't enough, he got up every five minutes, he would heard a sound, real or not and get up to check if the twins were okay. And of course trey were. He ended up falling asleep around three in the morning, and Lucy started to cry by four. They worked together to change diapers and give bottles, but of course neither once felt the urge to sleep after their burp. Instead, their eyes were opened and Jude even moved his hand to grab Kurt's fingers.

  
"Noah ! look at that he is smiling !"the tiered man sitting beside him glanced and shook his hand"I don't see it and I don't understand why they are so awake. Ever since I have them they literally sleep like baby only waking up to eat and poop."

"Do you thing they don't like me? Or here

"I am sure that do. you are cool and that place is a blast ! I mean look at that kick-ass T. V set, that guitar and that piano. Totally handsome. Do you play or maybe it's Sam?"

"The guitar is Sam's and the keyboard is mine. But we haven't had the time to play in a long time."

"Hey you sing, right?"

"I use to, I haven't sing out of my kitchen in a very long time. How did you guess?"

"Well you did it this afternoon to calm Blue down."

"Jude."

"Yes, Jude sorry I'll need sometime to get use to the name change. We could sing them their song namesake."

The idea appealed him so he grinned "Okay. Jude? But not too loud, I wouldn't want to woke up Sam."

"Too late."

Kurt looked above his shoulder and winced, annoyed "Sorry."

Sam shrugged "Not your fault. What's the matter?"

"We don't know. They are clean, full, but yet every time we put them in their bassinet they scream."

Sam joined them and sat next to Kurt."Maybe that's what they need."

"That what?

"You know to be hold by someone who care. Because from what I get in Rachel's letter she mustn't have sent them much love during the pregnancy and if Finn loved them, and I am sure he did, well he wasn't physically here. Perhaps, in your arms they found the love and warm they missed and don't want to let it go yet."

The words were deep, and sad. To imagine these tiny babies growing up in a cold tummy, bring tears to his eyes, he found himself holding Jude tightened and when he peek in Noah and Lucy direction he noticed the other man share his emotion. Kurt cleared his voice and started.

 _"Hey Jude, don't make it bad_  
_Take a sad song and make it better"_

Here, Sam and Noah joined him, and their voice mixed well together.

 _“Remember to let her into your heart_  
_Then you can start to make it better"_

Unconsciously, he swing the baby in his arms, lightly kissed his forehead with eyes closed.

 _“Hey Jude, don't be afraid_  
_You were made to go out and get her_  
_The minute you let her under your skin_  
_Then you begin to make it better..."_

They ended the song in a harmony of voices and when Kurt lowed his eyes, to face a beautiful and peaceful sleeping baby: one glance at Lucy confirmed that the little girl was in the same state. And he sighed, relieved.

"Well, if you don't mind, I will go catch my beauty sleep. By chance, I still have a few hours. Good night guys"

"Good night, Sam, and thank you."

After Sam's departure, neither Kurt nor Noah moved. If they longed for the twins to sleep before, Sam's comments regarding what they must have felt inside Rachel, left them with an immeasurable desire to keep them close.

"We should put them to bed." After a long minute, Kurt said with a very reluctant tone.

"Yes, but..."

"I don't want to either. You think we could sleep with them?"

“I don"t know. What if we shift and crushed them?"

"Oh flush, I didn't think of that."

"Sorry, but look how huge I am compared to them !"

Kurt glanced at the man, but didn't dawdle on him. He didn't have to since he unconsciously took notes during the meal. Noah Puckerman was a fine specimen of a man. Sweet Hazel eyes, long, very long lashes, short brown hair, which Kurt bet curled if they were a bit longer. And he has a body to die for.

"You are most certainly right."Kurt muttered before slowly got up to put Jude in bed. He didn't have to look back to know someone was following him.

Once Jude was comfortably settled down, he headed for his bed and lay down. From under the blanket he observed as the other man, carefully closing the sleeping bag, kissing the little girl her forehead, and moved toward the door.

There, he took a short break and whispered " Sweet dreams, Kurt." and he disappeared before Kurt could reply. Not that he would have been able to, even if he wanted it: the soft voice, the intonation completely froze him up, as a shiver went through him. He knew what that meant, but he pulled the blanket over his head, refusing to recognize or put a name on it. Timing what wrong, and the probabilities of Noah being straight was higher than the empire state building.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, first of all sorry for the wait, there won't be two chapters this month and I think the publication will go down to one since I don't have any corrected text anymore. Seen as I still don't have a beta, I need to reread all by myself and it takes me time, time that I don't always have. I hope you still like this chapter, don't hesitate to tell me what you think because I would love it.

 

Puck was turning and twisting around, trying to find sleep in a place than wasn't his, around people he only bumped into a few times in the past and yet, it was as if he was right where he was supposed to be. He didn't want to think too much about it, so he squeezed his eyelids, and forced the mind to forget everything. Something it had been getting very good at since he was freed. Soon, he was lost in his dreams.

  
The following days were kind of erratic. Puck was pushed into the whirlwind, his neighbor's life, became, but strangely he didn't mind. He discovered how much he loved taking care of the twins. Of course, it regularly hurt him to think of all the things he would never do with Beth, and yet he loved every minute he spent in their company. They were easy-going kids.

And, there was Kurt. He was a funny guy, always running wild and stressing over little details. He looked for a pediatrician for two hours, weighing pros and cons for every one of them, before deciding for the MD Rutherford. Once the meeting set, he continued to worry until he was struck by a revelation: Millie, one of his employees has a daughter. True, she was a teenager, but she still might have some tips, or know Md Rutherford.

Sadly for him, she didn't, seeing as she used to live in Connecticut before coming to New York. Puck had a good feeling about the woman. The simple fact that she got him an appointment so fast, once she understood that Kurt didn't know anything about the proper way to take care of a child, or that he didn't know if the babies even saw a doctor before in their life, was a huge bonus for him. Perhaps, was he naive, but he still saw her answer to his scream for help as a good omen.

After Puck managed to calm him down about that, Kurt started to panic about the way he was going to transport the kids.

"But Noah, I only have the bassinets! I should have done some shopping before making the appointment, It's very cold outside, but at the same time... What if something was wrong with them? I wanna know they are alright more than I wanna buy them stuff." 

"Dude..." 

"Don't call me dude! I hate it." 

"Okay, Kurt, you are right: their health is the priority, but you are also right: it's very cold outside, and even if the doctor's office isn't far, it might be a bit tricky to bring them there holding their bassinets." 

"I knew it!"

"However, there is something you might not know."

"What?"

"Mrs Wilkins."

Kurt was staring at him as if a second head had grown into his neck.

"Who?"

"Mrs Wilkins, it's the little blonde, with an... Important ass who lives in the first story."

"Not to be rude, but I am having a situation here, who cares about that Mrs Wilkinson?

"Wilkins, you care because Mrs Wilkins has kids. Two of them so she might have a stroller or a baby carriage to lend us."

Silence answered him and when he turned to look at Kurt, the man was bemused."What? That's a good idea, isn't it?"

"Yes, it is, but I have absolutely no idea of who is this Mrs Wilkins. Maybe you should go alone while I stay here with Lucy and Jude."

The man was, without a doubt, trying to escape meeting his neighbor and Puck wondered if he had a problem with being on friendly terms with people he shared a building. Yet, it wasn't the moment to press the question. Mrs Wilkins was a lovely lady who loved attention and, luckily, helping people. Therefore, when he presented his problem, she resolved it, in no time at all. She didn't offer him a stroller, but two baby carrier to keep.

He tried to refuse, but she assured him that she didn't need them anymore. In exchange, she managed to corner him a promise to show her 'his little wonders'. He didn't even take the time to explain they were not his, before climbing the stairs up.

"Okay, I've got this" and he rose his hands "and, you know what? This is your first presents for them! Nice, hum?"

"Not their first, since you and Rachel bought some pajamas. However, you are right, it's nice of her. How does it work, exactly? Did she show you."

"Who the hell do you take me for? Of course she did, now come here, I will demonstrate it to you."

Two hours later, they were coming into the doctor's office, one baby hidden under each of their coat. At regular intervals, Puck looked inside his vest to check on Jude. 

"Are you sure they can breath in there?"

"Yes, that's what Mrs Wilkins told you and what all the websites we checked also said. Don't you feel him move? I sense Lucy's hand holding my pullover, very tight."

Puck focused on it a moment, then he grinned “He does it too, not with his arm, no Judy-boy is kicking thank you. Because you know I was worried."

"You're welcome, it's nice to be the reassuring one for once."

Puck didn't say anything, but frowned on the inside. He wasn't sure to appreciate it. Of course it wasn't a competition, but it was agreed to be the one on which people leant on, the one who counted. His best friends tended to protect him, avoiding to come to him with their problems. It was a habit which they started to while he was in jail, a habit they had a hard time to lose.

Kurt was different though. To him, his opinion mattered more than anyone else, at least concerning the twins. Maybe it was because he wasn't aware of his jail time, or maybe it was because Puck had been there when Kurt had needed it, and even before he needed him.

When they reached the doctor's office, the room was full. Puck grimaced: being in a small room filled up with strangers was still difficult for him. Yet, he took it upon himself to stay calm, breathed deeply.

It wasn't the right time for a panic attack: first because he was holding Jude in his arms, but also because he didn't want to explain what was happening to him. Sadly, it wasn't like he had a choice in that matter. The only solution he found was to focus all his attention on something, anything out of the people around him. In that, he was lucky: Kurt was sitting in front of him with Lucy and against his belly were Jude's feet.

"Do you have the notebook at hand?" "Yes, do you need it?" "Yeah, I wanna be sure of not forgetting anything" His eyes remained on Kurt as the man reached for his beggar's bag and held it to him. 

As precautionary as possible, to not disturb Jude, who seemed to doze, he took it and scanned the questions: 

_ What kind of milk is best for children?  
_ How much and how often should they eat?  
_ Is pacifier better than a finger?  
_ They sleep a lot is that normal?  
_ Jude always cries after his bottle, why?  
_ What about the vaccine?  
_ Talking about who are the kids to me. I am a dad or their uncle?  
_ How often should they bath the baby once a day, more or less?  
_ Should..."Hummel"  
_ Is there some class you could recommend because I don't know what I am doing and I don't think that I should reproduce all the advice I read on the internet cause they are often contradictory.  
_ Is sleeping on the back really better that on the front or side...

A hand fell on his shoulder and startling him. 

"Noah? Come on they are calling for us."

Hummel, of course... As in Kurt Hummel, he should have realized. Without a word he stood up and followed Kurt, who himself was following a woman in a white coat. If the place didn't seem particularly big from the outside, it was in fact a real labyrinth. They went left, four steps up, right, eight steps down. Then, they were steered toward a white room. The woman, who didn't present herself, knocked before opening the door and said "Misters Hummel."

At first, Puck didn't understand, then he got it. On the other side of the door was another woman, whom he wrongly believed to be the doctor.

"Misters, enter, I am Cindy, the secretary of Doctor Rutherford, and I have some questions for you before you meet the doctor."

The first questions were not very complicated: name, date of birth, but they came a to a trickier one: place of birth. It was something Puck didn't know and he could bet his right nut that Kurt didn't either. That Rachel bitch may have given a paper that should freely give him the twin's guardianship, but others the information were more than succinct. Cindy noticed their embarrass, and Puck knew it must be alarming. People should, at least, knows that kind of information about their kids, even the adopted ones, shouldn't they?

  
When she also asked for his contact detail, Puck caught what she meant by Misters Hummel.

"Oh no, the kids are just mine, Noah is here to support me!" 

It was an honest observation, but Puck was a little bit bitter to note that it hurt. Truly, Lucy and Jude were not his kids, but he had been here for them from the start, for even longer than Kurt. It was mean to think that way, since It wasn't Kurt fault; the man didn't know and he had no way for knowing at the time however, it remained the cold truth.

Puck shook his head. What was he doing, thinking such horrible things about someone he appreciated? He didn't talk about people behinds their back; he had been at the heart of too many badmouthing to start doing it himself. On that he froze: if he continued on this slope, he would follow his grandmother's footsteps. A horror shiver went through him: bad image.

While Puck was lost in his thoughts, Kurt finished answering all the questions of the secretary and they were waiting to be led in the doctor's office. By chance, it wasn't long. The woman wasn't what he imagined: firstly, because it wasn't a she-doctor, but rather a huge black man. His soft smile and kind eyes prevent him to be scary, but also because to be holding himself in a way that showed he was trying to look smaller. Lost cause in Puck's opinion: the man was at least two foot higher than he was and twice as large and seeing how the fabric of his blouse was pulling around the arms, it was muscles, not fat.

  
Beside him, Puck felt small and he hated it. Sulking, he entered and sat beside Kurt, near the desk and opted to remain silent to let Kurt do the talking. It was funny at seeing him so at ease here, in the presence of a man built like a tank, when he was so scared of the two tiny creatures in their arms.

When he stopped being so amazed by Kurt, Doctor Rutherford was talking about lawyers. 

"... Difficult situation."

" That would be very nice. That was the next thing on my to-do list, but I wanted to start with all the medical questions. As you must have realized, I didn't have time to get ready to be... What am I? An uncle or a dad? And, I should be the first and, yet it looks like I'll be the second. Let's be honest, I know next to nothing about children! I've not even done babysitting. When I was a teen, I worked in a garage to earn money... But I'm babbling.

"It's okay, Kurt" how come that stranger was already calling him by his first name? "Your situation is sort of overwhelming, you have earned the right to babble. Let me examine them, and then we will look at all the questions I am sure you and your friend have. Now take Lucy to the examination table and undress her. Leave her onzie on."

Puck stared at each of his gestures like an eagle eyes its prey, scared to see him rising his hands while the little girl was tightly grasping on his forefingers, afraid to see her fell, but she did, which was a huge relief and apparently a very good thing, as were the imitation of steps and a lot of tests he made for her went through. All tests came back positive. The man concluded his exam the words "5. 5 pounds for 53 pounces. Good".

While Kurt dressed again the crying little girl, the pediatrician took some notes on her child health record book. Kurt was doing his best to appease Lucy, so Puck stood up to undress her brother. As often, the little boy was quieter, but it would most probably not last. There was little chance he appreciated the treatment he was about to be subjected. Puck was sadly right, and Jude began to cry before his sister did. And even if the doctor was gentle, it clearly wasn't a nice experiment for them.

"5.1 pounds for 50 pounces. A bit less, but not much." Here, he called Puck back and gave him a baby in tears. At that moment, Puck noted that if the man was trying to appear clean and kind, a bad boy hiding somewhere inside: his left ear was pierced with a small ring, and a small sapphire. It was stupid, Puck was aware of it, but that simple fact eased him up. That guy wasn't too dull.

He put Jude's cloths back very quickly, then he offered to take Lucy so that Kurt has his hands free to take precious notes.

When they finally left the office, nearly two hours passed. The other patients were without a doubt cursing them, but Puck didn't care because he was lighter. From what he understood, all he did with the twins had been good, and beside him, Kurt was a lot lighter too. The guy was literally flying. Funny how talking to a professional helps.

However, what he did not foresee, was to find himself alone just after that. Kurt was not rude, contrary, but his way of thanking him to accompany say it all. Because of that, he just came in to put Jude in his bassinet, and bade him goodbye. Not without giving his phone number in case of need during the night. The flat was lighted, he searched his sister, knowing Sebastian could not already be there and he found her at the kitchen table.

"Hey Sarah, how was your day?" His attempt to be joyful fell flat to his own ears. 

"Wonderful! Sylvia called, and we were wondering..."

The break in her interrogation wasn't a good omen or rarely was, but he felt like giving her a chance, so he pressed "Yes, you were wondering?"

"If she could come here a few days in April?"

She sounded so hopeful, that he couldn't refuse, even less outright."I will think about it and talk to her mum. But I am not promising anything, right?"

She must not have heard him well, seeing how she jumps to hug him "Thank you! Thank you very much. Thank you!"

"Hey, I said I am not promising anything..."

But, it was lost cause, she went from false shy to dynamo in a snap, just in front his eyes. She had stars in her eyes, and he decided here and then to do his best to bring her best friend to her. However, what he needed now, was a shower, a long and hot shower, He showered while the twins were there, of course.

However, he was scared to miss it if they cried, that the shower was invariably cut short. After having to rush four days in a row, it was weirdly likable to take his time, yet when he headed for the living room to loaf in front the TV, all the good feelings the shower gave him was gone. He was only depressed and didn't appreciate the new episode of Game Of Throne. His mind kept on going to the apartment across the hall.

Were Kurt and the kids alright?  
Was the man running wild to get everything done?

Questions were numerous, but the same one was always coming back: Would he dare to call for help should he need it, or would he be too proud? He sadly had no answer. So, he needed to find something constructive to do or he was going to cross the hallway to listen to the door. Since it was the way to reassure himself, to be sure everything was going well.

Not wanting to take the second possibility into consideration _ far too disturbing even to his own eyes _ he grabbed his guitar. Eyes closed, he let his hands move on the cords. For the first time since he had been freed from jail, the notes came to him naturally and it was only Seb slamming the door that brought him out of the creative laze he was lost. Lowering his eyes to the piece of paper in front of him, he grinned: the first part of a new melody was done.

"Hel-lo. Monkey? Monkey-panda Or Panda? What do we have tonight?"

"Sebastian, don't start it ."

"Come on, it's just a little joke:"

"Please."

"Are Blue and Pink gone?"

Puck gritted his teeth and nodded, whatever he liked it or not, hardly mattered: the twins were in their home, a home which wasn't here. 

"That's good, I need sleep and they are noisy." Sebastian said while undressing, Puck prevented himself to reply since he probably would not be kind. 

 

"Relax, dude, I am joking, they are not so bad. However, I do appreciate to have the house back. By the way, I was with Brit on the phone a few minutes ago, Quinn and she will be here soon to have one of our crazy evening. It had been far too long since we had fun together."

"They are? But last time we talked Quinn said she worked early on Friday morning and Brit's show..."

"Is closed off every Thursday night. As for Quinn? Well, she is a big girl, she is allowed to go out whenever she wanted it. And, by the way she doesn't care what we eat as long as it's not pizza. Speaking of food, do you know if Gayface is going to bring me a sweet treat tonight?"

"Gayface?"

"Don't tell me you don't know who I mean, because it's more than obvious. Who promised me eclair au café?"

It took him a moment to realize who he was talking about "Hey, don't call him that!"

"Why? It's not mean, if it's the true. The guy's got a serious case of gay face."

"Well, I certainly don't agree with you. I think he is quite charming and cute."

"Wow, does little Puckie have a crush on his dear Gayface of neighbor? Isn't it absolutely adorable"

"Just shut up. I didn't say that and for the last time: don't use that nickname. It's rude, wrong and It could slip from your mouth in his presence and hurt him."

"And you don't want that, do you?" Sebastian was smirking "He wouldn't want what?"

Sarah's question startled them both. Puck glanced at his best friend, and noticing the snide smile on his face, he knew what he had to do: give an answer before him, to avoid other more awkward questions.

"I don't want to eat Italian," then, to divert the discussion, he added, "The girls are on the way, Quinn said no to pizza. Do you have any preference?" 

"No sushi, we had too much of it when we were in Morgansville. Chinese or Korean?" 

" Seb?" 

"Chinese. What about the food? I think we should order spring rolls? We could command a bit more than necessary, that way you get to offer your Spring roll to Kurt? What do you think of that?" The innuendo was more than obvious, but Puck refused to raise the bait. 

"We should invite Kurt, Sam, and Lucy and Jude, so they could meet Quinn and Brit. I am sure Brit would love to play with the twins !"

The proposal came from the heart, and Sarah honestly thought that it was a good idea. In some ways, she was right: Brittany would love spending time with the two kids, but Puck still haven't forgotten how Kurt lightly dismissed him.

"Maybe another time, though. They went to the doctor today, so their day has been a bit busy, with lots of new things. Some cool time home was the best." 

"Oh. Right." She seemed sad, and Puck only realized then that he wasn't the only one who was fond of them. 

"Smile Panda, you will see them another time. And, you can tell the girls about them, I bet they would love to hear all you'll have to tell them." 

"Do they know?"

Puck thought about it, glanced at Seb who was reading the Chinese take out menu on his phone. The only reaction he received from the man was a shrug."Well, I didn't tell them, I didn't have the time to and it looks like that Meerkat didn't say it either, so I will go with no."

Because of the lack of reaction regarding the name calling, Puck was sure that Sebastian wasn't listening to the discussion. Without a doubt too concentrated on the incoming order.

"Ok, that's what I am thinking: First, Egg rolls for everybody; then: Honey Walnut Shrimp for the sweet Brit, Roast Pork or Pork with Broccoli for Quinny, Happy family for me, chicken chow fun with bamboo instead of Rice on the slid dish for the Panda: and double cooked pork bonus Egg rolls to share with her Panda's brother."

He barely had the time to finish his sentence before Sarah jumped on him. 

"Hey, Stop it! I call you Panda not Monkey! It should earn me a reward, not a beating!"

"That's what you get to offer bamboos to me!"

Puck burst out of laugh and stole Sebastian's phone to place the said order which arrived at the same time as the girls. They sat around the coffee table, everyone eating directly from their carton box to Quinn's regrets.

Puck turned toward Brit to ask her about the show she was part of, which he hadn't seen yet, but Sarah opened the discussion before he could. 

"We had babies here all the week. It was cool."and she began to eat as if her words weren't going to make waves. 

"What did you say about babies, Sarah?"

"Babies? Oh, I love babies. They are so cute and so soft!" Brit looked around her most certainly seeking for the said babies, in vain. "But, where are they? I don't see any baby here..." she concluded with a pout.

Puck ate his Egg Rolls, swearing to eat each of them only to prevent Seb to make the same stupid joke about showing his Egg rolls to Kurt. 

"Puck, care to develop what she is talking about?"

"Sarah, you start it, you explain it."

She did, but in such far-fetched way that Quinn ended up with more questions than answer. 

"Noah found Blue and Pink in the hallway and they stayed with us for nearly a week." 

"Puck what? Blue? Pink?"

"Hey! Quinn-bee your interview skills need some improvement. Let's give it another try." She turned to Sebastian and if look could kill, the teasing jerk would have dropped dead right there. He sent her kisses, and good sport hold his hand in sign of surrendering. 

Not pleased to be in the hot seat, he swallowed, said a silent see you to his meal and explained.

"Pink and Blue, now known as Lucy and Jude, are the twins that I found in our landing. They were with a few clothes and a letter to someone named Kurt; that someone is our neighbor. Since they were not here I took care of them until they came back." "PUCK! Why did you do such a foolish thing? Why didn't you call the police station? You can't keep babies like that! What if those kids were kidnapped or stolen? You could have been sent back in jail!"

"That's exactly what I said!"

Puck turned to Sebastian, shoot him a dirty look and cursed him silently. Did his best friend really need to push him down while he was already in a hard place? 

"Shut up Seb! None of this actually happened. I would have to call the police if they had been too long to come back."

"One week is already too long, you should have called them as soon as you found them. Imagine something would have happened to them? Babies are frail creature, and you know nothing about them. . How old are they?"

"Two..."

"Two months? Do you know how many babies die from the sudden infant death syndrome every year?"

"Weeks."

"Weeks? What do you mean by weeks? 

"They are two weeks old, not two months. And, I know all that. I know it wasn't the safest option, but I couldn't do it. Those babies were here for a reason: meet their dad and I couldn't steal him his chance. You, better than anyone here, should understand what I felt. What I still feel."  
Instantly Quinn's face closed up."I don't want to talk about it." 

"Well, actually I do. I miss her every fucking day. How could I, in good conscience, put someone in a situation where he could lose custody of his children? Maybe before he even knew they existed? So yes, I could have been accused of lots of things, but I don't care." 

"You do realize that police would have looked around for him, right?"Quinn interrogated him without stopping to fix him in her eyes.

"Maybe, but I couldn't take the chance."He refused to be the one who looked away, it would be like admitting she was right. And she wasn't, she didn't believe it for one bit. 

The tension between them was tangible, the situation could explode or mend in a clap. It was all one or the other. They wouldn't be a midway. 

"When will I see your babies? And, which one of your neighbors is the daddy; is it the cutie or the Ken to my barbie?"

And, just like that, the atmosphere shift and became a lot lighter; Brittany has a gift. If she was innocent and naive more often that not; she was although smart, in her own strange way. 

"I don't know sweetie, and they are not my babies, they are or soon will be Kurt's."

"Who is Kurt?"

"Not Ken."

"Oh, so he is the cutie. Funny, I was so sure he was a dolphin, but apparently I was wrong."

"A dolphin?" Puck was puzzled. It was something she has already said it in the past, but he would be unable to say when and why. Sadly, the others rather eat their Chinese than enlightened him. As for Brit, she was still lost in her reflection. 

"Maybe he is a unicorn. I mean, he has to, if he had babies. I'm also a unicorn. Or Better a bi-corn. Either way I'm starting to believe in my own magic which is a good thing. You should do the same NoNO."

It was as if she was talking German. Frowning, he grabbed his chopsticks to eat some pieces of meat and thought back to what his friend said. Usually, it means something, he just has to bring the right dictionary. He racked his brain to remember when he heard her talk about Dolphin. 

Sebastian, Sebastian was a ballpark a mashup between a Dolphin and a shark. And now Kurt wasn't a dolphin, but a unicorn. 

"Hey Brit, who am I?" "You are Noah Puck Puckerman. Why? Have you lost your memories?"

"No, sorry, what I meant is: What am I: a dolphin, a shark, a Dolphark, a unicorn, an anaconda?"

"NO, No! You are absolutely not an anaconda! I saw a documentary and I know you are strong like them, but they are nasty snake and you are not nasty. Actually, you are not a snake. But I am not sure what you are, you are kind of tricky like that Kurt. First, I believed you were a dolphin, then a shark, now I am hesitating between Dolphin and bicorne."  
Ok dolphin or bicorne."What about Quinn? What is she?"

"That one is easy: Queen."

He waited for her to finish, but since she took her egg roll he must have missed a thing, again. 

"You said she was a..."

"Queen, a she-cat."

Since it didn't provide him more information, he delved further into the issue and asked "What about Sarah?" 

"I don't know yet, but I lean toward Queen-cat too." 

"Can someone help me out here? I really don't get it." 

"We don't understand either." 

"Brit, can you be a bit less cryptic, please?" 

"I didn't mean to be critic..."

"Not critic, cryptic, I mean enigmatic, mysterious. Why are you a bicorn?" 

"Oh, that's nice... It's because I like both plumbing: pipe and siphon" 

"And Sebastian likes the...?" 

"PIPE! Bigger they are, better he likes them. Seb is kind of a seize shark. Personally, I don't mind the size of the pipe. Long, short, big or thin, who care? Well, as long as it's wet enough. Dry it hurts, a lot."

Puck felt his cheeks going warm, and after a glance in Quinn and Seb's direction, he realized he was not the only one who finally understand what Britany had been talking about all this time. A glimpse toward Sarah relieved him. She, at least, hadn't understood, and didn't seem to care about the discussion at all. Then, he looked closer at whatshe was doing and bite his lips to stop himself from laughing.

"Hey Sarah, what are you doing?" 

"Eat! I don't know what that is, but it's delicious." 

"Seb, look at it."

He talked to Sebastian and yet everybody turned to look. 

"Bamboo !"

"Brit! Not you too!"

"What? That's true, it's bamboo. Yummy, isn't it?"

"Meerkat!"

"Hey, I didn't do anything, but admit it's funny: you like bamboo!"

She pouted, and lay the rest of her bow on the table, "I'm finished, may I leave the table?"

"What, no dessert?"

"No, someone ruins my appetite."

The silence which followed Sarah's departure was embarrassing. Even Sebastian was embarrassed. They all focused on the rest of the food until Puck asked in an unmistakable urge to bring the spirits in a different place, a no sexual place to tell the truth."What's for dessert? We have fruits, yogurts or ice cream?"

Then he cursed himself for a fool. No, not the ice cream! Brit was always making these kinky noises when she ate them... 

“Ice cream! Do you have some of black chocolate and mint one I love? You know the one soft in the mouth, but strong in taste?"

And the worst part was that she did not do it on purpose. 

"Yes, of course we do. Vanilla for you Quinn-bee?"

The blond smiled and nodded, apparently the awkward moment had helped her to relax, just for that, he was glad Brit made all her sexual understatements. Not waiting for his roommate answers, he headed to the kitchen. The guy gave the word routine to a new meaning. Every night a seasonal fruit: nowadays a Clementine.

They ate in a peaceful silence, only interrupted by Brit's moans. Realizing that between the discussion about the twins and the one on shark/dolphin, he didn't have the time to ask the girls any questions about their show or internship, he opened his mouth to ask. However, it was written somewhere that he would get to do it since Brit suddenly asked, "So, you didn't tell: Shark or bicorn?"

He froze, literally, eyes wide-open: he did not expect such a question.

"Brit!" 

"But, Quinny, I wanna know. The more I think about it the more I go for Bicorn. We could be Bicorn brothers. That would be so cool, don't you think?" 

"I said, he is a fellow Dolphark!" At Sebastian's words, Quinn's head turned quicker than a rocket, all notions of etiquette forgotten. "Of course not, he is a cat."

And three pairs of eyes were on him: a pair waiting to hear a confirmation, another encouraging and the last one just caring. He tried to focus on the last one, but it was hard. He didn't want to answer, but he didn't see any way out of it.

Inside, he was yearning for someone to help: Sarah come back! Kurt call me! BEKA... Anyone! But his call remained unanswered. The expression and demeanor of his friends lightly shift toward concern. He had to act, to jump and hoped for a soft landing. Here we go, then. 

He dampened his lips, cleared his throat and muttered "Dolphin." 

"Oh, then I was right from the start! I really must have the best adjusted sonar of the world." Immediately replied Brit before resuming to savor of her ice cream. Still moaning. 

"Dolphin?", stammered Quinn absolutely incredulous "How can you be a dolphin? We made a baby together, you can't be a dolphin..." 

"MAN, Dolphin is boring!"

He could hear Sebastian's talking, but was unable to concentrate on his words. He knew for sure that the only thing which bothered him was that Puck claimed being a Dolphin and not a Dolphark. But, he had felt no pleasure when he ran after that man at the nightclub, nor when he tried to have some fun with him in a dark corner. He wanted a relationship, he wanted someone with whom built his life. Something his mom never had the chance to find. It was a fact he would have the time to explain him later. For now, the more important was Quinn.

  
"And yet, I am. I am a Dolphin and I am sorry I didn't tell you sooner..."

"But you told me you loved me, don't you remember that? You told me..."

"Hey Brit, come with me. Let's tell Sarah it's bedtime, who knows how she will react if I go alone... "

"Okay Sebby, but you know, maybe if you were nicer to her she wouldn't..."

When the door closed behind them, Puck stood up and joined Quinn on the couch. 

"You do know I love you, right? Not like a lover, not like Brit or Sarah, not like a sister, neither 'cause as you said: we made a child together and that would be troublesome. My love for you is like no one else. You are and you will always be family to me. You know that, right?"

Her red eyes matched her nose.

"Please, tell me something, anything but talk to me."

"I honestly don't know what to say... I am sad you didn't tell me before. I am disappointed because... Oh, damn, it's hard!" She ran her hands over her face and stopped them on her cheeks as if she was trying to hide their pink color, "I always thought that the cretins I was dating had little or no importance because in the end, you and I..."

Puck's heart pang, he never considered it, never imagined she saw them that way.

"You and I were endgame, you know. I used our first time to measure every... And we made a baby! How is that possible if you're gay? We had sex once. I didn't imagine it, I had you and your baby inside of me. And I.. I... Explain to me how all that is possible, I don't understand, I don't understand..."She repeated herself in a monotone voice until it was barely a whisper. She was upset, she was upset and it was his fault, he reached her arms to embrace and comfort her, but she pulled back, and it hurt.  
They always had each other, he could count on her and she could do the same. 

"Quinn... I am so very, very sorry. You didn't imagine it. All this happened, but at the time I didn't know, not for sure, who I was, who I am... And remember our discussion after we made love, because we didn't have sex, we made love. We loved each other and Beth was the result of that love, but we both agreed it's wasn't a lover's kind of love. You are my best friend..." 

"So why didn't you just tell me? If I am your best friend?"

Her eyes were completely fixed on him, and he began to twist on the couch, embarrassed. Watching his feet with attention, he attempted to explain, but the words were hard to come.

"I was just starting to come to the term of what I was when I was sent to jail, and then it wasn't the place to have such a discussion Do you remember Stylo? He wasn't the most open guy ever about homosexuality, or any topic to be true. And he wasn't the only one. It would have been dangerous to tell you then."

"You have been out for more than a year now, and we have been in New York during half of that time. You could have talked to me, if you had wanted to.." 

"I wasn't ready, and I am still not. You'd all cornered me and I didn't want to lie. Are you gonna be okay?"  
Her shoulder fell, "Yeah, probably, with time."  
She appeared more approachable, so he once again tried to hug her and she collapsed against him, her arms tightly wrapped around his neck. They remained a long moment in their embrace, comforting each other in silence. 

"Quinn? It's starting to be late, I called a cab." Brittany's voice startled them. Puck clenched his grip around her and kissed her forehead before releasing her.They stared at each other until Quinn smiled, but her usual beautiful bright smile was faint. 

"I am going."

Puck sighed deeply, and followed them to the front door. 

"Is Sarah sleeping?"

"She should be, the light has been off for around half an hour now."Sebastian answered, before muttering "Is everything okay, with a Quinn - bee?"

Puck glanced to the bathroom where the young woman disappeared to refresh and shrugged "Hopefully."

He didn't get to dwell on it for a long time as Brit jumped to hug him."I am glad you're a dolphin, and I hope you find another wonderful very soon."  
He would be unable to explain why, but Puck whispered "Kurt is a dolphin too and he is awesome."

Saying goodbye to the girls didn't take long, and Puck was a relief to find his bed again. Sam and Kurt's couch was nice, but far from being as comfortable. He barely had the time to wonder if everything was going well in the opposite apartment before sleep knock him out.

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, first of all sorry for the wait,
> 
> the publication will go down more than I first thought. The correction takes me way more time than I first imagine  
> since as I still don't have a beta, reread all by myself and it takes me a lot of time. I hope you still like this chapter, don't hesitate to tell me what you think because I would love it.
> 
>  
> 
> And I am still looking for a beta, so if you are interested just tell me

 

Chapter 10

 

The door closed behind Noah and for the first time Kurt found himself alone with the twin. His talk with the doctor Rutherford appeased a lot of his worries and questions, but he was still far from being relaxed. Maybe he shouldn't have let Noah leave or at least waited until Sam came back. But the man had already done so much for them that he felt bad asking for more. Kurt knew that everybody else would have called the cops the very first day. Kurt himself would have done it.

The kids were sleeping, but not for long seen that the last time they had eaten, was before the doctor's meeting. To be ready, he got the two bottles ready and put them in the fridge like the doctor said. He washed up the baby clothes and decided they needed more. He couldn't continue like that, with three pajamas each until he received the confirmation that he did have the guardianship.

Checking the time and seeing it wasn't as late as he thought, he reached for the business card the doctor gave him. Jane Bingham. As Jude was starting to twitch, he quickly took his phone and asked for a meeting as soon as possible, which he got for the first hour the next Monday.

Whatever because he was slow or just because to take care of twins was time consuming, didn't really matter, but Kurt had basically no times for himself before Sam arrived.

"Hello Scoob, how was your day?" "Exhausted, but good news: Lucy and Jude are both as healthy as possible, and the doctor Rutherford is a gift from god." "He must be to change you into a believer?"

From his slouched position on the sofa Kurt looked at Sam before replying, "Well, maybe not of god, but a gift from someone very kind."

Sam laughed before head for his bedroom to change and cleaned up a bit

"Did you get Burt on the phone? He called the store saying that could not reach you..."

Kurt squeezed his eyes, "I know, he left messages, but Sam, I can't call him, not now. You know how he is, as soon as he will hear my voice he will know there is something."

"So what? Tell him, it's not like you will able to keep it secret for long."

"But what if she lied? What if the documents aren't legit and I can't keep them? What if..."

"Kurt stops to panic. I know as well as I do that, you won't leave him hanging like that. You are unable to lie to him and you will suffer if you do. Be honest, but don't offer more information than necessary."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, call him now and cut the discussion short."

"But I've never done that to him!"

"You don't have to be rude, tell him just that you are alright, that we are going out tonight so you don't have a lot of time, don't forget to say you will be a bit busy this week and you will call him back when things will calm down."

Kurt considered Sam's words closely, deep down within himself he knew his best friend was right, but he hated it? He absolutely hated lying to his dad, put distance between them, especially now, so close to Finn from death's.

"They already lost a son, I don't want them to believe they are also losing the other one..."

"They are not losing you, not more than you are losing them either. You are just trying to protect them in case things don't work as they should. So please, don't be so dramatic ! That's Rachel and Blaine's job."

"I don't want to hear their names, never. You know what I noticed today? He knew, Blaine knew and I bet he was with her when she abandoned the kids. He is as guilty as her. And, it just makes me angry, you know?"

During his screed, Kurt went from stretching down, to sit with his fists so tight that it hurt.

"Hey, Scoob, relaxes. You have the right to be angry, but remember the twins are okay. Noah caught them on time and took great care of them. Now take that phone of yours and call back your dad."

Kurt took several deep breaths to calm down and did what Sam said.

"Hello."

"Hi Dad. Sorry, I couldn't call you back sooner. I've been a bit busy since I came back."

"I completely understand that. And, it helps to dive into work."

"Yes, it's quite that. How, how is Carole going?"

"The same as when you left. It's a hard to... You know and she keeps herself busy."

Kurt looked at Sam and throw a silent prayer with his eyes. By chance, his friend got it. The blond rolled his eyes and called out loudly enough for Burt to hear, but not loud enough to wake the sleepers.

"Hey, SCOOBB are you ready yet?"

"Is that Sam I heard?"

"Oh yes, we are going out tonight, meeting with Eli and his new boyfriend Charily."

"No Santana?"

"Nope, boys' night. I'll call you later, but I can't tell you when. The weekend will be as full as the last few days, and the beginning of the week won't be better. So don't worry if I don't answer, okay?"

"Don't worry about it, kid. I really do understand how much work a business is."

“Love you dad. Say hi to Carole for me."

As soon as he hung up, he let himself fall on the sofa."I hate it. I really, really hate it."

Sam laughed "And you are bad at it."

"Hey!"

"What? It's the truth."

"Yeah, guess you're right. Hey, Shaggy, how is it going at the shop? The twins didn't arrive at the best time, did they?"

"Not indeed, but it's not their fault. Do you have any ideas of when you'll be back at work? Because Angela does it brilliantly, but..."

"I know, she can't carry on to work as much. I have a meeting with a lawyer Monday at 8 a.m. Once I'll be sure everything is done correctly, and I have to paint the room. They can't sleep in the red room..."

"I still don't know how Santana managed to escape nightmares every night. It hurt my eyes every time I open the door."

“You're not the only one. And, more important I have to find someone to take care of the kids in the morning."

"I am here too, you know."

"I know you are here too, Shaggy, but you still have to be at the shop by ten. I need someone between 10 a.m. and 2 p.m. at least. They can't stay with us, we are both way too busy."

"Take one thing at a time. First the guardianship, then the rest."

"I know, but I think I will go shopping tomorrow."

"Kurt, I know it's like therapy for you, but I think there are more important matters."

"Not for me, numskull, for the kids. I won't go overboard, but they really need clothes, nappies, milk, two babies sleeping bag to wash those ones and bibs." He took a breath." I may take a look at paint."

"Kurt, I don't want to dismiss your idea, but how will you manage to do all that?"

"What do you mean?"

"You have the twins, and these bassinets are kind of heavy."

"Oh, wait, that's right. I didn't tell you. Look at this!" He stood up and slowing walked to the closet next by the doorway."Did you know we have neighbors?"

Sam's eyebrow rose, clearly puzzled"Yes?"

“Well, we do, and apparently, we have one named Mrs Wilkins or Wilkinson, I am not sure. but whatever, it's not the most important she has two kids and ta-dam !"

"Oh, babies' carriers! Did she give them to you?"

"Oh well, I don't know. Noah went and asked for a lend and he came back with that. Cool, isn't it?" And he put it away.

"But Kurt you can't take them both at the same time and I am not there."

"I know that, but I thought, maybe Noah will want to come? He came with us to the doctor today. And, oh gosh! The secretary thought we were together, like together-together if you see what I mean. I was so confused and embarrassed, but he had been cool and let me correct her without a comment."

"You like him."

"Of course, he is a kind man. ”

“No, I mean you like him, like him"

"I am not going to even think about that. I just need a friend right now. Nothing else, and I believe he can become a very good friend. You know what, if he agrees to join us, we will pass by the shop to grab some éclair au café and talk with Angela."

"I can do it."

"I know, but Les Delys D'Elizabeth is my baby too and I miss it. Let's eat something, I don't know you, but I am starving and I want a shower, Jude threw up a bit after his bottle and I can still smell it."

"Yurk, you are first in the bathroom, I will make us a sandwich."

The evening was nice and despite of his worries, Kurt managed to catch some sleep between two bottles. Maybe because the kids were kind enough to wake up one after the after.

 

_Four days later_

 

Soon, Kurt would be back to work, Jane Bingham was as good as MD Rutherford said and she managed to confirm the legitimacy of the papers which meant the twins were really his at the eyes of law. And to his own eyes, too. Becoming father wasn't part of his short term project, (as his ex-boyfriend could testify, thank to the various discussions that shared on this topic), but Lucy and Jude managed to conquer his hart one week of time. And he wasn't the only one.

Sam completely succumbed to their charms, Noah wasn't better and if Sebastian was trying to resist, Kurt would bet his left nut _ as Finn used to say _  it was only a role.

Now that the lawyer forwarded the guardianships which attest that the kids were his, he was faced to a problem.Well, not really a problem,rather a situation.

"Noah proposed to take care of the twins in the morning, So I will go back to the shop by Friday, if that's okay for you."

"Yes, do you think you can do it by yourself? That way I could tell Angela to have the day off, maybe even the Saturday."

"Good idea, but we will need her on Monday. We have lots of people who commanded sweetness for Christmas Eve."

"Alright. You know, I was wondering if we should close off on Thursday, "

Kurt thought about it for an instant, but a simple glance at Sam showed how exhausted his friend was. It wasn't surprising since the last few weeks had been emotionally complicated between Finns... and the twins' arrival, add to the fact he spent most the week doing his job and half of Kurt's. "Why not closing also on Wednesday? It would give us two days in a row."

"We can't, remember, we organize the Christmas Party with Santa secret and the registration has already begun, actually people will start to drop presents tomorrow If I am not mistaken."

"Damn, I completely forgot about that. How many people are there for the moment?"

"Around thirty."

"It means, we have prepared the lunch..."

"Talk to Angela, I know she started a list of possible recipes."

"Okay, I will call her tomorrow to discuss it, or better tell her to call me when she has the time."

Once they finished talking about work, they ate in a peaceful silence, or rather Sam ate while Kurt moved the food in his plate.

"Hey Sam, how do I tell dad and Carol about the Lucy and Jude? You don't say this sort of thing by the phone, do you?" The question was turning in his head all day long, ever since the guardianship papers were in his possession.

"I honestly don't know. I never had to announce my parents that I am now the father of their dead son's children. However, now that I think about it, you should most definitely look for a better way for your revelation. And remember, they are not the only ones you have to tell."

"What?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Santana came to the shop twice this week and imagine her surprise: you were not here and worse you don't take her call. Needless to say, she is a bit angry. And, don't forget about Dani and Elliott, Mercedes, Artie and Sugar, Tina, Mike, and your friends Rin and Sophie."

Kurt's fork fell on his plate and the man hid his head in his hands "Oh great! I completely forget about Santana! I was bathing Lucy when she called, so I couldn't... And then... I honestly forgot about it. You know what would be the best?"

"No."

"To be able to tell them all at once. With Sophie and Rin, I can do it by E-mail, or the phone without any problem. I don't see why I should tell Mercedes in person. We only talk once this year, at Finn's funeral, and once or twice the year before. You can tell her yourself. "

"Alright, fine, I'll do it. "

"But Now that I think about it, maybe she already knows. "

"How?"

"She is still talking to, you-know-who, isn't she?" Sam shrugged. "I don't know. Strangely, they are not in my top five topics of conversations. "

"Anyway, you do it, but wait that I talk to Dad and Carol. Once they know you can say it to whoever you want. " Kurt took a break and added "We should organize a Christmas party. Do you think it's too late to invite them?"

"Kurt, Do you realize it's in four days? I am one hundred percent sure planes is full or the few remaining ticked are very expensive. "

Kurt considered what Sam said, and he had to agree. However, a Christmas party would be the best way to present Lucy and Jude to everyone.

"You know what, though? You are right, but I'll still ask dad. " And without thinking any longer, he reached for the home phone and dialed.

"Good evening, sweetie, I'm doing okay, a bit tired, but alright. What about you? Your dad told me your week's been a bit busy..."

"I am fine, and yes, last week was a bit overwhelming and complicated, but Sam and are starting to see the end of it. Actually, that's the reason I'm calling. I know, it's kind of late for that, but do you think Dad and you could come to New York for Christmas?"

"Kurt! It's..."

"In four days, I know, but you are not working this week, are you?"

“No, I took my vacation, you know that Finn.... " Her voice broke, but she didn't need to complete her sentence for him to understand what she meant.

"I know Carol, but I think it would be a good idea for you to leave Lima, at least for a few days. "

"But Burt... "

"He owns the shop, I'm sure he can do something."

"I don't really know... I don't feel up to celebrate, I am sure you can understand."

"I do, but... do you remember how Finn said he had a surprise?"

"Yes?"

"What if I told you that I know what it was?"

"You do?" Kurt smiled. He piqued her curiosity, and even if he regretted to have to use such stratagem. However, he couldn't see any other way to lead them to New York in four days.

"Yes, but it's not something I can tell you on the phone. It's important that you see it with your own eyes. And, I promise you, it's a good thing, a very good thing."

She laughed, not a happy laugh, but it was better than the depress Carol who answered at first.

"Do I see a carrot here?"

"No, no, I wouldn't dare! Let's call that an incentive. So, what do you say?"

"Give me the time to talk about it to your dad... Or maybe you would rather tell him yourself?"

"No, you do it. If it's okay, but call me back as soon as possible."

He would have bet she wouldn't call him back before the next morning, but he would have lost. Less than An hour later, his father called to give him their travel times.

Now that he knew for sure, they would be there, he called Santana since the woman was most certainly still awake. Except if she was engaged in some lady loving with Dani. She wasn't and picked up faster than ever.

"Hi, Santana! How many times do I have to tell you: an IPhone isn't a vibrator..."

"Hello to you too Kinky Marta Steward. We don't see each other during two weeks, and you are already talking about dildos?"

"Sorry, I have been a bit occupied since I came back. So, what are Dani and you doing for Christmas?"

"Going at yours, why? You changed your mind?" He heard Dani talking in the background, but couldn't perceive her words.

"Say hi to Dani for me, would you? No changes, bare a few more guests."

"Such as who? Please don't tell me you made up with the double devil."

"Oh, no chance in hell! Dad and Carol, maybe Elliott and Charly if they are free, and a few others people you don't know yet. "

"They are there, and you could have been too, if you picked up your damn phone! Want to talk to them or I can ask, if you want..."

"You do it. "

"Hey! Mascara, Eyeliner! Martha asks if you are up for a little diner for Christmas?"

Kurt giggled, this woman was really something.

"And another okay for you. Dani asks if you want us to bring dessert."

Kurt was speechless, saying "no" would be rude, but desserts were his thing! Then, he heard a burst of laugh from the other side of the line.

"Hummel, you are far too easy. She was just joking, you take care of it, We will bring the toasts and sauces like Hummus, red pepper muhammara and labneh, you know this sort of stuff. And, apparently the others will buy some fancy cheeses."

"Alright, thank you."

"Now, if you don't mind actually, I don't care if you mind or not _ see you later."

And she hung up, before he had the time to say goodbye. He stayed like that for a moment, until he heard a baby calling.

 

_The day before_

 

Puck was in a place he didn't know well, Kurt and Sam's living room, pacing up and down between the table and the couch. It was strange to be in the flat of his neighbors while neither of them was with him. Indeed, Sam was at work and Kurt with his lawyer. The latter was the reason of the stress he was feeling; he really hoped Kurt would come back with the guardianship.

Lucy and Jude were sleeping since he arrived. Nothing surprising since they didn't sleep well the previous night. He had to calm down, he shouldn't be so worried about something which in the end, didn't concern him. Even if he came to love those kids and would hate to see them leave his life.

"She did it!"

He jumped, having not heard the door opening. He stared at Kurt's happy face for a long minute before realizing the other man's words.

"She did it? Does it mean they are yours, legally?"

"Yep, it seems Rachel did well with the papers, and Jane had no problem."

Without thinking, Puck ran up to Kurt and hugged him in her arms."Congratulations Daddy!"

When Kurt hugged him back with a few seconds of delay, Puck realized, awkwardly who he was holding and froze before releasing him.

"Thank you, but I don't know if I will be daddy or uncle Kurt, because Finn is their dad, I don't want to take his place." "I am sure, you will find the perfect solution. ”

Kurt smiled, a bit more shy and Puck cursed himself: this timidity was his fault, then it was his job to relax the atmosphere. He sat on the armchair, he asked “So, now you are going to take care of the room, any ideas? ”

“Well, a lot, actually. Do you have a minute or more? ”

“Sure.”

“Let me put my clothes away and I will show you. ” Puck watched him head for his bedroom and stopped “Did they wake up yet? Have they eaten? ”

“Nope, they have been sleeping since you leave. ”

“Oh, lucky them... ” And it was true, the man looked tired.

“Hey, Kurt? ”

“Yes?”

“Do you want to have a nap? ”

“No, it's kind of you, but I have too much to do.”

Puck attempted to not think of what Kurt was doing, but the sound of rustling clothes made it hard. He closed his eyes to get a hold on himself, but when his brain was blasted with images of Kurt, he realized his mistake.

Kurt's smiling and teasing face...

Kurt's dimple.

Kurt's body which looked so flexible...

The tight jeans, Kurt was certainly sliding on his long legs... His glorious ass _ usually closely fit with the fabric _ display in a black boxer shorts... His awakening fantasy was cut short by a whispered question.

"Noah, Are you asleep?"

Puck opened his eyes and smiled: Kurt, now dressed casually, was looking at him closely. "No," as his voice was hoarse, he cleared his throat and sat straighter "No, I was just...resting my eyes." he swore, among all the lame excuses stories, it had to be one of the worse.

"Well, if you are well rested, I can show you what I was thinking to change for the nursery."

"I am all yours...hum, I mean I am all ears."

Fuck, where was the shovel? Because he buried himself a little bit more with each word. But Kurt was kind enough to not point it out, and instead started his explanations. It was delightful to see him so invested now, when, less than a week ago, he was scared to death.

The twins woke up when they were discussing the scheming colors of their future bedroom. Puck didn't hesitate before following the shorter man to care of one of the kids.

During the time they spent with Lucy and Jude, Kurt and he found out how to work together. And soon, they were back on the couch, each one feeding a kid. This time, Lucy and Jude didn't fall asleep during their bottles, nor just after. Apparently, their long morning nap was enough for them, for the moment. Since neither Kurt nor he felt like putting them back to their bassinet, they kept them in the arms while carrying on their talk. It was so pleasant to hold a baby tightly against his chest, even soothing.

"I am not sure of what I want, colored speaking. I hope I won't hurt your feeling, but I don't like the idea of Blue and Pink just because they are a boy and a girl. I think I'd like something a bit more neutral."

"I understand, and I don't particularly believe in the Blue for boy and Pink for girl's shit either. I told you, I called them that because of their belongings, which, if you remember well, I didn't buy or chosen."

"Don't worry, I know who chose all that. I went to the progenitor's bedroom when she was a teen. To sum it up? Barbie would have been very happy here."

"So no Pink for Lucy?"

"Some, 'cause I am not a racist, anti-pink, but no monochrome wardrobe or room either. I was thinking about some green and violet and white: maybe mantis, pale green or almond green, as for the violet, something pastel like plum, mauve or lilac."

Blinking, Noah stared at Kurt a moment, before commentate: "You know, I have absolutely no idea what's the difference between plum, lilac or mauve, right?"

Kurt stared at him as if he couldn't believe it, "Violet and green, but a softer tint."

"Okay, I think that I see it."

Jude's eyes were slowly commencing to flutter, so Puck went to put him in his bed. When he came back, he stopped to observe Kurt and Lucy interacted. The little girl was staring at his Uncle/daddy with intensity while Kurt was rocking and singing to her in a low voice. From his position, he had no way to hear the lyrics, it was just a lovely whisper. The little girl's eyes were wide open, and she was smiling. It was such a lovely instant that he didn't hesitate before taking his phone out of his pocket, to take a picture.

As silently as possible, he walked toward the armchair and sat. Neither of the two others moved, so he rose his hand and fixed the exchange.

Pretty soon, Kurt's whispers brought Lucy to sleep. No sooner the baby was asleep, Kurt load his computer and the surf on various websites. He ended up ordering a bunk baby bed with their mattresses, a twin baby carrier from a twins website, before searching in IKEA for the rest.

Puck knew he should go home, work on his new song before going to play for the glee club, but he felt so good here, that he postponed. Opting to eat lunch with Kurt instead.

The man was really in his place in a kitchen. Observing him move, was like watching a ballet. "Are you starting the room today?"

"Maybe. I have to start by emptying and cleaning it up. Santana left some stuff and I have to dismantle the bed, find a storage for the mattress or sell it. Do you think I should buy deck chairs for babies?"

Puck tried to understand what he was talking about and sought confirmation "A baby bouncer?"

“Yes, it's sad, to always see them in their bassinets, and I can't keep them in my arms all day long. And neither will the babysitter."

Hearing the word babysitter startled him. It was the first time he heard about some babysitter.

"You have a babysitter?"

"Not yet, but I need to look for one, I have a shop to run. Sam and the girls filed for me at present, but I have to go back without delay. Now that the paper works are done, I will seek for an agency."

Puck listened as Kurt babbled about what sort of babysitter he wanted to find, and with every word, Puck frowned a bit more. Suddenly, he exclaimed. "Don't look for an agency, I can do it."

His words interrupted Kurt in the middle of his explanation.

The ballet freeze, and Kurt stared at him, "What?"

Under this puzzled look, Noah felt ill-at-ease, rubbing his forehead, and babbled, "You said you need someone mostly in the morning and the beginning of the afternoon. I'm free. I work at the school in the afternoon and from home the rest of the time. So I thought I should, you know, at least propose."

"I can't ask this from you, you have already done so much for us..."

"You didn't ask, I proposed."

Kurt was still staring at him, just as motionless when a light odor of burnt began to come out of the pan, Noah added "Don't let it wasted your sauce."

It did the trick, and got Kurt out of his stupor, the man turned to save the rest of his preparation.

Kurt, focused on his cooking, remained silent and Puck started to wonder, to reconsider his offer. Maybe he shouldn't have done it... Maybe the other man didn't feel the same ease as he did.

Should he take it back before Kurt refused, or worse, agreed just because it was simpler? Then, a thought crossed his mind: he has to tell you about his past. Maybe not in detail, but at least part of it, so he could make his chose with all the information in hand.

"I wou..." However, Puck didn't let him finish "Wait! Before you give me your answer, you need to know something about me."

"Oh, okay?"

Kurt grabbed the pan and pour its content in the pasta, before bringing the plate to the table.

"Enjoy your meal." and the chef reached his fork to eat. At first, Puck didn't know if he should follow his example or talk, but Kurt waved toward the plate "It's better hot, you know?"

Puck nodded and brought some spaghetti to his mouth. It was absolutely delicious.

"It's divine, what is it?"

His mate blushed and swallowed "Nothing complicated, just spaghetti with chicken and mushrooms, I am glad you like it."

They enjoyed their meal in a companionship silent, and only then, Puck talked, stomach knotted and fingers crossed.

"I spend the last four years in jail. For murder."

Kurt tilted his head to the side, as if to judge what was said, but his face was closed off. No way for Puck to know what he was feeling, thinking, and since he didn't say anything, Puck continued.

"I was innocent, but no one saw it at the time. I told them, but I'm not the only one who says that... And the judge, the policemen, well, they didn't care."

Strangely, Kurt didn't look upset by his revelation.

"Okay. What about Sebastian? Did he believe in you or did he change sides at the last time?"

"No, Seb was by my side from the start, as were Quinn, Brittany and Sarah. I probably wouldn't be there without them."

"What about your family?" then he stopped, "Excuse me, you do not have to answer. Thank you for your openness and honesty. You didn't have to be so straightforward about it, yet you were. I appreciate it, greatly, a lot more that you will know. Now, as for your offer, if it still stands, I would like to accept it. I know Lucy and Jude are in good hands with you."

The knot untied and Puck grinned, more than relieved. They used the time before Puck had to leave to empty the future nursery, agreeing to meet the next day to for some shopping. Puck never liked shopping, but he learned that going from shop to shop with Kurt by his side, with and for the twins was different. It was a lot more fun that going alone

 

* * *

 

 

Going back to work was pleasant, yet stressful. Not because he dreaded going back, but because he had gotten accustomed to have the twins beside him all the time and he missed them, a lot.

By chance starting his preparations, baking and talking to the regulars helped him to relax. But for the fist time since the opening of Les Delys D'Elizabeth, he was eager to go home. Noah, Sam and he had started the twin room the day before. Because of the red color that Santana had used to paint the room, they had more work that Kurt imagined.

The previous day they only made the first step: cleaning the walls. By chance, she opted for water paint, so it wasn't a hard cleaning.

Today, they were starting something he has never done before: sandpapering the walls so they are soft and regular. If they managed to do it all this afternoon, tomorrow they'll focus on the undercoat and only then he will get to start the real painting. He hoped this will be finished before Christmas, but the transformations took longer than he thought. And days weren't getting longer. He talked about his difficulties to Millie.

“The more complicated is that we can only work in the room when the kids are sleeping and even then we've got to check on them every fifteen minutes or so, because as the smell and the dust aren't good for them and the window is open and it's noisy so we don't hear them if they cry... ”

“Why don't you buy a monitor? ”

“A what?"

“A baby monitor. I had one when Marley was a baby. It's like a talkie-walkies. I think nowadays they make them with a camera. That way, you can check on them from the room and without cleaning yourself before leaving the room.

“Millie, you're a genius! And, that could be useful later, when the bedroom will be ready and they'll sleep in it. ”

“Yes, I think that's the purpose.”

“Hey, don't make fun of me! I am a novice and I didn't get to document himself before they arrive! I discover everything on the spot!”

“I am not making fun of you, I swear! It's just that you are so innocent with all this. ”

Kurt felt his cheeks growing warmer, and cursed his ability to blush for whatever reason. Needless to precise how glad he was to see Mrs Gernish coming in.

He knew from Sam's reports that the woman asked for him more than once. Apparently, she had an idea and she needed his expertise, not Angela's. He wouldn't confess it _ even under pressure _ but it was pleasant to see his knowledge and expertise respected and recognized by his patrons. The remaining of the day flew. By the time he could leave, he felt glad and perked up to go home. However, before he called Noah to be sure it was okay for him to go buy the monitor which Millie talked about. Here, he saw sales on baby bouncer and bought two.

 

_Christmas Eve._

 

The twenty-fourth day of December was race day for Kurt. Angela and he arrived earlier than usual, and despite all the preparation they did beforehand, they spent all morning ruining one way to another. Kurt was overjoyed they had decided to close the Finn's den for the day. it allowed them to get the place ready for the Christmas Party.

When 3 pm. rang, Kurt ran home to start the diner.

His dad and Carol were supposed to arrive around 7 pm., but the others should be there a lot sooner. And by a strange combination of factors, Noah, Sarah, Sebastian and their friends Brittany and Quinn would join them later.

Once Kurt would have revealed the existence of the twins. In the meantime, they would stay hidden in the Puckerman/Symthe home.

When the first knock at the door made itself heard, Kurt checked that the newly paint bedroom door was closed, before opening the front door. He didn't need to answer any questions before everybody was there.

It was Santana and Dani, both of them loaded with packages. "Aside out of the way, Martha."

"Hi Kurt, thanks for having us."

Some things just never changed. "Hello Dani, let me grab a bag."

"Hey, nice way to be a gentleman! I carry way more bags than she, why didn't you ask me?" screamed Santana while headed for the kitchen.

"Hello to you too Santana. And I _am_ a gentleman with kind and polite woman like Dani. Now, stop calling me Martha and I might be a gentleman for you too."

He joined her and put his bag beside hers, on the table. She stared and him and smirked "No chance."

"As you want. Now, should I offer you my help or just sit on that lovely chair and be naturally beautiful."

"Help. That's it if you want to eat something tonight."

"You mean, I am allowed to touch your stuff?"

"My stuff? No, but you can take care of peeling the vegetable. To start with."

"Guys, it's Christmas Eve. Can't you guys just play nice? Just for tonight..."

Kurt glanced at Santana, who was watching him from the corner of her eye. Suddenly, she kissed Dani's cheek and said "Sorry darling, but I will have to refuse: I have too much fun to ruffle his hair. Consider it as my Christmas present."

Christmas presents.

Christmas presents.

Christmas presents. The words rang in his head while the girls' discussion played more and more softly. With all the dramas and things to do; make and buy for Lucy and Jude, he completely forgot about the presents. He had invited fifteen people, and had no gift for anyone. Not even for his dad or Carole...

"Hey Hummel, where is your tree?"

What kind of tree?

"Santana what are you talking about?"

"Your Christmas tree!"

He also forgot about the tree. What sort of person invited family and friends for Christmas, and forgot to buy a Christmas tree and gifts?

People like him, apparently. He needed to find a parade because he knew, he just knew she would make fun of him for years if she realized that he'd forgotten.

"It's not there yet. Sam will bring one later, so we can all decorated it together." Kurt said all at once, before congratulating himself for his quick thinking.

"I just don't believe you. Last year, you were some Christmas Nazi, with I don't know how many rules concerning the decorations, and you want me to believe you will happily let us do it as we want; When no one, except you and Trouty, is living here? Try again."

Kurt remained quiet. Maybe if he clamped his positions she will let go and he might have a chance to discreetly send a text message to Sam. Sadly, she didn't leave it, on the contrary. She insisted, and pressed until he could bear it anymore.

"Alright, I forgot. I've been very busy lately, and yes, I forgot. And, it seems like Sam too."

Kurt turned to look at Santana and laughed. She was literally gobsmacked and motionless, in one hand a sweet potato and the other holding a peeler.

"Thanks you sweety for keeping the pose. This unique moment worth the reminder."

Dani's comment brought her out of her trance."Hey, wipe it off!"

Kurt, still laughing, listened their teasing.

"No, I won't"

"Dani, erases it!"

"Nope!"

Santana released the peeler and the potato to try to catch the phone, but Dani was good at keeping it out of reach.

"I will have to refuse: I'll have way too much fun to watch it and watch it again just to ruffle your hair with it."

Kurt laughed double when he heard Dani sent back her own words.

"You are mean."

"I'm not, and you love it."

"True."

"And, remember, I learnt from the best."

"Me?"

"Of course."

And, they kissed. Tenderly, at first, but it shift to more and more fierce up to the point that he stopped them, scared they used his kitchen table for activities which have nothing to do in a kitchen.

"Girls? GIRLS? Dani? Santana? SANTANA LOPEZ STOP IT RIGHT NOW! I DON'T NEED NOR WANT TO BE TRAUMATIZED BY SOME LADY LOVING ON CHRISTMAS EVE!"

And magically, it worked.

"Sorry, Kurt, but she tastes so good and her..."

"Dani, I don't want to know. Why don't you go buy the tree?" He didn't add, but thought very loudly: it might help to cool you down. Weirdly, they agreed. However, the glance full of connivance he surprised before they did, revealed him more than needed. They might come back with a tree, but it won't be the only thing they would do.

Once the girls were out, he noticed that Santana stopped peeling the potatoes during her quarrel with Dani and left without actually finishing her chore. With a sigh, he picked the peeler, the potato and accelerated the process.

The meat was slowly cooking in the oven, Noah said he would bring drinks, which were already in the fridge, while his friends were in charge of some veg stuffing and special jelly. Once the vegetable were ready to braise, he headed back to the living room, and swore. Fifteen.

How could he prepare the room so it received so many people? The table was far from being big enough and there were not enough chairs. Another thing that he had not considered before launching the invitations!

With a sighing, he moved around the room trying to put things into perspective. Ten minutes later, someone knocked at the door, and nothing had changed. With the exception of one of the twins' toy which were half hidden under the couch and was now in their room.

"Elliott, Charly, come in. You arrive just in time."

The two men entered, taking a moment to hug their host before handing him over two big bags."In time for what?"Charly was probably one the most direct man he ever met.

"Let me put that in the kitchen, Elliott you know where to put your coats, and then I will let you use your brains because mine bugs tonight."

Kurt struggled to find a place in the fridge to put the 3 pounces of cheeses the couple brought, made a detour by the oven to baste the duck before joined his guests.

"Alright, your mission, should you accept it, is to place fifteen persons in this room."

They united their brains and muscles to move the couch, a bit closer to the TV. Set, pulled the table in the middle of the room and attempted to put chairs around it. Here, came the second problem: Sam and he didn't get fifteen chairs. The ones in the kitchen added to those of the living room they reached the count of seven, two more with the one in their respective room, but no more.

"Do you want us to go to your shop to get five more?"

Kurt considered Charly kind offer, he was about to accept, since they came with a car, but then he thought:"Wait a minute, I will ask Noah."

"Who?"

"Noah!" then, noticing his friends had no clue who he was talking about, he explained "My neighbor."

The man became such a huge part of his life during the last two weeks, that it was hard to conceive his best friends didn't know him.

"Won't he need them?"

"I don't think so."

"Are you sure about this? I mean, it's Christmas Eve after all."

"Oh no, did I forget to tell you? Noah, his little sister Sarah and three of his friends will join us later. So the chairs are going to be better used here."

"Oh, I didn't realize you were so close. But, whatever, more is better."concluded Elliott, obviously surprised by the unexpectedness of their friendship.

"Wait there, I'll be back in a second" Without giving them the time to answer, mostly because he didn't want to give them the opportunity to follow him, he ran next door and knocked.

A giggling Sarah opened "Hey Kurt, is it already time?"

"Time?"

"Yes, to go at yours..."

"Oh hum, no. My parents aren't arrived yet... I just... Some things are missing and I wondered if I could borrow them?"

"Probably, what do you need?"

"Chairs, five chairs."

"I don't think any problem, but asked Nono. He is sometime weird with his belongings. He is feeding Lucy in the living-room. To be true, it's like he is always feeding one of them. Is it normal for babies to eat that much?"

Kurt stepped into the room while answering "Apparently, but you are right: it feels like there is always one who is eating." He smiled when he came in view of Noah and the little girl. It was such a lovely sight. He glanced inside Jude's bassinet only to find it empty. The boy way on a huge blanket, laid on the floor. Eyes wide-open. At that moment, he saw what the twins were wearing.

"Blast! I forgot to give you their special outfits."

"Special outfits? There are cute like this."

"I know, but I find those cute Christmas pajamas. A red and white for Lucy, and red and djurleite for Jude. Absolutely adorable."

"Djule what?"

"Djurleite, sorry that a mineral gray, blue-black or black, in Jude's pajamas, it's Blue black, but it's not why came. May I borrow some of your chairs? Five of them actually?"

"For sure. Take them and ask Sarah to give you a hand. You can give her the outfits in the same time."

"Thank you. Sarah? Are you up for a little move mix-up with an agent secret mission? My friends Elliott and Charly are here. Could you help me with the chairs and discreetly bring back the bag?"

The young girl grinned and nodded."Let's be quick or they will come looking for you."

They began by bringing the chairs in the hallway, close to the door, before opening Kurt's door to bring them inside. Sarah stood still in the middle of the path and Kurt bumped against her."Hey, be careful." However, despite his comment, the girl stayed still and silent, so he rose his head and sighed "Guys, there is a young lady here, so keep it PG-13. Please."

Immediately the two men broke apart. "Sorry... We didn't hear you coming back."

"We noticed. Gosh! You are worse that Santana and Dani. That's saying..."

"Hey, take that back!"

"No. Imagine, Sarah is nice enough to help me with the chairs, and what reward she's got? Full sight of a couple of old men ravishing each other on the couch."

"We are not that old! Sorry, Sarah."

The youngsters smile suddenly froze, "No problem, I was just surprised. The only gay people I saw kissing was Sebastian and one of his... Boyfriends?" but she didn't seem sure the term was accurate "It's unusual to see it without Seb trying to push me out of the room. But I must say that they are generally sticking to one another, or... "

"Okay, we've got it. I don't want to know what Sebastian does with his boyfriends. Now move guys, the chairs are blocking the hallway."

"There are only two apartments on the floor, I doubt it will annoy you and your friends..." Kurt glared at them and as if to prove Elliott wrong, they heard "What the FUCKING SHIT IS ON THAT DOORSTEP? We ARE HOLDING A FUCKING TREE!"

Santana's sweet voice pushed them all in action. The three men went to push the chairs inside while Sarah rushed into the twin room where Kurt left the clothes.

"Hey Dani, why are you bringing a tree?"

"Because Martha forgot to... Shit! Sorry, because Martha wants us to decorate it together like some... Hey, why is there a munchkin in your living room?"

As one Kurt, Elliott and Charly and Dani turned to look at the said munchkin, and Kurt moaned, "Santana, stops it. This is Sarah, my neighbor, and please be kind, I know you can."

"Oh, so you are Sarah, I thought you were older. What are you, ten?"

"Santana..." Kurt groaned. "Sarah is thirteen. Now, Sarah you should go home, I am sure your brother is waiting for you."

The teenager, looked down at Santana, and passed alongside it by ignoring her.

"Later, Kurt, Romeo and Romeo, and Kurt's blond friend."

"Dani."

"Later, Dani." And she closed the door behind her.

"Santana was that necessary?" Dani asked in an appeasing tone which did not have the desired effect, on the contrary

"What? What about all that ass kissing, was it a necessity?"

"Beep" Kurt cut in.

"What?"

"I would appreciate if you slow down the swear words."

"What?"

"Santa? You waffle."

"Okay, what's that shit? I thought it was Christmas not St. Santana!" Santana replied, ignoring the beeping sound Kurt made to cover the swear word.

"Oops, the meat!"And he ran to the kitchen.

 

A little later, Sam showed up and as he saluted their friends, Kurt took the chance to have a quick and well-need shower before putting nicer clothes. When he buttoned to his shirt, the worry he was feeling relative to the incoming announcement fell on him in full force.

The plane Carol and his dad had taken, arrived an hour and a half ago; meaning they shouldn't be too long to join them.He could have invited them to sleep here, but it wasn't possible anymore. Simply, because there was not any empty bed. He had been lucky to find a nice hotel not too far. With Sam came the Christmas decorations. As Kurt knew the discussion about the twins would put everything else on bask seat, he opted to decorate the tree without the last guests.

Now that he realized his oversight, the tree became way more important. It was going to be Lucy and Jude first special day. And even more, it was Christmas, they probably won't have tons of presents under the tree, but at least there will be a tree.

Tinsel, balls and other decorations passed from hand to hand, and Kurt forced himself to not move the chosen place more than once. Sam had put some music on, Christmas carols on which they were singing along. It was nice and helped him to calm down. When the first note of "Baby it's cold outside" started, Elliott grabbed the remote and move forward to Kurt's biggest relief.

 

"Sorry, but I hate that song." The brunet excused himself, Kurt smiled and added "I am not a fan either."

"But Kurt, you sang it with..." began Santana.

"Well, that was then, now, it's another story. Can you give me the angel?"

"I thought you were not a believer?"

"I am not, but Finn offered it to me, so give it to me, please?"

 

Just then someone knocked on the door. Kurt would recognize the knock everywhere: his dad. He strategically hung the angel of glass, so the light of the golden Tinsel illuminated it, and opened the door with a grin.

 

"Dad!" He jumped in his father's arms, and grabbed Carol in a three way hug. It was so good to have them there. He took a deep breath, a perfect mix of their perfume: Poppy and Jasmin for Carol, with the coriander, basilica and fresh mint of his dad.

"I am glad you came." "We are happy to be there too sweety, and don't think for a second that I forget what you promised me."

"Now, come in, come in."

He took their coats and bags before making the introductions."You already know Satan, and Elliott. Well, this is Dani and Charly, respectively her girlfriend and his boyfriend. Guys, this is Burt my Dad, and Carole, my wonderful step-mom. Do you want a drink now or..."

"Latter, buddy. I saw you are only decorating the tree? You are late this year."

Kurt explained before Santana could broadcast how he forgot it. "Sam and I were sort of busy, so we decide to do it tonight, with you all."

They finished the decorations, talking and joking around, but despite the friendly atmosphere Kurt felt restless. He sensed Sam's eyes at regular intervals to encourage him to speak up. He knew he couldn't delay any longer.

"Kurt? Why is there some many chairs at the table? Who are the others guests?"

Carol's questions startled him, he glanced at the table and nodded. That was right, Noah and his friends would probably join them soon. So if he wanted to make his announcement as he foresaw it, it had to be done now. He left the last decorations in the box, knowing that Dani and Elliott would take care of them since they seemed to enjoy doing it more than anybody else and headed to the kitchen. He needed a deep breath or two before...

"Kurt, are you alright?"

Startle, Kurt turned around, not having noticed that his step-mom followed him."Yes, of course. Why are you asking me?"

"Well, you seem stressed and you didn't answer my question about the other guests. Which is unusual for you..."

"You know me way too well. You are right, I am kind of nervous. As for the guests, they should arrive pretty soon."

She had a smile which didn't reach her eyes "Someone special? You know that your dad and I will be very happy to meet..."

"No boyfriend, but yes, someone special, someone in plural."

She rose her eyebrows, smirked, but didn't press the topic, instead she asked "So when are you going to tell me about Finn's secret?"

"Actually, those two are linked. Let's join the others and do it now. I don't want to explain it twice."

"You do realize that I am even more curious, don't you?"

"I do. Sit with Dad, I think you will need it." Seeing her face going from curiosity to worry in a clap, he appeased her " It's a good new, surprising, but good."

Turning back into the living room, they were surprised to see Dani and Charly launching angels' hair to each other, under the cheers of their companions and the laughs of his father and Sam.

"What are you two doing here? That's supposed to go on the tree, not in your hair. What have you to say for yourself?"

"He/She started it!" They both exclaimed at the same time while pointing at each other.

"You all sound like a bunch of kids. Now clean up that mess and find yourself a seat: It's story time!"

Sheepishly, they began to pick it up under Kurt's piercing eye.

"Oh, please, don't tell me you bought Christmas tales?"

"No Christmas tales. And by the way, no gift either: I forgot to go Christmas shopping"

They all stared at him disbelieving "Who are you? And, more importantly, what have you done to my son?"

The questions of his father were in everyone's eyes, except Sam's who answered "It's Kurt, not a clone. And as he said, more than once, we have both been very busy."

"But Kurt's never forgotten an occasion to go shopping."

"I didn't say I didn't go shopping. Only that no Christmas shopping has been done, there is a difference. And, now the brats have finished to tidy up, maybe they could join us for the story. Santana?"

"Yes, Martha?"

"One advice :you should sit down." Like often, she opted to not listen and purposely stayed up in front of a chair, arms crossed on her chest "No, I think I rather stay like this."

"As you want, but remember that I warned you." When everyone, barre Santana, was seated, Kurt moisturized his lips and focused on Carol. Everyone needed to know about it, but she more than anyone.

"Okay... It's hard, damn it..."

"Beep." All eyes turned to Santana "What? If I can say ass or shit I am sure you can't say damn neither, just saying."

"No, you are right. Let me start again. When I came back from Lima, Noah asked to see me..."

"Who is Noah? Should I know him?"

"It's the neighbor, "

"Thank you Santana, and no, Dad, you don't know him, yet. He will be here a bit later. Now, if you don't mind, I would ask you to hold up your questions. It's already complicated enough to explain without being interrupted."

They all nodded and Elliott locked his mouth.

"Thank you all. Where was I again? Oh yes, that's right. So, Noah. I didn't know him, since our path only met a few times on the stairs. I went because it's better to remain in good term with the vicinity. He invited me to come in and he wasn't alone. He had two babies with him..." Kurt took a break, breathed deeply. "Babies he thought were mine."

"Yours?"

"You're gayer that Elton Jones!"

"What could make him believe those kids were yours?"

"A letter. He found the babies on our landings accompanied by a letter with my name on it."

"How on earth is that possible? Who is trying to peg her kids on you?" Santana exclaimed, clearly upset by the situation. Beside her Dani was attempting to calm her down, in vain. Kurt's eyes, went to his frowning father to Carole. The latter had a hand on her mouth and the eyes full of tears. She was probably the only one who realized where he was going.

"No one did. I didn't make those babies, and yet, they are mine."

"Kurt, man, you make absolutely no sense, you know that, right?"

"I know, I am so sorry : I am not explaining it well. The letter was from Rachel." he heard the sound of someone falling, the cringe of chair and glanced at Santana. Kurt smiled: it was the second time in one day that she was speechless.

"Finn?" Carole's faint voice brought him back to more urgent matters. He nodded slowly.

"Yes, Finn's. From what she said, that's why he decided to leave the army. She didn't want them:" He sneered "You all know Rachel. Her top priority was herself and her stardom dreams. Being a mother had no place in her life, but she did something generous. She could have aborted without telling Finn, but she didn't. She told him and agreed to carry her pregnancy to term when he said he wanted to keep the baby."

He took a break there, offering them some time to understand what he was telling.

"You said that guy, Noah, had two babies didn't you? Does it mean that... ?" Charlie's sentence wasn't really a question, rather an affirmation which was only waiting for an acquiescence on his part. Which he gave.

Now, Carole was openly crying into her husband's arms and Kurt didn't know what to do.

"Why did Noah had the twins?"

Kurt hated that question, and he hated even more having to answer it. He closed his eyes to focus, to trying to find a way to explain what Rachel did. But, not one word came to him, then Sam cut him, throwing it all his contempt.

"That bitch left them on the landing, while we were still in Lima. Without him, they might not be here now. He had been a very great help."

Kurt explained basically that right now he was the guardian of the twins, and that she couldn't get them back.

"Where are they?"

It was Carol's first words since she realized what was happening. And, she had all his attention.

"They are at Noah's. He is waiting for me to say they can come. I wanted some time to explain you everything. I'm sorry that I couldn't tell it to you sooner..." she didn't seem to hear him.

"I wanna see them, can you?"

"Yes, of course you can... I'm coming back."

Around them, his friends were loudly talking, yet he didn't care _ only Carol's request mattered. So, he slipped between the chairs and walked to the opposite apartment. Before knocking, he concentrated and exalted.

"Hello paple, I was starting to think you've forgotten us."

Kurt blinked, not prepared to face Sebastian. The man proved to be useful in the finding name's department and loyal in his friendships, but Kurt still had a hard time dealing with him."Paple?"

"A mix between papa and uncle. Ring better than the other options. But maybe you would rather be Dadle? Unity? Unpa?"

"Seb? Is that Kurt?" Sarah asked from behind him.

"Yes! Let's eat, I am starving!"

"Sebastian! Why can't at least be polite today?"A woman's voice who, from what he knew about Noah's friends, must be Quinn.

"Quinn-bee, I told you I am polite, Unady knows it, don't you?"

"Sebastian, I am neither your uncle nor your father. So use my first name, Kurt. I did not forget you, but you knew I had to explain them the twins, and you knew it would take time. We still haven't finished, but you may come nevertheless. By luck, you might even help to diffuse the atmosphere. Where is Noah?"

Finally, Sebastian opened the way and Kurt went inside to search his kids. They were in the living-room, like always, but instead of the bassinet or Noah's arms, they were with two blondes. Brittany and Quinn. Both equally as beautiful, just different.

One seemed full of joy and innocence, the other was more motherly, with some sort of regret in her.

"Hello"

The kids weren't peaceful with the women, when they heard his voice they freeze a second before starting again to twist and yell. Lucy turned her head toward him and without a thought, he knelt and looked at the little girl. From what he read, she was too young to really smile to him, yet, he had this impression.

"Hello Lucy, how are you sweety? Aren't you comfortable in... Quinn's arms?" He wasn't completely sure about the name, but he went with what his guts told him. Seeing the other blonde smile, he must have gotten it right.

"She was, more and less, but now you are here it looks like she'd rather be somewhere else." And, she gave him Lucy without adding anything.

"Are you magic?"

"Sorry?"

"I said: Are you magic?"

"No, not that I know of, why?"

She looked disappointed, "Well, Sebbie said you were the gay fairy, and since you knew who was Quinn before she told you..."

"Oh, nothing magic here. Noah talks about you, and I just... knew?" He kissed Jude's forehead "Hi, little boy, you are quite awesome in your new pajama. Do you feel up to meet your great-parents? They are waiting for you."

"Kurt?" He turned around when he heard Noah's voice. The man clearly made a dress effort. A nice and well fit trousers with equally nice black shirt and a green tie loosely tied. Kurt wet his lips and swallowed "Nice tie."

"Thank you. You did it?"

"Yes, now we can all go home. If you are ready, of course. But, there is a grandmother about to explode at home."

"Brit, could you go with Kurt? We will be just behind you, with the twins' belongings."

"Okay Puckie, I'll follow your dauphin." and the girl stood up, grinning.

He took Kurt a moment to realize he was the dauphin in the fore said sentence.The girl was strange, maybe even crazy, but in a positive way so he shrugged and went home, Brittany on the heels. He was gone for longer than he first thought. Before opening the door he faced the blonde woman.

"Warning: you might be..."

"Yes?"

"Well, they might jump on you and you will certainly have to deal with crying and emotional people."

She blinked and for a second he was afraid that she didn't understand what he meant, but she grinned and nodded.

"Okay. I will protect the little guy as much as possible."

It was not Jude he was worried about. However, since she was on alert, it should be alright.

When he pushed the door, the silence fell. Literally. Not a word could be heard, only breaths, which was weird, considering the number of people present in the room.

He looked at them, a nervous smile on the lips. "Hi there. Let me introduce you Lucy Carolyn Hummel, and her brother Jude Finn Hummel.

"Fuck!"

"Santana, vocabulary!”

"But it is a reality." The Latina exclaimed.

As it was all they needed to break the silencing curse, they all started to speak at the same time. Without bothering to answer, Kurt walked toward Carol, who was still sitting on the couch, motionless and eyes fixed on him. Around them the noise made itself, lower, it felt as if it came from very far.

"Carol, it's Lucy." and he offered her to take the baby. She held her, blinking to chase the tears, "Hi Lucy..." her voice broke and she embraced her granddaughter, pressing her against her heart. Feeling lighter, he stared at them a minute before turning to take Jude from Brittany. He kissed his forehead, before turned to his dad.

"Hi grandpa'! Let me introduce you to your grandson, Jude." Burt's eyes, which were focused on his wife, rose, shining with tears."Hello Jude." Kurt didn't let his dad the time to think before he put the baby in his arms. Once again, he looked at the lovely picture the four of them made.

Kurt didn't know why Finn wanted that he, Kurt, took care of his children if the worst should happen, because these babies looked so at the right place between his dad and Carol. But since it as his brother's will, he would do it, at the best of his capacity.

 

* * *

 

Puck got into Kurt's home with some apprehension, even if he attempted to hide it. Quinn hadn't been very happy about his decision to bring them here for Christmas Eve.

"Puck, why do you want us to go there? We don't know any of them!"

"I know them. Sarah and Seb know them too. I really like them and whatever Seb might tell you, he also likes them. And, Kurt is my friend and he needs me. I can't refuse."

"So go. Brit and I will do something else together..."

He knew Quinn well enough to recognize the signs: chin up to the sky and nostrils blowing meant "That's how I see it so don't piss me off !" Puck had no way to make her change her mind.

By chance, Brittany wasn't far and she had a different opinion."But I wanna go too."

Quinn didn't see that coming, too accustomed to take decisions "But Brit..."

"No, I wanna go with Puck. I wanna meet his dauphin, talk to Ken and play with the babies. I love chunky babies! I am sure Luke, Leia and I will have a lot of fun."

"Jude and Lucy, Brit. Luke and Leia are the twins in the Star Wars movies." Puck corrected her, thinking that it would have indeed been very cool names for the twins. Too bad their dad was fixed on musical related names, not a movie's.

"But Brit, you don't know them, Christmas is a family thing. We should spend it with people we care about, not with strangers."

"But Quinn, my parents are on a cruise for two weeks. Yours and the Smythe are nasty. As for Sarah and Puck: their mum isn't here anymore and their dad is nastier than yours. It remains their Nana, but she is just as bad. Don't you remember what happened last year? It was a very sad day with her. She was always saying that as Jewish, Sarah and she should not celebrate the birth of a beard man who never ever even existed. And like you said: family are people you cared about, people you love. I love Puck, Sarah, Sebby and you. I really want to be with you all. Kurt is Puck's dauphin and Sarah said Luke and Leia are great babies, even if their names are Jude and Lucy. If Dauphin and Ken want us with them, I said we should go!"

"It's Sam Brit, not Ken."

"Okay, Puck. I will call him Sam if you like it better."

It wasn't because he likes it better, rather because it was the man's name. However, since she was working to convince Quinn for him, he didn't press the topic. And, somehow, she did it. She made Quinn change her mind. And now, they were here and he really hoped it was the right decision.

Their entrance went unnoticed. All eyes laid on the kids. He closed the door behind him and joined the group near the couch, where the oldest persons in the room held the stars of the evening. He took advantage of the fact that everybody's attention was focused somewhere else to look at them.

There was a blond woman who held a brunet tightly in her arms. They were both gorgeous in their own way. One was all fire and fierce - and only because of her narrow red dress - while the other had a charming girl's next door look. Their embrace wasn't a friendly one, they obviously shared a deeper bond.

Girlfriend, at least. Beside them was Sam. The man had the most ridiculous smile on his face, like the one you did at the cinema when the cutest thing ever take place on screen.

In the seat beside him was a smaller man, with long brown hair tied in a ponytail. He was wearing the most hideous pull over Puck had ever seen and he briefly wondered what Kurt thought of it. He realized during their shopping trip how much the new father cared about fashion. And the strips, green and red, with a reindeer in relief were hurtful to the eyes.

Beside Mister bad taste was another man. Black hair, blue eyes, full lips... And then Puck froze, short breath. He knew him from somewhere. But where? Think Puck, think, and just as he was about to drop it, the man turned his eyes toward him, smiled and gave him a wink.

Puck swore: the Friend's Tavern. The first and only time Sebastian managed to pull him to a bar, he danced with that man, he kissed him and nearly had sex with him on a dance floor. And, It would have happened, if someone hadn't interrupted them. What it the man beside him? Puck glanced at Mister Bad taste and shook his head in the inside.

No, the other man was different. Were they together? Was one of them here with Kurt, as his date? That possibility disturbed him. He didn't want it to be true. And, he couldn't be true, If Kurt had a significant other, Puck would have heard about him before now. And, that hypothetical man would have been here to help with Jude and Lucy...

Whoever were those men, it wasn't Kurt's boyfriend or anything like that. Since he didn't want to dwell on something which couldn't be changed, he turned his eyes toward the last persons he didn't know: Kurt's father and his wife.

The woman was nothing like Kurt with her short blond hair and green eyes. It was logical, since they were not biologically related. The tricky part was that he didn't look like the man either.

First, the man was bald, and despite his nice suit, he looked more like a trucker than to the fancy man Kurt was, even casually dressed. He searched a bit more, he noticed his mistake. They shared the same kind smile: a strange shyness mixed with some affection toward babies. He then realized that he was witnessing to a very special moment, unique, the first meeting between the grandparent and their grandchildren. Without thinking, he got his phone out and took a few pictures he immediately sent to Kurt.

By morning, it will be a lovely present for the three. After that, the twins went from arms to arms. Kurt made the presentation and Puck did the same immediately noticing a connection between Quinn and Sam. Which was actually quite funny since if his best friend tried to hide it, Sam was far from being subtle with his interest. Incidentally, he spent most of the evening by her side, talking to her, offering her things to eat or drink. Completely fussing about everything.

Sebastian found a soul mate in Santana, the fierce brunette, whose tongue was sharper than the blade of a knife and they spent the night teasing each other. It was hilarious to watch Seb get down a peg.

Brit and Sarah and he talked with Charly and Elliott, which, he discovered then were the couple. Elliott and he didn't get to talk about their brief encounter, but they both remembered. As for Kurt went from group to group, even if he stayed to talk for a very long time with his father.

The evening could have been uncomfortable, clumsy, but fortunately, in at all, it ended up pleasant, and festive. The only down part to him came from not being able to hold the twins, not even once. He just missed it. They were always here, somewhere in the room, he could see them, hear them but not touch them. And probably no touching for him as long as Carol and Burt Hummel were here.

Was it bad to hope they don't stay for long? Probably, but yet he couldn't stop himself to do so. Before crossing the very long hallway to his flat Puck found himself promising to come for the final coat of paint the next day in the early afternoon before Kurt and Sam leave for the afternoon Christmas party at their shop.

tbc

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thank you to Sweetattimes2060 for the Proofreading

Chapter 11

 

Four days after Christmas 

 

He had the kids! Finally! Of course it had been nice to spend time with Sarah, but he had missed the twins a lot. He had gotten used to spending special time with them almost every day.

  
  


And he couldn't help but wonder: What if they forget him in the meantime? I didn't know what sort of memory kids that age had. What if babies had a memory as short as a goldfish? The few times he managed to see them, their Grandmother was always running interference. He could not blame her; she had already missed so many things. Burt, Kurt and he managed to finish the painting in their rooms. The grandparents bought a changing table of higher quality than the one Kurt and he had found, as well as many clothes and toys. It might not have been under the tree, but they had no doubt been spoiled for their first Christmas

 

Luckily, Kurt came every day after work to chat a bit, and dropped them off cakes. Never the same, but always delicious and offered him stories of what he missed in the twins' life. But, now things were back to normal, or rather the organization that Kurt and he had put to the point would finally come into rigor:

 

Puck would stay home until nine a.m., then he would head to Kurt's to take care of the twins until the man came back from work, before going himself to the school.  It would be five hours minimum with the kids. He didn't like it, because he couldn't stand the idea of being paid to be with those children, he loved so much already, but Kurt refused to let him do it for free.

 

Watching Lucy and Jude evolved was a bittersweet experiment. Mostly Lucy, since it was like living a delayed version of Beth's childhood. And, that giving him a head and heart full of regrets and the urge to meet and know his little girl.

 

By the beginning of January, staying inside most of the day was starting to get on his nerves. But it was so complicated to get all the twin’s bags and stuff down the two stories with the kids in his arms; it was generally discouraged before even starting. So he talked about it with Kurt.

 

"Hey Kurt, what if I brought the twins to Delys tomorrow?"

 

His question didn't receive the big fat NO, he was afraid of.

On the contrary, Kurt was enthusiastic and grinning exclaim! "That would be nice, you know it must look stupid since we aren't separated for that long, but I miss them. And Sam and I were talking about setting up some parents/baby meeting one morning a week. Sam would buy some baby toys like activity mats, books for toddlers and babies or nursery rhyme music. Everybody could be in Finn's den with pastry and coffee for the parents. You should come and give him a hand. You are so good with that. And I know that some of our regular customers are dying to see them. Mrs. Cribb, for example, is asking about them almost every day, of course she might scare them off a bit..."

 

"Scare them off?"

"Well she is a very good costumer, but she is a little hard of hearing so she is yelling instead of talking in a normal voice. And there is Mister Bob, the nicest and fanciest man I ever met in my life. The most conformist too, he dresses like Charlie Chaplin, with the hat and a black walking stick and talks a bit like him too : he is always buying two croissants, even if he asked about everything else on the shelf. He is the one who offered them the stuff pigs. It would be so great if you could come when he is there."

 

Puck was trying not to stare at Kurt while he rambled about his shop, the costumers or his project for it, but he was always so happy, so alive in that moment that it was hard not to. He was kind of jealous. The man in front of him was doing something he clearly loved while he still didn't know what he wanted to do in his life. Oh, he liked playing for the glee club's kids, but it wasn't how he would enrich his life... Maybe he should start looking for more places to play?

Realizing that Kurt was now silent, he looked at him. The other man was apparently waiting for an answer. He concentrated to find the last words of his friend... Something about coming in the late morning so Sam could give him a hand.

"Okay. Tomorrow?"

"If you want."

 

The following day was the source of various realizations. First, it wasn't so complicated to get the twins downstairs, thanks to the elevator, and second the shop was a marvelous place, full of inspiration. He stayed here for almost two hours with the twins. He sat in a corner, and watched people coming, passing their commands and talking about their life. Puck didn't know that when you were the tenant of a tea room/bakery/playroom _ or whatever that place was _  you should be as good giving advice as bar tender were supposed to be.

All costumers had something to say, whether it was to Sam, Kurt, or the waitress... Millie and... What was it yet? Oh, yes, Angela.

The frenzy of the place pressed him to get his pen and notebook out. Lucy was sleeping and Jude was busy looking around so he began to write his feelings, impressions, everything that came to him. It was the first time since he had his freedom back that he put words easily on paper.

 

When he finally raised his head, he noticed it was nearly time for the lunch rush and Kurt would, without a doubt, need the place he was actually occupying. So he put his belongings away, waved at Kurt to let him know they were leaving and started to dress the kids. The other man had been very busy and only managed to spare them a few minutes, but he still came to kiss the twins good bye. When the three of them passed through the door, faces that was not unknown to him held the door.

 

The kids that held the door were the ones he played for in glee club. He turned his head to see Kurt and Millie welcome Marley, her boyfriend whose name he never remembered and their best friend with arms wide open. Strange how small the world could be.

 

When Kurt came back a few hours later, Puck was changing Jude's diaper and Lucy was enjoying herself in her baby bouncer. It wasn't usual for Kurt to find the two of them awake when he arrived, but it will happen more and more often.

"Hey, how do you know the kids that arrived when I left?"

"Kids? Which one?"

"You know the high school's ones you all hugged."

"Oh, that's Millie's daughter Marley, her boyfriend Jake Puckerman and their best friend Ryley Lynn."

The answer left him cold, and he barely heard the end of Kurt sentence. What did you say he was called?"

"Ryder Lynn?"

"No, the other boy, Jake?"

"Jake or rather Jacob Puckerman, even if he hates it. Why?"

Jacob Puckerman, what were the probabilities?

"Noah? Are you feeling alright? You seemed sort of disturbed..."

Puck stared at him waiting for him to get what could have disturbed him. Before thinking that Kurt couldn't know. As strange as it may seem seeing how close they’ve gotten in a month and half, they didn't share some very simple facts: such as his family name, their age or date of birth, and if he knew where the baker grew up it was only because his father still lived there and they talked about it during their Christmas visit.

 

"That's my name, Puckerman I mean."

"Oh, that's where Puck comes from, I thought you used to play hockey or was a Shakespearean _ not so in the closet _ fan?

Puck laughed "I could be, but I'm not. I have only read Hamlet, Romeo and Juliet and only because I had to, and you know what?" Kurt shook his head "I have never tried ice skating."

"Really? Well, I think that we should do something about it. I bet Sarah would love it. ”

“Shakespeare? I am not so sure; she is more into fantasy than plays. But why not? ”

Kurt held out his tongue “Not the play, the ice staking. However, a play is way better in a theater than in a book. It's supposed to be alive. You know what else? I think there is A Midsummer Night's Dream at the New York City Ballet, you should give it a try, and after all you are in it. ”

Puck waited for him to offer more precision, but he didn’t. “I am?”

But, Kurt mimed the action of closing a lock on the side of his mouth, a sign that he wouldn't say more on that topic. Once he threw the key away, he asked “ So your name is also Puckerman. Maybe it's a very popular name? ”

“No, not really.”

“Speaking of coincidence... Do you think you could be related? Can't you ask your dad? ”

It was a possibility, since New York was one of the places his supposed-fingerprint was found, ”No. ”

“But...“

“My father isn't like yours. If I ever see him again, it would be too soon. And believe me, if Jake's father is the same as mine, he is better off without him. ”

“But he could be your brother... ”

“Kurt leaves it there. I don't wanna talk anymore about it anymore. ”

Kurt didn't look happy with his decision, but nodded.

 

* * *

Ever since Noah said Jake and he could share the same father, Kurt couldn't stop thinking about it. Personally, he would give anything to have Finn back with him, and he knew that Jake was a bit lonely. He gets along well with his mom, but she was very busy, often too busy for him and his problems.

The teen didn't have an easy life. Being mixed-race, a white father and black mother, he had been the target of many racist comments, on the part of white and black people. As he said didn’t have enough black for the blacks and not enough white for the white. So he knew the worst part of both worlds.

Apparently things had started getting better for him, since he met Marley, and Ryder. And he found in Sam the big brother he always dreamt to have. So now that Kurt knew that Noah and Sarah could be the family Jake had always had always dreamt about, it hurt to keep his mouth closed. To be honest he asked Sam and Millie if they have any information about Jake's father, but they have nothing. The young man never said anything about it, except that he left one day without a word. He managed to keep his word for a long time; at least he seemed so to him, until Marley came alone on a Saturday afternoon. She was doing her homework at her favorite table in the back when he suddenly gave in to the urge to say something about the possible relationship. Since Millie was occupied with the only costumer in the shop, he grabbed two pains au chocolate et noisette and headed for the working girl.

“Hi,” Kurt said while sitting in front of her. His arrival surprised her, which was logical since it wasn't his habit to join her at the table. To be true, it was a first.

“Hi Kurt,”

“Here, I bought us some cakes, take one,”

She set her pen down and stared at him before reaching for the pastry,

“Thank you.”

Kurt smiled “You're welcome.” She was always so polite, he hoped Lucy grew up as nice as her. He took his _pain au chocolat_ and slowly ate it, they stayed quiet for a while, eating. Kurt was starting to regret his spontaneous action,

“Do you want something?”

The question took him by surprise, even if it shouldn't have and left him babbling “No, a...yes. I mean, oh shit! I make no sense, do I?”

She laughed and shook her head “Sorry, let me start again,”

“Okay.”

“I have one question, maybe more. But you have to promise to tell no one.” She didn't agree, but didn't refuse either “It's about Jake." That peaked her curiosity,

“Jake?”

“Hm, but I need your word first. It's not a bad thing. ”

“Okay?”

“Do you know anything about Jake's parents? I mean, I know his mom is very busy with work because he said so himself, but what about his father? And does he have any other family? ”

She fixed her eyes on him, probably unsure if she should answer him: after all it was a rather personal question. However, she must have found what she was looking for since she replied, “I never seen his dad, not even in a picture. I think it's only the two of them. Why do you ask me that? ”

Kurt tilted his head to the side and nibbled his bottom lip. He knew the question was coming, and yet wasn't sure how to answer it. Noah did not seem very excited to talk about it... He shrugged and responded “It's just, that I have a new friend whose name is Puckerman too. So I was wondering if they could be family. ”

“Puckerman? Strange, it's not very common. Do you think they look alike? ”

Kurt thought about it “Maybe, I'm not very good at finding the similarity. They have the same height, the same dark color hair, Noah's eyes are green, but his sister's are dark brown and Jake's? ”

“Also dark brown, sweet chocolate eyes. But Jake isn't from New York. He arrived in middle school”

“Oh, do you know where he is from?”  Were Sarah and Noah from New York? Kurt had no clue, but should he give a guess he would say no.

“Some town in New Jersey. I am not quite sure. Is your friend from here too?” Marley was starting to get very interested in all that. However, he had no answer for that either.

“I honestly don't know. I have only known them for a short time. But I will try to gather more information. Can you try to get some too? Maybe the name of the town and all you can find without him being obvious? I will do the same on my side and then...   »

"We meet again to compare our notes,” Kurt smiled and nodded "On that note, I'll let you finish your homework and go back to work”

Later, that day, when he came home and saw Noah, he found himself unable to ask him any questions.

 His friend was in a dark mood, the twins had been particularly difficult that day: lots of cries, they refused to sleep despite their obvious tiredness and even the baby mobile Carole bought them didn't help. Though it usually worked like a charmed. They could lay in their cots and watched the mobile moved in rhythm with the music for at least ten minutes and either falling asleep or at least calming down. She chose two different mobiles: one for each kid but with items that could be traded.  

For Jude, it was sea creatures’ with a shellfish, a fish, a crab, a seahorse, a turtle, a whale, a jellyfish, and a starfish all link to an octopus tentacle. For Lucy, it was space theme, there were planets, the moon, two stars, a rocket, some funny alien face, and an astronaut linked this time to a big rainbow.

All the little parts of the mobile were in a soft material, with various colors and they both loved to watch them move; it was even better when they would listen to some music at the same time.

The sound of the sea was their favorite.

Apparently not today, though. Today, the music got them angrier than they were before it started playing. Everything Noah tried to do was wrong; they were not hungry, they didn't need to have their diapers changed, they didn't want to be held, but yet when they were laid down on their cot or their floor blanket. They would cry.

To sum it up, when Kurt arrived, Noah was pulling his short curly hair out and no way in hell in a good state of mind for answering any personal question. It mustn't have helped him to see the twins calmed down as soon as they were in Kurt's arms.

Manifestly they needed him.

That day_ and for the first time since he started taking care of Lucy and Jude _ Noah didn't stay with them until it was time for him to go to work. When the door closed behind the man, Kurt turned his attention to the kids.

“Hey kiddos, what have you done to our Noah?” It felt strange to hear himself calling the twins kiddo since it was how his dad used to call him (he still does it at times), but kind of nice too.

“The poor man was so sad to see the two of you cry like that. Don't get me wrong, I love you and I love that you are happy to see me, but please don't be too hard with him, he loves you too, you know? ”

He looked at his right where Lucy was and the baby girl was looking back at him with a malicious expression on her face and said “Eee”

Kurt beamed “Yes, sweety he does love you, “and then he turned to the left, “and he loves you too Jude-dude” and he corrected himself, “Sorry, Seb called you that so often that I am starting to do the same. Let me correct myself? Noah loves you too, Mister Jude, yes, he does. ”

It didn't get a smile this time; Jude was too focused on eating his own fist which he discovered not so long ago.

Kurt stayed on the couch with the kids for half an hour, talking to them about what he learnt thanks to Marley and what he still has to find out. Then, he asked them, “What about you? Did you find any information about Noah's past? Did he ever tell you anything about his parents? ”

Once again Lucy said “Eee” But sadly, it doesn't help him much. So he concluded “What do you think?

Where should I go fishing for answers? From Seb, Sarah, or should I wait and retry with Noah? ”

“Eeee”

“Seb, you are absolutely right. That man works for chocolate. I might get some answers from him with promises of more sweets.”

He brought the twins to their baby bouncers, a place Noah must have forgotten during the morning and started to swing them. As they fell asleep, he giggled thinking that opening a chocolate factory would have been more useful to get what he needed from Sebastian than the bakery.

 

Slowly, he stopped the rocking, he knew by experience that doing it too abruptly woke them up in a flash and prevented him from putting them to bed. The afternoon went by uneventful. Kurt managed to do a lot cleaning, and the laundry. Who would have thought that creatures so small would need so many clothes?

 

Not him, that's for sure, and he was more than happy to have a washing machine in the flat instead of having to go out for it. With all the twin's stuff he had to clean every day, he would live at the Laundromat. When he thought that he had wondered for a while, if he shouldn't go with cloth diapers instead of the disposable diapers. He must have been crazy.

 

After some thinking, he sent a text message to Sebastian, to have him come for a visit before going home. And, he spent half of his time trying to think of the best way to obtain the information he needed. To be honest, Noah's first reaction when he talked about sharing a surname with Jake wasn't very optimistic, but he knew deep down that it would mean the world to Jake to have a larger family.

 

When Sebastian knocked at the door, Kurt was sitting on the floor, in his arms, Lucy was drinking her bottle and Jude was in the bouncer playing with the activity mat. He couldn't move, because if he took the teat out of her mouth; she would howl at full lung capacity and it would be impossible to make her start to drink again. She hated being interrupted during her meal. Fortunately, she did not drink at the same snail's pace as her brother.

Since Sam wasn't there (he had a mysterious date with a woman just as mysterious) Kurt said as loud as possible “COME IN.” He had foreseen such possibility and left the door ajar.

“Do you often leave your door open? I don't know if you realized, but you are living in New York: it means the criminality rates here is not the same as the shit hole town you are coming from. Llama; that's it? ”

“Lima, I know where I am and you know fairly well that it's usually locked. Now; come in and lock the door behind you Draco Malfoy.”

Sebastian, did as asked and answered “Thank you for recognizing my superiority.” before falling down to lay on the couch.

“I was underlining your cowardice, not your superiority.”

“Of course, my cowardice, something you must know well dear Scoob... ”

Kurt laughed, and glanced at the man spread behind him. “You are right, between one coward and another, one must help one another, don't you think?”

Jude started to scream, probably hungry, but Lucy wasn't finished yet so Kurt looked for his pacifier hoping it would do the trick until then and offered it to the little boy,

“Okay, dance. Be as straight as you can, because I don't want to be rude, but I have things to do and people to see, or the other way around if you see what I mean? ”

“Yuck, I see and I would rather not see it. Okay. I need your help with something, but I need to buy your silence. Can I have your word you will keep it to yourself? ”

Sebastian straightened; curiosity clearly stung “My help and my silent? Okay, but what do I get? ”

“My Eternal gratitude? ”

The smirk, and eyebrow rise were an answer by itself, but as if Kurt hadn't understood it the man replied

“Good try, though. Sowhat do I get?”

Kurt put the bottle on the table and lifted Lucie to burp. “What do you really want?”

“Three more months of cake.”

“Three more weeks.”

“ Two months.”

“One and a half and that  ismy last offer. ”

“Deal.” Lucy marked the agreement with a huge burp.

“Good one, girl! Now, go withUncle Sebastian a moment while I feed your brother. Kurt didn't giveSebastian the time to protest beforeputting the little girl in his arms.

“I am not UncleSebastian!”

“Unky? ”

“No. ”

Smiling, Kurt observed as the man comfortably settled Lucy against him, then he fastened Jude's bib before taking him into his arms. Feeding time was more complicated for the little boy. He was hungry, but it was a complicated time for him: he sucked on the teat quite regularly and took a break often. And, more often than not, the milk was hard for his stomach.

Sebastian must know it, since he didn't pressed Kurt with questions until the baby's meal was well started.

“Well, what do you need help with?”

Despite thinking long about it, Kurt still didn't know how to broach the topic. He glanced at Sebastian, who was moving Lucy in every direction to the corner of his eyes, nibbling his lip.

“Remember? I told you to be straight,”

“I will, but, you shouldn’t move her like that: she just finished her meal.” The man waved him off and said “She is a bada... badbottom, aren't you Lucy?”

“If you say so, but don't forget that I warned you. Have, you and Noah, been friends for long? ”

Kurt felt Sebastian's curious glance at him, but he remained focused on Jude.

“Yes,”

“How long?”

“Middle school.”

“Are you from New York originally?”

“No.”

Kurt suppressed a groan: It was like pulling teeth to get him to talk. “Okay, let's be clear: I don't have a mean purpose, so you can say more than one word sentence, please.”

“So you say, but how can I know for sure it's true?”

“What?”

“You said you don't have a mean purpose; but I don't know: you ask me to come, you have a ton of questions about my best friend. Questions that you asked under a secret sermon and you think I will happily babble? Well, think again!”

Kurt put down Jude's bottle to let the baby take a break, and turned to face his interlocutor who did look concerned. “No need to be so rude. Okay, there is one thing... How may I say it? One of my best customer, and maybe even a friend, share Noah and Sarah's surname. I discovered it this week and I came to realize he also shared some of their physical traits. So I was wondering if they could be family. ”

“Why don't you ask Puck directly?”

“I tried, but he didn't seem very open to the family topic, and I need to know as much as possible today because Marley will most probably come tomorrow so we can cross check our information. ”

“Who the fuc... ”

“Hey! Be polite, they may be little, but they hear, understand and record everything we say. And, please stop shaking her!”

His recommendations fell on deaf ears. “Who is Marley?”

“Marley is Jake's Girlfriend.”

“Jake?”

“The boy I am talking about. Jake or rather Jacob Puckerman. ”

That must have raised Sebastian's curiosity since he froze. Then, Jude started to whine; Kurt settled him back in his arms and took the bottle back.

“What's the matter with that?”

“Nothing.”

“Don't tell me it's nothing. I am not stupid; I can see it on your face.”

Sebastian turned to him “Puck's old man's name is Jacob Puckerman.”

As to put an end to the strange atmosphere brought out by the revelation, Lucy regurgitated on Sebastian white shirt. The man pulled a face, and went home in less than five minutes, asking Kurt to give him all Marley's information as soon as possible.

After that, everything went very fast. Somehow, Kurt had forgotten what Sebastian was studying. As a future journalist, digging for information was as easy for him as baking was for Kurt. Three days later, Sebastian had a file with the confirmation: Jake Puckerman was indeed Noah and Sarah's brother. Now, they have to find a way to announce it to all concerned. When Sebastian offered to do it, Kurt was glad to let him do it, he even agreed to give Sebastian two days to talk to his friend before speaking to Marley.

 

* * *

 

“Brother? What do you mean by 'you have a brother?" Puck was staring at Sebastian, disbelieving. His best friend looked strangely uncomfortable. A vision quite unusual which, in another circumstance would have been funny.

“What do you think I mean, Sherlock?”

“Don't be a smart-ass...”  Then, Puck thought about the talk, he had with Kurt the other day. “Does it have anything to do with that boy Kurt knows?”

Before Sebastian could add a word, Puck knew he was right, even if he didn't know what to think about it. So he turned his attention to his best friend to give him an opportunity to explain himself.

“Yes. I won't beat around the bush on this. Kurt talked to me about the kid, who shares a name with Sarah and you, thinking you might be family. And, you know me and my big heart; I opted to dig up information on it. And Bam! He was so right. Puckerman isn't a very common name. The boy is from Allentown, in case you forgot around half an hour from Morganville. His dad is Jacob Eli Puckerman, his mom Tamara Heather Button. They never married, since his dad was already married to... ”

“Mom... ”

Sebastian bit his lips, and nodded.

Puck stood up and started pacing raging mad. “How old is this kid?”

“He is sixteen, going to seventeen in two short weeks.”

“He'd cheated on her. That fucking bastard cheated on her...”

“No...”

Thinking Sebastian was trying to defend him, Puck saw red and turned to face him, “Of course he did! The kid is barely three years older than Sarah!”

“You've got me all wrong. Of course, he cheated on her, but it was more than a single affair. He literately, led a double life.”

Puck stopped, and tried to remember how life was at the time, before Sarah's birth. It was hard to do, but a few pictures came to him.

His mom and him baking cakes.... His parents watching TV at night while he was supposed to sleep... His mom and him saying goodbye to his dad when he was leaving for work.

The latter happened rather often, since he was working as a Salesman... A double life.... “Fuck!”

The reality came as a bolt from the blue; he reached for the closest chair and let himself fall on it. “Seb? What do I do with all of that? I don't know that kid; I don't know him from Adam or Eve! What should I tell him? Hello kid, you don't know me, but I am you brother! Damn, I feel like the dark mole!”

“Actually, you do know him.”

At that sentence, Puck raised his head, “I do?”

Sebastian smirked, “Yes, he goes to the high school you work at, and more, he is even part of your glee club.”

Eyes wide opened, Puck went through every one of the clubs' kids. “Jake, right?”

“Yes, but I told you that at the very beginning of our talk, so it's wasn't hard to guess.”

 Puck pulled a face “Shut up.”

“Sorry, but you asked for it dude!” exclaimed a jeering Sebastian.

After that, they stayed silent, and Puck got lost in his thoughts. However, he turned it, he could not find a way to start the discussion with the teenager.

“What about Sarah? How do I tell her this? And does Jake know that his father is in his jail? What if he sees it as my fault, like so many people did before? ”

“If he thinks you are the guilty one and not who-should-not-be-named, it means that he is a jerk, so you won't have anything to say to the monkey.”

Puck smiled faintly, but he didn't believe it was the best answer. He knew deep inside that whatever he might feel about this new half-brother, he couldn't, and shouldn't keep it for himself. Sarah was old enough to make her own opinion.

“You know, Gay face... ”

“Don't you dare call him that! He has a name.”

“Okay, I'll be nicer with your Darling Kurt... ” Puck glared at his friend and the other man corrected himself. “Alright, Kurt knows him fairly well, and Sammy boy too. They are good people _ but if you repeat what I said to anyone I'll deny it to death _ and I'm sure they will give you a hand. ”

Puck didn't have to think about it to know it was the truth, however, he didn't imagine asking for help from Kurt. It was his fault  he was in such a situation. The other man should have minded his own business. Sam remained but he wasn't as close to the blonde as he was with Kurt. To be honest, he considered the other man as a friend, even if he never said it.

“Or you could just wait?”

“Wait?”

“Yes, Kurt must have told all he knows to Jake's girlfriend by now. I was supposed to tell you two days ago, but you have been in a foul mood since then so... ”

“And, I was in a better mood today?”

“Not really, but it's not like I could wait any longer. I mean your bro' will probably corner you tomorrow. As I am your best friend, I couldn't let you get corner without some intels. ”

Puck hid his head in his arms and held back a scream.

“SEBASTIAN!”

 “What? It's not my fault you are a Grouchy Smurf lately. Being the handy Smurf is only cool when you don't have choice, but the Smurf village is the gayest place ever! So meet other Smurfs and have some fun damn it! Open your eyes; the dreamy Smurf literally lives next door with babies Smurf and everything... ”

“Dude, what the fuck are you talking about?”

Sebastian was staring at him as if he was the biggest idiot on Earth, then his friend shook his head, obviously in disbelief, “Whatever, don't tear you hair out, the dies are cast. Someone will come to see you tomorrow, whether it is Jake or that sweetheart of his.” and since Puck found himself unable to say a word, Sebastian stood up “You piss me off!” and he abandoned him in the living room.

Keeping up appearances in front of Sarah later that day was complicated and from the way she stared at him, he was practically sure she knew there was something fishy going on. Luckily, she didn't ask any questions.

Certainly because she was walking off the ground: she finally got Hassan to eat with her friends and her at lunch, which was the first time since the beginning of the year. Indeed, when Sarah arrived at her new school, she quickly made a friend in Patrick and Alina. The trio had set out to make friends with Hassan, a boy rather withdraw and whom the rest of the students made fun of.  However the young man wasn't up for it, and five months later they finally got him to join them. She was so focused on relating her day that she completely forgot to ask about his.

The next day went at a snail pace, the twins, who had been pure bundles of nerves the last two days, spent most of their morning peacefully asleep in their cots. As for him, he tried to lounge around channel surfing, whereas his mind was wandering towards the afternoon and the incoming meeting.

Weird how stressful it was to meet someone he already knew. When Kurt arrived, Jude had finished his lunch and Lucy was singing and playing on the floor, waiting to be fed.

“Hello everybody I am here now... How are my little sunshines today?”  It was the first question Kurt asked, like every day.

The man was a creature of habit, or maybe he was attempting to set up some routine with the kids. Who knew? After that, the baker would kiss the babies forehead, before going to clean up.

 Usually, it was the moment Puck let himself wonder what it would feel like to be the receiver of Kurt's love, but not today. Today, seeing the other man awoke an irritating feeling inside of him. Kurtwas the source of all the future changes in his life. Who did he think he was searching in his past like he did? How could he have brought Sebastian in that? How could he have done all that behind his back?

“Noah?”

Kurt's voice got him out of the anger's haze he was in. The brunet was holding Lucy and looking at him  worried.

“Yes?” The answer was a bit harsher than necessary, but it was too late to take it back, Kurt was now watching him with confusion, and maybe some awkwardness too.

“Are you feeling okay? You seem so far away... Kind of lost in your mind”

“Really, I wonder why? It's not like people I considered as friends went behind my back and stuck their noses where it had no place.”

“Oh, Sebastian talked to you, did he?” and without giving him the time to answer Kurt added “Have youmet Jake yet? Marley didn't tell me yesterday. So how was it? He can be a bit rough at first sight, but he is a good guy... ”

Seeing Kurt so enthusiast, soothehis anger and his resentment “We know each other, at least in sight, since he is part of the glee club I play for. He looks nice, despite some dubious musical choices.”

Lucy began to wiggleand screamed, Kurt quickly reached for the bottle, which was waiting on the coffee table, and settled down beside Noah on the couch.

“The Brown debacle?”

He cocked his head to the side “He told you about it? ”

“Yes, the poor boy didn't understand why the girls were so angry” Kurt giggled and looked at the baby in his arms “Yes, sweetheart, Jake is a bit silly at times... Noah? Do you want to talk about it?”

Frowning, Puck thought hard: did he want to talk about it? “No, not really.”

“Okay. Do how were the twins today? Did they get some sleep? Last night had been difficult.”

The discussion turned unto the kids and when he left, Puck felt a lot calmer. Funny how the young father managed to help him to relax, even when he was the primary reason for his stress. The journey to the school wasn't long, but long enough for his nervousness to be skyrocketing by the time he sat behind his piano.

He heard the kids coming in, but didn't turn around to face them, remaining focused on the partitions in front of him. Soon, the teacher arrived and started to talk. Only then, he raised his eyes and glanced at the kids... His heartbeat stopped: Jake wasn't among them. Why wasn't he present? The teenager was always there, he hadn't miss a day since the first class, not even when his throat hurt so much that he couldn't sing. Jake's girlfriend must have explained the reason for his absence since she was speaking. 'Puck focus, damn it focus!'

“Thank you Marley, I hope he will be there tomorrow.”

Fuck it! He'd missed it. After that his mind went far away from the classroom. He played mechanically, and was more than relief to see the lesson come to its end. As usual, the teacher left first and only then the students began to leave. Puck concentrated on his music sheets, hoping to avoid any unnecessary eye contact. However, things didn't go as planned, a voice forced him to look up.

“Excuse me, are you...” Marley, since it was she, took a break and sighed before starting again “You are Noah Puckerman, right?”

Puck jumped. How in the world does she know that? He never talked to those kids for more than a brief "hello". And even that part of the talk wasn't daily. It usually happened when they needed him to play for them. Most of the time, they expected him to know whatever song they opted to sing that day. It was such a lack of respect for the musician he was. And worst? He was exactly the same at their age. He didn't even remember the name of the short man with a mustache who played in his glee club!

“I saw you once at Delyces. It was two or three months ago.”

“And you remember?”

Marley smiled, shrugged “I have a good memory.”

Puck stared at her, trying to understand what she wanted. Also, pondering if she had talked to Jake, but he was shamefully shy and unable to talk to such a thin and young woman.

“I notice... ”

“I told Jake. ”

“Is that why he didn't come today?”

“More or less.”

“Oh.” So the boy wasn't very happy about this startling revelation.

“No! It's not because he didn't want to see you, on the contrary. He would rather the two of you met somewhere else. Far from glee people’s eyes: they are friends, but most of them are gossips, if you see what I mean... ”

And she was staring at him with her big blue eyes full of hope. He nodded and saw her shoulders relaxing instantly.

“Did he tell you where?”

The girl smiled “Yes. Do you know Finn's den?” As Puck shook his head, she added, “If you are free now I can take you?”

Once again, he nodded, tidied up his belongings and stood up ready to go. The journey was done in silence, but a peaceful one. Neither Marley nor he felt the urge to fill it, and it was nice. He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice where she was leading him before she stopped at the door.

 

Les Delys D'Elizabeth.

 

Frowning, he turned toward the brunet. “Didn't you say the place was called “Finn's something?”

She looked at him and smiled “Yes, Finn's den. It's upstairs. That's where the games are at. Jake and Ryder love the place. It's nice and cool in there. Jake says he is at home here.” she pushed the entrance, waved to a sporty smiling woman and headed toward the stairs on the left. A staircase he didn't notice the one time he came there. Noah stared at the disappearing girl, before deciding to wait in line and to buy a little something to take upstairs with him. Kurt bought back enough cake for him to know that whatever he choose will be good.

An assortment of products and three hot chocolates on a tray, Puck breathed deeply and headed for the stairs. It was now. When he arrived upstairs, he was surprised. The place wasn't like he imagined. It was cozy, very cozy, and despite the young crowd it was rather calm. The atmosphere was completely different than downstairs. Here, there were ottomans, stools and coffee tables full of food, drinks and games, Board games. Jake was seated in a corner, Marley wasn't far from him. They didn't notice his entrance and he stopped a moment to observe them. The boy seemed sort of nervous, and the girl was clearly helping him to calm down. Knowing the teen was also nervous, appeased his heart beats and pushed him to start walking again, all without shifting his eyes from his target.

As soon as Jake’s eyes fell on him Puck knew it. It wasn't obvious, but Puck, who was staring at him with an eagle-eyed, caught how his shoulders stiffened, and how his fingers tightened on Marley's hand. The girl's reaction confirmed it, she immediately turned her head toward him, kissed Jake’s cheek and stood up. Was she leaving, already? She was, actually she didn't even wait for him to reach the table before moving toward the entrance.

She barely took a break to say, “I will leave the two of you alone, but I am with mom if you need me." Then she slid between him and the wall and once again disappeared. It was too late to look for an action plan; Puck will have to go with his feelings.

He stretched his lips in what he hoped to be a welcoming smile and started walking again. It was hard to appear relaxed and self-confident under the younger man glare. He laid the tray on the table and, after some hesitations, held out his hand.

"Hi, I am Puck, well Noah Puckerman." The shudder that followed his name wasn't very positive and for a few seconds Puck thought his salutation would remain unanswered.

However, as he was about to let his hand fall, Jake shook it. The grip was firm and his hand was icy despite the warmth of the place.

"Sorry, I am a bit cold today." The voice was lower than he was use to hearing during the glee club session.

"That's okay." Puck glanced at the ottoman and sat. He wasn't a huge fan of that sort of chair, but it wasn't as if he had the choice in the matter. And why did Marley leave them alone? Where was Kurt when he needed him? He might still have some resentment about how the man poked his nose where it had no place, but his presence would help them a great deal. Talking with Kurt was simple, easy. Noah cleared his throat, and asked "Do you like hot chocolate? I heard they make delicious ones so I bought three.” then he offered one to Jake and reached for his. He glanced at the third, bought for Marley, and pulled a face; well one of them could probably drink it. As soon as the rich flavor of chocolate touched his taste buds his eyes grew wild. In front of him, Jake's expression relaxed for the first time since he sat down.

“Good stuff, isn't it?”

“You bet it is. Best I've ever had.” Puck eyes slid on the pastry he chose to go with the drinks and continued “My best friend is a chocoholic bitch, and he always brings various chocolate cakes from here or through Kurt. Then, I thought I will try something different this time. Are they as tasty as they look? ”

“Better!” And the grin on the boy's face was an answer by itself.

“Well, help yourself.”

For a moment, they ate in silence, all awkwardness forgotten and replaced by greed as the two of them devoured the various sweets.

“Marley said you're my brother?”

The question, though not surprising, froze Puck. Eyes still focused on his cookies, he swallowed with some difficulties before daring to answer.

“It sure looks like it.”

“Do you know where that fucker is?”

At these words, he grimaced. He knew the discussion would turn to their share genitor, but he hoped it wouldn't be so quick.

“I just might. Why, you don't?”

If Puck's intention was to anger the youngster, he would have done a perfect job. Sadly, he only wanted to delay the incoming revelation.

“Not really, that fucking asshole left a long time ago! And, he is very far behind on his child support.”

“Oh.” That wasn't what he expected.

“Yes, "Oh". Because of him, Mum's got two jobs and she is slowly working to an early death. He should put his money where his dick is.”

He didn't mean to, but was unable to stop himself from laughing.

“You think it's funny?”

Laughing seemed to add fuel to the flames, and Jake's anger grew even bigger.

“No, well, a bit. Come on man, did you hear yourself? His put his money where his dick is. That's funny!”

Suddenly, Jake seemed to realize what he just said and his whole face relaxed while a light smile appeared on his lips.

“However, I wouldn't count on any help coming from him. And, believe me, your mom and you are far better without him.”

Hopefully, Jake would take his word on that, since he didn't want to speak about jail or those sort of things here and now. To help the change the topic, he casually added “I know that Sarah and I are. “Then, he drank a bit more and waits for him to rise to the bait. The chocolate wasn't as hot, but it didn't matter: it was just as good lukewarm.

“Sarah?”

“My little sis, or I should rather say our little sister. And, you know what? I think you are a lot alike, I mean physically, even if your complexion is a bit darker. ”

“My mum is black.” The way the sentence was said, with a hint of challenge, showed that being mixed-race was a sensible subject. Puck supposed the boy must have been badmouthed about it.

“Ours was white and Jew. Are you Jew too? ”

“No, I am more atheists myself, but mum is catholic. You said was? ”

Damn, he hoped the kid wouldn't notice.

“Yes, was. She has been dead for around three years now.” That realization overcame him. Three years have passed. She's been gone for Three years... He shook his head, he would think about it later, not now. It wasn't the right time, now he had to concentrate on Jake. When he upped his eyes, he saw the boy was embarrassed, and his eyes were shifty.

 “So you, you are alone? I mean you and Sarah. You take care of her?" Then, he frowned and continued, "Probably not. She must be older than me. I mean seriously, how old is she? Around twenty, twenty-two? What about you? I don't know anything about you personally. Are you single or married? How can we be sure you really are my brother and sister? It's not like there isn't tone of people who share the same surname without being family! And... ”

Eyes wild open, Puck stared at Jake as the boy babbled, throwing question after question without taking a break. It looked so much like Sarah that once again he burst out of laugh. Luckily, it was all it took to stop the flood of interrogations.

“What?”

“Nothing, just... Let's go back to your questions one by one. You are right; people can share a surname without being from the same family. But what is the chance here? Puckerman isn't a very common name. How many Jacob Puckermans from New Jersey would have given up all their kids? And I told you, now that I know; I can see Sarah in you. ”

“Right. Jacob, I hate sharing a name with him. Do you... Do you have a picture, perhaps? ”

Puck's eyebrows rose and he shook his head. “I really don't think so. Do you know my full name? Noah, Jacob Puckerman. And I remember that bastard wanted Sarah to be called Jacobine as a second name. Fortunately, mom vetoed. ”

“Jacobine?”

“Awful, huh?”

“Yep. For someone so glad to brand his kids with his name, he didn't take care a lot for them.” Then, as if he realized something, he asked “What do you mean, you remembered? How old were you at Sarah's birth? ”

“Ten. She is thirteen today. ”

“But I am sixteen.”

“I know.”

Jake's face broke down. “So you take care of her? I mean ever since your mom... ”

 He didn't want to lie either. So, he attempted to sidestep.

“I did as much as I could with the means I had. But, I had a lot of help, mostly from my best friends: Quinn, Brit and Sebastian.”

“The chocoholic?”

“Yep.” And, because he didn't know what more he could say, and to maintain some consistency, he reached for his cup and he felt stupid when he realized it was empty.

“So, you never answered me.”

His eyes immediately lifted to meet the young man in front of him. “What?”

“You said that you know where that bastard is, that he can't help mom, but where he is?”

Puck winced, so much for avoiding the topic.

“Bridgeton.”

“Bridgeton, what's in Bridgeton? A new family? ”

Puck ran a hand on his face, nibbled the corner of his mouth “State prison.”

“Fuck.”

“Vocabulary.”

“What?”

Realizing what he said, and to whom Puck laughed. “Sorry, habits.”

“Okay, what he is there for, thief?”

“Yes, among other things."

“Among other thing? Can you be a little more precise? ”

“Thief, drugs, homicide, burglary, attempt...And more.”

“Damn, I didn't know, how...” Jake babbled, then stopped, mouth opened.

“Sorry, I didn't want to tell you.”

“No, I wanted to know... You said that... Fuck, you said homicide? I heard you right, did I? He'd fucking killed someone? ”

“Yep.” and without thinking, he carried on “My mom.”

Once again, Jake stared at him, gobsmacked, but this time he didn't get the time to recover before they were interrupted.

“Hello, again, everyone. Is everything alright?”

They both turned to Marley, surprised to see her standing beside the table, Jake closed his mouth, before saying “Yes, it's... Yes. You wanna join us?”

“No, I just want to let you know I was going home.” Jake frowned and Puck knew something was disturbing him even if he didn't know what. Then, he noticed the teen was glancing from Marley to him, back and forth, and Puck took a guess: the younger man had an urge to stay and deepen their talk, but part of him wants to go with his girlfriend too.

Smiling on the inside, he chose to offer him a way out. Casually, he looked for his phone to check the time and exclaimed “Oh shit look at the time! Sarah must wonder where I am. ” And, without a break, he said, “Sorry, I have to dash. How about I give you my number so you can contact me whenever you want? Or we will see each other tomorrow for Glee club. You will recognize me: I'll be the one man band on the side. ”

Marley laughed and Jake looked at him as if a second head just popped out, but nodded nevertheless. As Puck stood up, Jake took the phone out of his pocket ready to register the numbers. Once the exchange was done, Puck started to go, but before he could reach the stair he heard his brother (it was strange to think that he had a brother) calling him back.

“Yes?”

“Do you think I could meet her?”

"Who?”

“Sarah.”

Grinning, Puck nodded and left without looking back.

 

 

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thank you to Sweetattimes2060 for the Proofreading

Kurt was finalizing his picnic basket while Jude was laying around the living room. Fortunately, Luce was napping in her bed or making the meal would be a lot more complicated. She had started moving around a month ago, and while she wasn't walking yet, she was always rolling around except when she sleeps, eats or when they go for a walk.

 Something they were about to do.

 It was Saturday and as Artie was back in New York for a few weeks, a little break between two projects. They opted to meet at the park to make the best of the warming weather. Dani and Elliott should be there in less than an hour to help him to bring everything to the park where Santana, Charly and Artie should be waiting for them.

 With a bit of luck, Sam would join them in the afternoon, but the man has kept a low profile for a while now. And, despite of them living and working together, Kurt rarely saw him at home. He knew his best friend was seeing someone, but even with his best investigator work, Kurt still has no tangible clue on who the woman was. All he knew was that it started in January.

Sebastian said that he might come with his new boy-toy, but Noah and Sarah had other plans. Something that wasn't unusual ever since Jake and Tamara, his mom, came into their life two months ago. Kurt didn't regret sticking his nose where he had no place, but he couldn't help but miss his friend. Sarah sometimes came to say hello after school, but nowadays his only contact with Noah is when he came or left the flat after having taken care of the twins. In some way, it was a chance since he didn't know what he would do without him, but he still missed the relationship they had begun to build.

 “Jude, no”

The baby, turned his head, but didn't take the pen out of his mouth.

“Jude, I said no, it's dangerous. ”

 Jude grinned, the most adorable smile ever where only four teeth stood out, but he didn't take the pen out. Frowning, Kurt quickly finished wrapping the sandwich and headed to the toddler to divert him. It was the only way he could get the pen away from baby. Jude should have never been able to put his hand on it. He reached for the baby to put him in the play pen when someone knocked at the door.

  “Did you hear that baby-boy? There is someone knocking on the door. Who is that? Is it Aunty Dani or Uncle Elliott? Maybe we are lucky and they are both there, what do you think? ”

“Ga !”

 “If you say so.” With the baby sitting on his hip and pressed to his side, he opened the door.

“Hello, my sweet darling. You came to see Uncle Elliott, aren't you the best? ”

“Thank you Elliott, what is Charly thinking about my new nickname? ”

“I am not talking to you, recluse! But, hello to you too!”

 Kurt stuck his tongue out at Elliott, and focused on Dani who was just behind him. ”Hello girlfriend!”

She kissed his cheeks, “Hi there. ” And only then did she focused on Jude. It felt nice to be first for once, something which rarely happened since the twins' arrival. Up to the point where he often wondered if he became invisible in their presences.

 “Hello, Jude! High Five?” Exclaimed Dani, as she held her hand near the little boy. Jude ignored her completely, and reached out to Elliott. His friend didn't hesitate a second before taking him. As soon, as Kurt's arms were empty, he hugged the very disappointed Dani.

 “Sorry, dear, It's always the same, our Elliott got him under his charm. When he is here Jude stops seeing anybody else.” He closed the door and went back to finish his preparation the other three on his heels.

“Do you need help with that? ”

Kurt quickly checked the remaining things to do, and nodded. ”Yes, can you get the drinks? I've got it here, especially now that Elliott is here to keep an eye on Jude. ”

“I've got it!” Said Elliott and Kurt hushed him. His friend was a loud mouth and he didn't want Lucy to be woken up. Indeed, the baby was just as charmed by Elliott than her brother.

In silence , Kurt wrapped up the rest of the picnic items while Dani brought the bottles to put them in the ice chest. This done, Kurt gets himself ready, he did the same with Jude, before going to settle Luce in her stroller. By chance, the movement didn't wake her up. And soon, they were locking the door and heading for the park.

The beginning of the afternoon went smoothly, they hadn't gathered like that in a very long time. And, Artie surprised Kurt and Santana by bringing Mercedes with him. She was living in Los Angeles and hasn't come to New York since Kurt was back from France: meaning she never saw the shop and the twins in the flesh. They rarely talked on the phone and mainly communicate through Facebook, so they had tons of stories to share.

Sebastian's arrival cut Kurt in the middle of one of his babbles about his kids. To be honest, he was pleased by the interruption, he hated it when he behaved like all those parents who only talked about how marvelous their kids were (even if Lucy and Jude were the best).

 “So, Sexy pants, where is that boy-toy of yours?” Santana said, or rather yelled while looking behind him. Sebastian didn't get a chance to answer before Elliott added “Yes, you texted me this morning, saying you would come with the Sex on a Stick guy you met the other day, the one who should soon be in your bed? '”

 “Guys, be kind and stop talking like this in front of my kids. I would hate for their first word to be Sex or sexy. ”

“Hummel, you really are a party pooper nowadays. Relax, look at them, Lucy is so engrossed by the grass she doesn't hear a word, as for Jude, he is lost in the dream's land. ”

 Kurt pouted “Whatever!”

 The lack of conviction was so obvious that Charly patted his thigh. The guy was cool, but shy and he rarely talked, especially in a big reunion as this one. He communicated more by action, where he could be offering some support, but seeing his smirk it was undoubtedly more to make fun of him. Kurt rejected his hand, and led the conversation back to Seb. He asked ”So, where is the boy-you-never-named?”

 Sebastian's sneer didn't bode well. The young man, put his bag on the blanket and found a place to sit not far from Santana. Kurt frowned, he didn't like that. Whenever Santana and Sebastian were near one another, bad things tend to happen. He glanced at Dani, and she winked, which didn't reassure him.

 “Actually, that's a funny story, or a weird one, I am not sure.” And, he took a break to rummage through the picnic bags. There were not a lot of food left, but Kurt hid some cheese bread for him.

 “Yes! Thanks Gay-face. ”

“Hey be nice with my boy you, rude boy!”

“It's alright, Mercedes. It's Sebastian's way of complimenting, you get used to it.”

Kurt refused to push for information, something he just knew Sebastian was waiting for. Someone else will do it. And, just on cue, Elliott said “How come?”

 Sebastian took the time to eat some bread, moaning loudly and licking his fingers in a very sexual way, to bring men's attention to him. The guy was such a tease.

“Yep, yep, for those who don't know it yet: I met this guy at a coffee shop and he was just fun... Yummy”

“Thank you for the save.” Kurt turned to Mercedes and precise ”Sebastian is studying journalist, and for the moment he mostly works as a culinary critic... ”

“I was there for my own pleasure: I needed coffee. But whatever, we talked a bit, nice guy, an actor musically inclined. A body to kill for, brawny, but not as much as Puck. Just enough, sweet hazel eyes and a teasing smile. And, a voice... I would have loved to fuc... Eh " he glanced at Lucy, and took a breath "Damn, I wanted to get him to bed as soon as I heard him sing... ”

 Every word that Sebastian added to the description, embarrassed Kurt a bit more. And, the look his friends sent in his direction didn't help him to take it easy, far from it. Yet, he remained silent, contrary to Dani. “Well, he sounds perfect for you, then where is he? ”

 Santana burst out laughing “I know: bad lay? Give him a chance, first time can be a bit awkward or shitty. ”

"Shut up, Satan! Just for your information, if I am a part of the sexual act; it can't be anything but hot or perfect: because I am the best. Now, we didn't go that far, the guy is still completely obsessed with his ex.”

Elliott stepped in “Stop bragging and start talking. You said it was a funny or a weird story so get to the point. ”

 Kurt fixed Sebastian with a glare, something in his guts told him he wouldn't appreciate whatever revelations was about to be made. He turned his attention to the twins: Jude was still sleeping peacefully and Luce wasn't playing anymore, and her eyelids flitting around, shown she would soon join her brother. No help there..

“Kurt? ”

“Artie? ”

“Are you feeling okay? ”

Kurt faked a smile and nodded before focusing back on Sebastian.

 

“... I swear the guy is still following the Facebook account of his ex. Every day, and not once, and he does the same with the ex's family and friends. Only some of them, because apparently others were smart enough to block him a long time ago. I tell you, he is a fucking fanatic!. I mean, who talks about his ex and his wish to reunite on a date with another very sexy guy?"

“Vocabulary!”

“What? Who cares about that? They are sleeping! And, that's another thing, it's not just for the guy he is pining for. Supposedly, the guy had moppets now and that idiot has been waiting to be called back since “He is my soulmate Sebastian. He is still single, that's an omen, soon our lives will cross again and I have to be free to follow my destiny. You understand that, don't you?” Who the fuck says stuff like that?”

“Blaine Anderson.”

Mercedes's intervention froze Sebastian's rant. Kurt's heart lost it a bit as he glanced at Santana, Artie and Dani. They've all reached the same conclusion.

”How did you know that? ” Seb asked.

Neither one of his friends dared to say it out loud, instead their eyes went to Kurt. Kurt didn’t like that he ended up on the hot seat, and was sort of disturbed by what he learnt, but he moistured his lips with his tongue and cleared his voice “He is my ex,” then, thinking about his short relationship with Adam, he corrected “One of them actually, but we split up around three years ago and it was a dirty break up, wasn't it Santana? ”

“Yep, the hobbit was a jerk.. And you said he is waiting for our dear Kurt to come back, tail between his legs and to beg him to take him back? ”

“Hm, something like that? ”

Kurt didn't know what to say, he put Blaine away in the back of his rear-view a long time ago. “What did you say about Facebook? ”

“I remember he made some passing comments about checking out a lot of the Facebook accounts of his ex and his family's. He also goes to your shop. Of course, I didn't know he was talking about you, but he definitely said something about going to his ex's work place just to see him. This guy is a weirdo.”

The shop? “Blaine watched me at the Delys? But, I've never seen him!”

“Kurt, you are always busy. Either you are baking, working at your desk on the paperwork or taking care of your patrons, chit-chatting with them, offering advice, all without forgetting the parents and babies meetings you are holding upstairs or tournaments... To sum up you don't have the time to watch out for hypothetical nutcase outside! And, I bet he was extra careful. Ask Sam, but he is nearly as busy as you are... ”

Kurt interrupted Dani in the middle of her explanation “Scoob doesn't know, he would have told me.”

Silence fell on them, Sebastian's revelation ruined the joyful atmosphere.

“How come you didn't block him on Facebook? ” asked Sebastian clearly dumbfounded.

'I did!! But, I kept Rachel or rather I put her back when she asked me to add her, by the end of December. I thought that despite what she wrote in the letter she wished to keep a light link with Lucy and Jude. He must have received the information through her. ”

“Do you live in a pretty pony world or Carebears ones? ”

“What? ”

“Come on Kurt, she had been rather clear in her letter: those kids were Hudson's, and now they are yours. She doesn't wanna be a part of their life. So, now you are gonna un-friend her and pronto...” said Santana.

“You shouldn't.”

“Charly?” Charly wasn't very talkative, he was a listener, even more in big groups. So for him to interfere, and cut Santana off, it must be important.

“Well, to suddenly cut her from your friend list wouldn't be discreet. You should be more careful of the information to which she's got access. Some of the twin photos, and just the things you wanted that guy to know. Use the system, don't be used by it.”

Kurt nodded “I will think about it. I'm sorry, you were not lucky with him Sebastian...”

“Don't worry, a prick like that isn't what I am looking for. Imagine: one night in my bed and I will have him following me around. You keep him, I will find someone else, very easily.”

“You should too, Kurt. ” Santana said while reaching for a bottle of water.

“I should what?”

“Go out and have fun again! How is your right hand? It must be sore, I mean, it has been a long time for you, hasn't it?”

“Hey!”

“What? It's true, did you have any bedroom action since Adam left? ”

“Santana, it's not the place? Nor the time!” The bemused expression of Mercedes, made them laugh. It clearly has been a long time since she spoken to Santana.

“What? ” Mercedes looked at him with a puzzled expression.

“Nothing, darling, but remember whom you are talking to. ” Mercedes turned to look, really look at Santana and laughed too. ”Okay, I've got it.”

“Well, don't think for a moment that I've missed the lack of answer to my question, Martha.”

 

Kurt felt all his friends' eyes on him and he hated it. What he hated the most was that he has absolutely no way to avoid the question. One glance at the twins showed them deeply asleep, and he knew, he just knew that even if no one else would have dare to openly question his sex life like Santana did, they were all as eager to have the answer.

“My life was a bit busy the last few months. You know fairly well that I haven't met anyone since Adam. ”

“Maybe, you should start now. ”

“It's not that easy and you know it. Between the shop and the twins I don't have the time. You all realize that relationships need work and time. Two things I can't offer to no one at the moment. ”

“Hey, who talking about relationships? Hooking-up is good for you too. It will help you to ease off the pressure, have some fun.You can post some pictures of you having fun on Facebook and the stalker/hobbit will tear his hair out."

Frowning, Kurt shook his head. ”I frankly don't care about him. He is out of my life, and _ whether he believes it or not_ he is out of it for good. ”

“Yes, but Sebby, here, has got a point.”

“Hey, who are you calling Sebby, rolling man?”

“Sebastian, be nice with Artie.”

“Hey!

“Hey! I agree with you, what's the problem, dude? ”

“My name is Sebastian, not Sebby or whatever ridiculous nicknames you can find. Remember that.”

 

The two men glared at each other, until Artie conceded and nodded “Okay, Sebastian, but don't forget I am Artie, not Rolling man or whatever shitty name you can think of.”

“Okay, guys, do not stray from the subject.”

Kurt threw a dirty look at Dani who blinked and smiled.

“Well, Artie, you said I have a point?” With an emphasis on Artie.

“Yes, Sebastian. ” Artie pressed for the name as well, before adding “I haven't talked to the guy in a while, so I don't know who Blaine is now or what he thinks. However, if for you, he is out of your life for good, he doesn't think the same. So some manipulation could be interesting, even funny, You may know him better than I do, but I bet he would hate seeing you playing with other people... "

 

“You mean: hot stud, don't you? ”

Artie looked at Sebastian perplex. “If you want to. Anyway Blaine tended to be jealous in his better days. I mean, do you remember that Chandler guy during your internship?”

 

Kurt winced, and bowed. Chandler Kiehl was intense, not in the best meaning of the word. Rather scary too, and Blaine had gone on nearly every day about him, all while letting himself have Eli on the side. He hated that time of his life. The internship was hard and tiresome and when he came home to Blaine, they quarrelled more often than not.

 

“Now, imagine his reaction if he ever saw you I don't know...”

“Dancing bare chest with a Greek god just as shirtless? In a hot atmosphere, with some sweat, maybe some grinding? ”

Kurt turned toward Charly, eyes wide-open. Where did this all come from?

“What? I know that If I were to see Elliott in such a position I will be furious. ”

“Yes, but Elliott is your boyfriend, which means it would be rightful to be furious. ”

If Kurt wasn't up for it at first, his mind was changed when Artie brought back the Chandler's story on his mind, added to that the realization that Blaine has actually been stalking him for a very long time, was slowly changing his opinion.

“You'd score brownie points, yet nothing changed. I still don't have the time to...”

“Oh, shut it Martha! If Trouty Mouth gets himself a lady on the side, why can't you do the same?”

Kurt stared at Santana, bemused. “Two Words: Lucy and Jude? ”

“So now what? Being a parent doesn't mean that you have to stop having fun.”

Dani's intervention had the effect of a slap. He thought she was on his side and now they were all against him.

“Oh, I can have fun? Should I just bring them with me to pick up guys? I love them, but I am sure as hell that any guy who saw me with them would run the other way around. I read "About a boy too". I think it only works with women. Tell me, Seb, would you go out with someone who already has two kids? ”

His question brought outcries, not just from Sebastian's.

“Kurt, don't be narrow minded! There is as many men who like kids as women!”

“No, but at the same time I wouldn't go out with someone who has none either, so... ”

“Who says you have to bring the kids with you? That's an awful idea, that's what babysitters are there for.”

“I don't want my kids to be taken care of by some baby sitter. They already have enough babysitting.”

“Kurt, we can do it.”

Kurt looked at Dani, she really wants to be on his bad side.

“What?”

“Santana and I, we can baby-sit, from time to time.”

“Hey!” yelled Santana.

“Oh, don't you start with me. You love those kids, so don't try to pretend otherwise.”

This shut her up effectively, and seeing Santana pout, brought a smile to Kurt's lips.

“Charly and I, can do it too. ”

“Yes, and it can be a rehearsal. Not for now, but maybe later”

Kurt watched Elliott's reaction and his friend blossomed at Charly's words. Apparently, the idea of having a kid together some day was new, but good news. The hot kiss they exchanged twist something inside of Kurt. It forced him to face the truth: he also wanted this. No, correction: he urged for this sort of relationship.

What Elliott and Santana shared with Charly and Dani, was a dream he had all but forgotten during the past year.

 

Before Lucy and Jude's arrival in his life, it was the next step.

 

First, starting up the Delys, then looking for someone to love. And yet, with the twins, he lost that purpose. He loved them, but his friends were right: he should go out more often. Or at least, spend time with adults outside of his workplace, or who have nothing to do with Jude and Lucy. So, it removed the parents and kids' meetings. Although, there is this guy, Jonah, the single father of a young Margaret...

“KURT”

“Hey, no need to scream! I am not deaf, and you will wake up...”

“You didn't hear us and Lucy has been already awake.” He glanced where the baby was asleep when he last checked and the place was empty. She was now grinning in Dani's arm, all under Mercedes and Artie’s' eyes. The last two didn't know the twins as well. So it was strange to see them pulling faces at her.

“What do you want from me? ”

“We talked and made a decision. ”

“And I do not have any say?"

“Nope.” Elliott replied with a huge grin. “Tonight: you, me, Charly and Seb are going out to have some fun.”

“Dani and I will take care of the midgets.”

Kurt glanced at Artie and Mercedes.

“My plane takes off very early tomorrow.” Hearing about Mercedes' departure gave him a pang. They didn't spend a lot of time together and now, who could say when they will see each other again? But, he didn't get to ponder for long since Artie’s words peaked his interest.

“I have a date with Sugar in about two hours.”

“Sugar? I did not know you were still in touch.”

Artie's cheeks turned pink and Santana burst out of laugh. Confused, Kurt asked “What.. Did I miss something?”

“Noooo.”

“Hey! Stop it and tell me. ”

“Nothing sweeety, let's just say that Facebook isn't just for stalkers, it has some good too.”

He didn't appreciate being left in the dark, but let it go. “Okay, we are going out tonight, but be aware: I am not partying all night long. Some of us have to be at work early in the morning.”

Just as he thought, his restriction brought some protestations, but he stood his ground and the remaining of the afternoon went on with a good spirited atmosphere. Going out without the twins that night ended up more difficult that he imagined. He learnt then that leaving them to go to work was one thing, and leaving them to have fun was completely different.

It tore him apart, he'd got the impression he was abandoning them.

He took his time to bathe them both (despite Dani and Santana, who kept saying they could do it), repeated at least four times the evening rituals, the songs they like to hear (even if the girls already knew them), checked the bottles, the nappies, wrote his phone number ("But Kurt we have it on our two phones!"), the emergency ones, the doctor, Noah's ("We also have it and the guy is your fucking neighbor!).

 

In the end, Sebastian came and dragged him away literally. Kurt spent the first half hour checking his phone, until Elliott threatened to keep it.

 

The Stonewall Inn.

 

Famous place, and yet Kurt had never been there before. Sebastian said it must be done, at least once. Charly agreed, saying it was nice for the ego since “You got read every time to go through the door.”

The revelation wasn't missed by Elliott, who immediately addressed the question for Sebastian biggest pleasure.

During the remaining of the journey, Sebastian and Charly made fun of Elliott and when they reached the bar's entrance, the man glued himself to his boyfriend and walked through the door, head high. At Charly's urge, they put their vests at the coat check.p

The place was different than what Kurt had in mind when they pushed him to go party with them.

Instead of the music and dancing crowd, there were people playing pool, but the majority was just hanging out by the bar, talking.

Kurt glanced at his friends hesitantly. However, whatever his hesitations were, it wasn't shared either by Sebastian or Elliott, who immediately headed for the counter. Charly waited a second to grab his arm and pulled him after them. The crowd was big and yet when they reached the barman, the order had already been made.

“A Shirley Temple for you, daddy-cool”

“What? ” Not that he felt an absolute urge to get drunk, but when they bought him here he imagined that he would have to argue to refuse alcohol drinks. That night really didn't go as he thought. At that, Kurt nodded, thank Sebastian before turning to face the patrons. Various groups were talking and joking around. He noticed a pool table, strangely empty. He loved the game, even if he was bad at it. He glanced at Elliott, and showed it to him with a shin movement. His friend grinned and nodded.

 

Smiling, Kurt stepped aside from the counter and headed for the table. Walking through the crowd was a fun experience, well aware of the eyes checking him up, he reached the tool rack, feeling good. The looks were

appreciating and it was a great feeling. Without looking at anyone in particular, he set up the billiard balls. As he placed the triangle, he attempted to remember when was the last time he played.

Not since he came back from France, nor when he was here. Sophie, Kun and he only went to clubs to dance, or bars for a drink. The last time he played was when Sam, Santana and he were still living at the loft. A few weeks after he broke up with Blaine. They had a lot of fun: Santanta didn't play, she just made tons of puns about the cues and ball game, while Sam literally kicked his ass. It was a good evening, a lovely memory.

 

“Ready? ”

Kurt rose his head, and smiled at Elliott. “Where are the others? ”

“They said we should start without them and they will join us as soon as Seb's drink is ready. ”

“What did he order?”

Elliott shrugged “I don't know, but it looks heavy, on the alcohol I mean. Now, do you wanna break it or do I have the honor?”

Kurt remained silent, but with a wave of the hand indicated to his friend to begin. Eliott was good, better than Sam. So Kurt stayed on the side to watch him clean the table. He still hadn't touched the table when Charly and Seb joined them. Without a word, he reached for his drink and took a big gulp of it. As soon as the liquid slid into his throat, he felt the burning. He swallowed with difficulties and turned to Sebastian, ”What the flush? It's not a Shirley Temple!”

The man smirk, “Of course, it is. Don't tell me you thought it was a virgin one? Come on, Kurt you are a big boy now! So relax and have fun!”

Kurt frowned, his friend got him, and big. He didn't think, not even for a second, that it wasn't the kid version of the cocktail.

“Here you go then! Your turn, Kurt.” he sipped a bit of his drink before looking for a place to set his glass. He didn't want to put it on the pool table, but his search was in vain. Annoyed, he didn't notice Charly holding his hand out to keep it.

“Thank you.” Only then did he look at the table, and his eyebrows rose really high. The table was nearly empty, or rather only one of Elliott’s' balls remained on the mat.

“Okay, well... What I am suppose to do now?“ Since of course, the white ball was unreachable. He took a cue, and studied the table with attention, attempting to use his small geometric skills wisely.

 

However the game was hopeless, so he opted to use his turn for another purpose. He lay on the table, putting his ass on display. After all it was one of his best assets, and played. The ball rolled, banged another ball which slid into the bag, and a second one followed.

“Well done!”

Kurt rose, tilted his head on one side and smiled above the cue “Luck.”

 

Elliott, frowned, not convinced, but didn't question. Leisurely, Kurt turned around the table to find the best location to play, aware of eyes on him. It had been long, a very long time since he felt that desirable. He had forgotten how much he loved it. And he kept on playing, teasing everybody with an incontestable pleasure. It was his lucky night, since he managed to get half of his balls off the mat before Elliott won. To be honest, Charly fondling Elliott every time he played, had most probably something to do with it.

Kurt offered his cue to Sebastian, but his friend shook his head ” Nope, let's have some fun now !”

“What are you thinking about? You wanna go somewhere else?”

“No, so where is your glass?” Kurt pointed at Charly since the man was still holding it.

“Well, finish it, and pronto I wanna dance!'

Without a word, Kurt drank it in one go and shook his head. ”Damn!” It was strong. His wince brought laughs out of his friends, but he ignored them to ask “ So where do we go? ”

Sebastian, lead them to hidden stairs and the second floor was completely different: finished the quiet little discussions, finished the pool tables and welcome loud music, sexy people dancing and sweating. Charly and Elliott didn't hesitate before melting into the crowd and two seconds later they were on the dance floor, so close that it looked like they were having sex. Watching them was embarrassing, and yet disturbingly exciting. Sebastian, remained by his side for a moment, but soon a small blond pulled him in a corner and Kurt lost the sight of him.

Kurt breathed in and out once, twice and decided to jump: stop thinking too much and have fun ! And he did.

# PUCK PUCK

Noah and Sarah returned home around eleven, if at first they tried to be quiet, it didn't last long. The flat was dark and once they got closer to the rooms, they noticed Sebastian's was open and deserted.

“Where is the Meerkat? Did he say anything about partying tonight? ” Sarah asked Noah, who shrugged.

“No, I don't think so. ” Strangely Saturday wasn't the favorite day of Sebastian to go out: too many people. Apparently his friend likes it better when he'd gotten the chance of checking guys out, something not easy to do among the crowd. “He talked about that guy, he wanted to get closer, and he had something to do this afternoon, so who knows?”

“Oh yes, the picnic.”

Noah on his way to his bedroom to get rid of the vest and his shopping bag, froze. ” The picnic? Sebastian Smythe goes voluntary to a picnic? You are just making a joke, right? ”

“No, didn't Kurt tell you about it? As Noah shook his head, Sarah continued He organized a Picnic, some of his high school friends are in town, so they decided to enjoy an afternoon together at some park. Santana and Dani, the twins, Elliott and Charly, the movie maker...

“Artie?”

“Yes, and his friend with a car name... What is it? Porsche?”

Noah snorted, “No, I don't think that's not even a name, it's... Mercedes?”

“Maybe, anyway, there was a meeting and Kurt said Sebastian should pop by. ”

Avoiding to look at his sister, Noah nodded “Okay, thanks for the precisions, I will just... “ Not knowing how to finish his sentence, he waved in his bed's direction.

“Oh, well good night big big brother. ” He painted a smile on his face to wish her a good night. As soon as his bedroom door was closed, Noah frowned. Why didn't he hear about that picnic before then? He began to undress and kept his boxer on to lay on his quilt.

Kurt was his friend first, and yet, he received no invitation to the little gathering while Sebastian did. Sarah must have been invited too, since she knew about it. He felt a pang of jealousy. Why was he not told? What did he do to be put aside like that?

Maybe Kurt'd forgotten? But how could he have forgotten when they saw each other every day, and spent at least half and hour together every day when he came back from work? They were next door neighbors, they had each other phone numbers and E-mails. To sum up should Kurt have wanted him to be there, he would have tons of ways to make him know. And yet, he didn't. He didn't want him to meet his friends.

A shiver went through him: was he ashamed of their friendship? He never got that feeling, but maybe he misread the signs. This idea left him gloomy, but he couldn't find another reason. After all, who would be proud to introduce him, an ex-con, to a filmmaker or a Pop-star with a bright future. Because that were who Kurt's friends are.

Noah followed Mercedes Jones since her beginning and the woman has a huge potential, even if her first song “Hell to the No” would have needed some polishing. The rhythm was good, the song catchy, but he could see some need for improvement. To be honest, he thought about contacting her agent to propose two of his songs. Indeed, if it was hard for him to write just after he's gotten free, things had been easier since he move to New York, since he started taking care of Jude and Lucy, since Kurt came into his life, since he met Jake...

All the little things which happened in his life helped Kameron Panchu to write different sort of songs. If he used to be known for his lyrics full of anger or sadness, he was now able to write lighter songs too. People noticed it, Will even heard some rumors about how he finally left his dark cave to see the sun.

It was funny to think that people whom he never met or talked to were curious about it. From what he understood, some would love to talk to him, to get his opinion about their music or just put a face to his name, while others, he did know, were obviously ashamed of him.

 

Annoyed by these thoughts, he jumped up and went to the bathroom. He may have taken a shower before going to dinner at Jake and Tamara's, but he needed something to help him to calm down, to push his thoughts in the far back of his head. And who knows? Maybe Sebastian will be back by then, because honestly, who goes on a picnic that late?

 

He had been right, a long shower did him good, sadly, Sebastian was still AOL. So, he tried to sleep, his best friend will be there in the morning, and he might answer some of his questions. However, as soon as he turned the light off, he knew, deep inside, he knew it was useless. His eyes were too wide open, and his brain was turning at full capacity. Yet, he closed his eyes and call the sleep. In vain, after turning and twisting in the bed for one hour, he sat back and turn the light on. It was nearly 2 A.M, maybe Sebastian was back and Noah didn't hear him. The man can be very quiet when he wanted. Without thinking twice about disturbing his probably sleeping friend, he got up and silent as a cat, headed for Seb's room which was still as opened and as empty as earlier. Somehow it irritated him.

 

What was he doing with Kurt so late? He didn't like what that question implied. Was there something going on between them? Noah shook his head: no, impossible, they would have told him. And,Kurt was the kind of person looking for commitment, Sebastian wasn't.

 

He remembered how his friend used to say “I met the man of my dreams on the dance floor… We broke up about twenty minutes after we met. ” As sad as it was, Sebastian never changed his tune. Was he now? Kurt was such a nice person, smart, loving, caring, funny, a true eye candy and it was hard to miss how much time they have spent together lately, and how much fun they had with their bickering.

 

The idea of Kurt and Sebastian sharing more than friendship wasn't a pleasant one, to be honest he literally hated it. Sebastian was his best friend and he loved him like a brother, but he was far from having an appropriate behavior in society. Of course, he knew how to be charming, but more often than not he was plainly inappropriate. Why would Kurt invite Sebastian to meet his friends, but not him? Lost in his thoughts, he went back to his room and inconspicuously reached for his guitar. Still looking for a reason, he let his fingers play with the strings.

 

And suddenly, he froze.

 

His past wasn't as clean as Sebastian's, far from it. He had a daughter that he gave up for adoption, more fights than he could remember, and he spent a great deal of his life in jail. Naturally, he was innocent, but who spent time in jail and left without scars? No one did. Kurt had never really seemed to care. They rarely talked about it, but he knew since Noah never hid it, and his heart ached to think Kurt might have hidden his true feelings about it. Was he like all the people in Morganville? He had to talk to Seb, his friend would know and just like that he went back to his best friend's room.

Hours passed, Noah wrote the base of a new song, the melody of the chorus and a great part of the first verse. He even managed to throw some ideas for the lyrics. When he finally headed for bed, it was nearly 5 a.m. and Sebastian wasn't back yet.

 

In the morning, or rather around lunch time when he woke up, Sebastian was still gone. Noah was starting to really sweat it out. Hopeless that Sebastian could have stayed that long with Kurt innocently. And the thought broke something inside of him. In the kitchen, a note from Sarah reminding him that Alina's mom came to pick her up and that she would stay there until at least 4 pm. It was a good thing since he would be bad company until he knew for sure why he didn't get an invitation for the outing the previous day, and that he understood what was going on between his two friends.

 

Sipping his fourth mug of coffee, he was dwelling on it when the front door opened.

“... Alright, next week, Sandani is going while mascara and eyeliner play house. In the meantime,

try to get Shaggy to tell you who his mysterious lady friend is so he gets his turn too. Bye Gayface !”Noah didn't hear Kurt's answer, but Sebastian laughed as he closed the door. The scene made Noah's stomach fell to his feet. Sebastian really did spend the night at Kurt's... Shutting his eyes, he tried to force himself to calm down.

“Hey, Capser! I didn't think you would be here this morning!”

Noah gazed at his friend to see what he was talking about, and yet he saw nothing.

“What?”

He scrutinized his friend's outfit and cringed: a rumpled see through shirt, a more than revealing pants, and more than anything his I've got-laid-last-night expression. Sebastian poured himself a cup of coffee, drowned it with sugar, and slouched in a chair.

“What what? ”

“Casper? ”

“Well, that's how I call you nowadays. ” Puck's eyebrows shot up on their own ”Why is that? ”

“The ghost, don't you remember Casper the Friendly Ghost? Sarah loved it when she was around ten? “

At the specification, Noah was a bit more sullen. When Sarah was ten, he wasn't there, not like Sebastian or Quinn. And she never mentioned any particular fondness for a movie called Casper the Friendly Ghost in her letters. Not feeling like thinking about all he missed in his sister's life and pressed the topic.

“And why do you call me, Casper?” Because, on his life, he couldn’t tell. His friend took a huge swallow of coffee, moans of delight before answering.

“Easy, you are like him nowadays, you are barely here this last months. ”

“How come? ”

“Well, you spent a lot of time with Jake and Tarama. ”

“Stop it, it's Tamara and you know it and I don't. ”

"Yes, you do, and it's cool. It's as if you created some new family. He is your brother, your true brother and yep, it's cool, even if I don't see you much anymore. ”

Puck considered what his friend just said. Wondering if he unconsciously put his friends aside since he met Jake?

“I did? ”

His friend avoided his eyes, in a very un-Sebasian's thing to do, instead, he shrugged “When did you see Brit or Quinn for the last time? I know you exchange text messages, but I also know that the last three times Brit came you weren't here. She said she missed you, but she understands you were busy with Jake and Sarah. ”

 

Hearing that broke his heart a bit. He didn't realise it. True, Jake was his brother. They shared the same bastard of a father, but Sebastian, Quinn and Brit, they were his first family. They grew up together, they were the family, he's chosen for himself, he didn't want them to end up like distant family who only saw each other for Christmas.

 

“What about Quinn? Did she say something to you? ”

His question put a smile on Sebastian's lips “ Oh, Quinn, that's another story. She is quite busy on her own, so I bet she didn't notice, well not much. ”

“Busy? Well, I noticed now that we haven't seen much of her lately. Is it because of work? ”

This time it wasn't a smile, but an honest laugh leaving Seb's mouth “ Oh yep, I am sure she works a lot, however... ”

“Yes? ”

“I think she found herself a boyfriend... ”

This arose in his curiosity “Really? Did she tell you?”

“No, but she never does. She keeps it for herself as long as possible. In the meantime, Brit and I would start to put the pieces together and as soon as we have enough clues, we pressed until she spills the bean. ”

He didn't spot anything different in Quinn, but he didn't have as much experience as they did “Does Brit agree with you? ”

“Yep. Apparently our little Quinn made herself kind of scarce."

“She does? ”

“Hm hm, a bit like you, man. Brit said she came home late, sometimes later than her when she had a show, and she is always checking her phone with her heart eyes wide open. ”

“Her heart, eyes?”

“Yes, you know, when she looks like that” and Sebastian pulled a face hilarious with his heart in his eyes, like in cartoons and an awful duck-face. “Damn it, where is my phone? I need a picture of that face!”

“Shut up!” But Noah could hear laughters in his voice. Once they calmed down, Noah could still feel tension in the air. He didn't know if it was coming from him or his friend. He should ask about Sebastian's life, because now that he realised it, he missed a lot of it lately. However, he was scared of the answers he might get. What if the answer of the questions which kept him up most of the night were a yes? He was not sure to be able to bear it. He caught some moves from the corner of his eyes, his friend was about to stand up and leave the room.

“What about you?” the words rushed out of his mouth worried that if he didn't do it now, the moment will be gone.

“Me?”

“Yes, you. As you said I have been sort of out lately. What did I miss in the life of the great Sebastian Smythe? Last I remember, you were talking about some nice guy you met in a coffee shop.

What was his name again... Glenn? Dwain?...”

“No, I don't wanna talk about him. Next topic.”

Sebastian said it with such a distaste that Noah smelt a good story here, laughing, he pushed “Come on, dude, do tell me. What did you call him... Wasn't it sex on stick?

“Damn! Don't remind me of that. I just don't wanna talk about it. He wasn't what I thought.” Seeing his friend shivering, he opted to give him a pass and asked another question, something he wasn't sure he wanted the answer.

“Well, I couldn't help but notice you came back a bit later that usual.”

As he didn't want to stare at Seb during his explanation, Noah stood up to take something, anything in the fridge. He would have taken another coffee, but four in a row was his maximum.

“Oh yes, I stayed with Kurt last night,”

This was exactly what he feared. “How come? The road to your bed was too far?”

Shit, he shouldn't have used sarcasm, not now and certainly not against Sebastian. He had to be careful or the man would feel something was wrong.

“You could say that, yeah. The girls had to go home and I discovered something: Kurt can't hold his liquor for shit. A real to god lightweight. He couldn't stay alone with the twins, and Sam wasn't back yet when we came back. And this morning the hangover was phenomenal for someone who only drank two Shirley temples. ”

This took him by surprise. “Is he doing okay now? Or maybe should I go and watch Lucy and Jude? ”

“Of course, he feels better. Who do you think I am? And the duplicates are asleep.”

“Sorry, I was just... ”

“Thinking I am a jerk, thanks man! And are you taking something or do you feel hot?"

Noah turned his head “What? ”

“The fridge? ”

He turned once again and inspected what was in front of him. Milk that was a good idea, he took the bottle, closed the door and sat back.

“Sorry I didn't mean to imply that... ”

“Yeah, sure, whatever. ”

The silence between them wasn't peaceful, far from it. Noah glanced at Sebastian every two seconds, but looked away before their eyes could cross.

“Okay, what it is?” Sebastian's interrogation startled him “Stop looking at me like this, dude ! And tell me what's up your arse?”

Suddenly, he felt stupid. It was Sebastian, not just any idiot. He could talk to him, and be straight. He straightened and said “What's going on between you and Kurt?”

“We are friends.”

“That's it?"

“Yes, you know fairly well that I don't date. Why?”

“Nothing, it's just, you look close and you got to meet his friends yesterday. It seems like more than friends, that's all. ”

“Maybe, but you're wrong. His best friend is busy lately, mine is too. So we get to spend more time together and he is sort of cool. And yes, I get to meet black Diva and wheels, but you could have done it too. ”

Noah shot him a dirty look.

“Hey, don't look at me like that! It's not my fault or Kurt's if you were busy!”

Puck relaxed his shoulders and refused to point out that if he had known he might have free himself. But he didn't.

“Wait, don't tell me you were not? Sarah said you were all going to mini golf before heading to Jake's for dinner. ”

“Sarah said it, but it would have been nice to be asked, you know?”

“Maybe, but from the time I spent with Kurt outside of work and the time I see you lately I can bet you didn't see much of him. And, Kurt can be cautious or shy, he doesn’t want to impose. ”

“I see him nearly every day!”

“For sure, you sit his kids! You used to stay for the afternoon, or eat dinner there. When is the last time you did it? He is not that stupid. Now if you don't mind, I have to take a shower, I stink”

The rest of the day went by smoothly.

 

Sarah came back at 4 p.m. as she said, but she didn't stay long, barely opening his bedroom's door to announce “Hey, I am back, but I'm going out with Kurt and the twins. We'll be at the park, I won't be long !” And she left in a whirl before he could say a word.

Sebastian was locked inside his bedroom since his shower as Noah worked on the song he started during the night while trying to avoid thinking about all Seb told him. He wasn't ready for that. Yet, hearing Sarah casually said she will go to the park with Kurt made him realised his friend was right. In his urge to get to know this godsend brother, he forgot all the other people in his life. Those who had always been there for him, like the newer, but not less important ones.

He would have to change that, and quickly. If he didn't, he was afraid it would be too late.

 


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, sorry for the long wait between the chapters. 
> 
> Two information: First the story is finished, and second I don't have a Beta reader anymore. 
> 
> Since English is still not my first language, please feel free to point any mistakes you may come across while reading. Please let me know so I can correct them. I hope you still like the story.

Something had happened. Kurt couldn't point to say what, but something changed with Noah.

Well, actually, it wasn't really the truth, he knew what changed. What he didn't understand was the reason for the shift in his friend's behavior. It had happened so suddenly. Up to the evening when Kurt went out with his friends, Noah has been always busy with Jake and Sarah. It was something Kurt understood fairly well, but then poof : the Noah of when they first met, came back.

 He came just to say “hi” a few hours after Kurt came back from “Les delys”. The next Tuesday after Noah's behavior changed, was even more memorable.

Kurt and Angela were checking if everything was in order, whatever for the end of the day or all the preparations for the next morning when Sam called him at the front. He froze for a moment, staring.

Since they discovered about Blaine's tendencies to peep into his life, Sam and he tried to stay tuned. Being called like this wasn't unusual, but it was the first time since then. Luckily, something in Sam's tone arose Kurt's curiosity, but in a positive way. It wasn't connected to Blaine, and he could bet no customer needed an advice, or was coming to complain. There was a smile in his voice. Without thinking any longer, Kurt took off the hygiene cap he wore in the kitchen (he only forgot it once, but the picture Santana took and her laugh when she saw him, was a constant reminder every time he went through that door) and his overall before heading for the counter. Sam, was here, smiling and he waved his hand toward a corner.

“Yes?”

“You have some visitors. ”

And then, he heard it.

“Dadadadadada ! Ahh”

There, sitting at the closest table to the door, was Noah; one baby in a baby carrier and the other in the stroller. It was something they did quite often, since it was easier than moving the double stroller. Without a break, Kurt bypassed the counter and joined them.

“Hello guys and girls! What a wonderful surprise!” He kissed Jude's head, as he was watching him while beating his legs against Noah's abs, before kneeling in front of Lucy. His baby girl was screaming her "DA DA DA DA" while hitting the stroller with her both hands asking for his attention. He lightly petted her head and kissed her cheek.

“Hello sweety, look how gorgeous you are! That's the dress grandma send for you last week, she made a great choice, don't you think? ”

“Gagaga.”

“You are absolutely right, we absolutely have to take a picture for her.” He stood up and smiled to Noah.

“Hello you, I didn't know you were coming, is everything alright? ”

The man cracked a faint smile, rather awkward “Yes, I just thought we could make the most of that sunny day and come to get you. So, there we all are. I took a blanket and the kids' meal just in case you feel up to go to the park... ”

Before he'd got to answer, he was interrupted by Millie and Angela.

“Oh Kurt! They are adorable!” Millie exclaimed.

“And look at that pout!” Angela laughed in answer.

Kurt didn't have to watch to know exactly what Angela was talking about. It had started around two weeks ago: Lucy began to glare at people with that terrible duck face. He blamed it on Santana, and the worst was that the young woman owned it proudly.

“They grow up so much, and so fast... Kurt, they have to come more often.”

At that instant, the front door opened on one of their oldest regular. Mrs Maggie Banks. She was an elegant old lady with big kind blue eyes, often confused, who asked for a tea-surprise every day at two PM precise. Sometime, she met up with her friends Andy and Marty. When she was alone, Kurt sat with her a moment and she would tell him about her past as an actress on Broadway and, more often than not, of her daughter. A woman, supposed to be fantastic, that he never saw even when Maggie would swear Clara was coming.

Kurt had learned to love the old woman, and he was happy to see her, especially since she didn't come the day before _ a rare event which never missed to worry him. “Good afternoon, Maggie”

She turned to him, a gentle smile on her face, “Is that you, Kurt? Good afternoon, my dear friend. ”

Kurt walked to join her by the door “Yes, it's me, where are your glasses, madam?”

She reached for his arm and shrugged like she always did when he asked about her glasses,“Oh, you know, I don't really need them.”

“Oh, so you don't need them? So, how come you didn't see me, eh? Well, you are in luck, I won't bother you with that today. There are people here, that I want to introduce you to. Well, if you will? ”

With her usual flirtatiousness, she tilted her head on one side and smiled “Do you even have to ask? Now please, tell me that one of those people is the stallion sit at the table on the right? Oops, should I have talk more softy?”

Kurt glanced at Noah, who, having heard her comment was biting his lips to keep from laughing. “I don't know, but anyway. Maggie, let me introduce you to my very good friend Noah.”

Maggie held out her hand to the man, but to Kurt's big surprise instead of shaking it, Noah lifted the old lady's hand and lay a kiss on it, in a very chivalrous way.

Maggy giggled like the teenager she was once, "You are quite a sweet talker, aren't you? ” She didn't let him answer before adding, “Is he really just a very good friend? It seemed to me that something more is going on here, if not, it should be. ”

Kurt choked with his own saliva, and he attempted to ignore Sam and Angela's chuckles. By chance, Millie was taking care of another customer. Not daring to look at Noah, he continued his presentation, without pointing her barely understatement. He reached for Jude, who had been released by his baby carrier and he picked him up to his hips.

“Who do we have here? It is who I think it is?”

“Yes, Maggie, he is my son, Jude” The little boy was looking at Kurt proudly showing his two teeth while trying to gab his father's nose. His favorite game lately.

“Oh My goodness, he is absolutely stunning, like his dad!”

He was with a heavy heart every time he heard that sort of sentence, and yet he was starting to get used to it. The woman lowered her head toward Lucy, who was playing with the rattle hooked to the stroller. Knowing full well that she couldn't see her, Kurt shift to give Jude back to Noah, but the other man wasn't there anymore. Glancing around him, he found him, behind him, near the counter talking to Millie. Catching Sam's eyes, nodded, and Sam quickly understood his problem.

“Hey Jude-boy, comes with Uncle Sam.” As soon as he heard his uncle's voice, the little boy held his arms. The twins adored Sam, but since he has been so secretive lately, they saw him more rarely. Just in the morning, when Sam was waiting for Noah, and the few evenings he came home just after closing the shop.

Once the baby was with Sam, Kurt turned to Lucy and smiled. The little girl was really adorable in Carole's latest outfit: it was a black and white stripe dress with a bright red collar. His daughter had her mother's black hair. Despite her young age, she had hair everywhere on the head, but the funny thing she also wore a stand like Justin Beiber , in front of her eyes. She has always been like that. Why was that lock of hair growing more than the rest? Nobody knew, but Kurt loved it. Sometimes, he even tried to make a Topknot, but she never kept it for long.

“Hey, Luce, wanna come with Daddy? I have to introduce to someone.” And he held out his arms to her. By chance, she didn't turn her head to sulk or whatever she did when she ignored him, but screamed with her higher voice. He read somewhere she was discovering her voice. He slowly untied her before rising her up into the air, something she loved. He brushed a kiss on her temple before facing Maggie.

There, noticing the old woman was gripping a chair to stay on her feet, he winced. “Hey, Maggie, why don't we sit for a minute? Then, I will take care of your tea. ”

The woman beamed and nodded, so Kurt pushed a chair back to help her, then he sat in front of her.

“Is that your little girl? You said you have twins, didn't you? ”

He smiled, as if she remembers that it mean she was on a good day. “ Yes, Maggie, here is Lucy, Lucy? Say hello to Maggie. ”

However, by the way of hello, she frowned and made her usual duck face. Kurt groaned “Lucy, that's not a hello. ” But far from altering her expression, she just turned her head. Fortunately, Maggie didn't seem offended, far from it. Instead, she laughed. “Leave her be, she is just precious, aren't you little Lucy?"

Kurt kept talking to Maggie a few minutes, with Lucy pressed Stains his chest, until Noah came back, a big bag on the hand. His arrival cut Kurt in a middle of a sentence.

“Noah? ”

His friend seemed strangely unsecured. And the way he cleared his throat before talking comforted him in his thinking.

“I decided it was one of these situations where silence means assent, so I bought us lunch? ”

Kurt stopped and blinked, taken by the discussion, he completely dismissed Noah's invitation from his mind, and now even if he had wanted it to, he couldn't refuse. So, he smiled and nodded. After his agreement, he literally saw Noah's shoulders released.

“I have to change and take care of Maggie's order, then we can go. Sorry Maggie, it looks like I have to go. We will talk a bit more tomorrow? ”

A gentle smile on the face, Maggie waved “Don't worry about me. When you have such a handsome specimen asking you on a trip. YOU JUMP AT THE CHANCE!”

Feeling his cheek growing warm, he avoided all eyes and just let Noah take Lucy before hasty going to the back. While Kurt was in the back, Noah took the time to reinstall the children, then they left the shop fairly quickly once he served Maggie. Kurt was pushing a sleeping Jude in the stroller while Noah and Lucy walked beside him.

The little one was in a talkative mood and Kurt was smiling to her exchange with the “handsome specimen” next to him as Maggie had said.

“I am sorry... ”

“Why? ”

“About Maggie. She is wonderful, but subtlety is really not her middle name. ”

A peal of laugh answer him “Don't worry, she is rather refreshing. And, it's obvious she think the best of you. Do you know she ask about my intentions?”

Kurt stumbled and Noah caught his arm and helped him to keep standing. “Hey, be careful, you're alright? ”

“Yes, thanks, you took me by surprise, that's it. ”

Kurt was starting to wonder if presented Maggie to Noah had been a good idea. He wanted to ask about his friend's answer, but at the same time he was a bit scare to know.

“I told her my intentions were the purest possible and that she didn't need to worry. But, I am not sure she believed me.”

Because the discussion topic was awkward, at least, to him, Kurt decided to change it and without any subtle he nodded toward the bag Noah was holding he said

“So, what did you get us for lunch? ”

“I am not saying.”

“Do you realize that I made almost everything you find in the shop? ”

“Yep. ”

“So?”

“I am still not saying, however, you can try to guess. ”

“Okay, first one question: is there a drink, a sandwich and a dessert each?”

“More and less.”

“Okay, first is easy, I think water for me and soda for you?”

“Winner.”

And they continued to play until they reached the park where they sought a peaceful place in the shade of a tree. By chance, it wasn't hard to find, and soon they were both more and less lying on a blanket, the two sleeping babies next to them. Lucy fell asleep in the bay carrier, and Noah managed to carefully rise her and lay her close to them. As for Jude, he was napping ever since they left the shop.

Being as caution as possible, to not disturb Lucy, Kurt began to take their lunch out of the bag, or this was his intention, but Noah stole him the bag. “Nope! I'll take care of it. You missed guessing part of the dessert, so don't try to cheat Mister Hummel. Now, will you sit down? ”

Kurt did what he was told, and refrained to pout like he urged to: He didn't want Lucy to see him pouting, she didn't need another example, Santana already make a huge impression.

“This is for you, enjoy your meal! And here is for me. ” Then, he held Kurt his bottle of water and took his coca cola. The ice tea, which Millie put in a thermos she found in the back would be for later. They eat was enjoyable silence as, and Kurt was happy to be here.

He glanced at his friend who looked completely delighted by his Sandwich/tomato/country ham/salad and goat cheese since was moaning with pleasure with each mouthful.

“Good, hum? ”

“Damn! That's delicious, was sort of cheese is that? No, I don't care just thank you. ”

Kurt laughed, “ I think I should be the one who thank you. I mean, it was a good idea. I rarely take time to sit and enjoy the moment, even less during the week... So yes, thank you. Now, finish your sandwich, I wanna know which dessert do I get!”

“Look at you! Impatient and all! It's like you never get to eat sweet thing like that. ”

“You are not far from the truth. ” Catching Noah puzzled expression, Kurt explained “I don't eat much of that. Actually, I try them when Angela and I are working on a new recipe, but that's it. Sebastian consumed more of them than me. ”

“That's so strange. ”

“Why? ”

“I don't know, I imagined that people who choose to be chef did it because they like eating, ”

“I do like it, but it doesn't mean I should indulge too often. Do you know my dad had a heart attack when I was in high school? ”

“No.”

“Well, he did and he stayed in the coma during a few days. It was, “Kurt cleared his throat,” It was hard, very hard. We didn't know if he would wake up, or if there would be any damage in his brain or... Yet, he was very lucky. He had a diet to follow and he still do at some point. I am sure you noticed he didn't follow it very closely the last time he came. But whatever. All this to say that I love cooking, for me, for other people, but I know that the things I am selling shouldn't be eaten every day... That's I don't indulge too often. ”

“Got it, chief. It must be hard for Millie. ”

“Why?”

“Well, maybe I am wrong, but she is clearly overweight. So, she is neither a big eater but healthy, nor she is part of the people who fight constantly with food and have some health problem like diabetes or heart stuff. So in which case it must be hard to work here and look at all those delicious things without being able to taste them. The torture of Tantalus ”

Hearing those words broke Kurt's heart. He felt guilty for not having thought about it sooner. True, it was her choice to work here in the first place, but he couldn't help but felt bad about all the time he proposed her a taste or to bring leftover back home. He should have thought about it earlier. Noah cut off his reasoning.

“Now, what do we have here?One vanilla eclair for me. Do you know that my awful best friend always talks about them, but he never bought one neither for Sarah nor me? He just teases us! He is evil, isn't he? And here comes the thing you have been waiting for. Let me offer you: a piece of lemon meringue tart. Millie said it was your favorite. I hope she didn't mislead me? ”

“She didn't. That's my personal favorite. Now, give it to me before some little people wake up and demand to eat.”

“Good idea.”

They savored their dessert in silence, except for the obscene noise Noah was making while eating. Kurt tried to look somewhere else, but it was hard: his friend. His _sexy, manly and sadly straight _ friend was eating a very phallic cake. Nibbling a bit from one extremity, a bit from the other, sucking the white creme all while licking his lips at regular interval making the moment very awkward. For the first time, Kurt felt his erection growing in Noah's presence.

That was bad, very bad, he cast a glance down, hoping his erection was not that visible in his very tight jean. Unfortunately, it wasn't the case, so he shift a bit to change his position. And, he forced himself to focus his attention on his tart. He didn't lie when he said it was his favorite. He adored the contrast between the acidity of the lemon and the sweetness of the meringue He didn't know why he didn't think about it, actually, It should have been my first idea. His thought went back to what Noah said about Millie. And deep down he knew the other man was right. That realization put a small blow to morale. It was sad to think about it, even more when he remembered how much he had much work Carole and he had to find a recipe that works with his father's diet at the time. He finished the last bit when an idea crossed his mind. Why not try to create a new “line”. Dishes good, but low calory? He didn't get the time to dig it further when he heard Noah yelled “Be careful!”

Raising his eyes, he saw a monster running toward them. It was big, color sand, hairy with a huge tongue wetted of saliva hanging. And he froze. He wasn't a dog person, really not.

“BUDDY COME! BUDDY!”

Suddenly, Buddy was very close to them and Kurt realized something: LUCY! The little girl was sleeping on the blanket! He jumped and reached for her, and sighed: Noah already took care of that. Then, Kurt stood up and gathering all his courage, stood up in front of the two of them. He just had the time to close his eyes before the dog, a Great Dane, Scoob, but brindle jump on him and started licking his cheeks.

“Down! Buddy down!”

Kurt pushed the dog, Buddy since it seemed to be his name, in vain. It was a giant of muscles. In the back of his mind, Kurt heard a baby crying, Lucy: the move Noah made to take her in his arms was most certainly too quick and it woke her up. Kurt knew that Noah would do his best to help her to calm down, he didn't have to worry about that: he should focus on his fight against that fucking dog!

Finally, Buddy's owner was there, he somehow managed to put the leash back and Kurt was freed.

“I am so sorry, I don't know what happened to him, he never had such a reaction! Please, tell me you're not hurt!”

Kurt shook his head, still affected. He closed his eyes, to ease his breath and get the beat of his heart down. Counted to three before reopening them. Face to him was the most charming man ever, he got the same boy next door look than Finn had, without being as tall. Brown hair, sort of disheveled but most probably because of his course behind Buddy, sweet brown eyes and very kissable lips, all wrapped in a very nice body. Kurt smiled it was Ryan Guzman with a bit less muscled.

“I am fine, a bit scared, but yes, fine. ” He peeked at the dog, “That's an impressive dog you have here.”

The man put a hand on the dog's head “ Yes, but I swear he is a pure teddy bear. Sometime, I think he doesn't realize he is a that big. ”

“I thought it was he first time it happened?”

“It is, with someone who isn't me. I am really very sorry. May I offer you a cup of coffee? As for an apology? ” And the guy flashed him a beautiful smile, which left Kurt with jelly legs. He wetted his lips, and with butterflies in his stomach, he noticed that the stranger was following the tracing. He was about to accept, after all, didn't he just agree with his friends that it was time for him to get back on the dating scene? Was it wise to accept a coffee from a stranger, whatever good looking he was? He didn't even known the guy's name! As if he could read his thought, Buddy's owner held his hand and present himself “Sorry, first of all I am Stephen, Sephen Gibbons and I swear I am not an ax murderer”

“Well, you would be stupid to say otherwise, wouldn't you? ”

Noah's voice surprised Kurt, He completely forgot he wasn't alone... Lucy! In a beat, he turned around and he sighed, relieved. The baby was huddled in Noah's arms, playing with his medal.

“Sorry, I didn't notice you behind... ” And, Stephen left his sentence in suspense, clearly waiting for Kurt to fill the blank, which he did with his brightest smile.

“Kurt, Kurt Hummel. ”

“Noah, and this is Kurt's kids. Twins. Babies. ” And, Kurt literally saw Stephen's face going whiter and whiter at every word Noah added. Then, before Kurt could attempt to save the situation the man and the dog were gone. As well as Kurt's dream of any coffee date.

Frowning, he sat down again and glared at his friend. It felt like Noah did it intentionally. He opened his mouth to say so, but Noah cut him off

“Hey, can you give me the bag with the diapers? It looks like miss Lucy is real, but really wet. ” Kurt didn't like the idea of changing her here, in the middle of the park. Yet, he reached for the bag and started to take the necessary out. Then suddenly he had an idea. “Wait, I am gonna make a little shelter. ”

“Why? It's not like it's very windy, and it's kind of hot out there!”

Kurt glanced at Noah without stopping his preparation and replied ”I know, but I don't like her being a bare bottom in public. You never know who is watching.”

Kurt felt the skeptical look of his friend, but he didn't bring it up. Once the place was done, Lucy was laid on it and Kutr turned to care of Jude who had also woken up. The remainder of the afternoon was spent playing with the kids and cheering their progress. It was so funny to look at Lucy crawl like some GI or Jude tasted the grass. Not eating it, but touching it, and watching it moving.

It was around 5 P.M when they headed home, and by the time they arrived Kurt was exhausted. Noah and he went in their separate way on the doorstep, or rather, as soon as all the kids' belongings were inside his home.

That night, Kurt went to bed early, and he wasn't long to fall asleep, however, he had the time to think about the short meeting with Stephen and the weird reaction of Noah. It was as if his friend voluntary said what everybody knew to be the best way to make a potential date flew by the window.

 

OooOoO

 

Whistling, Noah came back home, delight of his afternoon, if not of his whole day. Sebastian was right, it had been a freaky long time since he spent any quality time with Kurt and it was fun. He frowned, out of the moment when this stupid man and his stupid dog interfere in.

"Someone looks happy. Did you have a good day Puckie pie. "

"Shut up, Seb!" Noah joined his friend who was literally slumped on the couch. He lifted Sebastian's legs, sat down and put them on his thighs.

"What are you doing?"

Opting to ignore the comment, he asked "What are you doing here?"

"In case you forget it, I do live here too, idiot. "

"I know, I mean it's early." He glanced at his friend and noticed how tired and pale he was. "Are you feeling good?"

"Not really, I feel sick all day, and I've started having a headache around 1 P.M."My boss took pity on me and told me to go home."

Noah remained silent for a moment. Sebastian has an iron constitution, so he rarely saw him this down, except when he was a hangover. "Do you need something? Should not you go to the doctor?"

"No, I have been resting since my return. I took a pill for headaches half an hour ago, so it should kick in very soon."

Noah's attention was focused on Seb, trying to decide if it was the right decision or not.

“Stop worrying, it's only a migraine. It sometimes happens. Relax. Now, tell me what put you in such a good mood? ”

Without shifting his attention from Seb's face, he answered “Nothing, I just spent a good afternoon. ”

“ Sure, you have, what did you do? Did you get laid or something? ”

“NO!" Reminding his friend headache he cringed "Sorry, I mean. No, I make the most of the good weather, of the sun, at the park. ”

“Humm kinky. ”

“Come on! Stop it, and get your mind out of the gutter! I was with Kurt... ”

“It doesn't help me much, dude. Kurt and you together, and rolling in the grass... ”

“With Lucy and Jude. ”

“Burke! Way to crash my phantasm!”

“Your phantasm? No, wait, I don't wanna know. ”

His best friend's eyes were still closed, but the teasing smile on his lips said it all.

“You are sure of that? 'Cause I have to say it's nice No'. So very attractive. ”

“Yes, I am sure; and our afternoon was family friendly, thank you very much. ”

“Sad, oh so sad. ”

“Well... ”

Sebastian cracked one eye open ”Well? ”

“There was this guy who totally tried to crash our moment. The dude couldn't hold back his dog and let me tell you it wasn't a Chihuahua. It nearly jumped on Kurt and scared the shit out of Lucy. The poor baby woke up crying and yelling. And you know what? While I was comforting her, that jerk put a move on Kurt.”

“Was he hot or what? ”

“Who fucking cares really? ”

“I do, and I am sure Kurt does too. . ”

“Well, I don't care. Come on, what kind of man try to pick up a man who is obviously having family time with his kids and all the shit? Let me tell you: jerks, or assholes, or cheaters. ”

“Wow, don't you think you are going a bit too far?”

“No, but it doesn't matter.” Noah laughed “You should have seen the man's face when I presented myself and the twins. ”

“What did you say? ”

“Not much. Just 'here you have Kurt's kids. Twins. Babies' and that Stephen's guy went whiter that a ghost before I finished speaking. Strangely, he disappeared in less than two seconds. I told you, he's a jerk. ”

“If you say so. I hope Kurt wasn't too disappointed. ”

“I am sure he wasn't. Why would he be bothered? ”

“Well, we've just gotten him to agree he need to meet new people. You know, to have a life outside of the shop and the kids. So if the guy was hot, something you still didn't tell me about, it would have been a good start for him. ”

Sebastian's revelation echoed weirdly inside of him. Yet, he didn't want to dwell on it. Instead, he closed is eyes, laid his head on the back of the couch and changed the topic. “Is Sarah's back yet? ”

His sister was spending the day shopping with Brittany.

“Nope.”

“Brit doesn't work tonight, does she?”

“I don't know, probably not or they would already be there.”

They might convince her to stay for dinner, “Do you feel up for a guest?”

“Brit? Yes. She does those wonderful rub which heals the headache. ”

“Still here then? ”

“Hum.”

"Okay, sleep well, I'll take care of everything." But her best friend was already lost in her dreams. Noah stayed a moment longer, looking into space, as if his brain was paused, until he realized with a jump that he had to call Brittany to see if she was free before starting dinner. Since the young woman had the annoying habit of not hearing her phone tone, he crossed her finger waiting for her to pick it up. He was lucky, she answered rather quickly, but unfortunately she has a date that night and could not stay long. However, she was free on the following Sunday and would be very happy to spend the day with them, since apparently Quinn was not at home and Brit did not want to be stuck alone at home once again.

Glad with the answer, despite the change of plan, Noah went to the kitchen and began preparing dinner for three. He was not a master cook like Kurt, but he was able to whip a little something quite easily. At least it was easy when Sarah was not at her side trying to help, since the girl was not such a helper in the kitchen despite her best efforts. Noah tried not to twist his mouth when he remembered his last test, which took place the previous week when he managed to squander the last eggs they had in the refrigerator by putting them in an empty pan to make The hard-boiled eggs. WITHOUT WATER.

Shaking his head, he concentrated on his preparations. Nothing fancy, just a good, simple salad. By putting the finishing touches on his salad, he thought of checking up in the freezer the ice he hoped to eat for dessert. Fortunately, it was still there as he heard the front door open before the two shoppers entered. Immediately, he went to greet them and he asked for silence, since Seb was sick and rested on the couch. Immediately, Brit, caught what he was talking about and went to work his magic.

Ten minutes later, Sebastian stood, not only with a best in form, but way much better than before. Sunday lunch unfortunately was postponed because Brittany had the job in the last few minutes, one of his dancing colleagues got sick. It was only three weeks later that the four of them were able to sit at the kitchen table. Noah was happy to finale make up lost time with Brit. She was so funny while talking about her experiences in Broadways. It was so refreshing to see her so taken by the show while being part of the magic in the making. Noah was happy to finally make up for lost time with Brit. She was so amusing and refreshing when she talked about her experiences in Broadways. It was wonderful to see her so taken from the show, whereas she was part of the magic in the making.

"You know, Puck, you should definitely come and see the show."

"I did it, Brit, twice, don't you remember?" He told her with a warm and charming smile. She tended to forget that sort of thing.

“I know that, but it changes a lot since then”

"It did?"

"Hey, why just him? I want to go too!" Sarah's cry came straight from the heart and all laughed.

"Of course you want to, my show is the best;"

"Oh Brit, I like your modesty," commented Sebastian deadpan. The blond, not noticing the teasing, sent her friend a dazzling smile "Thank you Seb. Do you want to come too?”

“Should I? Because, you know I love you, but my love for musical isn't exponential of my love for you. To be straightforward, it's the opposite. I love you just as much as I hate them. Which is a lot, in both case.”

“Oh... Well, that's why I asked Puck and not you.” Conclude the young woman sticking her tongue out. For Sarah's greatest pleasure. It was offbeat to hear someone calling him as Puck. It was rare nowadays. However, he couldn't ask her to call him Noah, he Still remembered when someone did it in high school. She never understood it was him the guy was talking about. Brit was nice, sweet and smart in her own way. That's why there were some things she didn't understand, nor didn't want to understand, he had never been able to say.

“Okay, what can I do if I am more open mind than our dear Seb here... ”

“Musically speaking man, because other-while. . “

”Shut up Seb, there are innocent people here. ”

“Are you talking about sex? ”

“Sarah!”

“What? ! I am young not stupid. I mean, every-time, neither you or Quinn is asking him to shut up, it's because he is talking about sex.”

“She'd got you, dude!”

“Shut up”, Noah turned to glance at Sarah and added, “And, he wasn't talking about sex, just saying garbage. Inside, he knew his sister wasn't the pure and innocent little girl he imagined: she is thirteen now. Thought, he couldn't help but wonder if he should be more careful with her media time, before focusing on what he wanted to say. ”So, I was saying maybe I am more open than Seb but Musicals aren't my favorite neither. What's the great change? ” He acted as if it didn't see Sebastian mouthing “Yes, I was” in Sarah's way while the teenager was giggling in silent.

As if she has been waiting for the question, Brit tilted her head, smiled and started talking about the new understudy for the role of Aladdin.

“He is good looking, a bit shorter than me, nice body; lovely curly black hair, a killer voice. You would make a very nice couple. ”

“But? ”

“But what? ”

“Come on Brit, such a perfect description, and he is single? There have to be a 'but'. What is it? . ”

She pouted, “Well, he has a small...obsession? ”

“His hair? ” Offered Sarah.

Brit shook her head.

“Stardom? ” Noah looked at Sebastian, eyes wide open.

“What? He is a Broadway wannabe!”

“Hey, so I am!”

“But you are an exception sweety. So do tell me, am I right? ”

Brit thought about it, “ Well, he might, a little bit. However, that's not what I was thinking about. Puck? Any idea anyone? ”

“He is a huge fan of Keeping up with the Shitashians? ”

“Not that I know, but that would be wonderful: I love Kim and Kanye, they are so hot together!!”

Frighten, Noah brushed the awful image of the said couple out of his head and pushed the discussion in the an other direction. “ I'm giving up. What about you guys? ”

Sebastian did too, but Sarah gave few more guesses such as: clowns, doll, bugs or spider. All wrong.

“Okay, I give up too. What is it? ”

Brittany sipped some juice, obviously trying to save time.

“Brit? ”

“Alright, I told you he is really nice and all, but he is still so into his ex. He really needed to meet the Puckasaurus to forget... ”

“Hey Brit, you didn't tell us the name of this future big star of yours. Please, tell me it's not some Blaine Ander..”

She jumped to her feet and clapped her hands “Anderson, yes it is! Do you know him? ”

The name didn't ring any bell in Noah, but thanks to the wince on his best friend's face, he knew it wasn't the truth about Sebastian.

“Fuck, yes, I know him.” Seb turned to look at Noah and add “ It's the man I didn't want to talk about last time. ”

She jumped to her feet and clapped her hands “Anderson, yes it is! Do you know him personally? ”

The name didn't ring any bell in Noah, but thanks to the wince on his best friend's face, he knew it wasn't the truth about Sebastian.

“Fuck,of course, I know him.” Seb turned to look at Noah and added “ It”s the man I didn't want to talk about last time.”

Noah smirked to himself. He knew there was something striking in there and he will finally learn what. “So, Sebastian what was the problem with Sir Blaine Ander? ”

“Anderson.” Corrected Sarah.

“What?"He wondered out loud, baffled with her intervention.

"His name, it's Blaine Anderson, not Ander.” Seeing the surprised look on her brother' face, she explained, a bit on the defensive. “What? You might not like Broadway's shit as Merkaat calls them, but I do and I follow. Blaine is the next big name and I totally agree with Brit he is very cute. ”

Brit nodded, agreed, “He is and nice and smart and... ”

“And he is Kurt's psycho ex-fiancé. ”

Sebastian's revelation shook up Brittany quite a bit. She has met Kurt a few times since Christmas, and she came to love her unicorn and his foals as she called them. She knew how the babies have been dropped on the doorstep when neither Kurt nor Sam were at home, she knew that if Noah didn't foster them, Lucy and Jude would have ended up int the hospital or worse at the police station. And so on that Blaine guy, wasn't as perfect any more. And his little obsession with his ex looked worse with this new light.

It took some time to help Brittany to settle down once they crossed Sebastian's data with hers. And, they didn't like the conclusions. Not good at all. To be honest, this Blaine's guy seemed certifiable and Noah was worried about Kurt. Of course, his friend was now aware of being watched, but it could still be dangerous. Even more now that Kurt decided to go back on the dating scene. It was safe to say the weirdo wouldn't like it. Even more seeing as he was determinate to get Kurt back.

Noah needed to talk to Kurt. And the sooner was better.

 

oOoOoO

 

"Come on, Jude, come and see Daddy," said Kurt from the blanket where he was lying beside his son. Jude did a very good job at laying down on his back, motionless (except for his legs and arms which were almost always on the move) and Kurt spent a lot of time encouraging him to roll. He did it very often when Lucy was sleeping, as she was at the moment,or busy with someone else.

Until that time in vain, but he did not lose hope. The doctor said he should not compare the two kids, but Kurt could not help but noticed his little girl have been moving around for some time now, and worried about his boy. The boy laughed and beat his legs on the floor playing with a rattle, his Blinky next to him.

Opting to move a small maraca to push the little boy to turn on him.

“Come and see daddy, Jude, you can do it! Yes you can, little boy, yes you can!” Kurt was waiting, eyes wide open and the heart beating wildly, and the baby did it. “Bravo! Judy boy! Bravo!”

He let the baby grab the toy once he was on his belly, and clapped. If Kurt was happy with the progress, Jude didn't seem to enjoy much his new position, since he began to scream. Without a break, Kurt took him in his arms to kiss him, proudly. Suddenly the front door opened, surprised he glanced up and saw Noah coming in. His friend never barged in without knocking before, but Kurt wasn't disturbed, too happy to have someone to share the new event with.

“You are just in time! My boy, here, managed to roll into his stomach, isn't he the best?” He glanced at the man and noticed the determination on his friend's face. A determination mixed with some worry, which alarmed him. “You've got a problem? ”

“You can say that. Congratulation Judy-boy.” And Noah, bent to brush a kiss on Jude's forehead, before letting himself fall on the floor beside Kurt. “Is Lucy still sleeping? ”

Kurt sat up, keeping Jude on the knee. “Yes, her night has been fleeting. So, what's on your mind today? ”

“Why didn't you tell me? ” Noah asked without watching him.

Puzzled, Kurt stared at his friend, attempting to understand what he was talking about, then like a stroke, he knew. “It's kind of new, I only met him last week. We only talked on the phone twice this week and he asked me out last night. I didn't want to talk about it in case it didn't work. By the way how did you know? Did you see Sam? ”

“Sam? No. You talked with that psycho of Glaine? Why the fuck did you do that?” This time he rose his head and gawked at him,

Glenn? Who was Glenn? That discussion was beyond understanding. “Vocabulary, there is a baby here, and who is Glenn? ”

“The guy you have a rendezvous with?” Noah spit his question with some much scorn Kurt didn't appreciate it.

“No, that's Justin.”

“Who is Justin?”

“The guy I met last week at the club. The one I am having dinner with tomorrow. Who are you talking about exactly? ”

“You have a DATE? ”

Noah's exclamation was insulting and once more Kurt didn't appreciate it. “Hey! Why was it such a surprise? I am dating material, you know? Tonnes of guys at the club have tried to pick me up!”

His friend only realized then how hurtful his insinuations were, and he was kind enough to look sheepish. “Sorry, I didn't mean in like that...”

“Oh, and what did you mean then? ”

“Nothing! I know you are dating material. You are handsome, smart, funny, it's just that I didn't you have a date. That's it ”

Kurt frowned, that discussion was completely nonsensical, or rather some key point was missing on both parts. He settled Jude back on the floor, organized some games around him to motivate him to repeat his rolling. Then, he stood up and headed for the kitchen. This talk clearly needed some food. Two minutes later, he was back, a bottle of coke, two glasses and some cookies. He sat on his couch, waving to Noah to join him.

“Okay, let's start over again. What's the matter, dear? Since apparently it's not my date. And who is Glenn? ” Noah nibbled a cookie, staring into space. Kurt laid a hand on his friend's thigh.

“Hey? Come on, what's the matter? I am starting to worry there.”

That seemed to do the trick. “Starting? How come you aren't already? ”

“Noah, I don't know what you are talking about. I am totally lost. ”

“Glaine.” And he, somehow, managed to stress on the name as if it has more three syllables

“But who is GLENN? ”

“Your ex!”

At this name, Kurt giggled.

“Hey, I don't see what's funny! You have someone stalking you!”

“It's not Glenn, it's Blaine! And, why are you saying he is stalking me? ” Noah was fixing his disbelief, so Kurt corrected himself. “Alright, I learnt from Seb that he was following my Facebook account closely, but.... ”

“Facebook and? ”

“Apparently, he comes to watch me at the shop, but I've NEVER seen him, so who care? ”

“I care, and you should care too. That guy is a nut!”

“No, he isn't a nut. He just has this silly idea that we are soul-mate and have been made to be with each other. ”

“That's I said: he is a crackpot.“

Kurt knitted his brow, “Be nice, I used to think it was cute, and as I said, he didn't do anything to me, and Seb might be wrong or have misunderstood the situation. ”

“Brit said the same.”

That roused Kurt's interest. “Brit? ”

“Yes, Brit ”

“How did she know him? ” He racked his brain, but couldn't remember telling her. “ I never have... ”

“Nope, she worked with him. Apparently, he is the new understudy of Aladdin and she was trying to set me up with him. ”

“You? What a funny idea that is! ”

“And why that? I am dating material, you know? ” Noah threw him his own words back.

“I know, you are, but he hmm, well, he didn't seem to be your kind. That's all;”

Raising one eyebrow, and smirking his friend replied “ And why that? She said he was good looking, smaller than me, nice body, lovely hair, a killer voice. Is she wrong? ”

“No, but I don't think he is the right person, for you. Wrong equipment to start with, no? ”

“Equipment? ” His friend was obviously puzzled.

“Well, ” Kurt realized, a little bit uncomfortable, that they never really talked about that before. Of course, Kurt had been very clear from the start about his homosexuality, but Noah never said anything in any way. And, because of the daughter he had with Quinn when they were younger, Kurt just assumed he was straight. But, that was just a presumption on his part.

Is it possible that he was wrong? “You like women, right?”

“I... What? Who the hell tell you that idiocy? ” Noah seemed dumbfound, and Kurt lowed his eyes to watch Jude playing, really embarrassed under the scrutiny of his friend.

“No one, it's just, well, there is Beth so I thought... But I was apparently mistaken... Sorry... I...”

“Cheers, man, I've got it. We never talked about it so you couldn't know, but yeah, I am gay too. Quinn and I happened... We were both very young. We were not in a relationship or anything like that. We had sex. Once. And whatever.”

“Okay, You don't have to explain I made some presumptions where I shouldn't have.”

“Don't flog yourself, it's not a big deal. And there is a more important matter to discuss.”

“There is? ”Kurt raised his eyes, inquiring then he's got it, “Oh, you mean Blaine?” To be honest Kurt would rather discuss Noah's newly gay status than he ex-fiancé, but his opinion didn't seem to matter much at that moment.

“I definitively mean Blaine. What she said confirm Seb's information and to tell you the truth, it scares me. That guy does look to be a nut. Come on he shows people pictures of you and the kids saying you have some disagreement at the moment, but it will soon get better, and as far as she knows he comes to the shop very often.... ”

“But I told you, I never saw him and Sam either!”

“He has shown pictures of it and of you on his Facebook account!”

“But how... ”

“We checked it out last night. And, that idiot's got it still open to public. I just think you should be careful. Even more now, if you start to date again. I mean, from what Seb told me your friends said Glenn proved to be jealous in the past. I bet he won't like it ”

“You are getting all worked up about hearsay. ”

“Be honest, are they wrong? ”

“No, but it was a long time ago. And, it's not as if I have been dateless since then. ”

“You didn't? ”

“No! Just after we ended things, I went out a lot with Santana, Elliott and Sam. And more often than not, we all have hooks-up. ” Noticing the teasing smile on Noah's face Kurt quickly added “not together, you pervert! And, there was Adam. ”

“Adam? ”

“It was around the time Sam and I opened the shop. He was a very nice guy, but I didn't have a lot of time to give to our relationship and he left for London a few months later. So. Yes, it's not like I have been the king of chastity since we ended it, and nothing weird happened. ” Lucy started to call from her room, and Kurt jumped from the couch, happy of the distraction. Noah stayed with them a bit longer, but when Kurt made it clear he didn't want to talk about Blaine anymore, he left, obviously annoyed.

Kurt pushed Blaine to the back of his head, and once the twins were in bed for the night, he began to sort out his clothes for his date. Justin looked like a nice guy and Kurt really enjoyed their night at the club (which was actually when they met) as well as the few talks they had on the phone.

Kurt closed his eyes and tried to picture the man inside his head. Justin was a good head higher than he, which was a nice contrasted from his past relationships. His black hair was cropped, and soft under his palm. His dark chocolate eyes were warm, bright and smart, as for his smile, it was just as delicious as the muscles of his arms. And Kurt loved men with nice muscle arms.

Now, that he thought about it, he's got a little something of a younger Shemar Moor the delicious actor of Criminal Mind _ which was one of Finn's favorite TV shows. Fortunately, if Justin shared some physical characteristics with the man, he was not an actor, nor an actor wannabe, because Kurt's already been there twice and he didn't feel the urge to give it a third try. Another positive point, the man was a teacher, so he most certainly like kids, which would be helpful when he'll tell him about Lucy and Jude. Something that didn't come up, yet.

He reopened his eyes, and kept searching through his wardrobe, noticing for the first time how small it was compared to the one he had in high school. At the same time, it wasn't as if he would be able to use all the designer shirts or pants in his everyday life. He cackled while imagining himself in the kitchen of the shop wearing his corset and kilt.

“You're alright? ”

He jumped and turned around, taken by Sam's arrival.

“Oh, well, yeah, I didn't know you were back. ”

“Obviously... So, what's funny?” Kurt's eyes scrutinized his friend, Sam leaned in the doorway, casually dressed. Kurt couldn't help, but noticed the clothes were different from what he was wearing in the shop), a lot more relaxed.

“Nothing, just a thought I've had. So, nice evening? ” He grabbed some pants, considered it a bare second before tossing it on the bed.

“Yes, perfect if I dare say. What are you doing, a late spring cleaning? ”

“No, Shaggy, your Scoob scores himself a date for tomorrow night and he can't find a single thing to wear. Help? ”

“You are asking me to help you in mode department, are you ill?”

“Shut up! Don't repeat it, but I haven't dated in a while and I am sort of stress. So, you wanna help? ”

Sam shrugged, “Okay. So where is Noah taking you?”

“Noah? ”

“Yes, he is the one you are going out with, isn't he? ”

Eyes, while open Kurt shook his head: “No! Why would you even think that? ”

“Sorry, I don't know, I thought you were getting closer. So who is the lucky sod? ”

“Justin, we met last week while I was out with Santana, Dani and Seb. And that's the problem. We are just acquainted and I have absolutely no fucking clue on where we are going.”

“Isn't going on a date the main purpose of a date? What did he tell you? ”

Kurt chose not to notice the first part of the sentence, detesting when his friend brought out the obvious

“Not much, just casual. However, what does casual mean for him? Is it plain jeans or pants; shirt or T-shirt?” Kurt slouched on his bed, eyes closed and sighed: he really hated that part about dating. The unknown. Sam's laugh pushed Kurt to reopen his eyes. “What? That's not even funny!”

Playing his Sammy's part, Sam 'd gotten closer and sat beside Kurt to pet his head, “Gentle, gentle Scoob.”

Kurt shook his head and attempted to push Sam's hand away, then, playing his own part he stuck out his tongue to lick his best friend, only to start a friendly fight with him. Something they haven't done in a long time. They played fighting for a few minutes before bursting out of laugh.

Laying side by side on the bed, they tried to catch their breaths.

“Thank you, I needed that. ”

“You're welcome, so do you still need help? ”

“No, I think I've got it now. After all, it's just a date, no need to stress, right? ”

“Nope. It's just a date,. ”

Speaking of date, when am I meeting that mysterious girlfriend of yours? ”

Silent meet his words “Sam? ”

“Soon. ”

“Promise? ”

“Cross my heart and blah blah blah. ”

“Okay, just so you know, whoever she is, I am sure I will love her. ”

“Whoever? Really? ”

Kurt took a break, “With the exception of you-know-who-she-is? Yes, because she makes you happy. Okay, even if it's her, I'll do my best to be nice because, I repeat : she makes you happy. Now do reassure me. It's not her, is it? ”

“Put your mind at rest, it's not her. ”

“Pfew. Ok so why all the secrecy? ”

“Well, can you keep a secret? ”

Kurt glanced at Sam one eyebrow up ”Alright, stupid question. The secrecy is not for your intent. ”

“You realize that it makes absolutely no sense, right? Whom intent is it, if it's not mine? The twins? ”

“There is a logic, but I can't explain to you. I'm sorry about that. ”

Kurt tried to give a sense of all that, and suddenly things get themselves into place. “ Of course, it's not for the twins! It's for Seb, Noah, or Brit or Sarah!" then he corrected himself, "No, not the girls. It's for one of the other two!”

“What? What made you think that? How did you get to that conclusion?“ Sam was starting to stutter, obviously surprised by the way the Kurt's mind had worked

“Quinn. Noah and Seb said she has someone new in her life, something that Brittany more and less confirmed. She is your mysterious girlfriend! No need to say a word, I know when I am right. And here, I am. But don't sweat, I swear I won't say anything to anyone until you give me the green light. And just between you and me, I think the two of you make a lovely couple. In a very Ken and Barby's way. ”

“Hey!”

“Sorry, but you know I'm right. Now, get up off my bed! We are stretched on all my pants and I have to make some choices before going to bed. ”

“Okay, then I will let you do that.” And without further ado, he left. Followed by Kurt's laugh. He could bet Sam didn't wait to be in his bedroom before pulling his phone out of his pocket to call his girlfriend. Shaking his head, Kurt started to clean his bed, quickly picking a tight gray jeans, an adjusted purple shirt, and a lovely jacket before heading for bed.

The next day dragged on forever. If he was realistic, Kurt knew the patrons were not more difficult today than any other day, just like the Lucy didn't splashed more water than usual during her bath, yet it felt like it. Since Kurt was working very early in the morning, Justin has been kind enough to organize an early evening date. And, from their brief discussion during lunch time, Kurt managed to snag some information such as the reservation at the restaurant and how they were going to some show after that.

The odds were on a Broadway show, since Justin and he shared the same love for musicals. Even if Kurt never had the time to go to an actual show and just listen to various CD or iPod.

The last time, he went to see a show in live, was with Finn. Sam and he still lived in Brunswick. Before Lucy and Jude, before Les delyces, so more than three years ago. So it was a long time ago, in a different life. All that to say he was more than excited for his date, and he couldn't wait for his baby-sitter to arrive so he could leave for the night. He checked if the kids meals were ready (they were), checked his clothes (very nice if he dared to say so), his clutch bag ready, and if Dani didn't arrive very soon he was going to be late!

"Sorry, sorry, sorry," said the aforementioned as she rushed to come after opening the door.

"Hi Dani. It's good, you're just a little bit late, I won't mention it. Okay, the kids are ready for bed, have been bathed and are in pajamas. Come with me, I'll show for their dinners."

"Kurt, I know where everything is. Come one, it's not the first time, you know?"

"I do know, but be a doll, and follow me."

He listened as she quickly welcomed the children who were playing in their park before following him. He was waiting with his refrigerator's door opened "Okay, here Lucy's bottle and here Jude's, do not mix them cause..."

"Jude was lactose intolerant."

"Well, you know... "

"Yes, I know my niece and nephew."

“Placate me, would you?” She smiled, nodded and zipped her mouth to let him finish. “There is the mashed food. And remember: Jude eats his vegetable before his milk and Lucy is the other way around.”

He closed the door and went back to the living room without taking a break in his explanations, "They had their last meal two hours ago so they shouldn't be hungry before at least half past seven. Sometime Lucy fall asleep just after dinner, you can take her to her bed, but wait at least one hour for Jude in case he's got some regurgitations. The baby rocker is okay for him. What else can I tell you? You've got my phone number, and Noah and Sebastian are here if you needed anything. And...”

“And, that's it. Say good night to the kids and go 'cause now you are late and it's not my fault. ”

Kurt looked at his watch and cringed. “You're absolutely right.” He kissed her cheek, kissed the forehead of each baby and repeated them, he was leaving and that he will be there later, and then he was gone.

He grinned when he heard Dani scream “Have a nice date, and don't do anything I wouldn't do.”

As soon as the door closed, Kurt hurried his pace. He hated being late and it was not looking promising. Hopefully, it wouldn't be an omen for the whole evening. He bumped Sebastian in the stairway, but he didn't stop for a small talk, just saying “Sorry, can't stay I am late! Tell you later!”

“Go Kurt and get it! And I wanna have all the details...” But the voice got lost when he went through the door. He headed for the nearest bus stop, if he was lucky he won't have long to wait. He was lucky and as soon as the vehicle was on the road, he checked the address in his text message. :

 

7:00 on the 9th Ave.

 

It was a good thing that he knew Dani and her habit of being late or on the edge; that way he told her a wrong hour, which meant he arrived just in time.

The Delta Grill.

He knew the place by name, but he had never eaten there. From the outside, the place was welcoming _ not too fancy, and rather nice. Kurt found himself rather fond of the immediate shift atmosphere. So, yes, good choice. Kurt looked around in a hope of seeing Justin, but he didn't. Well, the man wasn't that late, less than five minutes. He took his phone, looking for a message and noticed a missing call. Frowning, he called, his voice mail, fraying the man had canceled while he was on the way. Fortunately, it wasn't Justin, but Sebastian:

“So that's how it's done now? You've got yourself a date and start to give me the cold shoulder? How bad, Kurt. But, whatever you can try, but let me tell you something; it's vain. I didn't get to tell you before you left so, two things: First, I don't give a fuck about how you do it, but you take a picture of your Justin. I need a proof that you really went to that date and stop frowning, you will get wrinkles”

Realizing that jerk was right, Kurt stopped doing it and focused on the second demand. Correction; the second stupid demand

“... And I don't know if you heard when I told you on the stairs, but I want details; and no stupid things like what you talk about. I want saucy detail like are his hands as long as his other appendices. His dick if you were wondering or...”

“Sorry, I am a bit late. ”

At Justin's apologies, Kurt felt his cheeks getting warm and he hastily hung out his phone, without even hearing the end of his friend's message. Yet he knew, he was gonna kill him next time their paces cross. He slid his phone in his back pocket and turn to welcome his date.

“It's alright, I didn't wait long.”

He looked up and down before grinning: the man cleaned up quite well. His goatee was nicely trimmed, a subtle diamond earring at his lobe, his dark eyes highlighted by a line of eyeliner were circled with thick eyelashes. Kurt was relieved to see they were both dressed with the same kind of casual. Justin wore a black jean with a black-currant shirt with black stripes and a black jacket with black-currant stripes.

Once his scrutinize ended, Kurt rose his eyes and stared at the Justin's eyes, smiling to notice him also checking him out closely. The conclusion must have been up to his standard since he returned his smile.

"It might be over-used, but you are dashing and I adore your jacket." Justin said.

Without missing a beat, Kurt replied."It is, but thank you, I was about to reveal the same. So what if we over-run that part and go eating? I don't know about you, but I am starving."

"Alright, let's go." Justin reached for his arm and pulled him toward the entrance."It's still early, but I booked us a table. At the latest we have to be at the theater at the quarter to 8, I didn't want us to have to wait. Have you ever eaten here?"

"No. But, I just love Cajun cooking."

"Good. Apparently, their jambalaya is famous, but be warned: it's very spicy."

The place was as lovely on the inside than on the outside. Lots of woodwork, chairs, tables, exposed beams, the fairy lights and tone of various decorations gave the restaurant his uniqueness.

Cozy, authentic and full of charm.

The waitress, Kaylee she said, lead them to a table in a corner. The place wasn't full, but not empty neither. The sound intensity wasn't high, some music and mutters of people talking two tables away.

Once Kaylee left with their aperitifs _ two Hurricane _ they both exchanged a faint smile and reached for the menu. Kurt felt unease. Weird how they had no problem talking on the phone this week, but were now tongue tied.

Kurt scanned the menu, trying to make a choice, but it was hard. As he said, I really like Cajun cooking and they were lots of appealing stuff. Jambalaya or Crawfish Ètouffée or Stuffed Pineapple or even Shrimp Creole.

So many delicious possibilities... Nibbling his lower lip Kurt looked up to glance at Justin. He found him looking at him with a teasing expression on his face.

"What?"

His companion shook his head, "Nothing, it's just... You are cute, so focused and all. Did you see something which picked you interest?"

Kurt tried his best to fight the blushing, he felt coming onto his cheeks. He cleared his throat before answering. "Yes, there are too many. That's hard to choose. What about you, did you find a dish?"

"Yes, Jambalaya. I love spicy food so, yes, Jambalaya for me. Do you need help?"

Kurt shook his head."Do you mind if I have a taste of yours?"

When Justin agreed, Kurt perked up."So stuffed Pineapple for me."

A few seconds later, Kaylee was back with their drinks and they took advantage of it to place their orders.

Since then, talking became effortless. Topics came without having a long moment of silence in the between. They talked about where they came from, Justin was from Alabama _ about when and why they came to New York.

"Let's say that, I was more than happy to graduate. You said being gay in Lima was was hard? Well, imagine what it was to be Black and Gay in White Hall Alabama? In some way, I was lucky. I'am gay, but I am not a fruity-gay so I managed to blend in pretty easily."

Kurt despised the word fruity-gay. However, he instinctively knew it wasn't an insult in Justin's mouth, so he didn't comment on it. He wondered brief instant what the man in front of him would say if he knew he used to be a fruity-gay. Or at least, it was how people used to call an and treat him.

"Then, I came here for college and I just knew it was the right place for me. Even more 'cause I wanted to be a dancer."

That was unexpected "How did you go from being a dancer to teach? Were you hurt?"

"Actually, it's not that offbeat, after all I am a dance teacher." he sneered, "No wound, I've only realized I'd rather help people to shine on stage, than being on stage myself."

"Dance teacher? I don't know why, but when you said you were teaching I imagine you at a school, a kindergarten to be true."

"Really? Weird, I mean I like younger kids, but I mostly work with teenagers, or pre-teens, or adults." Justin glanced at his watch, and said "We'd better hurry or we'll be late."

On that he scanned the place, looking for their waitress and waved at her. They kept on talking on the way to the theater as Kurt attempted to find which show they were about to see. He didn't, at least not before they stop in front of The New Amsterdam, thought about Aladdin.

 

OoOoOoO

  
"You are pathetic, do you realize it?" Sebastian's voice rang out above Noah.

"I am not, I just feel like eating some ice cream." And to stress his words, he put another huge spoon of his, just as huge pot of salted caramel ice cream.

"Ben&Jerry added to Forrest Gump? Who do you think I am, huh? Did you forget how long is it since we know each other? That's the movie you watch to cry, laugh and feel good at the end. To conclude, yes, you are pathetic."

"Thanks dude, that's helped me a lot." He took another spoonful of ice cream and pulled a face when some fell on his shirt and focused on the scene in front of him. Maybe his friend would get a clue and leave him alone, because he really didn't need his teasing tonight.

 _"Will you marry me?"_ Damn it, it was one of the scenes which blurred his eyes every single time.

_"I'd make a good husband, Jenny."_

_"You would, Forrest."_

_"But you won't marry me."_

_"You don't wanna marry me."_

_"Why don't you love me, Jenny? I'm not a smart man... but I know what love is."_

"What about you my friend, are smart like Forrest or dumb like his Jenny."

"Hey! Be nice with Jenny!"

"Well, there might be some hope for you..."

"What are you talking about?" Noah asked without looking away from the screen where Jenny just let Forrest alone after they made love. That called for more ice cream, so he took another huge spoonful.

"Well, you are defending Jenny when she is obviously a bitch to him during the majority of the movie. She took advantage of him all along, but he still loves her. I know his IQ is low, but still."

"Be nice to Forrest. And, be straight to me. I wanna watch this; not hear your bullshit. Sorry, but you know what I mean."

Suddenly, the film froze, Noah cast an irritated glance at Seb.

"What?"

"Why are you watching that?"

"Because I like the movie and as you said it makes me feel good."

"I know that, but why do you need it today?"

"Easy, he feels bad because Kurt didn't talk to him about Blaine Anderson; and, he is sad and cranky because Kurt is on a date."

"I am nothing of that! I just feel like watching Forrest Gump. Why are you still up, Sis'? Shouldn't you be asleep by now?"

"Noah, it's barely 10 Pm and It's the holidays. I was on the phone with Sylvia. By the way, Sylvia. She asked if I could go to hers? Only for a few days before school start?"

Noah frowned slightly. Before school started? But, it was in less the three weeks...

"It's a bit short to organize, isn't it?”

"But Noah!" she moaned, " It's Penelope's birthday next week, and she is having a huge party, and I miss my old friends."

"I thought that Penelope girl wasn't your friend anymore?"

"Well? Let's say we found a common ground and she apologized. So, pleeease can I go?"

"You said, next week? I don't know if it's doable, Sarah. It's a long journey, I don't think that I can't take you and..."

"And you will discuss it later because you my friend, are trying to change the topic of this conversation and I don't want it." Sebastian cut him.

"Which conversation? I was watching a movie and both of you came to bother me?!"

"Hey,I told you why he was watching Forrest Gump, so better focus on the more important problem: mine."

"Yes, you told me, but he didn't."

Putting the empty pot of ice cream on the coffee table, he turned to face Sebastian.

"I said I just feel like watching it. No need to speak about it for hours. Now press that fucking button back, okay?"

"Bad word!"

"Shut up." "Bad word twice!” "Mama always said life was like a box of chocolates. You never know what you're gonna get."

Sebastian pushed the button start, and the movie continued. Sarah was sitting on Noah's left, her head resting on the armrest, while his best friend settle on his other side, feet on the table. And miracle, he managed to keep his comments to himself, a rare occurrence.

When the feather began to fly, Noah blinked to brush his tears away. Beside him, Sarah was deeply asleep, and Sebastian was twisting around.

Feeling no urge to break the peaceful atmosphere, he stayed motionless, waiting, since he knew the calm wouldn't remain for long. Soon, the TV was shut down, and Sebastian's voice was heard in the darkness.

"Feel better?"

"Hum hum."

"Wanna talk?"

Noah took a deep breath "Yes, but not here, she is sleeping."

"Okay, let's go to the kitchen, I'm staving."

"How can you be hungry, we ate less than three hours ago?"

They both stood up and headed for the kitchen.

"We had rabbit food and you stuff yourself around a pound of ice cream so let it go."

As he sat at the table, the beginning of the Frozen's anthem song came into his mind, Noah smiled and opened his mouth.

"Don't do that."

Grinning like a fool, he started to sing, knowing perfectly well the words were going to get stuck inside their head.

_"The snow glows white on the mountain tonight_

_Not a footprint to be seen._

_A kingdom of isolation,_

_and it looks like I'm the Queen_

_The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside_

_Couldn't keep it in;_

_Heaven knows I've tried..."_

"I hate you."

"No, of course you don't. Actually, you love me! Remember, I am your BFF as Sarah would say. You know: Your Best Friend For Life."

"It's Best Friend Forever, not what you said. I will try to remember If you stop singing that shit..."

"Hey! Be nice, or I'll tell Brit you said so."

"Okay, If you stop singing this SONG, we may remain friends. It's up to you."

"Do you want me to sing something else while you make your sandwich?"

"Nope. I think I'll also have some ice cream, you made me want the same. Now, that I have got all I need, I am all ears. What's the matter with you, buddy? Was the little monkey right? Is it about Gay Face?"

"Don't call him that, It's mean and you might slip one day..."

"I've already done it, then he called me Craig List. Don't ask me why I don't know. Now, could you please answer the question? Was she right?"

"Maybe." Noah reached for a bottle of water, drank a few sips, before shrugging. "Yeah, she might be."

"Which part: the date or the ex?"

"Since when do you care so much about my state of mind?"

"It's my job as a BFF!"

Noah looked at his one eyebrow up, nonplussed.

"Okay, I am curious and maybe even a bit worry, it has been a long time since I saw you like that."

"Like what?"

"I don't know. Angry? Gloomy? So now open up yourself to me or would you rather I call Quinn?"

"No! Alright, It's just... That's the Glenn's thing, it worries me. Kurt doesn't realize the guy is a total psycho. It's not because he never saw him that the guy isn't here, watching.

He behaves like a kid: If I can't see you then you are not here. But that's not how reality works! What if the man blow a fuse? He could be dangerous for all we know."

Noah said all that without meeting his friend's eyes, but Sebastian's silence troubled him so he glanced up at him. Only to see him, savoring his chocolate ice cream with an obvious pleasure. "Hey, what a jerk! Would it bother you to answer me? You are the one who wanted to talk!"

"Keep your pansy on darling, I'm thinking. Have you ever seen the guy?"

"Glenn? No, never, why?"

"He is a midget. Cute, kind of sexy, as Brit said he knows how to sing, but he is rather small. I am sure Kurt's could crush him with one hand. So, if the guy ever tries to hurt him or whatever, Kurt won't have a problem to handle it. And since he is under Kurt's spell, I doubt he tries to hurt him in any form."

"You don't even know it. Kurt 's just starts to go out with other people. From what his friends claimed, he used to be a jealous guy. Who knows how he is gonna react?" "I think you worry for zilch, but... Hey, do you know what? I will show you a picture of the guy, that way you will keep your eyes open. He surely is careful. That way neither Kurt nor Sammy-boy spotted him, but he doesn't know you."

Noah smiled, He dug this idea."Yeah, do that." Maybe should he start to pick up Kurt at work more often. That way he wouldn't be on the street by himself.

"Okay, I'll check it on later. Now what about the date?"

"The date?"

"Don't play the dummy: Kurt's date."

"I don't have any opinion about it. Except that it can be dangerous to go out with someone that I didn't know from Adam, in a place no one else knows about." "Aren't you going a bit too far? Isn't it the green monster speaking here?"

Opting to ignore the first part of the sentence, Noah replied "That man could be an ax murderer for all you know!"

"Come on man! They are gonna be in a public place! And, the main purpose of dating is to get to know each other. ”

“Well, you asked, I am just saying how I feel it. ”

“It looks like you've never been on a date before.”

Noah thought about it, but avoided looking at his friend. It was actually rather embarrassing.

“Dude?”

“What?”

“You have, haven't you? On a date, I mean.”

“Of course, with girls when I was in high school, but after that I was, well, you know, and since well I have been a bit busy.”

“You are not a virgin, are you?”

“NO! I had some, but not in the dating format.”

“Oh.”

“Yes, oh. Now, can we talk about something else?”

“Of course, but just one last question: Is a hookup the only thing you are looking for or are you like little Kurt looking for something more permanent, a relationship?”

Not knowing how answer, Noah shrugged.

“Okay, well do you want to come with us next time? There is a shift between all of us to stay with Lucy and Jude. Being there for Sarah would be a bother to no one. ”

“Maybe. I will think about it. Now, Doctor, do you have other questions or can I finally go to bed?”

“One last thing: who will wake up the monkey on our couch?”

“Don't worry, I'll take care of her.” He threw the empty bottle in the bin, started to leave the room, but took a break at the door “Hey Seb?” he waited for his friend's head to turn toward him before adding “Thank you.”

“You're welcome anytime. Now, go and let me enjoy my food in peace. ”

The following day, Kurt spent what feel like hours raving about the flowers his Justin sent, and Noah wondered if Sarah and Sebastian weren't on something with that jealousy thing.

TBC

 


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, sorry for the wait between the chapters. I hope you still like the story, I would love to read what you think about it. Critics are always welcome may they be positive or negative as long as they are constructive. 
> 
> I still don't have a beta reader and English is still not my mother tongue, so feel free to point any mistakes you may come across while reading to allow me to correct them. Thank you

 

When Kurt went to bed after his date with Justin, his head and heart weren't in agreement.

He clearly had a good time at the restaurant; and the show was great. And, it would have been great all along without his ex-boyfriend on stage.

Seeing him during the first date Kurt had in a long time, was a weird concurrence. It had been annoying for him to watch at first, but from the time where Aladdin and the genie left the cave, he stopped to see Blaine: It was Aladdin who sang and danced and it was truly magic.

As Brit was also in the show, he attempted to detect her among the dancers, but even from the good seats Justin'd gotten for them, it remained vain.

Yes, the evening had been lovely, then Justin asked if they could go to the backstage door. Indeed, a friend of his who was part of the show got them the seats. He didn't want to end face to face with Blaine, especially after what Noah's told him, so his first instinct was to refuse. Until he glanced at Justin and saw the genuine smile and joy on his face, then he heard himself agreeing.

He had crossed his fingers while they were waiting, and It worked. Justin's friend was among the musicians, a violoncellist and when he went through the door, no one cared. And even better, when Blaine followed a few minutes later, Kurt managed to hide behind him because the man was huge, even bigger than Finn. After the thanks and congratulation for the great show, Justin offered to escort Kurt to the train station where they both went their way.

So, on a whole the evening was great, apart from Blaine's the strange appearance. Kurt could help, but noticed that after being out of his life for so many years without him, the man was coming up from everywhere; which meant that either Noah's paranoia was contagious, either something strange was on the way.

And his thoughts kept him up far longer than necessary, the wake-up time arrived way too soon. And, his morning was punctuate of bad news: Millie was ill, the delivery arrived four hours late therefore at the beginning of the morning rush. They were low in salad, tomatoes and apple. So some product was out of orders too soon.

When the lunch time rush drew to close, Kurt could barely keep his eyes opened and yet sleeping was so far away.

“Kurt, go home, I'll be going to be okay.”

“Sam, you can't stay alone all afternoon.”

“I won't. I already called Jake and as Marley is taking care of Millie, he is free. Ryley might come to give us a hand too.”

At that word, Kurt sighed, at least a good news, finally. “Did he tell you when he is coming?”

Sam's eyes went to the big clock they hang next to the door “One hour at the most. I can keep the fort until then.”

Kurt thought about it and nodded, then he's got changed. He was about to leave when he turned and asked one last time: you are sure ?”

So as a whole the evening was fine, apart of Blaine's weird appearance. Kurt couldn't help but notice that after so many years without him, the man was starting to arrive in his life from various directions. So, either Noah's paranoia was contagious, or something strange was going on.

Since his thoughts had forced him to stay up for longer than necessary, the wake-up call came way too soon. And, to improved things, his morning was punctuated of bad news: Millie was ill, the delivery arrived four hours late which meant at the beginning of the morning rush. They were low in salad, tomato and apple. So some products were out of order way too soon.

When the lunch rush ended, Kurt could barely keep his eyes opened and sadly sleep was still so far away.

“Kurt, go home, It'll be going to be okay.”

“Sam, you can't stay here alone all afternoon.”

“I won't be. I called Jake and seeing as Marley is taking care of Millie, he is free and Riley might come to give us a hand too.”

At those words, Kurt sighed, at least a good news. “Did he tell you when he is coming?”

Sam's eyes went to the big clock that they hang next the door “In one hour at the most. I can keep the fort until then”.

Kurt thought about it and nodded, then he went to change, he was about to leave when he turned and asked once more "You are sure?”

 “Yes, now, go!”

“See you tonight.”

“Don't wait for me, I've a date.”

Smirking, Kurt answered, “ Have fun with your mysterious girlfriend. Shaggy forgets his loyal Scoob; letting him to sleep in their dark and lonely home. That's so very sad.”

“You're a sap, Scoob isn't alone. He's got his two pups beside him and I know for a fact that he also has some fellow doggies to have fun with whenever he wants it. Now, for the last time : go before I do something you won't like...”

“Oay, and say hi to Maggie for me. I haven't seen her in a few days.”

With that, he left. With some luck, the kids will be napping and he will be able to catch some cat-sleep. Part of his wishes were fulfilled, since the babies were indeed sleeping, yet he didn't get any rest.The first thing he noticed when opened the door, was a huge bouquet of flowers set on the table, and Noah glowered at it from a chair.

“Hello.” Kurt sang.

“H'llo” Was the grumble who answered him. Puzzled, he froze and asked “Is everything alright?”

“Yes. You've got a delivery.”

Kurt closed quietly the door and joined Noah by the table. The bouquet was lovely. A shading of purple with a yellow heart. Kurt beamed: Justin. That man wonderful, it has been so long since someone offered him flowers.

Purple, lilac, camellia and the yellow thingy. He absolutely loved the camellia, it was one of his favorite flowers with the lilies. The smell of the bouquet was nice, but with something spicy Kurt was not sure to appreciate.

"Oh, it's so nice of him... Do you think I can call him now, or should I wait a bit? I mean, I do not want to look too desperate either."

" Call who?"

"Justin, of course! But, how nice of him..."

"After such a bouquet, you won't appear desperate..."

"Okay, then I'll do it now. I'll be back fast."

“ Alright, but wait, I've to go, Jack is waiting for me. For information: the kids have been sleeping for around one hour and they ate at 1pm. Everything went on smoothly. I'll see you tomorrow.”

And just like that Noah was gone; before Kurt had the time to realise the excuse he gave him for leaving was just that, an excuse. Indeed, he'd received a text message of Sam on his way to tell him that Jake had arrived. He will have to dig for more information later: something wasn't right here. But first, he needed to call Justin and to thank him.

He pulled out his phone and dialed home.

“Justin Baptiste speaking.” The man's tone was serious, kind of cold and at the start Kurt was taken aback, then his eyes fell on the flowers. Grinning like an idiot, he said “Hi, it's Kurt, I hope I am not bothering you...”

“Hey, Kurt! Well, that's a nice surprise. How are you?” The tone was a lot nicer, more flirty.

“Fine, and the beautiful surprise waiting for me at home make me feel even better... Thank you.”

But the tone wasn't flirty anymore, like he hoped for, instead he met a silent awkward and blank.

“For the flowers?” Kurt's voice was also less confident.

“Which flowers?” Completely gone was the flirt, and the coldness was back full force.

“Oh flush.” He had been so sure they were from him that Kurt didn't even check the card before making his call. Which he wa is now doing. There was indeed a message, he glanced at it, blinked and cursed himself: it really wasn't from him. Now he needed to find a way to fall back on his feet.

“I am sorry, I just find the message! Oh, that's embarrassing, there are not for me, but for my roommate...”

“Your roommate?”

“Yes... I am really sorry I am a dimwit.”

Justin chuckled, Kurt felt the knot in his belly to relax.

"That's right, I would have done, if I had reflected, and if I knew your address"

"Oh, it's true, you don't know him yet."

"Not yet."

And it looked like he was waiting for Kurt to change that now, but he wasn't ready. There were things Justin didn't know about him yet. Or rather, people whom he was unaware of. “Oh, sorry I need to hang up, there is someone at the door. Can we talk later?”

“Of course, well, I am working until 10 tonight...”

Kurt winced, he hoped to go to bed early “Tomorrow, around 2 if you are free of course?”

“Hum, yeah should be good.”

“Good, see you. And, sorry again about the misunderstanding.”

As soon as he hung up Kurt fell into the chair Noah vacant before Kurt managed to ridicule himself on the phone. He reached for the card and sighed. During the short exchange, he had with Justin, Kurt had lied. Two straight lies and one of omission. He didn't like that much. It seemed like a bad omen. Yet, how could he tell him about Jude and Lucy so soon after their first meeting? To him, they have to build good foundations beforehand. He thought back to the man he had quickly met at the park, how quickly he took his invitation back as soon as Noah shown him the twins.

For the others lies, he felt bad, but at the time, he couldn't see how to get out of the situation differently. He reread the words written with a well known writing.

 

 

 

> _Thanks for coming to my opening night._
> 
> _I'm glad you came and I would love if we could talk a moment._
> 
> _Call me anytime._
> 
> _Love Blaine.”_

      
  
Blaine, he hit his head on the table, he would have sworn the man did not see him and yet, the message shown the opposite. And worse, how did he get his address? Sam would have never given it to him and sure as hell Kurt didn't do it either. A feeling of cold, of ice went through him, and he wondered if Noah was right. Was Blaine a psycho?

 He did not want to think so, but who else could do all this? He rubbed his tired eyes and took a deep breath. He did not like to think about it. However, not thinking about it did not erase the problem. He was exhausted, so he opted to put the message aside and walked to the children's room. They were both playing in their bed.

 “Hey kiddo, how are you going?”

“Da dada da da dada dada da!”

“Oh, yes, Jude, that's Dada, Noah has gone home. It's only the three of us today."

“AHHHHHH”

“Oh, Lucy don't worry, he will be back tomorrow. You know that, don't you?”

“Ahh gaga gag GAH!”

“Alright, let's get on the ground together to play!”

And that was exactly what they did. They played for a while, listening music. They have various baby musics to listen, but, more often than not it has been others kind of music. Carole sent him all Finn's old CD and every day he picked one from his brother's collection to listen. Sam and he even had some of the songs they sang in the glee club.

 The twin enjoyed the Finn's version of "Losing my religion" or "Just the way you are". And Sam, Noah Sebastian and he registered a slow version the journey's song “don't stop believing it” which they used as a lullaby. Listening it it every night was part of their nighttime ritual.

 Sadly, he didn't have a version of Finn singing it, at least not without Rachel, and Kurt couldn't bear the idea of his children falling asleep with Rachel's voice. If he has any gift with computers, he would have tried to mix-up the two versions, but it wasn't where lie his strengths.

 Being with his children did him a lot of good. Despite his tiredness, they shared good times. The bath time was funnier now that Jude and Lucy sat by themselves. Even more now that he could put them in turn in the that little chair-thingy which Carole sent last month. They were so happy to share their bath and play together in the water, of course it wasn't without collateral damages since he ended up wetter than before, but it was worth it. After that they had dinner, and they stayed with him while he ate. Jude seemed very interested by his meal, especially the tomato salad.

 “Don't worry Jude-boy, you will eat some soon.” At at least he hoped so.

 It was nearly 9 pm when the kids finally fell asleep, It was not their usual time, but Kurt was sure they felt he didn't want to be alone. Yet now he was here. Alone, with his thoughts turned toward the lovely bouquet of flowers whose sender's motives were blurred. While he was so tired before, didn't feel like going to bed. He took his sweet time in the bathroom, having a long shower, doing his moisture like he used to in high school, yet when he was finished his mind was in such frenzy that he just knew going to bed would be useless, that he would twist around for hours.

 So instead, he settled down on the couch and put the TV on.

Smiling, he stayed in front of a rerun of deadliest catch. He suddenly longed for talking to his dad, however, it was too late, calling now wouldn't be nice. Late phone call held bad memories. Maybe he could call him tomorrow, talking to his dad always helped him to has some perceptive,

 When the front door opened, it was late yet he was still wide awake.

“Kurt?” Sam's voice was bemused.

Kurt muttered “Hum?”

“Are you alright?”

“Of course, why are you asking?” he replied without looking away from the screen.

“Well, I don't know if you noticed, but you are watching Deadliest Catch.... It's scary.”

“You're being silly. Actually, it's like when you are watching an accident, I know I should stop looking and yet, I can't. Hey! Did you see what that man just did?”

“No, but what I know what I'm gonna do: I''m gonna take a picture and sent it to Burt.”

That brought Kurt out of the trance he was in “Don't you dare! I will never hear the end of it. And it was a one time thing."

"Okay then, if you say so. I'll leave you with your guilty pleasure and... Oh, what is that?”

“Good try, you just want me to move.”

“I do, but no. Your date must have been way nicer than you said. That's a fucking beautiful bouquet you've got here.”

“Oh... They are not from... You know, not from Justin.” This completely broke his trance, he put off the TV and sat back on the couch.

“Really? Hum kinky, you've got another admirer?”

“It's not kinky, the card is on the table, if you wanna get a look...” Kurt watched as Sam went to the table, took the card and he began to count 1, 2 and...

“What the fuck is this? Why does it mean?”

 As he remained quiet, Sam pushed the question “Kurt, why is that jerk thanking you? Did you meet him yesterday? Why did you say anything?”

“I told you we went to see a show, what I failed to precise is that it was Aladdin Brittany's show. Apparently Blaine is the understudies for the Aladdin's part and yesterday was the first time he played it in public. We went to the stage door and yes, I saw him. However, I didn't think for a second that he saw me too. Obviously, I was wrong.”

“I bet my left ball that Rachel was also somewhere in that theater. You're lucky, she didn't see you. But, how did he get our address?”

“Your guess is just as good as mine. Do you think Santana gave him?”

“Nope. You know that she more and less stops talking to them a long time ago. Then, she completely cut contact after what they did to Lucy and Jude.”

Sam sat beside him on the couch and hugged him. They just held each other, in silent for a long time until Sam said “Do you think Noah is right and Blaine has gone psycho?” Kurt tightened his hold on Sam and shrugged.

 The following day, Kurt and Sam were on alert all day long, but nothing out of the ordinary happened. They didn't see Blaine, not one lock of his curly hair appeared neither at the shop, nor on the street where they took turns to check. In some way not seeing him, but knowing he was here lurking in a corner, was worse than facing him.

 Kurt took a moment in the morning to call his dad, Something he rarely did from his workplace.

 “Kurt? Son, how are you?”

“Hi, dad, I am fine, how about you?”

“Great, did I tell you I had a check up yesterday?”

“No” Kurt's heart missed a beat, waiting for his dad to continue. It was something which worried him every time. “How is your heart?”

 “As good as possible, probably thank to all those tofu recipes you keep sending to Carole.”

Kurt giggled “ Who? Me? I wouldn't dare!"

“You don't deceive me, not in the least, but let's do as if I believe you. Now, tell me how are my grandchildren?” The surly voice of his father was so full of love, that the tears rose in Kurt's eyes.

“Great! Very dynamic, Jude finally sat by himself and Lucy is about to find how to walk on four. It's funny to see.”

“ Carole and I have to organize a little getaway to see the four of you soon or next time we will see them they will be walking.”

“You've got time with Jude, he isn't in a hurry, but I can't say the same for his sister. She is a true tumbler. I wonder how was Finn at this age.”

“I don't know about Finn, but you were so lazy at the time. I remember how your mum and I keep wondering if you were ever going to walk.”

“I wasn't!”

“You were so round that we used to ask ourself if one day, you will ever be able to hold your own weight!”  
“Dad! You're lying!”  
“No, I”m not and I've got proofs somewhere. I'm sure there are videos of you, rolling around the room and not strong enough to move differently. Your mum would cheer at you, pushed you to walk toward her, but the more she called you the more you would cry and remain motionless.”

Laughing, Kurt protested “Stop it. So you are saying I was worse than Jude?”“I can't tell you, since I didn't seen him with my own eyes yet, but if I were you, I wouldn't make so much fun of him. As for Finn, asked Carole she will tell you.”

“Are you sure?”

“am I sure she knows, positive.”

“No, I mean, I don't want to hurt her and.. Finn is still a hard topic for her, I don't...”

“Kurt, Finn will always be a difficult topic for her, like Christopher, like your mom is for you and me. But talking about her is bittersweet. She is gone, but she gave us a lot of wonderful memories. It would be sad to lose them. It's the same for Finn and since he is the twins biological father, it's useful for you to know that sort of thing.”

 Kurt thought about it a moment, “Okay, I'll think about it.”

 “Yes, do that please. And now, tell me the reason of your call.”

“Nothing, I just wanted to know how you were going.”

“Kurt, you are my son, I'm familiar with your habits. You don't call me from work if everything is okay, so what's the matter?"

“Noth...”

“Don't even try to lie to me, I can feel it miles away. So?”

“I don't know what to do. Are we giving too much importance to something pointless or do you think Noah is right to worry so much? I don't know anymore...”

“Kurt, I... Well, do you realize that, I don't have a clue what you are talking about, right?”

 “Oh hum, I guess that you are right. Well, to sum up, It looks like Blaine has been following or spying on me _ I am not sure which is the right term _ for a while. On the internet, watching me at the shop. I've never seen him, but Sebastian and Brittany met him and he apparently he talked about me, a lot. And the other night, I went to see a Broadway show, not my choice. But, chances did it was his, and worst his opening night. He saw me and decided it was a sign to get in touch with me.”

“So you two talked?”

“No. You know him, he sent me flowers on which were pinned a phone number. Noah is getting paranoiac since Sebastian has repeated his Blaine's words on their date.”

There was a break and his dad inquired “He is right to be paranoiac?”

It was Kurt turn to take some time to think.

“I honestly don't know. I mean, it's Blaine, I don't see him hurting me. You remember how, when we were in high school, we used to say that Rachel and Finn like Blaine and I were Soulmates, that we will get married and everything?”

“ Yes and I also remember how I told you that you were young for such a commitment.”“And, you were proved to be right. However, Blaine still think the same. To him, we are endgame and that's' what he told to Seb on-their-first-date!”

“Ouch, that's hard. Poor dude”

“Knowing Sebastian as I do, he wasn't dreaming of a long romance, but you are right not Blaine wasn't very tactful about this. Brit said the same. I don't know what to feel or do. Well, that's not true: I don't want to see him. What he did with Rachel, leaving the twins like they did, I can't just forget all about it! When I imagine them left alone on the floor or taken by someone who was Noah, my blood boils and...” Kurt took a breath, moisture his lips and stayed silent, unable to finish his sentence.

“From what I see, you have two possibilities: Either you keep living in fear because that you are doing, or you gather your courage to call him. I know what I would do in your shoes, but I am not. Now it's up to you.”

Blinking, Kurt felt tears falling on his face. “Well, you're probably right. I...”

“Will think about it? I know, son.”

“Thank you dad.”

“You're welcome.”

This discussion trotted inside his head the following days, which were rather uneventful. The only change came from the presence of Noah and the twins every time he was about to leave the shop. His friend following his decision to pick him up every day to play the bodyguard.

It was an overwhelming emotion to see he cared to the point of wanting to protect him... From what? Who the hell knows? Maybe nothing at all...

Twice Maggie has been here and her comment on how lovely his family was, were starting to get a bit awkward. Even more because she knew fairly well that Noah was just a very good friend, even if she refused to believe it; “But, my dear, the two of you make such a beautiful couple!”

When Noah arrived that day, the twins were yelling clearly unhappy. Something rare when they were outside or in the stroller. Without taking the time to change, Kurt rushed to meet them at the door.

“Hello, what's the matter with you guys? Aren't you happy to go on a walk?”

“They are a bit hungry. They had a very long nap this morning, that's why we had some difficulties to be here on time.”

“I am able to walk home by myself, I am a big boy, you know?”

“I know you can, but... Hey, can you warm on their food?”

“Of course! Give me the bag, I'll take care of that. I'll hurry sweeties”

As he hastily headed toward the microwave, he realized his dad was right: things couldn't carry on like this, something needed to change. The only way to achieve that was to make a phone call.

A phone call he really didn't want to make. Yet he made it a bit later in the afternoon when Noah went home.

“Blaine's calling.” Answered a singing voice, he had hoped to never hear again.

“Hello, it's...”

“Kurt! I am so happy you call! I was starting to believe you never would!”

“Well, here I am. How are you?”

“Wonderfully well now I'm talking to you! It has been so long since the last time we did! And, thank you for coming to see my show. I don't even know how to express how moved I was by your presence.”

Did Blaine already have this habit of ending all his sentences like an exclamation when they were together or was it new? He couldn't tell but that was annoying as fuck

“It just was.. Happenstance, you know?”

“Not happenstance, fate.”

“No, happenstance, truly.”

“I don't see it that way. I can't really talk right now, I've a rehearsal really soon. What if we meet up? Are you doing anything tomorrow night? What about a diner?”

“My evenings are kind of busy, in general.”

“I would be happy to meet Jude and Lucy. They won't be a bother to me. On the contrary.”

Kurt didn't appreciate hearing Blaine casually talked about the twins. The man has no right to talk about them, to know about them or of the fact they existed. Kurt hated hearing their names in his mouth; it was not right, it was something that should have never happened. Never.

"It might not bother you, but it bothers me. A lot. I should be able to free myself at the beginning of the afternoon.”

“That's perfect timing. How about we met at the small coffee shop in the Queens Village around 20602 Hollis Avenue.”

“That precise, it seems like you foreseen it.”

“I hoped you would call and you did!” Kurt could hear the smile in his voice. And, while he used to find it nice, now it felt creepier.

“Indeed. So 2 pm?”

“Perfect. I'll see you tomorrow.”

When he hung up, Kurt sighed and shivered. Weird, as someone who used to make him feel protected and secured at a moment he really needed it, became quite the opposite. He was not afraid of meeting Blaine the next day, contrary of Noah or Sebastian, he knew the man would never hurt him, not physically at least, but he was scared of being face to face with him. He also dreaded of having to lie to Noah. Something inevitable to go to the meeting by himself. Since he did not want to think about it, he opted to make another phone call.

 "Justin Baptiste speaks." The man's intonation was as grave and cold as the last time Kurt had called. Then, Kurt was starting to think that it was his default mode when he answered the phone.

"Hi, it's Kurt, I hope it's not a bad right time..."

"I told you that I mostly work in the afternoon and evening. When the children are not in school and the adults at work."

The voice was not warm at all now, if possible, Kurt would say it was getting even colder.

"Oh, you are totally right, I shouldn't have called you at that time, it's a bad time. But, I thought it was a holiday, so, but, whatever, I regret... It's just that I said I would cal... " He did not get to finish his sentence before Justin cut him off.

“Call? Yes, you did, but it was four days ago.”

Kurt tightened his teeth, pulled a face, and closed his eyes; “Yes, four days ago. I am sorry, life has been sort of weird lately and the days were very short...”

“Well, my time is sort of short right now, so excuse me, I've got to go. I'll call you back later, okay? Bye.”

“Okay, good bye...” but the other man did not hear it, having already hang up.

Great.

That relationship, which looked so good, suddenly turned sour. Hopefully he would be able to save it.

The next morning went down in a flash. It was a good thing since he has nearly no time to speak with Noah when he called to warn him he needed to work later than usual, which meant less questions to answer to, less lies.

Sam knew the truth: first because he has no way to discretely escape from the shop without his best friend, knowing, but also because even if he was certain nothing bad would come out of this meeting Noah's paranoia was slowly rubbing on him. He felt bad to leave them just after the main rush, but he did it nevertheless in order to be on time.

If he was sometime a bit anal with lateness, Blaine was worse. He did not wish to begin their "reunion" with a negative comment about th importance of being on time when the discussion would certainly be hard enough. When he arrived at the coffee shop, he smiled, the 'Queens bean'.

It was obviously a wink to the place that saw so many of their dates when they were in high school: the Lima Bean. Blaine wasn't arrived yet, so he waited outside. There was a line, but most people chose to take away their coffee, and the inside was only half full. It seemed like contrary to Les Delyce, they sold hot and cold drinks to take away. Maybe Sam and he could think about it. After all, they did for the other stuff. It couldn't be too hard nor too expensive to add some paper cups. Or find an alternative, less polluting.

“Kurt? Good afternoon. I'm so glad to see you.”

Kurt turned his head to reply, but he didn't get to say a word before Blaine's face appeared closer than it have been in three years, ready to kiss. Only luck made the kiss fell on his cheek instead of his lips.

“Hey, keep your distance, would you! This is just us having a coffee, nothing sexual or whatever you might think.”

“Of course, I 'm sorry, we have done that for so long, it's hard to break a habit. Are we ordering?”

A habit? Who did he take him for, an idiot? They haven't seen each other in nearly three years! The balance weighed increasingly in favor of Noah and Sebastian's opinion. By some miracle, the line disappeared while he was waiting outside, and Blaine was already by the counter.

“I ordered a mocha frapuchino. Is that alright for you?” He inquired, but with the self satisfaction of the one who already know he is right. As if the question was just to show off how well he knew Kurt, as if the answer could only be a yes. Sadly, for him, he was wrong. Did he still drink Moka Frapucchino? Yes, occasionally, but he didn't want to give it this satisfaction.

“It's not.” He felt bad calling back the waitress , but to make a point was more important.“ "Excuse him, but he messed up my order. May I still change it?”

“Yes, of course, sir. What would it be for you?” Thinking hard to take something completely different he burped “A cold lemon, please.”

“Still to eat here?” Kurt nodded and the woman went back to her preparations.

“I didn't know you like a lemon drinks.”

Actually, he didn't, but that was Dani's drink by default and the first thing which came to him.

“Well, people change.”

“I see this.” Blaine's voice was a lot less assured now, and Kurt as pleased. They waited for their drinks in an awkward silence which lingered on when they sat at the table near the window. Kurt took a sip and held a wince back. That was like, uh, very acid, Dani would love it, but a ton of sugar was missing for him. A sugar, which, he just knew it, was calling him from the table near the counter.

He looked outside, waiting for Blaine to start talking. But, instead of saying whatever he needed to say, he stood up, zigzagged between the tables and came back with some sugar.

“Some things change, but some don't. Here.”

Kurt poured some in his drink, taste it and smiled. “Thank you.”

“You're welcome.” and he did the reverse path. Kurt drank, it tasted better now, and against his better judgement he felt part of his anger leaving him, but not all of it. When Blaine came back, he immediately started talking: about him, about his life, about his dreams of being on stage at Broadway becoming true.

He also questioned Kurt about his life and the silent came back, until Kurt asked the question that ate him up ever since he received the bouquet.

“How did you get my address?”

The question appeared to stump Blaine, he slowly answered, without really thinking before. “Finn.”

He did not foresee that answer. “I beg your pardon?”

“Well, yes, Finn gave it to me a long time ago and well, you never move. So yes Finn. He didn't give it to me as handed it to me, it's just that we dropped him off once.”

“Like you did for his kids, you just dropped them up, once.”

“You can say that.”

The man was twisting in his chair, clearly not happy about the direction the talk was taking, but Kurt came to put a lot of things right and that was one of them. One of the more important one.

“I don't see any other way to phrase it, do you?”

“We give them back to their rightful family?”

“Who wasn't there.”

“You were at work and I told Rachel that we should wait and do it a bit later, but you know her...”

“Yes, she is selfish and pig-headed, however, I never pegged her for being heartless or cruel. And for your information, we were not at work.”

Blaine frowned “You were not? But yet, your shop was opened...”

“We were still in Lima.”

Blaine's face went whiter than a ghost.

“Lima?”

“Yes, remember. My brother's funerals, the ones for which you didn't bother to come? It was in Lima. Sam and I had stayed a bit longer to be with Carole and Dad.”

“Oh my god.”

“Yes 'Oh my god' what the two of you did to innocent children was ugly. Who knows what could have happened to them?”

“Oh my god, tell me nothing happened, no, that's stupid, I know that nothing bad happened.”

“Of course you know, seen as you get access to Rachel's Facebook account and because you followed me around.”

“What are you talking about here? Does Rachel let me look at their pictures? Yes, but that's because they are very important to me. And, I don't follow you around.”

“Blaine, please, stop it. We had common acquaintances and you are still talking about that soul-mate bullshit!”

“That's not bullshit, that's a real stuff. It has always been special between us. Don't you remember?”

“So special that you cheated on me? So special that you didn't respect me? So special that you left your best friend treat me like shit?”

“She didn't...” but he interrupted himself before finishing his sentence “She was your friend too. I thought you would manage to calm things down by yourself.”

“She stopped being my friend the day I chose to study to be a chef and not a singer. And you knew it, I think you felt the same thing at the time. That's partially why things went shitty between us, that, and the fact we wanted different things. And what do you mean by they are important to you? You don't even know them!”.

The twisting in the chair was back, but not for long, soon, he was staring at him with his lovesick eyes.

“You may not see it at the moment, because you are angry, but we are souls-mates. Remember, I used to say I will be on Broadway, you will have your dream shop and we will get married and have kids Well that's it! I knew you would come back to me one day so we could get married and caring for Lucy and Jude together. I knew it was simply a matter of time. That's why they are important to me, I know that some day they will be mine too.”

At every word coming out of Blaine's mouth, his smile and eyes were getting bigger and bigger and Kurt was shaking his head to deny.

“No! They aren't and will never be your kids. Just stop all this nonsense! You have to give up whatever idea you have of us getting back together some day. It's simply impossible. You have your own life and I have mine.

“But, roads can cross. Ours just did, you came to see my show. Don't you think it's a sign?”

“A sign of what, exactly? A sign that my date invited me to a Broadway show because we both like that and chance made it yours?.

“No chance, it's destiny. Don't you see it?”

“No. And, I don't believe either in destiny or fate. Everybody makes his own life, his own choices. Me being at your show was just happenstance. Don't see more into it than there is.”

“But...”

“There is no 'but'. Stop wasting your time and life waiting for me. I'm glad things are starting to look good for you, but that's it. Now, I'm gonna go. Have a good life.”

He finished his drink in one go, stood up and left. Seen the time on the clock above the counter. Nearly 3 pm, far more later than he thought. He hoped Noah had nothing to do this afternoon.

oOoOo

 

Something wasn't sitting right. He couldn't say what, but something was definitely not right.

It wasn't the twins, they were both here, playing on the floor while he worked on his new song.

It wasn't Sarah since he's got her on the phone less than two hours ago and he was at Sylvia's, having fun with her old friends. She managed to bully Sebastian until he agreed to drive her at Morganville. None of them let him know how she did it, but she did.

Only Brit, Quinn and Kurt remained. And suddenly, he knew: it was Kurt. He glanced at the time, half past two. Kurt rarely came home so late, and he still hasn't called to warn of his departure.

The only promise he managed to snatch when the man called this morning to say he would be late, so Noah shouldn't come to pick him up. He didn't feel it at the time, but because Kurt was in the rush, he didn't argue. And now, he liked it even less. What if that Glenn guy put a move on him? What if he kidnapped him? What if...”

The questions were endless, and he needed to know; “Hey kids, how about we call your daddy?” no-one paid him any attention. Playing with an empty bottle of water was way more interesting. "Whatever, I need to know.” Searching for his phone, he took a break to wonder if it was a good idea. Probably not, but he was too worried to care. Then, without over-thinking he pushed 1 the phone shortcut to the shop.

“Les Delys d'Elizabeth, Millie's talking.”

“Hey! Millie, it's Noah, is Kurt around?”

“Hello Noah, no, he has been gone for maybe two hours?”

Noah's eyes grew wide, “ Two hours ago? But, he isn't back yet!”

“Keep calm, he was headed for home, he said he has an important meeting. I am sure, he won't be long. Did you try his mobile?”

“No, he never answers it when he is here.”

“You're quite right. Do you wanna talk to Sam? He probably knows more than I do about Kurt's whereabouts.”

“No, no thank you. I don't want to worry him for nothing. I'll try Kurt's mobile.”

“If you say so.”

“Thank you Millie. See you tomorrow.”

“See you.”

He did as he said and call Kurt's mobile, but it rang and rang until the answering machine take it. Noah threw his phone on the couch and started pacing. Two hours, he had been right, something was wrong.

“Okay kiddos; let's get ready: we are going to your daddy's research.”

As always, to get the twins ready took some time. He needed to check the diapers, get the stroller and bags ready, he was about to settle Jude in the baby-holder when his phone rang. He literally jumped, scaring Jude in the process. “Oh, I'm sorry Judy-boy” before answering the phone without even looking at the caller.

“Kurt?”

“Yes, it's just me. I'm sorry, it's later that I thought. I'm coming soon.”

Noah sighed relief “It's alright, the twins and I were about to go for a walk. Should we wait for you?”

“Oh well, why not? I've some cleaning to do, but it can wait.”

“Cool.”

On that, he hang up and turned to the kids “In case you were wondering, it was your dad and he is alright.” but, once more, the bottle was more interesting that his words. At that moment he realized that wrongness in his stomach was still here, and he frowned. Was he wrong, maybe it wasn't Kurt. He was contemplating calling Quinn when the front door opened. It was followed by happy screams.

Kurt giggled, “They are still on it? They already spent a good deal of their evening playing with it. Please, do tell me I have a few minutes to change my clothes?”

“Of course, but don't be too long or it will be snack time to eat and we will have to postpone.”

“Hey, I am not that slow!” Kurt exclaimed as he went to his room.

“That's not what Sam said.” Kurt didn't reply, but even without seeing it Noah could swear the man stuck his tongue out.

As he finished to get the twins ready, Noah attempted vainly to not imagining Kurt in his room. It wasn't something he wanted to think about. Yet, ever since Sebastian had implied he appreciated Kurt as more than a friend, awkward ideas and images came to him at untimely moments. And, now, knowing his friend was actually getting out of his tight pants, wasn't helping him. Far, far from it, actually.

“Alright, now I'm done. Stroller or baby carrier?” asked the subject of his thoughts.

“I was thinking both, what do you think?”

Soon they were in the street heading for the nearest park, talking. It was nice and familiar, but the unease feeling in his stomach was still there.

“Hey, you're alright?” Inquiered Kurt.

Kurt's question took him by surprise.”Yeah, of course, why do you ask?”

“I don't know. You aren't yourself, you look... I don't know contemplative?”

“Are you saying I am not the kind of person who think a lot? "

“Oh please, don't be silly. I don't know, you look worried. I'm sorry, I must have misread you.”

They kept on walking, but Noah felt like the previous camaraderie was gone.

“You were right.”

“Alright, do you care to talk about it?

“There is nothing, really. I just have a weird feeling today. The sensation that something is wrong since the beginning of the afternoon, but I can't say what. It's stupid, isn't it?”

“No, no it's not. Are Seb and Sarah arrived?”

“Yes, I talked to Sarah this morning. At first, I thought something happen to you since, well, you were late, but obviously, that's not it, since you are here.”

“Oh..”

“Oh?”

“You said it began in early afternoon?”

“Yes, something happened?” When Kurt didn't answer, Noah froze and reached for Kurt's arm to stop him too. “Kurt?”

“Could we talk about it later, though. At the park?” His friend's voice was light, and yet Noah felt the knot in his stomach tighten. “Yes, but just tell me: Are you feeling okay? ”

“Yes, don't worry.”

The remains of the walk were stressful, and Noah had never been that happy to reach a destination. With the use made from habit, they settled down on a plaid with toys for the kids, before sitting in a way that keep the twins within an easy reach.

Noah didn't wait a second to ask “So?”

“You don't beat the bush do you?”

“Nope, that's not me.”

“So I can see. It's nothing bad, I saw Blaine.”

“Damn, how come was he there the very day I'm not? Tough luck!”

“Vocabulary, and it's not truly a tough luck...”

Noah didn't like that, something was telling him, he would like what he was about to hear.

“How come?”

“Actually, I called him and asked for a little meeting.”

“Are you crazy man? We agreed that the guy is a psycho, and you ask for a meeting? What the fuck!”

“Watch your tongue, and we never agreed on it. You said he was a psycho, I didn't. He is perhaps a bit intense, but I know he wouldn't harm a fly.”

Noah hit the floor of his fist and teared some weeds to calm down. The weirdness in his stomach, was still here, but different: meaning it was Kurt's related.

“So?”

“So what?”

“What happened then?! ”

“We talked, and I get some stuff back in order.”

“Such as what... Do I have to snatch the answer right out of your mouth or else?”

“Well, you know such as: the idea of the two of us as a couple is a big fat no, that Lucy and Jude are my kids and would never be his...”

“His?? But how..?”

“I just don't know. He was full of false ideas about what our future should be.”

“So you put him straight, right? Did he get it?”

Kurt shrugged “ I hope so. Only time will tell...”

“In the meantime, the duplicate and I will keep picking you up every day. At least, until we know more.”

Kurt fluttered his eyelashes, tilted his head and with a coy smile whispered “I knew it. You're playing the knight in armor. That's so kind of you.”The wrongness in his stomach shift once again, melting and warming him all over from the inside and he glanced at the kids, Jude had fallen asleep with his eyes hidden behind his fist, and he stuttered “I'm not a knight on armor or anything...I just want to be sure you're all right, safe?”

“Thank you.” Just then, Lucy started to cry and they both turned toward her.

”Hey sweetheart; what's the matter?” Noticing the bottle had finally been thrown out.“You finally realized this is just a silly bottle, didn't you? Or rather are you hungry?” and as Noah stood up to get the applesauce out of the bag, Kurt took the baby in his arms to cuddle her. Then, he sat the baby in the stroller and make her eat her snack, she fell asleep while drinking her milk. It was one of her habit: to sleep when she finished eating her afternoon snack. Noah used the distraction to change the topic, if the discussion.

 They stayed in the park, talking and joking around, until 5 pm. Then, as one man they headed home. Since Sarah and Seb were in Morganville and Sam was who-know-where, Kurt asked Noah to stay for dinner and he did. He helped during bath time, dinner and bedtime with the twins.

 Then, they prepared the meal together, in nice team spirit and a peaceful atmosphere. It was something they'd never done since there always were someone else. As Kurt put the last touch to the meal, Noah dressed the kitchen table and sat listening to his friend talk.

“By the way, did I ever get to thank you?” suddenly asked Kurt out of the blue.

“Thanks me?” Noah replied, briefly wondering why the other man should thank him before saying out loud “For what?”.

“What you said about Millie the other day. How it must be hard for her and all?”

“Oh, that! Well, you're certainly welcome. Care to develop a bit?”

Kurt began to plate up the pasta with tomatoes, onions, spinach sauce, they made from the scratch “Of course.. did you get the bread? I brought some from the shop...”

“Yes I did. So ?”

Kurt jointed him at the table, holding a plate in each hand. “ I thought about it, and you were absolutely right. So Angela and I have had a brainstorm. And, we decided to create some sort of light stuff.”

“Really?”

“Yep, don't talk about it because it's not done yet, but yep. So, thank you for that. And, if you have an idea of how to call the “collection”, or of recipes we can put in it, we are opened to suggestion.”

Noah swallowed what he had in his mouth, “I'll think about it. Hey! What about Millie Melo, or something like that?”

Kurt thought about it, then shook his head “ No, I don't want to have anything that could get Millie unease. You get the idea from her but.“

“I've got it.” then an idea truck him and he laughed. Kurt rose an eyebrow, and he pulled a face.

“I am not sure I want to know what you are thinking about...”

“Nothing bad, but I was thinking about a Merkaat's something? The Merkaat snack or whatever.” Noah started eating again, holding his laugh, without offering any information. That thing was tasty and very easy to prepare, and because it was pasta with the spinach Sebastian and Sarah might agree to eat it

“Okay, I'm giving up. Explain? Where is the joke, 'cause I don't get it.”?

“That's how Sarah calls Seb to piss him off, I thought it would be fun...”

“Oh, that's true, I remember that, but I thought she stopped doing that?”

“She did, but it comes back for time to time. It would be a wink, but that's stupid, I'm sure you'll find something better, way better...”

“Actually, now that I get it, it's funny. And Did I tell you that we have the light version of his favorite éclaire au café, not for the bread cheese yet but maybe some day...”

They continued to talk about possible recipes all meal long before doing the dish and going to the living room. Here, Noah picked up his guitar, the song he had been working of for two days and sat on the couch. Kurt was beside him with a crossword book. They both worked, enjoying each other company, the silent only broken by the notes Noah tried.

 oOoOo

 

_When I wake up, (when I wake up),  
Well I know I'm gonna be _

At the first note of his phone alarm's clock, Kurt turned his back in hope to get a little more sleephe buried his nose against the pillow.. But wait, it wasn't his pillow. Frozen, he cast a glance around and literally jumped from his bed..or rather the couch. Barely more awake, he looked around and his jaw dropped when he noticed Noah. His friend was asleep beside him or was it rather under him? What...

I'm gonna be the man who wakes up next to you, (Yeah I know)  
When I go out, (when I go out, )  
Well I know I'm gonna be

Noting the song was still going on, he reached for his telephone and pressed the stop button as fast as possible. But after that, he stayed motionless attempting to remember what was going on.

He could recall spending the afternoon and the evening with his friend, he recalled the nice dinner in a very family like atmosphere, followed by a quiet time on the couch where they apparently finished the night, together. Yet, the last thing he remembered was them were both on their side of the sofa.

 Frowning, he glanced at the time, it was the time to get up. If he managed to, since half of Noah's body was on him. From his head leaning on his shoulder to the pelvis pressed on his hip without forgetting the leg between his owns and the arm wrap around his waistline.

 As he felt no urge to wake Noah up, he slowly wriggled to free himself from the warm and cozy body wrap around him. It took him time, because Noah was like an octopus and every time Kurt manage to free himself the man found a way to get him back close. After what felt like a very long time, he ended up hugging him to slowly turn him around a bit like a pancake. Then, he headed for a well needed shower, trying to ignore the reactions his body from being pressed against his friend.

On the way he checked in the twins bedroom. They were rarely awake when he gets ready for work. Indeed, now their nights were mostly focused on sleep and they generally wake up around 7. On that, Sam was lucky as he was taking care of them in the morning routine.

He opened the faucet of the shower to let the water heat while he undressed and slid into it. That had always been one of his favorite moments of the day.

Kurt closed his eyes and sighed of happiness as the water wet his hair, ran on him, skimming everywhere. He groped around for the soap, like he did every morning and started to wash. Nothing out of the ordinary here. Apart from the fact this morning wasn't an ordinary one. His erection wasn't just on physical reaction, it came from spending the night in his friend's arms. His lovely and well defined arms, therefore the hard-on his hand had instinctively sought for was different from his usual hard on.

It wasn't just the natural reaction of his body in the morning. And he urged to touch his penis, to yank on it was surrounded by a weird awareness. Kurt urged himself to get clean in the most clinical way, without giving any particular attention to any of his body parts.

He could do it, as long as he stopped thinking about Noah asleep on his couch, about his warm body pressed against him, about the firm muscles of his arms around him when he woke up, about his thigh rubbing on him, on his... Damn it! He wasn't ignoring it, far from it actually and his hands seemed to have a mind of their own.

 One was down, playing with his aching balls, the other was up twisting his nipples. As much as he loved the actions of the first one, he could scream just thinking about the ones of the second. His nipples were a very sensitive zone of his, and there was barely nothing he loved more than feeling a hot mouth sucking, licking or biting them. A smooth tongue playing with the brown buttons. Eyes still closed, he lightly brushed his nipple with a finger and he cringed, shivers went through him and he felt his penis growing into his palm. Damn, it had been a long time since he felt as much excitation.

 Talking the hard tit between his index and the thumb, he rolled it, gently to start, following the rhythm imposed by his other hand, going up and down on his erection. But soon the gentle move wasn't enough, he longed for something harder, and began to grab the whole teat to press it, going from the right to the left without stopping to jerk-off. He was on fire, he was warm all over, his belly was twisting, hoping for a release, he didn't give himself in a long time. Yet, something was missing; His friends were right: he had to go out to get laid. He missed feeling someone else hands or mouth on him.

Oh, gosh a mouth, licking his tits. As soon as the thought came to him the picture was here, in front of him. He could see them: the lower lip was bigger than the other... Hot, warm, smooth and that mouth wouldn't be as perfect without the delicious feeling of five o'clock shadow.

 The rubbing on his skin was outstanding. His toes started to curl. His legs stretched and as the moves of his hands became more and more spasmodic the face; which was going with the lips appeared. He bit his tongue to hold back his scream when his cock literally exploded. Breathless, he leaned on the shower wall, trying to gain composure back.

Oh Bloody hell!

 His eyes opened in a blink. He couldn't believe he had done that. To masturbate was one thing, but doing it while thinking about... No! He refused to even consider it. It was bad, he shouldn't have that kind of thought about him. He shook his head and put himself once again under the shower, eyes fixed on the cum getting washed up from his hand and legs. Mechanically, he cleaned up and cut the water. Still lost in his own mind, he put his robe and headed for his bedroom. Seeing the time he cursed, and hurried up as his little interlude while very pleasurable made him late.

He was starting to think his luck was gone when 2 pm rang. The shop was empty, Millie was cleaning the front while Angela was busy in the back and Sam chose that exact moment to approach him, grinning like a cat and said “ So, no more escape for you. tell me what's happened with Noah...” but Maggie's arrival proved that luck was definitely on his side. The old lady wasn't alone, she was talking with her friend Marty.  
“I tell you Clara will come today, she said so.” was saying the old lady with her eternal smile.  
“But, Maggie, you know she always says so but yet she never comes. Too busy to have a coffee blah”  
“Marty! Be nice, she's a very important job, you know that.”

By chance, that morning was a busy one and Kurt didn't have much time to think. It even allowed him to avoid all attempted of Sam to talk about what he saw when he came home the previous night.

The first, “So I saw you with Noah last night, you looked cozy, so?” was cut off by a provider phone call.

The next try was nipped in the egg, Sam had barely opened his mouth when Angela called him to talk about new ideas she had.

That discussion broke Kurt's heart a little more each time. Indeed, it wasn't the first time he heard such words out of his favorite customer's mouth, or any other version of it. Maybe he should try to do something about it, but not today. Now, with his brightest smile, he turned his attention to the duet.

“Hello Maggie, Hello Marty, what can I get you today?”

“Oh, I want to be wild today, so surprise me!” exclaimed the old woman with a smile ”Will you join us today?”

Before Kurt could answer, her friend did. “Maggie, you clearly see he is busy with the shop, don't be silly! I will have one of those lovely m

illefeuille, and a cup of tea. Please.”

“I got it, why don't you find a seat, I will bring it to you in a blink.”

“Well, that's what you say...”

Maggie looked at Kurt and pulled a face “Sorry, he got up on the wrong foot.”

“I do not.” Grumbled the man as he walked away;

“He did. Thank you, my dear.” Maggie limped and followed her friend. Kurt watched until they sat.

“So, do I get an answer now?”

Sam's question brought him back to present and he started preparing the tray.

“What are you talking about?”

“Don't play innocent, you know perfectly well what I am talking about.”

Kurt reached for Martin's millefeuille, and slid it on a plate before glancing at Sam “Nothing. It's just that since Sarah and Seb are in Morganville, he kept me company and we fell asleep. That's it.”

Sam stared at him, disbelieved.

“Don't go around looking for something that's not there, okay? Noah and I are friends. Just friends. Nothing more.” And he scanned the cake's display searching for Maggie's Delys of the day. She was a food lover, a gourmet one. After a few seconds of hesitation, he opted for the chocolate mousse with a caramel with salted butter heart.

“If you say so, but...”

Now preparing the tea, he asked without turning his head, “But?”

“Nothing, except I heard a lot of 'just this' or 'just that'.. Why do you feel the need to prove yourself so much if the only thing between you are friendship? Just saying...”

Kurt didn't like it when Sam pointed at stuff whose he didn't want to think about, so instead of answering, he pulled at the tray and went to Maggie's table. Hoping that a change of topic would go with the change of companions. In vain, alas! Of course, the old lady had no clue of the night he spent with Noah on the sofa, but the topic wasn't too far. Indeed, as soon as he put the teas and cakes in front if their recipients, Maggie asked.

“Are, your children and that sweet man of yours, coming today?”

Kurt cursed inside, but the smile on his face didn't shift. Martin once again answered before he got to say a word.

“You could thank him before throwing your tactless questions.. Thank you, Kurt. It looks delicious as usual.”

Holding his laugh the best he could, Kurt said “That's okay Martin. Hopefully, it will be as good as it looks.”

“No fear, sweety: all you make is pure delight. That old geezer is exceptionally right: thank you.”

“Hey! Who are you calling an older geezer, old doddered?”.

The former actress ignored her friend and kept talking “Now tell me, are those sweethearts of yours are coming today?”

Because it seemed impossible to avoid talking about Noah and the kids today, but because they were likely to arrive before the two friends left, he nodded.

 “I think so, actually they should be there soon.” he replied while Maggie poured her tea.

“See I told you” She didn't hold her tongue out, but Kurt visualized it in his head. “Oh young loves are so lovely. Enjoyed it as long as you can my friend, because sadly it rarely last.”

“Young...”

“Oh please, keep your nose out of that poor man's business!”

“But Noah and I are just friends...”

“At least that's what you say. But, tell me how many of your friends come to pick you up at work every day?”

“Er..”

“That's what I thought.. Well, look who is there!”

And, from the joy on her face, Kurt didn't need to turn to know Noah had arrived, and the twins' calls confirmed it.

“Dadadad"

“DA!”

He wasn't ready to face Noah, not after their night on the couch, not after what he did in the shower, not after hearing Sam and Maggie innuendo about their relationship, but he couldn't avoid it. Then, putting his brave face on, he turned and welcomed the newcomers.

 oOoOo

 

 Something wasn't right with Kurt. His friend didn't behave as usual, a kind of awkwardness than wasn't here the day before, but on his life he could say why. He observed Kurt kissing and hugging the twins, while hardly saying hi to him and Noah frowned. Had he done something wrong? He thought back to the previous evening, but nothing out of the ordinary came to his mind... Except that he woke up on Kurt's sofa.

“Were they good today? They seemed to be at the top of their forms!” Kurt was talking to him, but without meeting his eyes, which went with his feeling that something was wrong.

 “Perfect little angels, as usual. They napped for about two hours during lunch, so they just finished eating.”

Kurt faced him for the first time this day, one eyebrow up, amused, incredulous, and something weird in the eyes “ Two hours? That's pretty rare, what did you do to them this morning?”

“Nothing, duh! But, they did spend a lot of time moving around and imagine: I think Jude is about to understand that crawling thing!”

 When Kurt's excited eyes focused on his, Noah understood where the oddness came from: his friend was avoiding to look at him in the eyes. Something Kurt never did. At least, not before that moment, however, even if his eyes were on his, it wasn't as straightforward as usual.

“Really?”

“You bet, so cheer, he'll get it.”

“Cheering? But...”

“He didn't appreciate much the cheering? Yes, but you know that's so yesterday, now he loved it.”

“Oh,” Kurt turned to look at Jude, and Lucy and thoughtful commented. “They both change so much, and so fast...“

“That's true, but it's a good thing too. It means you are closer from the day they wouldn't need diapers anymore.”

 Kurt giggled, his shoulders relaxed and Noah thought that whatever stressed him before was gone. “So are you ready to go?” but noticing the man still had his work clothes on, he added “or not. Well, go to change, I forgot to tell you, but I am a bit in a hurry today. School is back next week and I have some meetings to attend to.”

“Oh of course, I'll be quick,” and in a clap, he left. Having parked the twin's stroller in a corner, he sat at the closest table to wait. Even if Kurt said he'd be quick, Noah knew from experience that there was always something to prevent him to leave quickly. He was looking at the window, trying to see if Glenn was here, somewhere, despite of Kurt's clarifications when someone sat in front of him.

“Hey dude, how are you today?”

Surprised, he tuned toward a weirdly smiling Sam “Just as well as this morning, why?”

Sam never sat with him when he waited for Kurt, he settled for a nod from the register.

“Just wondered about that. You know, I saw something last night.”

Something, what did the fuck? Was Glenn lurking around when he came back from his mysterious' date?

“Was he there?”.

“Who?”

“Glenn of course!”

“Who is Glenn?”

Ah yes, that wasn't his name. Damn, what was he called again? “ Not Glenn. Er Kurt's ex?”

“Blaine? No. What does he have to do with our discussion?”

“You said...”

“I wasn't talking about him. And, Kurt already took care of it yesterday.”

So, Sam knew; “And you think a little talk like that will be enough to...”

“Yes, you don't know Blaine. He is nice, or he can be. And he is everything you want, but not a fighter, at least not in a romantic kind of way. He like being the focus of the relationship. He likes to be pursued, not doing the pursue. To be honest, I am awed he focused on Kurt for so long without any response from Kurt.

 So no, I wasn't talking about him and I have absolutely no worry about it. It's cute that you pick him up every day, but do it because you want to, because it's a peculiar wooing, not to protect him. He is safe, at least, from Blaine, the guy is a no-violent.”

Noah scanned Sam when he talked, and the man clearly believed what he said, which was a big relief. He knew that Sam would never to anything to hurt Kurt, in no way. Brushing the wooing comment aside, he inquired “What were you talking about then?”

“Talking? Oh yes, I was talking about what I saw on my couch last night.”

“Your couch?”

“Uh-huh. Shall I question you about your intentions?”

“My what?” Was Sam alright? He wouldn't come to work drunk, would he?

“Your intentions, about our dear Kurt.”

Something twisted inside Noah's stomach. He opened his mouth, but nothing came out of it, which provoked Sam's laugh. Then,the blond took his phone out of his pocket, pressed some buttons and shown him a picture clearly taken during the night.

Kurt and he were laying on the couch, their bodies intertwined, Kurt's head on his chest, and Noah's arms rolled around him. The knot in his stomach tighten, and his heart's beats stopped for a second, or two.

 “Oh, you are talking about that? We fell asleep, that's it. Do not let it go into your head. And my intentions are rather pure. He is just a friend.”

 At the moment he said those words, Noah knew he was lying. Not because their relation was more than friendship, but about his other feelings. The jealousy burning inside of him when he imagined Sebastian sleeping with Kurt was far from friendly, as were his worry about the Glenn's situation, or the hate he felt while thinking about the guy whose name he didn't give a fuck with whom Kurt has been out once or twice. All theses feelings were not friend like... Yet, he couldn't put a word on them, or rather he didn't dare.

 “Funny how I heard a lot of 'just' today...”

 “A lot of just what?”

 Sam grinned, his eyebrows danced, but he didn't give any precision, and before Noah could press the topic Kurt interrupted them.

“Sorry for being so long, I was on the phone. We can go now. See you tonight Shaggy!” And, he leaned to lick Sam's cheek, something Noah regularly saw him do and winced. He'd never really understood it, but he probably wasn't supposed to. It was their special thing. He glanced at the blond, who didn't seem up to explain what he meant by a lot of 'just', so he stood up and grasped the stroller.

“Okay, then let's go. I wouldn't want to be late for Mrs Stanson endless speech for the beginning of the year.” The few teachers with whom he spoke to during the year claimed more than once how lucky he was of having missed it.

They started walking in a peaceful silence, and Noah realized the discomfort he noticed in Kurt when he arrived was replaced by a barely hidden contentment. He tried to hold back his question, but the faint smile on Kurt's lips while charming was also too sudden. Their building was in sight when he dropped it and asked: “What happened?”

 The question was vague, but Noah didn't know how he rephrased it.

 “What do you mean?” Kurt's smile evaporated, he was now looking at him with some puzzlement. Instead of taking advantage of Kurt's confusion to change the topic, he pressed it. And as it was said curiosity killed the cat. Indeed, he didn't like the answer, not at all.

 “Justin called when I was changing.” Kurt responded with a smile.

 “Oh.” Not what Noah had in mind. “And?”

 “Well, our last conversation ended rather harshly, so I am happy he called. And, we have a date on Friday, I hope Elliott, Santana or Sam will be able to take care of the twins. It shouldn't be a problem since they are the ones who pushed me to start dating again.”

 Noah could say he would do it if they couldn't, but he didn't want to, instead he asked: “Does he know?”

 “About ?”

 “Jude and Lucy?”

 The silence following the question was an answer by itself. So, Noah carried on. "Shouldn't you tell him, though? They are a very important part of your life. What if he doesn't like children?” He didn't want to be a bird of ill omen, but that was a valid question. One Kurt should know the answer before going deeper into this relationship. At least, that's how Noah saw it.

 “He likes kids. He worked with them regularly. You are right, I know I should tell him, but I rather wait a bit. I hadn't been on a simple date since I don't know how long. It's nice to just meet someone, to talk about various things that have nothing to do with the kids. To get to know each other, simply.”

 “I understand, but, I don't know, It's a weird way to do. It's feel dishonest and that's not you.”

“Dishonest? But, I am not lying! Everything I said is true. And, the topic of children didn't come to the table yet.”

“I'll give you that: it's not lying, just hiding the truth. But, to me it's the same difference, but what do I know? I might be wrong.”

 Noah glanced at his mute friend and he knew he had scored a point. They walked quietly until they reached their building, Once Kurt and the kids were at home, Noah quickly left to go to the school. Contrary to Sarah and Jake, he was glad that the new school year begins.

He longed to see and talk to people who were not his family, close friends or the twins. Of course, he could have done it during the holidays, but he never felt the motivation to go out, it was as if something had prevented him to go for a walk or talk to the few people to try to engage him in a conversation the rare time he went out by himself.

 The meeting was really enjoyable to him, Mrs Stanson's speech was as long as his colleagues had predicted. Noah sat between the football coach, Dave Karofsky and Jane Hayward the young history teacher. They were both nice; in their own way.

The first one was a very tall man with way more brawn than him, and weirdly shy. The second was his complete opposite: thin with very long legs and big hair like the Jacksons in the seventies, funny and very sharp. Her comments were witty, so much than Dave and he had to retrain their laughs more than once. Before concluding, Mrs Stanson asked him to come talk to her. Surprised, he glanced at his colleagues, but neither of them seemed to know what it was about. Yet, Jane smiled and pushed him to go.

“Hello Mrs Stanton”. The woman was older than everyone in the teacher's room, she was small, and the top of her dye-blond head, barely reached Noah's shoulders, her stature was frail, but power exulted from her. Her face was untwisted and it was obvious to anyone with eyes: you don't fuck with her.

 “Mister Puckerman, Please follow me in my office.” It wasn't a question, only one reaction was possible, so he nodded and followed her in the hallways. The journey from the staffroom where the meeting had been held, to her office was short, but to Puck, it felt like miles and miles away.

She waved to a chair where he sat without a word as she went to take a file out of a drawer before sitting face to him.

The meeting was really enjoyable to him, Mrs Stanson's speech was as long as his colleagues had predicted. Noah sat between the football coach, Dave Karofsky and Jane Hayward the young history teacher. They were both nice; in their own way.

 “Thank you for joining me. You must wonder why you are here.” She only waited for him to assent before continuing ”As you must know, numbers of our students are interested in music, and to pursue a career the musical's field. We need a club of music.”

That was surprising, from what Noah understood the club of music was held by Sandy Ryerson since he did know how long.

“Another one?”

“Not exactly.”

“I don't understand. I thought Professor Ryerson was the head of the band and of the music club.”

“That's right and the key word here is: was. For reason I would rather not develop, Mister Ryerson isn't part of the school's staff any more.”

“Oh”

“I know it's a bit sudden, but his place is also suddenly vacant, would you be interested?”

He didn't see that one coming, not at all. Questions pressed inside his head.”You mean as a teacher? I don't know how to do that though. What did he teach? How many hours are we talking about, because I'm already working somewhere in the morning.”

Of course, Kurt would never be able to pay him as much as he was here, but he wouldn't stop caring of the twins for all the gold in the world .

“He was teaching French, but that's not what I am asking you. Last year, you were working two afternoons per week, If I am not mistaken?”

“You are not, except when a surprise glee club meeting was organized.”

“Alright, I am asking you to come and to hold the music club the other days. We have someone for the french's lesson, but she is not.... Let's say, interested in music, in whatever form. From what I know, you are, and I am sure our students would learn a lot more from you than from their previous teacher.”

“May I think about it?”

She stared at him a long time without a word, before saying “You may. But, not too long. Clubs start the third week of the year. I need your answer before the end of this week, in case I should look for someone else.”

“I understand.” Puck stood up slowly, and went to the door, “Mister Puckerman?”

He turned his head “I wouldn't ask you, If I didn't believe from the bottom of my heart that you can do it. My office will always be open for you, should you need help.”

He grinned “Thank you.".

All this left him pensive. Was it a responsibility he felt up to take? Was he up to be here every afternoon to guide teenagers all year-long? Would he be able to teach them stuff? He should find the answer to theses questions to go back to the headmaster with a firm answer.

“So what did she want?” Not having noticed he was back to the staffroom, he jumped at Dave's voice and he replied without thinking “Offering me to teach the music club.”

“What about Ryerson?”

“I am not sure, but he is not here anymore.”

“It's a good thing, I always thought the guy was creepy.” Jane commented.

“Creepy, you're right. That's the perfect word to describe him.”

“What did you say?”

Puck shrugged “That I'll think about it.”

“What the fuck dude!?”

“David!”

“Sorry, but don't tell me you were not wondering the same thing?”

“I won't, but you could have been more.. Er less...”

“Student's question like?”

“Yeah.”

Puck watched them bickering and smiled “Ron, Hermione, stopped it.”

They both froze and turned to him, then Dave casually replied.

“Sorry Jane, I like you well, but I really don't want to marry you.”

Puck choked on his saliva, as Jane beat the back of David's head.

“Idiot. I know that, and I don't want to either. Noah, however, has everything you need; where you need it, If you see what I mean.”

As one, David and Noah looked at each other, then shook their heads, “Nan”

Jane rolled her eyes, “Whatever, in any case you should accept, you'll be great at it.”

“How do you know that for sure? I might be bad or worse! What if I can't do it.. ”

“You can, believe in yourself.” As Noah opened his mouth to press the topic. She cut him off abruptly. “Think about it, you have a lot to offer to them. ”

Noah smiled, but didn't answer, barely noticing David's encouraging smile.

He followed the young woman's advice. He thought about it hard : during his way back, all evening and all the morning, at last when Lucy and Jude let time to do so, which meant during their 30 minutes nap.

When Kurt arrived around 2 p.m., his decision was still pending. He managed to keep the proposition to himself since he left the school. Neither Sarah nor Seb noticed he was lost in thoughts, he was the previous evening. But completely fail around Kurt. Indeed, the man barely took the time to kiss the twins before turning to look at him and screwing up his eyes.

“Are you feeling alright? ”

Noah avoided looking at his friend when he responded, “Yes, of course. Why do you ask me that? ”

Kurt moved around to stare at him more closely, “I don't believe you. Noah, what's the matter with you? ”

“What? ”

 “The shadow under your eyes clearly shows you didn't sleep well, and you are frowning. Sam said the kids were in a good mood this morning, and from what I see now, it's still the case. So, something happened? Yesterday.. You were at that meeting at school. It didn't go as well as you thought? ”

Hearing Kurt's deduction, but mostly, noticing how well his friend could read him, was a huge delight, so much that he began talking without really wanting.

 “No, that's not it. The meeting went very well, except the headmaster asked to see me, and well, apparently Ryerson” he noted Kurt's wince, but not commented on it and finished ”is not here anymore and she went me to take his place as the head of the music club. What's the matter with Ryerson, do you know him? ”

“That's a great news! I don't get it, you should be happy so why are you so glum and pensive? ”

“You didn't answer my question yet. Jane's got a similar reaction. Well, what's the matter with him? ”

“I don't truly know him, you know? But there are a lot of students from this school come by the shop. They talked a lot neither between them or to us. They always make him look like a creep. ”

Noah stared at Kurt, disbelieve. His friend's words supported Jane's. How could Kurt _who had never been to the school_ knew while Noah, who went there every week for months he didn't see or hear a thing? Was he completely blind?

“Noah? ”

Kurt worried tone, got him out of his thoughts, ”Sorry, I was just surprised that I never noticed. You were saying? ”

He saw Kurt's shoulders relaxed as the man smiled softly, “I was wondering why you do not look happy about the job offer, isn't it something you like doing? ”

“I have never done it.”

“How come? ”

“I never was head of the show. I just play in the background. If I am the sponsor of the band or music club, I'll have to do more than play when someone need me. How do I know if I can do it? And, I don't know how to be a teacher, how to teach them to play an instrument?”

He hated how panic his voice sounded. “Noah, you probably won't have to. This is teenagers, we are talking about. They will have the bases and would mostly need advice and cheering. ”

“Do you really think so? ”

“Yep. And, you know how to read and write music, another asset. Lots of people learn to play by ear, look at Sam! And, you create beautiful songs, whatever there are sad or full of anger and the lullaby you wrote for Jude and Lucy is so lovely”

To his greatest shame, he felt his cheeks warming, avoiding his friend's gaze, he picked up Jude who was starting to be fuzzy. As he didn't want to talk about it anymore, he recalled the twins day and leave less than fifteen minutes later.

His discussion with Kurt wasn't planned, but to hear him more and less repeat what's Jane said, made him lighter him. It allowed him to realize that to accept the job offer wouldn't make things complicated for him and the twins, and mostly that by being honest with who he was, he had a lot to gain

Before the end of the week, Noah went to Mrs Stanton's office to sign his new contract. Then, he had two weeks to look for teaching tools and have some sort of plan for, at least, his three first lessons. That was what he imagined himself doing until he told Sebastian and Sarah. His best friend's reaction changed his near future.

"Dude, that's called for a party! Let's go out on Friday night! You, me and whoever you want."

"Me too! "

Sebastian denied to Sarah before Noah could, all with his natural kindness "Nope, you're too young, and Monkeys aren't allowed in clubs. Only humans are allowed. "

"Hey, if you can go, so do I, Ugly Meerkat."

"Oh no, stop it! Both of you. Despite his indelicacy, Seb's got it right, you are too young to go to a club.. "

"But I wanna celebrated with you!"

He smiled at her and continued as if she didn't interrupt him, "But maybe we could do something together before that? "

"What do you have in mind?" Her eyes were completely focused on him, and he shrugged and proposed, "I don't know, a restaurant, some ice cream? "

She winced, so he racked his head for better idea, "Or maybe visiting something? We haven't done a lot of tourist things since we arrived in New York. What about the Statue of Liberty? Or Empire State Building? Ellis Island? "

To each one of his offer, she pulled an uglier face. As if it was a torture. "Okay, what do you want to do? "

"I don't know, something new, it's a celebration! Not a boring school trip. Hey, what if we asked Kurt? He might have an idea, and it has been a long time since we have done something together. I mean, Kurt, the twins, you and I. "

Noah didn't remember having ever done this kind of outing, but when he thought about it, it was a nice idea.

"Alright. I will ask him tomorrow. "

"No, let's do it now!"

"Sarah, it's late. He is without a doubt busy with the twins or enjoying a well-deserved rest."

"But it's barely 8pm!"

"You know she is right, gay face doesn't go to bed with the lamb."

He gave Sebastian his deadliest glance, the guy wasn't helping at all, but because he knew to accept his defeat, he nodded. "

Sarah smiled at Sebastian, and jumped from her seat, all thoughts about Meerkat and Monkey forgotten as she ran to the door.

He almost hadn't had no time to say "Don't stay too late" before the door slammed. He turned to Sebastian and said "And I told you to stop calling him that."

Sebastian smirked "You did, but who died and made you king? And I already told you Kurt knows how I call him and he don't give a.. "

"Vocabulary."

"Fuck, there is no midget right now,so I can say fuck as much as I fucking want to: fuck, fuck, fuck.. "

Noah laughed and shook his head: "You are crazy!"

"No, dear, I am FUCKING crazy. Now, who do you wanna invite to your celebration and where do you wanna go? "

"I don't know where. But, I was thinking about you, me, Kurt, Jane and David, Santana, Dani, Quinn, Brit if she isn't working, and maybe Sam, Santana and Dani? Do you know whose turn is it to play the baby-sitter?"

He literally saw Seb using his brain before answering, "I would say You are lucky and it's Unky Dunky, but better check with Kurt. He is more aware of that than I am. ”

“Roller Skating Park!” screamed Sarah before the door slammed, again.

Noah sighed, "Sarah, be careful with the door, You know how M.Heckles is. "

She didn't seem to hear him since she continued as if he never said a word. "I wanna do some Roller Skating"

"What exactly are you talking about? "

"The Broockyn Bridge Rink, it'll be so much fun!"

Skate? She wanted to go to skate? They've never actually done it. Fishing with the only thing which could make her change her mind, he inquired "What about Lucy and Jude, they can do that. "

"Don't worry, we checked and there is benches, we can take turns to stay with them, come on!!!! Say yes, say yes, say yes!"

She was so excited at the idea that Noah found himself nodding without thinking, which earn him hugs, something she was rather stingy with lately.

"I'll be coming, too. "

Sebastian's words surprised the siblings. Without releasing Sarah, he glanced at his friend. The smile on his face was worrisome.

"What? I just need to record it. You, on roller skates: way better than the latest Adam Sander movie, and Gay face? I think I will need a change of clothes: I may wet myself. "

"Shut up Seb!"

TBC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, sorry for the wait between the chapters. I hope you still like the story, I would love to read what you think about it. Critics are always welcome may they be positive or negative as long as they are constructive.
> 
> I still don't have a beta reader and English is still not my mother tongue, so feel free to point any mistakes you may come across while reading to allow me to correct them. Thank you

Chapter 15

 

 

Organizing the outing of the week-end took more time to Noah than he had to give. Especially, since people kept on adding themselves or change their mind.

First, there was Jane who asked if Mason, her fiancé, could join them. Something, he wouldn't have minded much, except that she made a big deal out of it. She talked to him for around one hour, explaining stuff about their relationship he really didn't give a fuck.

Then, there were Quinn and Brit. They both said they have to work, before changing their tunes. Twice in Brit's case since the dancer who was supposed to replace her, broke her ankle less than two hours before the curtain went up.

What annoyed him the most was Kurt asking to invite Justin. He didn't want the man to be there for his celebration, he didn't appreciate the man, even if like Seb pointed it out, he didn't know him. It was irrational and baseless, but he couldn't care less. Yet, when Kurt asked him, he forced a smiled and nodded, cursing on the inside.

Since Sebastian was more in the loop with all the clubs and bars' stuff, Noah let him pick the meeting place.

His only instructions were: must have music, alcohol, and not be too far from his home. The answer : output. After some hesitations, Noah proposed to meet at 7 p. m. at the café Mogador to eat a little something before.

While he's getting ready on Saturday evening, he felt weird.

Going out at night wasn't usual. His best friend only managed to drag him in a club twice since they moved at New Work and he never liked it much. However, the evening's purpose was different. He wasn't there to get laid, as Seb would say, only to have fun with friends.

Tentatively, he put a light blue jeans with his "T-rex hates pushups"'s black T-shirt. He looked at himself from every angle before adding a jacket. Satisfied, he slip-on his shoes, grabbed his phone, keys and wallet before heading for the door. "Sarah, I'm leaving, remember Elliott and Charly are at Kurt's. I have my phone, so does Sebastian and.."

"Quinn and Kurt. I know this. Go have fun, but not too much, we have something to do tomorrow and you need to be on top. Be sure Kurt don't drink too much, I also want to see him on skates."

Noah looked over his shoulder, "Yes, Madame, is there something else? "

She cracked a smile and brushed a strand of hair behind her ear, "Now that you ask, could you let Sebastian drink a bit too much? "

He could indulge one cocktail, and perhaps a beer, but not much. Being around drunk people wasn't his cup of tea, It was something he avoided as much as possible. Still, he was curious to know what her reason was.

"And why? "

"Well, so he doesn't make fun of us at the skate park of course!"

Noah burst of laugh, and shook his head "I will see what I can do, but I don't promise anything."

"Well, that's good enough for me. "

During all the journey to the café, lots of questions turned in his head. Stupid questions like : how the night will unfold? Will Jane and David get along with his other friends? Will he be about to play nice with that Justin guy? Will Sebastian be able to hold his tongue? Will Quinn finally tell them who her mystery date is or rather will she admit it's Sam? And the questions would turn and turn back tirelessly.

He was the first arrived, which was rather unusual since Quinn was one of those people who considered being on time meant being late. She was always ten minutes early everywhere, and ten minutes was a minimum. It was so annoying in high school, when her parent threw her out and she was living with them. He still remembered the daily:

_"Puck, wake up!! We are late!"_

_Puck tried to open an eye, "But the alarm hasn't rung yet.. Did I forget to push it? "_

_"I don't know, but we have to leave in ten, so move your ass!"_

_Puck blinked, not entirely awake._

_"And don't make me come back!"_

_So he did as she asked, moving like a robot, only realizing how early it was when they arrived at school and the door were closed._

At the time, she was here to keep him company, if only he was also the case now, but he was alone. Kurt met up with Justin before coming to the restaurant, while Sebastian had to finish a paper and couldn't tell when he would be able to join them.

The memory made him laugh.

"Why are you giggling by yourself?

Kurt's voice shut him up efficaciously and when Noah opened his eyes it was to see his puzzled's friend staring at him.

"Hey, hello again!"

Hopefully, the question would stay unanswered. Glancing beside him, he noticed another man. He looked at him, up and down. He was a bit taller than him, but not a lot. As for the rest, well not too bad, but Kurt could do way better. He straightened up, and held his hand.

"Hi, I'm Noah."

"Justin, thanks for inviting me."

"I didn't, Kurt did." He groaned, shit, it wasn't how he hoped to begin the evening, and when he glanced at Kurt, his friend had grown pale instantly. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean that I didn't want you there. It's just, well... I don't know you, Kurt does, and that's logical that he is the one who sent the invitation and I think I'm going to shut up 'cause I'm digging my own grave. "

"Noah!"

Saved by Quinn, once again. Without a thought, he hugged his friend and kissed her on the cheek, whispering a quick "thank you" into her ear. He didn't give her the time to pump him for precision and he made the introductions "Quinn, this is Justin, Kurt's good friend? " Kurt nodded and Justin cracked a smile, which Noah considered as a plus.

Then, everyone arrived at once Santana and Dani, quickly followed by David, Jane and Mason. When Sam joined them, Noah glanced at Quinn trying to catch her reaction. Unfortunately, Kurt was on the way.

"Okay, band of slugs, we go in or what? Because I'm starving!" Santana in all her splendor and it worked. In small groups, they headed for the door.

The place wasn't small, but as the ten of them came in at once, it looked smaller. The waiter wasn't overwhelmed by work, but as soon as he saw them, Noah noticed the change. In no time, the man was overflown. So much that Noah wondered if it was the first time the young man was faced up to such a big table. Should he warn him that Sebastian might arrive a bit later? He decided not to, better letting him be. After all, his best friend might not come at all. They watched him bring five tables closer, before inviting them to sit.

He noted in, passing that Quinn and Sam were face to face. As for him, he was in front of David, with Kurt and Jane by his sides. They read the menu in a nearly perfect silence.

Was it bad to be happy when Kurt and his date order reciprocally Organic Blackened Zahatar Chicken and Sautéed Shrimp, which both contain garlic? Probably, but he couldn't help it. As for him, he only asked for a Goat Cheese & Cherry Tomato Tart.

Smiling, he observed his friends discussing. Quinn, Dani and Santana were in a deep discussion, but he was too far to hear the topic. However, it was something Santana felt strongly about, seeing how her arms were dancing above her head.

His attention turned toward Jane, David and Masson. It was weird to see the first two feeling so comfortable, here, among his friends. And, Masson was nothing like he imagined. Jane was bright and shiny, then he imagined her fiancé was the same, while he was her complete opposite. Whatever it was physically or personality, from what he saw. She talked ten words a second when he barely said his name since their arrival, whiter than Kurt_ which was something _ and he put more brilliantine on his hair on his skull than John Travolta's in Saturday night Fever.

"You should ask him Noah... Noah? "

He shook his head and searched for the person calling him; Kurt as it seemed. So, he concentrated on him. Not an easy task since Kurt's hand was on the table, covered by Justin's.

He cleared his throat, "Sorry, Kurt ,I wasn't listening. What were you saying? "

"Well, Justin teaches also music, then I was thinking he could give you a few leads. What do you think?"

He was so thrilled by his idea, that Noah couldn't find inside of him the courage to deny him. Kurt wasn't acting his usual self. He was out of his dad or boss persona and it was such a lovely sight. He looked younger, freer, more excited and to be honest, more exciting too. He couldn't be the one who crushed his good mood. Then, against his will, he bowed. He threw the first two questions which came into his mind.

"What kind of music do you teach? Could you recommend me a textbook? "

Both questions were as stupid as useless: First of all because he couldn't care less about what that guy taught, and because he didn't want to be the sort of teacher would foolishly follow a textbook. He had more than one of those teachers during his school years and he always recognized and hate them.

However, it did the trick, Justin started talking animatedly, and Kurt looked happy. Was it of hearing the man talking or to see Noah make an effort for him? He couldn't tell, but it worth it only to see the smile. Nodding his head at regular interval seemed to be enough to get Justin to carry on. So he did, all while thinking that Kurt's idea might not be a bad one, maybe should he call Will so the man could him a few leads?

As he was faking to listen the man, he watched as David engaged Kurt in his discussion with Jane. It was about the shop. Good topic since it was, with the twins, the topic he could literally talk for hours. With each second, his attention to what Justin was babbling went down up to the moment Justin finally shut up and started to concentrate on the others discussion as well. Out of politeness Noah took the time to thank the man for his explanations before focus on Kurt.

"Wedding? What do you mean by wedding?" Kurt cheeks blushed, and his eyes were shining with excitement.

"Mason and I are going to get married and we are looking for something different, original, don't we, Honey Bumpkin? "

Honey Bumpkin? Damn, Noah just threw up in his mouth! As for David, he didn't even blink at that obnoxious term of endearment, neither it was just him or the man already heard it.

Kurt didn't notice probably too taken by the questions, but that Justin's guy (He would have to stop calling him that.) did and was clearly biting his cheeks to stop himself from laughing. Then, he did something; he leaned and kissed Kurt's cheek. He kissed Kurt's cheek. How dared him to do such a thing? Was their relationship already up to the point of exchanging kisses in front of friends like that? Why did that guy have the right to know if Kurt's red cheek was as soft and warm as it appeared to be? It was so unfair, when Noah knew him for far longer.

He tried to relax his shoulders and smiled. It was harder than it should, especially for the evening out was supposed to be on his honor. Glancing at Kurt, some of Sebastian's words echoed into his mind: "Being the handy Smurf is cool when you don't have choices, but the Smurf's Village has been the gayest place ever! So, meet other Smurf and have some fun damn it! Open your eyes, the dreamy Smurf literally lives next door with babies Smurfs and everything.

"Isn't it the green monster speaking here?" It was time to admit his best friend was right: His feelings about Kurt went belong friendship, and he couldn't stand to watch that guy touching him. The question was: what could he do to change that?

"Noah said the place was lovely, and we don't need somewhere huge, do we Honey Bumpkin?"

"No, you are absolutely right, Chocolate muffin." Oh, he speaks, and this endearment was just as bad as the previous on! And, he was the picture of a whipped man. No question on who wore the pants here. "What do you say 20? 30?"

Mason bit his lower lip, clearly in deep reflection "Maybe more around 20. You know that apart from Madison, no one from my family will be there and Broderick is still in Japan."

Jane whole face darken, she patted his cheek, kissed him softly and nodded "So what do you think?"

Their expressions were so hopeful that Noah knew, he just knew Kurt would be unable to say no.

"I need to discuss it with Sam. We have never done this sort of thing. Yes, I need to have a talk with Sam." He pushed his chair back, ready to stand up, but one peek at his friend's direction put an end on it and he sat back, grinning, "If you have a phone number I will call you, or you come by the shop next week? That's way, you can have a look at it. "Noah didn't listen to Jane's answer, opting to peek at Sam setting on the other side of the table. It wasn't hard to understand why Kurt changed his mind. While Quinn was debating with Sam, Dani and Santana earlier, the atmosphere completely shift without they noticed. No more friendly chatter. It looked like there were two couples in a double date. He grinned, Sebastian and he were right, but he didn't feel like poke into it right now. From what he knew about her previous relationships, Quinn tented to make bad choice, but Sam was a good one and they were charming together.

It was now time to ask for the bills and catch up with Sebastian at the club. His friend having sent him a message saying he was on his way.

If Jane and Mason managed to blend with the others during dinner David remained in the background, observing and only giving his opinion once or twice. Noah frowned, it shouldn't be like this, David should have fun too. Then, as if Sam read his mind, the blond joined them when they left the restaurant.

As Santana and Dani have stolen Kurt, all without including Justin in their talk, the man stayed where he was. Noah didn't know if he should feel glad to see them away from one another or annoyed to have to put up with him.

"David, that's it?"

Surprised to be called David froze a second before nodding.

"Cool, NoNo said you are a Coach, that's right?"

He grimaced, he couldn't believe Sam said that. Only Sarah was allowed to and just because that was how she used to call him that when she was a younger. Seeing David's giggling was double-edged: on one side, it was funny because seeing such an impressive man giggling could only be funny, but on the other side, despite the shy side, he showed all evening, David loved to tease and Sam just gave him a big ammunition.

"Well, NoNO is right."

Yep, he would never hear the end of it, never. Shit.

"Good. You see, I played in high school mostly. To be honest, I even thought about being a coach myself, but hey, mind changed and all, but whatever. I've been thinking for a while about starting to play again. Well, just for fun, of course, do you have any lead on clubs or places where I can do that?"

"Sure, I play myself. Which position did you play?"Sam scratched the back of his neck, "I was Quarterback back then, but I am open to new position too. Hey, Noah, did Kurt ever tell you he was our kicker for a while?"

Noah smiled at that idea. Kurt was so not the kind of person he imagined on the field, he opened his mouth to say so, but someone made a comment before he could."Seriously? Kurt was a jock? Weird, I wouldn't think he was that kind of person..."

He didn't appreciate how Justin said it. Where Noah was surprised, Justin was passing a judgment, not in Kurt's favor, the man was disappointed."What do you mean by that sort of person?" David's question was controlled and yet full of meaning. Should he warn the guy, or not?

Justin didn't know David, and he walked straight to where he should have avoided."Don't you remember how the jocks were in High school? I mean, I am sure I'm not the only one who was in a school where Jock believed to be the kings of the world and treated other students like shit?"

"Way to generalize, buddy. I was a Jock dude!" Sam exclaimed

"So was I.” added David.

"That made us three, I was one during two years." Concluded Noah.

And the three men stopped to fix Justin with the eyes."Oh, I didn't mean that you were like that, but..."

"He was like what?” Jane cut in.

"A dick in high school."

"Wow, calm down Sam, I never said that."

"Not in so many words, but it was implied."

"I was a Cheerios and I was a dick."

All attention turned to Mason, the man didn't talk a lot during the diner, but his intervention was perfect: it helped calm down the atmosphere. Justin, who realized how his words were hurtful, he excused "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it to you, to any of you. It was how I lived it at the time."

"It's okay, it's not completely wrong either. Some of our teammate were jerks. KURT, SANTANA, DO YOU REMEMBER SHANE TINSLEY?"

"Trouty, why do you need to remind me that jerk? We are having a good time here!"Sam laughed, "You see what I mean."

"Yep."

"To answer your question, I have practice next Monday at 6 p.m.; why don't you join me? You could give it a try."

"I would love it man. Thanks."And Quinn would be so lovely in a cheerios uniform, Noah thought. He was itching to say it, but held back the words. It wasn't the right time "Won't you have a problem with Lucy and… Jude, that's it? Or maybe Noah will take care of them?" Noah's heart began to rush in his chest. He didn't want to be a part in a discussion which could only have a bad ending.

"Oh, there are not mine, but Kurt's. So, no problem there."

"Lucy and Jude?" Justin's question hovered above them. Just in front of him Noah saw Kurt's shoulders tensed while his pace slowed down.

"The twins."

“What twins? I don't understand.” And he truly looked lost, the poor man. “Kurt, what are they talking about?” The foursome that a mere minute ago was joking around a few steps of them, had stopped. Yet, Kurt hasn't turned to answer, Santana did with her usual tact. “Are you deaf or merely stupid? Sam just told you. Lucy and Jude are Kurt's kids.”

“Nice joke. Kurt? Can you enlighten me here? Kurt...” the guy's voice dropped until he completely shut up as Kurt finally looked at him. It was written all over his face. No one could have mistaken his expression. “Justin, can I talk to you a moment?” The smile on Kurt's face was so forced that Noah nearly burst out of a laugh. He had to bite the inside of his cheeks, to not do it. The couple moved away, as Noah's attention shift to his friends.

David was stupefied, and he babbled,“I shouldn't have said that, should I? Justin didn't know, right? I've fuck up the evening, the celebration, I am sorry, so so sorry...”.

Jane was trying to comfort him. “David, it's not your fault, you have no way of knowing it was a secret.”

“Yes, and Scoob should have been honest from the start.” Agreed, Sam."That was a shitty.”

“Oh, keep your pansy on, Trouty. They met what, two, three weeks ago? Who would tell everything to a man you've only known for such a short time? I know that I wouldn't have done it. What about you Trouty? Did you tell the Barbie here, what happened with Miss darling?” Instantly, Sam's cheeks blushed madly, Santana sneered while continuing,“I don't think so. You have been going out for what, around five months? So don't judge him too quickly. Now let's move on. Nick at Night is waiting, and he owns me a drink.” She wiped her hair and pulled on Dani's hand. Grinning, Noah looked at her walking away. She might be a bitch, but a loyal one.

He glanced at the couple still in discussion and he could tell Kurt's explanations were vain, because the other man's expression was more and more closed off. Something he didn't feel like analyzing at the moment, blossom inside his chest, David interrupted his thoughts.  “What's a Nick at Night?”

“Seems to be a Sebastian's new nickname. But don't ask me why, I don't know. However, she is right, we should go and they will join us.”

The journey to the club/bar took longer than Google map foreseen, and when they arrived, around half an hour later, Sebastian was waiting on the sidewalk. The line to the entrance was so long than Noah was discouraged just to watch it."Hey, smile Nono, it's a celebration, not a funeral." David cheered him while smacking his back.

"Will you stop it with the Nono? Only my sister’s got the right to call me that, and it was a long time ago, got it?" He managed to appear convincing, and he could bet David was about to say so when Sebastian joined them and opened his big mouth.

"She did it last week, don't you remember? When she has tricked you to go to the ring."

And just like that, any credibility he might have, went in the trash. So, he glared at his best friend and kept it to himself as he welcomed him "Hey, Sebastian, glad you could free yourself." He introduced Sebastian to Jane, Mason and David the only people he never met before. He went to walk to the line, but stopped. He didn't like what he was seeing.

Indeed, if his best friend was charming with Jane, kissing her cheek, playful with her fiancé whom he shook hands, his reaction to David which couch Noah's attention. He did none with the young coach. He smirked and looked at him up and down with an appreciative expression.

"Hello, gorgeous, I'm Sexbastian, and you are?"

"Oh my god, Sebastian! Can't you behave at least once in your life? That's my friend David."

"Oh of course, I can, the real question is: Do I want to?"

Noah screwed up his eyes, ready to put his best friend in his place when he noticed David didn't seem against the attention. Far from it actually. In fact, the coach was checking up Sebastian too. That was just awkward. Should he warn David of Sebastian's no commitment rule or should he mind his own business? The two men started to talk completely ignoring him, under Jane's please smile.

"Come on Noah, let him have fun. After all, isn't it why we are there?"

Without moving his eyes from the two men, he shrugged "Yes, but I'm not sure they are looking for the same thing. I love Seb, but he is a player and proud of it. I don't want David to get hurt...". She put a hand on Noah's forearm, and he finally turned to watch her. "He is a big boy; they both are. Don't worry, though. It might be the first time we meet your friends, but you talked about them a lot, so I am sure our "little David" knows where he stands with your Sebastian. Now, I wonder what's going on with Kurt."

His eyelid jumped, something which happened every time someone asked him a question about Kurt lately. "He should arrive in no time, he has to talk to Justin for a bit."

She laughed, "That, I know it. I was talking about you and him. I mean you didn't look very happy to see that Justin guy by his side. So?"

"We are friends, good friends. I take care of his kids. That's it." His answer was concise, and hopefully enough to prevent her to ask him more. He looked around searching a way to turn the discussion on something else. Tough luck: the line was still long, and only Santana caught his eyes. During a brief instant, he thought she was going to come to his help, since she smiled and started to walk their way. But then, something her eyes twisted his stomach: bad omen.

"Were you talking about your intentions for my boy?"

He hated her manners, and didn't feel like answering, luckily Jane did it for him.

"Seems like they are friends, only friends." Her tone was openly skeptical.

"Martha needs more that a friend, but she doesn't need a player. You know that, don't you? And that's what that Justin is. It doesn't matter if they managed to put things back on the tracks, because he is barely an appetizer. His main purpose is to get Kurt back into the saddle, to help him to take confidence.

The next one will be more important. The question is: will you have the balls to do something about it? And don't tell me that bullshit about you two being friends. I'm not blind, nor am I stupid. I've got eyes, man. And close your mouth, Martha is back and ding-ding he is alone! Here's your chance, take it."

He looked behind him and indeed Kurt was there, without Justin. He turned to reply, but Santana was back at Dany's side, talking to Quinn and Sam as if she had never said a word to him. Jane was looking at him, smiling, encouraging him without a word to do something. He waited a few seconds as Santana's words rang inside his head "Justin is an appetizer, the next one will be more important." The next one... The twist in his stomach tightened, and he thought: "fuck it" before joining his friend.

"Hey, you're back." He flinched at this stupid icebreaker, yet it was the best he could do in such a short notice.

Kurt glared at him, "You came to taunt me?"

Noah tilted his head and asked "To taunt you about what?"

Arms folded, Kurt cringed "Alright, you want me to say it? Then, I will: You were right. Happy?"

"Hold your horses man! I have absolutely no clue what you are talking about! Care to lighten me?"

"Oh… I thought… I’m sorry, I was talking about Justin. I should have told him about Lucy and Jude. He didn't really appreciate my, hum, secrecy?"

"Eh. Sorry?"

The line moved on and they followed, getting closer to the entrance.

"Don't look so sure..." "I. He. Well, Sorry, let's start again. I'm sorry the talk didn't go well. What did he say?" "That he likes me, so that's a good point, but on the other side, he is not sure he could become a parent to the twins if our relationship should blossom. And of course, he needs time to think."

"What about you?"

"Me?"

"Yes, what do you think about all this, what if he decides that he wants to give it a try, would you also want it?"

Noah's eyes were focused on Kurt, yet he couldn't see his expression. The light wasn't right, then he had to wait for the man to express himself.

"I am not sure." Kurt rubbed his hands on his forearms, trying to warm up or to reassure himself, "He wasn't very pleasant during the first part of our discussion, and he said some bad things about kids. It wasn't about My kids, it was more a generality, but I didn't like it."

"Didn't you say he works with children?"

"Yes, but more teens the toddlers. But whatever, I don't wanna talk about it anymore." Kurt rose his head and smiled, "We are here to have fun and celebrate your new job, let's do it and forgot about it for the moment."

"Okay." He looked at their friends: Santana and Jane were watching them with a fake subtlety, while Sam watched them straight-fully. On their left, Sebastian and David were flirting heavily. Noah still didn't like it, but Jane was right: they were big boys.

Because he needed the attention to focus somewhere else, he stuttered " Output. So, who has been there before?"

Aside from David, everybody cast him a mocking look "Almost everyone apparently?" "Yep. You didn't, right?" Santana asked.

"No. You know, It's not really my scene. So what am I here for?"

"People, a lot of them and music."

"Sexy time, if you are lucky." That was Sebastian, of course. Noah refused to raise the bait, but noticed that Kurt tensed at the words. Could he not be the only one with mixed feeling? At that idea, his heart jumped, and he closed his eyes one second while suppressing a smile.

And finally, they entered. The description occurred to be true: as soon as they went through the door, the crowd surrounded them, the music poured into him from everywhere. Sadly, it wasn't the music he liked or had created. The crowd around him was oppressive. And for the first time since he left Morgansville, he felt out of place and short of breath.

He focused first on himself, them on Sebastian's back ahead of him. It was hard, but he did his best. Not wanting to spoil his friends' evening. He managed to buy everyone's the promise's drink, ordering a simple pop for himself. Better not having alcohol in his actual state.

He watched amused as Sebastian pulled an unwilling David to the dance floor, Jane and Mason were so close that it was hard to tell where Jane ended and Mason began. It was such a heart warming sight. They were so into each other, that Noah could have sworn they have forgotten where they were. And, they were just beautiful together, all in contrast. Someone pushed him on the left, and he landed on Kurt. The only one still by his side. His friend leant on him and yelled in his ear.

"Wanna dance?"The question spun something inside of him, and the answer would have been a big fat YES, If the music wasn't so awful and if there weren't so many bodies in movement. Now that he wasn't focused on his dancing friends, the claustrophobic feeling which fell on him at the entrance was back, but worse. He was now unable to control his breathing, and his head was spinning. He cast a glance at Kurt, wondering if he could fake it, if he could walk there and dance with him.

"Noah, you okay?"

He nodded, tried to smile and opened his mouth to speak, but no sound went through his lips.

"Do you wanna leave?"

This time, he managed to blow a soft "No", and fortunately his friend grasped it. Kurt frowned, clearly unhappy with the answer. Suddenly, he reached for his hand and began to pull him. Noah fought against it, he didn't want to leave: It was his evening, and he wanted to enjoy it. He ceased to resist when he realized they were not heading toward the door. Instead, they climbed to stairs and ended up on the roof.

As soon as he felt outside air, he relaxed. The place wasn't empty, far from it, but the crowd less stifled. Somehow, Kurt found them a place to sit.

"Do you feel better?" Noah looked upon Kurt, his friend's eyes were full of angst and worry.

"Yes, thank you."

"You're welcome. Do you need something? Some water, perhaps."

"No, thank you. I feel already better."

The silence between them wasn't as peaceful as usual.

"Are you a claustrophobic?"

Kurt's question surprised him. He never really put a name on it before tonight. Maybe because it stopped once he arrived at New York. He mostly put it behind him. It was done, or at least he had believed until this evening.

"Maybe. I am not really sure. It doesn't happen very often, you know. To be honest, it's the first time since we moved here. I've sort of been assuming it was behind me."

"Do you want to talk about it? Sometimes, it helps..." the option laid open in front of him. He never talked about it, not since the last time he used it to convince Quinn and Sebastian to put their hometown in their rear-view. Should he seize the opportunity? Did he want Kurt to know all the thing he hid the world? It was getting hard to concentrate.

The calm he had felt when they first arrived on the roof was beginning to dissipate. The crowd might be less dense than downstairs, it was still too much for him. He was somewhat groggy. Should he stand up, he wasn't sure his legs would be able to hold him.

"Noah? Are you sure you don't want to leave? I'm sure nobody will be holding it against you. You really look under the weather."

"If we leave there together, we will never hear the end of it. Do you realize that, don't you?"

He rose his head, he watched Kurt, his friend seemed puzzled, as if he didn't get the meaning of the question. Could Kurt be that blind? How could he not hear all their friends' comments? Especially Santana's, even if Sam and Seb were not better.

 "Do you really care? I’d rather listen to their gossip than seeing you feeling so bad. So?"

The fact that Kurt put his well-being first was... He had no word to describe it, so he just nodded. In silent, Kurt took his hand and helped him through the crowd. They zigzagged between the dancers and quickly reached the sidewalk. Here, Kurt released Noah's hand a brief instant to send a text message to the others before taking it back and once again pulling him.

"Kurt?" It was easier to talk now that his head was less in the jelly.

"Yes?" Replied his friend without watching him.

"Where are we going? I think the subway is on the other side..."

"I know, but let's do something crazy."

"Crazy?"

"Yes: take a cab."

At those words Noah, still pulled by Kurt, burst out of a laugh, "Where is the craziness in that?"

"Not crazy, crazy, but I rarely take a cab, so it's out of the ordinary to me."

"Alright, if you say so." But his comment was lost since Kurt had gotten the attention of a driver and was opening the door. As soon as they were settled, Kurt gave the address to the driver and finally looked at him.

"You seem better."

"I am."

"Good."

They finished the travel in silence, and Noah kept wondering: was Kurt conscious that he was still holding his hand? Was it always this pleasant and warm? Damn! He sounded like a fucking love stick kid! He needed to get a grip; he was Noah Puckerman! Sadly, he didn't and the same idea kept turning inside his head until they reached their building. Then, while Kurt paid the driver, he quickly headed home, hoping to avoid discussing what happened at the club.

 

OoOoOoOo

  
  


"Do you want to get a drink?" It was a classic and yet it managed to get the other man's attention.

"A what?"

"A drink. I don't have a lot of choice, alcoholic speaking ones, but I do make a mean hot chocolate."

Noah frowned, and Kurt felt like he was about to refuse so he pushed "Please, I don't want to face Elliott and Charly by myself. And to be frank, I don't think you should be alone neither. You were not in a good place of mind a few moments ago."

He cursed himself when he said the last part, because Noah's face completely close off.

"I am fine, and I won't be alone: Sarah is here." "You are not, and I know that she is not waiting for you, she is most certainly asleep. We don't have to talk about what happened, if you don't want to, but I would feel better if you stay with me a few minutes at least. I won't be able to rest if I worry about you." He absolutely had no shame in playing the guilt card. By chance, it worked, as Noah nodded and locked back his door.

Looking at the entrance of his condo, Kurt winced.

"Is there a problem?"

Looking at Noah, who was now beside him, he explained "Maybe I should have announced our early return. The last time they play the baby-sitters, I witnessed a very hot make out session on my couch when I opened the door. I love them both. Really, I do, but I don't feel like seeing them naked." That earned him a laugh, and gave him the courage he needed to take his keys out, pushed the door open, but not enough to look in front of him. Lowed eyes, he exclaimed "Hi guys, we are back a little early. Is it clear to watch?"

His question met laughs from both sides of the room, and it was Noah who answered.

"The coast is clear."

Kurt peeked at his friend who he didn't look scared for life, only then he dared to look up in the sofa's direction where Elliott and Charly were quietly watching TV. It was a PG show from what he saw. He waved at Noah to come in, closed the door, grabbed a chair and joined the others near the couch.

"You came back early. We didn't expect you before midnight at least." commented Charly from Elliott's shoulder where his head lay. He exchanged a look of complicity with Noah.

"Something occurred, and we had to come back. How are the kids?" He didn't miss the glance El' sent him, nor his smirk. He knew, beyond doubt, that the change of the subject was noticed and it will come back to the table sooner or later. So, he nodded.

"They have been sleeping for nearly four hours. Jude spit most of his mash because the idiot beside me shows him how to blow. Let me tell you: it's disgusting and yet Jude loves it. I mean, look at my shirt!"

Kurt's eyes lowered and his eyebrows rose "Indeed. Hopefully, it will be forgotten before lunch..."

"Count on it..." replied Noah, while pulling a face.

"What? Can’t I hope?"

"Of course, you can ! Keep on hoping. I made the mistake of letting him hold the spoon two weeks ago, remind me when he forgot it?"

"He didn’t, well not yet."

"That's what I said."

"Ron and Hermione stop it." Cut them Charly.

They both turned to glare at him, with a WTF expression on the face, which pushed Charly to develop: "What? You are always teasing each other, it looks like a courtship ritual!"

It was one thing to make such innuendo when Kurt was there, and another to do it in Noah's presence. He felt his cheeks warming as he exclaimed "You shut up!"

"Vocabulary!"

"As you all told me more than once: They are not here so I stick to it: Shut up. Now, tell me: What did you teach Lucy, smoking?"

"Hey!"

"Don't be a jerk."

"Vocabulary!"

"But you just said..."

"Well, that's for me."

Noah burst out of laughing: "You, guys, are a bunch of crazy people!"

"Whatever, so Lucy?"

"She is fine, except she had some problem to fall asleep, but Sarah saved the day or the night."

This aroused Noah's interest "She did?"

"Yes, it was so cute. Lucy was turning and twisting around, grumbling in her bed, it was awful because she prevented Jude to sleep. In my arms it was bad and strangely with Elliott it was worst. So she decided to give it a try. She set up a bed for her in the twins’ bedroom floor and played as if she was going to bed with her. Somehow: it worked."

"It did? And where is she?"

"Sarah? Well, that's the best part: it worked for her too! She is sleeping for just as long as Lucy."

It shut him up.

"So, Sarah has been asleep since 10 pm?"

"No, it wasn't even half past nine."

"Damn! That's early..."

Silence fell on the room as their eyes went to the tv. It was a rerun of an episode of Two and a Half Men. Charlie Sheen was still in it. Charlie was having friends coming over for a gathering, but Alan was not invited. It's not a show Kurt appreciated, but apparently the three others did, so he stood up and asked "I’m gonna make myself a hot chocolate, who wants some or something else?"

"Two." said Noah, while rises his hand like at school.

"Three," said Elliott.

"Do you have some herbal tea?" asked Charly still half slumped on his boyfriend.

Kurt racked his brain before offering: "green tea, chamomile or sage?"

"Sage with some honey, please."

"I got it."

Kurt took his time in the kitchen. Using the teapot which Kun offered him to warm the water and a saucepan for the milk. He used his best dark chocolate, real vanilla pod from Madagascar, thick cream, cinnamon and sugar. Once the cups were ready, he added some whipped cream.

"Kurt, do you need help?" He smiled at Elliott's question. He loved his friend, but he was more than useless in a kitchen.

"I'm done, but you can take those two cups, I'll follow you into the living room,"

"Okay Daddy, but before that: how come you are back so early? And where is that Justin of yours?”

For one short second, Kurt believed he could ignore the question, but a glance at his friend made him reconsider. No curiosity was on his face, only concern and worry. So, he opted to go straight to the point and be concise.

“Noah wasn't feeling well and there were the Jude and Lucy's factor.

Sadly, he must have been too concise, since Elliott seemed even more confused than before.

“What about the duplicate?”

Kurt winced, he hated when his friends called the kids the duplicate. It felt like they were talking about things instead of humans being. Keeping his calm, he answered, nevertheless.

"I had no time to tell him about them before."

"No time? Didn't you have at least two dates before tonight?"Asked Elliot clearly in the doubt. Kurt peeked at him, a brief second before dropping his eyes. "It wasn't really a timing thing, but I wanted time to get to know him a bit better before bring them in our relationship."

"Kurt, how could you hide them like this? Having two babies is kind of huge! You can't lie about it."

"I DIDN'T LIE! It's just, the topic of kids never came up before tonight. Now, let's join the others before the drinks cool down, would you?."

And without waiting for an answer, Kurt headed back to the living room. Luckily, Elliott followed him. Neither Charly nor Noah had moved a finger since he left. They were still flopped down into the sofa and laughing at the TV show. They sipped their drinks in a relative quiet, only interrupted by laughs. As for Kurt, he was lost in his thoughts. He looked at Noah now and then, wondering what had triggered the crisis. What kind of crises was it, claustrophobia? Panic? PTSD? Agoraphobia?

He read a lot about PTSD when Finn decided to make a career in the army. PTSD is a common problem for soldiers and he wanted to be able to notice the signs; should his brother suffer from it, and Noah didn't show any sign of it. At least, he didn't notice, but the jail was a traumatic experience, maybe he missed them. A terrible idea crossed his mind: he felt himself going white as his stomach knotted: were the kids in danger under his care? He squinted at the laughing man by his side, and the knot released. Deep inside, he knew . No. Lucy and Jude would never be in danger with him.

"Kurt? You're alright?" Noah asked in a whisper.

The question took him by surprise, he didn't sense Noah's attention going from the screen to him. Yet, he has managed to smile and nodded. What else could he possibly do? Nothing, as long as his friends were there. He hoped they'd leave before Noah tried to escape. Maybe they heard his wish, nor they realized they could do more interesting things than watching TV with people who clearing were not the mood for socialization, even if Noah was better than him at pretending.

Sadly from their departure an awkward silence fell around them. Two and a Half Men was finished, and the Poo-pourri advertisement came on. It wasn't the one with the girl in the toilet, it was a new one that Kurt never saw. It could have stressed the weirdness of the situation, by chance it didn't. Noah started to smile, and commented "When we were in high school Quinn, Brit, Seb and I have made a commercial. It's been fun. Not as much as this one, but fun..."

As the commercial carried on, Kurt watched and grinned, there was a man that reminded him of the men beside him, but he didn't say it and instead revealed a little something about his past.

"There was a time where I knew all Beyoncé’s choreographies. My favorite song was "Single lady." He giggled, "Thanks to me or because of me, it depends on who you ask, the football team danced it on the field. I've done it too. Dad also danced it for me when I graduated. It was awkward at first." He closed his eyes and told with a big grin on the face."

He had asked me to meet him at the school auditorium, and when I arrived he was on the stage. Tina and Santana were beside him both in short black dresses, nearly like the video on, if you ever saw it. I thanked every god I don't believe in that he kept his traditional blue jeans, flannel and sneakers and didn't dress like Beyoncé. He only put a silver glove on. Then it was just fun, good-nature, I think I will always regret not having it on video."

And just like that the embarrass shift into a peaceful silence until Kurt grinned and asked "Hey, is there a video of that ad? I would love to see you all younger and a bit chubby."

That caught Noah attention better than Kurt would have thought, he rose his head in a clap and shook it "I wasn't chubby!"

"Oh, please everybody is a little bit at the time..."

"Sorry to disappoint you, but I wasn't. I was hot, with huge 'guns' and..."

"Who says guns?” Kurt wondered, giggling.

"I did, and an awesome Mohawk."

Kurt's giggling shift to a loud laugh. "OH MY... Oh, please tell me you are joking?"

"No, I'm not, and I rocked that look totally. So, hold down with your laugh mister..."

"Sorry, but I can't help it. Show me a picture of yourself. I'm sure your hotness will help me to behave."

"Good try, but no M.Chubby"

"Don't call me that!"

"I wasn't, but you were, you say so yourself."

"Whatever, to go back to your Mohawk, if you rocked it so much, why did you shave it?"

And just like that, the atmosphere went from a warm friendly teasing to colder than winter in New York.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to..." Sadly, Kurt didn't know how to finish his sentence. Apparently, he touched a sensitive subject topic.

"It's alright. It just reminded me of a bad time."

After a minute of hesitation, Kurt decided to push a little bit. "Does it have something to do with what's happen when we were at the club?"

At first, he thought Noah would leave the question unanswered. When he looked at him, his friend's face was washed out. His shoulders were low, and his eyes... Well, his eyes held all the world's misery. It was such an unbearable sight that Kurt rose from the chair he has been seating to join his friend on the couch. Slowly, he sat beside him, just as slowly to give him the time to move away should he want to, he put his hand on Noah's, and held it. Time froze, for a moment, Kurt felt like he went too far, but then, Noah's hand turned under his, and his fingers wrapped around his. Kurt sighed softly.

“Yes.”

He had three possibilities: firstly, give Noah some time to talk if he felt like it, secondly asked him questions directly, and thirdly, change the topic.

“Like I said, it didn't happen in a long time. Actually, well, maybe once or twice since we move to New York, but not since I met you."

"Okay. Do you know why now?"

Noah was avoiding his eyes, and stayed focused on the T.V which was somehow switched off now.

"No."

The discussion was painful, and getting the words out of his friend was like pulling someone's teeth. Because he believed that knowing the why wasn't the more important, Kurt shift his questions.

"When I was younger, I was well, let's say: different. Different from whom I am now, but also from everyone else at school. And they had made their job to show me daily that I didn't belong here. I won’t go into details, to sum up high school wasn't the best time of my life."

"Was it because you are gay?"

Kurt peeked at Noah and his friend was now watching him closely, the missing connection between them had been remade. For that, he was glad, even if it meant talking about things he didn't like talking.

"Part of it, but not only. I was a lot into fashion at the time, and my favorite sentence was "fashion had not gender." So, I wasn't always dress in the more modest way, I was, more often than not, outstanding. And it was not a good thing, neither in high school, or in Lima. For example, once I went with beautiful black boots, a really skinny red jeans and a black corset. I looked wonderful, by my standard, but as Dad used to say “Kurt, you are a bit too visionary for our time and place"."

Noah's expression changed during Kurt 's short description: it went from curious to puzzled and back to curious, but in a different kind of curiosity. The smirk and light in his eyes were more... playful?

"What?"

"Nothing continues..."

"Don't tell me that nothing bullshit, what it is?"

"Kurt, vocabulary!'

"Don't try to change the topic; they are deeply asleep, so?"

"Nothing, I was just thinking that I would love to see you in such outfits. You dress more classically nowadays."

"Oh!" He would like it too... That idea was disturbing, but also flattering. He didn't know what to make of the statement and chose to keep talking. He will think about it sometime.

"Anyway, to sum up: I was bullied, a lot, and for a long time. It started in 8th Grade with the name calling, but it was just the appetizer. The bullying amuse-bouche. Slowly, it had gotten worst and worst until I received death threat during junior year."

"Death threat?" Suddenly, Noah's hand tightened around his to comfort him, or maybe himself.

"Yes, but in some ways, I was lucky. I've never had a lot of friends. I was basically ostracized until I began the Glee club. People laughed of me more often than they laughed with me. Santana was awful, and Finn wasn't better. As for Sam, he hasn't arrived yet. Glee club changed all that. Weirdly, the more friends I had, more bullied I was."

"And they didn’t do a thing to help you?"

"Well, they were there. They were tormented too, not as much as I was, but they were. They didn't notice it had worsened for me, and I didn't tell them. It was a vicious circle: I was hurt, and I longed for someone to notice that I needed help, and yet, I was unable to ask for it. They probably didn't notice because they were self-centered teenagers. I felt lonely and scared, depressed and filled with anxiety. I felt like everybody knew: teachers, students even strangers in the street, but no one cared. I couldn't talk to my dad because his health was bad at the time. I didn't want to make it worse, I was too scared to go out, even opening the door at home was a trial. Answering the phone wasn't better because of anonym insults... All this can break an individual’s spirit. It nearly happened to me.""What's changed? Did Finn or Sam realized?"

Kurt slid his feet under him; he sincerely hated to talk about that time, it hurt. "I met Blaine, and he gave me the courage to stand up against things that scared me."

"Oh..."

"Yep, I know you see him as a bad person, and in some ways, he can be, like each one of us, but he was here for me in a very dire time and I could never thank him enough."

"I've got it, but I still don't like him."

"You don't have to."

Silence fell, but it wasn't embarrassing, not like the one before. He didn't put his feet in it this time. At least, Kurt thought so until he became aware of the situation they were in: it was late at night, they were alone out of sleeping kids, the light was subdued and they were close enough to touch from shoulders to knees while holding hands. To be true, his knees were more and less on Noah's. It was really cozy, and Kurt felt his heart raced in his chest. What were they doing? He wet his lips and turned his heard to look at Noah, wondering if he was experiencing the same strange feelings.

He was surprised to find Noah's eyes fixed on him, and as soon as their looks crossed his friend speak.

"I don't know why now, but I know why."

Kurt blinked attempting to decipher what it meant. For a moment, he thought it was the answer to his own question, but since he didn't say it out loud, there was no way, so he casually asked "You do?"

"Yes, it's hard not to, seeing when it started, and all."

When what started? He rewound the discussion and he'd finally got it.

"Wanna tell me?"

"I am not sure I want it, but I think I should. Actually, we should have that discussion a lot time ago."

Kurt frowned, then inquired "Is it about when you..." he didn't finish, not wanted to talk about something he knew his friend despise.

"Yes."

"Okay."

New silent, deafening this time.

"I don't know where or how to start. Ask me a question."

"A question?" Kurt tried to remember what he had learnt about this time of Noah's life since they met, but there wasn't much. He all had been so secretive.

"Yes, a question, whatever you want and I will answer it."

"Were you there for long?"

"Around three years."

"Hee..."

"Don't think about it, just ask quick! Quick! Quick!"

"Okay, you said murder, whose murder?"

"My mum."

"What??" WTF??

"My mum, but I didn't do it."

"I know that. You would have never been able to do such a thing. Did they find who did?"

"Yes, or I would be there."

"Why?"

"Twenty-four years, that was my sentence."

Kurt's eyes grow wide.

"Who did?"

"My lousy fucking father."

"What the..." He had no word. What could he possibly say to that?

"Question Kurt. Don't let me think!"

"Alright. Hmm, okay did you have crises like this while..."

"No, that came after."

"Oh, so that's not claustrophobia?"

"I don't know."

"How was it?"

"How was what?"

"What did you feel when you were in prison?

Noah took a break, as if he didn't know what to say, so, Kurt pressed him.

"Don't think: talk. Were you angry or rather hopeful?"

"Angry? Yes, I was very angry. Hopeful? Nor really."

"Why?""Because I haven' done a thing and they didn't believe me! It's the ultimate betrayal, you see? To Be incarcerate for a crime someone else committed. It can literally break your spirit. It can cause a deep despair. In some ways, I was lucky: my mum never gets to see me like this. I lost a grandmother, I didn't like that much in the first place, but I still had my friends and Sarah. Numbers of prisoners don't have that; Some of my cellmates were completely alone, and they were crazy."

Kurt watched Noah wetting his lips, and frowning, he was about to offer some comforting words, but his friend wasn't finished. If at first, Kurt needed to take the words right off his mouth, now it felt like Noah couldn't be stopped even if Kurt wanted. So, he just kept holding his hand and listening "Maybe I was at the begining. Before the trial, before I met that awful public defender. It opened my eyes on tonnes of stuff. The government's got power, they believe they can't be wrong. Justice is a well-oiled machine that crushes, sweep away everything in his path. I did manage to adjust after a while, but some days were harder than others. I repeat myself, but I was lucky because Michael told me something I've never forgotten and I will always thank him for that."

"Who is Michael?" Kurt winced, but it was too late to take back the question and sadly it stopped the speech.

"Oh yes, that's right, you don't know him. He was one of my first cell-mate."After that Noah didn't speak up again. He scratched the back of his head, and stared in front of him. Thinking his friend might need to take a breath from their heavy talk, Kurt asked: "Do you want something to drink? Or maybe some ice cream. It always helps me in emotional moments." It interrupted Noah's focus, and he nodded."Soda or water, please"

"You know I don't have soda. Sodas are evil. So, water? Or juice?"

Noah looked away and giggled, obviously hiding something.

"Okay, what is it?" Then, as he saw his friend rolling his eyes, he knew that he was about to tell him a fib "And don't even try to lie to me, remember that I know you. So?"

With a big grin on the face, Noah replied,"Don't tell anyone, but I think the devil laid in the darkest deeps of the cupboard under the sink."Goggled, Kurt jumped to his feet and rushed to the kitchen, followed by Noah's devilish laugh. And it was true: there was the demon in red.

He stared at it in disbelief. Who dare to bring this inside his home? He was so sure that Sam and he were on the board about this. Surely it couldn't be him. A flash startled him, and he saw Noah holding his mobile phone.

"Sorry, Man, but you should see your face, that's hilarious."

"But… but who put this here?" Noah shrugged "I've got no idea; I came upon it last week."

Frowning, Kurt racked his head, before declaring. "Santana, that can only be her. She's the only one who could do this... Alright, she wanna play it? Bring it on! I can play too." He took the bottle and gave it to Noah. "I can’t in clear conscience pour it for you, but I can't prevent you to drink it."He stood up, reach for two glasses and a bottle of water and go back to the living room, Noah just behind him.

This time, he sat on the couch cross-leg. Noah did the same, face to him, and they sipped their drinks in silence. Kurt was thinking about all the things Noah told him this past hour, then realizing something was missing he wondered out loud "But what did he say?"

Realizing he talked out of the blue, his eyes went to his friend, who was watching him puzzled.

"Who?"

"Michael. You said he told you something you never forgot. Then, what did he say?"

"Oh", here Noah cleared his voice before starting to talk with a slight accent Kurt was unable to place:"Dude, you're there, okay but do not vegetate. Do something useful to have a better life when you will be free. Be proactive, not passive."

"That was a good advice. So what did you do?"

"I help them to pass their GED, I'd got a job. I worked on the bikes. I did not earn much, but that was better than nothing. And, more important: I felt useful, you know? And there were the music lessons."

"Is it where you learn how to play?"

"No, but that’s where I start to work on my music again. To express things. The man who came to it was a good man, someone who does a lot of good. Ask me something else."

Kurt, having thought the one-way questions were finished, that they would start talking normally, like they were used to, had no idea when the hot seat came back."

"Kurt! Come on, don't think, just ask!"Noah pressurized him. So he burped the first thing that went through his head.

"What was the scariest: being sent to prison, to be there or to be released?"and he cursed himself. What a stupid question it was!

"Sorry, I take it back. Don't answer, please, that was stupid."

"NO! It's not stupid." Eyes lowered, Noah seemed to be looking for words."It's... I don't even know. You are right, there were all scary, but in various ways."

"What do you mean?"

"To be honest, during the first days the fear wasn't my main feeling. Of course it was there, but the one overriding emotion I felt was: a mistake had been made and the judgement was just about to be corrected. I couldn't believe my futur was gonna be this. But too soon, I realized that yes a mistake had been made, but none one would correct it any time soon. My only hope lay on the private investigator Sebastian hire."

"He did that?"

"Yes. Seb can be a jerk at first glance, but..."

"But when he is your friend, you couldn't ask for a better one. Faithful, you can count on him, straight talking."

They exchanged a smile, understanding each other, then Kurt added, "But don't tell him I said so or I will never hear the end of it. And you wouldn't want him to get too big for his boots, would you?"

"Nope, you are right."

"And, you didn't answer me.""Oh, I didn't?" Then Noah nodded, "That's true, I didn't. But I still don't know what to tell you. I was afraid inside: some of my cell-mate were like me. Either on the wrong place or they made a bad choice, but others were insane. And it wasn't just a word, I truly think they were crazy. A psychological help would have been a necessity. It was noisy, I don't think I have ever been in a place that noisy. Garbages flew down from the upper tiers. They yelled and screamed the most horrible things ever. Imagine that insults were not that bad. The stuff they yelled and described..."

Kurt saw a shiver going through his friend as he hunched with his knees under his shins and his arms gripping his legs tight. He seemed so small, an abnormality for such an impressive man that without thinking Kurt got on his four to move to him and in a slow motion embarrassed him. "Yelling, screaming, chanting. There was a guy who kept singing "My heart will go on" every single day. It was so loud, and so out of the tune. It sounded like a big party where everybody was angry, nobody was having fun and no one was walking around. The bars of a prison cells kept the guys away from one another most of the time. It was so surreal. Now, it's like a nightmare..." They remained like this with Kurt comforting his friend in a weird embarrass until Kurt's back started to hurt. Only then he released his grip to sit on his feet, very close to his broken hearted friend. Maybe a little too close.

"Are you okay?" A shrug answered. "I might be wrong, but I read somewhere that sometime a tiny event can bring you back in a bad place. Take me for example, for a long time I couldn’t see a Red jock jacket without being scared off, which was hard since Finn and Sam wore theirs nearly every day."

"Alright? What does it have to do with me and what happened today? I told you it nearly never happened nowadays. It was just a bad time."

"If you think so, but I don't agree,. To me, it's not irrelevant. Something rings a trigger. It's important to know what." Then, he realized something. "I've got an idea, but I'm not sure it's the right one."

"Explain."

"I think it's Celine."

"Celine? Who's that? Do I know that girl?"

Kurt forced a smile, attempting to relax. "I think you do; she is kind of famous, and she can be your trigger, at least for tonight. I can’t say for the other times."

"Can't you be anymore cryptic?"

"Do you know which song was playing when we arrived at the club tonight?"

His question met a puzzled silence. "No. What about you?"

"Oh yes, I remember because it hurt my ears so bad."

"Wow, that much?"

"I love the original and she-who-should-not-be-named loves it too. She used to sing it very often, almost daily during our senior year. Or rather she threatened to sing it, but luckily Santana shut her up nearly as often. It was one of the first reasons I began to like her. But whatever, the song was a remix version of My heart will go on."

At the revelation, Noah's eyes grew wide, his shoulders fell at the same time as his mouth, then he frowned.

"But, I can't be the first time I listen to Celine Dion since I have been released."

"You're sure of that? I mean, it's not your sort of music. I know Seb can stand only one female singer out of Kelly. I still can't understand why he hates Beyonce that much. That's a different topic for another day. It’s way too old for Sarah, and I don’t know Britney and Quinn taste enough to say if they listen to this or not. So?"

"Not very danceable for Brit and Quinn doesn't like powerful voice, so no." Kurt could literally see the wheels running in his brain and grinned.

"Maybe, I don't know. I don't know how to check it either."

Wincing, Kurt reply "Except for listening to the song, I don't know if there is another way."

"I just don't feel like trying. At least, not tonight."

"I understand." He settled a bit more cozily, and beside him Noah did the same. Followed a lot of shifting, until Noah laid his head on the armchair and offered his stomach as a pillow to Kurt. They ended up more and less interlocked like two pieces of a puzzle. A position which could have been awkward, but strangely it wasn't. It was just nice, enjoyable, and very comfy. Noah's belly was muscled, but not hard. Kurt slid a hand under his cheek and the other laid motionless wrap around his friend's hips.

"Asked me a question." It was Kurt's turn to ask it, he didn't want to pick the discussion where they stopped it. It needed to be lightened.

"A question?"

"Yes, it's your turn, so quick! Quick! Quick!"

Noah laughed, and Kurt's head moved following the movement.

"Smart-ass!"

"You don't see me, but I am sticking my tongue out!"

"Hum kinky!"

"Oh, shut up, you. Who are you anyway? Santana? Sebastian? Whoever you are, get out of here, let Noah come back!"

"Okay.. Hummm, something silly. Let's see: Would you rather have hair nowhere on your body or be very hairy all over and not be able to shave?"

"That's actually pretty easy. No hair at all."

"Wow, you rather be bald?"

"Oh yes, I can always wear a wig."

"I really didn't see that one coming. I always thought you were very proud and caution with your hair."

"I am, but may I tell you a secret?"

"Of course, you may! Cross my heart and hope to die."

"Okay, I wouldn’t ask you to go so far, but thank you. Despite of what my dad's head and my cheeks said, I come from a very hairy family. It's hard to confess, but: I wax my back and shoulders."

"You what?"

"Please don't make me repeat it. I have no problem with a hairy chest, not King Kong's like, but having some is nice. But I hate to have hair everywhere else, you know?"

"I've got it. Your turn."

"Not as funny, but whatever: What is your favorite season?”

"Easy, summer!"

And the night continued as the questions went from on to the other, until sleep took them.

 

 


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, sorry for the wait between the chapters. But the good new is that all the story have been corrected, which mean the last two chapters will be published soon. I hope you still like the story, I would love to read what you think about it. Critics are always welcome may they be positive or negative as long as they are constructive.
> 
> I still don't have a beta reader and English is still not my mother tongue, so feel free to point any mistakes you may come across while reading to allow me to correct them. 
> 
> Thank you.

'Click'

  
A bright light woke him up. He partially opened his eyes, searching for the source of that discomfort. Three things jumped to his mind: Firstly, he wasn't in his bed, but on Kurt's couch; secondly the aforementioned Kurt was beside him, the face hidden where his neck met his shoulder, deeply asleep, and thirdly his sister was watching them with a maniac's smile and her mobile phone.

"Sarah? What are you doing here? It's way too early for that."

"Sorry, but you were too cute to let it go. And it might be early, but there are two hungry kids yelling in their bed who need their daddy."

Only then he heard the twins' cries; "Shit, " he glanced at Kurt, who hadn't moved an inch during the discussion, and decided to let him enjoy a well earn sleep in. "Can you get their bottles and their milk out? I will take care of it."

"Oh how cute you are. You let your boyfriend sleep in."

"He isn't my boyfriend. So, shut up and go please."

She turned toward the kitchen and showing off her mobile commented "If you say so, dear brother of mine, but I have the proof of the contrary..."

When she left the room, he sighed, relief. She really could be a pain in the ass. Now, he needed to release Kurt without waking him up: not an easy feat, seeing how they managed to interlink themselves in their sleep. Without taking the time to appreciate the feeling of Kurt's body against his, the softness of his hair on his cheek, or the pressure of his hand on his chest. He had never been so close to someone before, even less in the dint of the wiggles, he finally disentangled from Kurt and stood up.

By chance, the other man was still asleep, and as soon as he was alone, he moved a bit and nestled against the back of the sofa with a sigh. Noah stretched and joined Sarah in the kitchen. Side by side, they took care of the twins, Noah changed Jude's diaper, before Sarah gave him his , he took care of Lucy. Apparently, contrary to her brother who liked to drink by himself the little girl rather snuggled against Noah's chest. And instead of holding her bottle like usually did, she grabbed his shirt. She obviously wanted to be pampered, this morning. So, that's exactly what he did.

Once their bottle was emptied, Lucy and Jude's eyelids closed. They both were put back into their bed, and Noah was thinking about doing the same when Sarah's question took him by surprise

"When do we go back?"

"Go back where? It's not even half past six in the morning! I don't know about you, but I am going back to bed."

"But I am not tired."

"Of course, you went to bed with the lamb."

"Eh, not my fault if Lucy needed me!"

"If you say so. Now do what you want and let me sleep: the night was short, and I need the strength to go to the roller park."

"Okey dokey lover boy. I'll let you go back to your boyfriend."

He frowned, "He is NOT my boyfriend. So far Justin whataverhisname is."

She rose her eyebrows and grinned "Then, what have I seen, snapped as a proof and sent to market?""

"Sarah! Tell me you didn't!"

"I didn't" He sighed relief before she added, "But that's a lie. Now, tell me are you going home with me or are you staying here?"

Pissed off by her action, he ignored her and headed to the living room where Kurt was still sleeping. He noticed her following him and stopped. Unsure of where he should settle. Going back home didn't seem to be a good idea, since Kurt hadn't heard the twins when they woke up the first time.

"Noah, don't be like that, please. I am so very sorry. I truly meant no harm. I was glad that you got closer and I knew Seb would be too so I share. I'm sure, he kept it for himself. You know he isn't a gossip."

He turned around to face her, ready to silence her, when he saw her eyes were shining with tears. Then, he felt like an asshole. Sometime, he forgets she was still young, barely thirteen and as Quinn told him more than once "Noah you have to be patient, her hormones are starting to blow up, it's turmoil of emotion. Don't forget that if she has any questions about sex, come to me and in no circumstance, and I mean it In NO CIRCUMSTANCE you should ask Sebastian. Who knows what that idiot would tell her? Imagine: If she tells you she is bleeding, he might tell her "don't worry, it's just Massacre at the Y, or that awful you are surfing the crimson wave or joking that she is just slowly dying or something like this. Just to ruffle her or to avoid talking about the periods."

It completely diminished his anger, "Alright, but next time kept it to yourself, would you?"

She wiped her eyes, and smiled, all sadness gone from her face "Next time?"

"Sarah..."

"Sorry, sorry, I stop about it now. So, what are you doing? Stay or go home with me?"

He shook his head as he replied "Kurt looked very tired and I don't think Sam is back yet, so I rather stay just in case. And you don't go wake up Seb. He is unbearable when he doesn't have enough sleep.""Got it." She kissed his cheek, something she rarely did lately and quietly left the apartment. He counted up to six and headed for the door, without forgetting to grab his keys on the way and reopened the door. Sarah was on the other side sheepish.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." He locked the door, and turned around, his eyes, fell on Kurt. The man had barely moved since Noah had woken up. He watched him in silence, sizing up first his arms thin and yet muscular, his long legs and the delicious ass in the middle. Wetting his lips, he blinked, he shouldn't do that. Kurt was his friend; whatever he hoped for, it wasn't a possibility right now. He forced his feet to head to the twins' bedroom where he took Sarah's bed. It was a bit small, but still way better that laying back with Kurt.

  
By the time everyone was ready to go, 4 p.m had come and gone and Sarah was a bundle of nerves. Noah had never seen her like this before. It was kind of funny, she ran from Seb who was slumped on Kurt's couch playing with his phone, to Kurt who was getting all the twins belongings ready. Noah attempted to give him a hand, but his friend told him he'd got it. So, he resolved to wait while watching over Lucy and Jude, who were playing in their room. The mattress where he and Sarah had slept was still on the floor, and they happily crawled on it. It was fun to observe them going up and down on it. June was as caution as ever, while Lucy tended to be a lot more careless.

"Hey, gay-face! Are you ready or not? Some of us have things to do after that, you know..."

Sebastian's interrogation got him out of his fixation. He noticed Kurt had the twins' bag on his shoulders, and he was holding the baby carrier in his direction. Understanding what was needed from him, he fastened it without a word and Lucy settle in it while Kurt took Jude in his arms, most probably to settle him in the stroller when they would be downstairs.

"You can do it now, if you want Sebastian. You realize that noone is forcing you to come, don't you?"

"Good try dear monkey, but you won't get rid of me so easily. I wanna watch and film some falls. Maybe, if I sent it to AFV and I will make some money out of it."

"You're a jerk!"

"Thank you, dude! I love you too. NOW KURT? I AM DYING HERE!"

"Oh keep your pansy on, I've got everything... At least, I think I do."

"He's worse than a girl! That's one of the reasons I'm gay..."

"Stop with that sexism! I don't want my kids to hear such idiocies." Kurt's answer was instant."And get up, we are waiting for you Mister Text message."  
Sebastian's eyes left his mobile, a rare occurrence since he woke up and startled he jumped to his feet and went to the door to open it and waved for them to go out.

"Finally."

Traveling by public transport with the kids and all their belonging was always a real expedition, but they didn't have a lot of choice. A cab would have been complicated, and Seb's car was too small for everyone, without forgetting that the website didn't recommend it."Sebastian, who are you talking to?" Kurt's question met a weird silence. Sebastian was hardly never quiet, Noah glanced at his best friend who didn't appear to have heard the question, too focus on his texting.

"SEBASTIAN!"

"What the F..."

"Hey, vocabulary!"

"You said Jerk less than ten minutes ago!"

"So?"

"It's a curse word too!"

"Yes, but that's me."

"It's a total double standard, there, that's not fair."

"That's life, though. Now don't try to confuse the question. So, who is it?" Noah, who has stopped to look at Sebastian during the whole discussion knew right at the second, that Kurt went too far, but it was too late. Sebastian's face closed off, his eyes shift to become icy.

"Did I ask you what Noah and you were doing on the couch last night? Or why did you leave so early? NO, so stay out of my business."It was like a punched in the face, and from Kurt whiter than sheet face, he felt the same. The silence between them was now far from friendly. Luckily, their metro arrived and seeing how busy it was, they wouldn't be able to talk even if they wanted to.

Sarah was looking around her, nipping her lower lip. He knew she felt bad, yet it wasn't her fault. But she felt bad and his heart hurt for her. Not so long ago, she was so happy. He twisted his arm until he managed to hit on Sebastian's shoulder. His friend turned around scowling, his eyes searching for the cad who had dared to touch him.

"Pss, Seb" His whisper wasn't discreet, and everybody around turn to look at him. He grinned to excuse himself, by chance Kurt was a bit further and didn't heard him as for Sarah, she was lost in thought.

So as soon as people attention cleared, he stared at Seb and articulated, soundlessly sound "Sa-rah" And since his friend wasn't far from her he glanced at the younger girl, sighed nodding. A few seconds later, he had her attention, and slowly, talking, about Noah couldn't say what, he managed to bring a smile back to her outside of the subway station, Sebastian pulled Kurt away to talk. Once again, Noah didn't know which words were exchanged, he could only see lots arms moves, until the two of them came to an understanding. When Kurt's shoulders relaxed, he thought it was time to cut them off and get the afternoon back on its right tracks.

"Hey, what are a meerkat and an Unicorn doing on the sideways?"

The duet turned to look at him as Sarah answered "I don't know. I give up, but it's funny that you know a joke like that."

Sometime, she was, so literal. Kurt glared at time and threw a dirty look at Sebastian. "So?"

"They are talking when we could already be on skates. So let's move guys!"

Sarah giggled, "You are silly!"They started walking again "And I am not a Unicorn, where does that come from?"

"Don't worry Gay-face that a Brit's thing."

"Maybe, but I don't understand. Why a Unicorn?"

And the talk carried on until they reached the rollerskate rink. Here, they stand in line. By chance it wasn't a long one, and soon they were renting Rollers. First surprise: Kurt didn't need to since he had his owns. Sarah, Noah and Sebastian looked at each other, and Seb voiced what they were all wondering: "How come you have these?"

Kurt didn't look at them,"My brother offered them to me at Christmas a few years ago.

"He did?"

"Yep. Does someone need socks?"

The question came out of the blue, and as no one answered, Kurt clarified, "Look, it's written just here: You have to wear socks to use the rollers. I have some if you need them."

The true message wasn't hard to understand: he didn't want to talk about it. Then, everyone asked for their rollerskates and they started searching for an empty table. They found one not far from the rink and even better not in a windy area. Noah didn't have a good omen. He didn't know why, but those rolling shoes have bad omen writing with big red letters on them. He glared at them, trying to motivate himself to put them on. But the motivation didn't want to come. Instead, since Jude was asleep on his chest, he chose to propose "So who is going first? I'll stay with the kids since one of them is sleeping on me."

  
"Coward!"

"Hey! Take it back, my dear Sebastian. It's the truth, and I don't see you putting the rollerskates on Mister Courage."

"Well, I came to take pictures of your fall, mister. Not to do it."

"That's what I said: if I am a coward, so you are." And, he stuck out his tongue.

"How childish!"

"Well, while you were squabbling like an old couple, Kurt started and he is rather good."

Sarah's intervention got their attentions. As one they turned their head toward the rink, searching for their friends.

"What the..."

"Hey, vocabulary!"

"I was gonna say what the flush! What the flush tush..."

"Nice rectification Seb."

"Whatever." In silence, they observed as Kurt slid on the rink. His first turn was rather slow, as if he was attempting to check he was still able to do it, but soon, his speed went up, and...

"Is it me or is he going..."

"Backward, it's not you. That little tomfool didn't tell us he was good at it."

"I didn't ask."

"I knew."

Noah looked at Sarah, who was watching Kurt with the mouth open.

"You did?"

"Yes. He said that I would like it and that he could help me to learn." Her eyes grew wide, "But I didn't know he could do that!"

Noah turned his attention back to the rink "What did he do?"

"Well, he jumped."

They were so focused on him that they forget to put the rollerskates on and when the man joined them, he exclaimed "Hey what you are waiting for? Put your rollerskates on. Sarah?"

"Well, look who forget to tell us is he is a younger Michelle Kwan?" commented Sebastian while sliding his feet in a rollerskate.

"Michelle Kwan is an Ice skater woman. The least you can do is to get your fact right. It's sad for a future journalist."

"But Kurt, where did you learn to skate so well?"At Sarah's question, a sad smile appeared on Kurt's face "Finn loved it. When we were younger, he taught Sam and me. At first, I didn't want it, but then, we had a lot of fun. He even wanted us to play in a derby."

"Did you?"

"You're crazy? I like it when it was just us, and just for fun, but on a rink? There were far too many people, and it looked pretty dangerous, I never agreed. On the inside, I still think Sam was happy I didn't. Now, who come with me?"

"I can't, Jude is still asleep."

"Alright. Sebastian? Sarah?"

"Let the monkey go. After all, I only came to take pictures."

"It's low, even for you. Are you coming Sarah? Let's show those two cowards, how it's done!"And before neither Noah or Sebastian found a response, they were gone. Sarah was holding on to Kurt's hand. They observed the pair as it progressed in a peaceful atmosphere. Only at the beginning, though. Then, Noah glanced at Sebastian, who was pressing his mobile's keys and gritted his teeth.

"Okay, get it out."

Startled, he realized he must not have been discreet. "What?"

"I can feel your eyes on me, and your fists are as clench as your teeth, so?"

Frowning, he turned and checked on the twins, who were still asleep and turned his attention back to the rink. "Is it David?"

"Yes. Why, are you jealous?"

The question surprised him, "Jealous?"

"Yes. I thought you were into our little Kurt, but maybe I am wrong. Are you interested in David?"

He winced "No, at least not like that. We are friends. I mean, Kurt and David are my friends."

"Yeah right."

"What do you mean?"

"Do I look like an idiot?"

"Of course not! What's going on with you?"he griced as Sarah fell for the fourth time.

"Then stop taking me for a fool. I'm going to ask you again. Are you jealous?"

"No."

"Then, what is it to you?"

"I'm worried."

"What are you worrying about?" he turned and his eyes met Sebastian's.

"That you might not be looking for the same thing."

Sebastian knitted his eyes "The same thing that?"

"Don't make me say it."

"If you are thinking, it you can say it too. Then?"

Noah sighed, "He is the kind of guy who looks for more that a one time thing."

"And?"

"He is my friend. I don't want to see him or you get hurt.""Nice to know you think so highly of me." On that he started to get up, and Noah barely had the time to reach for hisarm to stop him.

"Seb, don't take it that way."

"Oh, and how should I have taken it? Please enlighten me."

"You told me more that once that you met the man of your dreams on the dance floor… And broke up about twenty minutes later. That it is your favorite kind of relationship. How can I not worry?"

He sensed Sebastian's arm relax, and his friend's eyes lower to catch his "Yes, I used to say it. I said it, when I was in high school. Time changes people, even me. Now, if you could release my hand, I would try that rollerskates' thing. If gay face can do it I am sure I will be a pro in no time."

 

OoOoo

 

"Well-done Sarah!" Kurt exclaimed as his student managed to finish her first round without falling. She rose her eyes to him and grinned proudly. With her pink cheeks, she was so cute.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." He glanced at the table where they left the rest of the group and was surprised to see Noah was alone with his children. Even from where he was standing, Kurt could see his friend's mood was down. What had happened? Biting his lower lip, he peeked around, attempting to find Sebastian. He did and giggled, the man was near the railing, gripping it like his life depended on it. It brought Sarah's attention on him.

"What?"

"Look on your left." She followed his direction and grinned. "I will join Noah, and you can give him a hand if you want."

"If he wants, you mean. Do you need some help?

She shook her head,"I'm doing better than he is. Thank you." He watched her, and she took a deep breath and started to slide. She wasn't the fastest person there, but she did great. He waited for her to reach her brother before heading for his new challenge.

Watching Sebastian was kind of funny. Indeed, the young man wasn't the most graceful person ever: he was holding the low wall; his ass was sticking out and his feet were moving like in a cartoon. When Kurt saw how closed off Sebastian face was, he started moving.

"Hey, young padawan, are you ready for your first lesson?"

The journalist apprentice froze and scrutinized him with his eyes.

"What do you want?"

All right, from the tone, the man's voice, his mood wasn't at his best. Kurt gave him a big grin before replying " Do you need a hand?"

"Does it look like I need it?"

Kurt couldn't hold back his laugh "Oh, yes."

"Fuck you. And don't start with you "vocabulary bullshit", they are not here."

"Relax, man, relax. Do you want an advice or not?" Kurt watched as he suddenly fell on his knees, without releasing the low wall.

"Why not?"

Tilting his head, racked his brain before saying, "First, try to stand..."

"Thank you smart Alec, I wouldn't have thought about it without you."

Kurt glared at him and continued as if no one interrupted "Try to stand without rolling your wheels."

He ignored Sebastian's glower and waited for him to do as he said which, by chance, wasn't long.

"Great. Now, keep your feet parallel, and your shoulder-width apart. Parallel!"

Another glare was sent his way. "I am trying!"

That one was too easy "No! Try not. Do, or do not. There is no try."

"Fuck you Yoda."

"Come on Seb! We are here to have fun so relax and enjoy."

"Easy for you mister I-am-born-on-rollerskates." But, after that he took a deep breath, tightened his lips and pushed on his thighs to stand, all without moving his feet. After some hesitations, he managed to find his balance.

"Very good! Now bend your knees. The more you bend your knees, the more stable you will be." Seeing his friend dubious he swore "Seriously: Bend your knees. If you stay straight and lock your knees, you'll fall over."

"It is really safe?"

"As much as a roller skate might be." and then he held his hand "Do you trust me?"

"What?"

"Do you trust me?"

"Will you stop with your quotes, Aladdin?" Despite jeremiads, Kurt noticed his friend's shoulders were more relaxed, and his poute was not as full of anger. Now, it was clearlyfor fun, and when he finally took his hand, Kurt knew they would manage.

To start, he pulled on Sebastian, slowly while Seb focused on keeping his balance. When the balance was more and less assimilate, Kurt moved to the next step. "Put your feet in a duck position."

"Okay, but please don't sing it."

"Sing? What are you talking about?" Kurt was honestly dumbfounded.

"Nothing. So in the duck position you said?"

Moving inch by inch, he took the position, "And now?"

"Take very tiny steps, just to get the feel of your skates."

"I am not a baby. You can speed it up a little, you know?"

And with both of Sebastian's hands in his he started pulling a bit stronger, as his friend did his best to move his feet. Gradually, he released Seb's and the man began to move on his own. It was such a nice vision, his whole face went from focus to amaze in no time at all. And they skated side by side for a few minutes "So I am good at it, am I not?"

"Great, kid. Don't get cocky."

"Will you stop it with your Star Wars bad imitations? Since when you are such a fan mister Broadway?"

Chuckling, Kurt turned and skated backward in front of his friend "Sorry, It seems like coming here remind me of how it was at the time. You know with Finn and Sam. They were both huge fan of Star wars, while Sam liked Avatar better. We used to talk like this, I mean with quotes. I tried it with Sarah, but I don't think she understood, she looked at me rather funnily. You need to educate her."

"That's her brother's job."

"Ouch that's hurtful. What happened?"Because Sebastian was looking everywhere but at him, Kurt chose to move back by his side. The man wasn't comfortable enough to be able to look elsewhere, but in front of him.

"Nothing. Or let's say that: Your Worst Enemy Could Be Your Best Friend and Your Best Friend Your Worst Enemy."

"Okay, so I wasn't expecting that one. Who is it from?"

"Bob Marley."

Kurt glanced toward their table: Sarah was gone, certainly back on her skates. As for Noah, his attention was on the twins who were now options laid in front of him: either he tried to talk to Seb to smooth things between Noah and he, or he headed for his kids and let the two friends handle their problem. He reached for Seb's hand and stopped them. The one thing he didn't explain him how to do.

"Care to explain?"

The man shrugged, not his usual answer. His friend was franker than that.

"Not really."

"Whatever he had said, I am sure he didn't mean to hurt you."

Startle, Sebastian glared at him. "I am not hurt. So careful with what you said."

This time, Kurt moved back, surprised by the anger in the green eyes fixing him.

"Alright. If you say so. Is it about David?"

"What do you all have with David? He is a big boy. He is perfectly able to take care of himself!"

"Wow, keep your pants on, man! I've never said he wasn't. I don't know the man enough for that. I saw him for the first time yesterday and he put his foot in. His intents werenot bad, but it doesn't change the fact. So what's the problem with David?"

"Apparently, I am not good enough for Prince David."

"I am sure that's not what Noah meant. Ever since I met the two of you, he never told me a single bad thing about you. Not that he considered you are perfect, he knows you're not, but he loves you like you are."

"Alright, stop it Mister Carebears! Am I disappointed? Yes. Angry? A little bit. However, it's not the first time, and it doesn't mean we became archenemy or whatever. We just need to calm down, and talk about it later."

"Wanna do it now?"

Sebastian watched him one eyebrow up. "Now?"

"Yep, no time like the present." Sebastian's quizzical expression pushed him to carry on. "Explain it to him what I just tell you."

"WTF?"

"Not our talk, about roller skate. Be his teacher."

"I am far from being good enough for that."

A faint a smile on his lips, nervously, he nibbled his lip and added, "You don't need to be good to repeat him what I said. Please, just give it a try. For me."

"Puppy eyes don't work with me."Sebastian threw him a glare, obviously not happy. Playing, Kurt's crossed his eyes, with the most awful duck face ever and Sebastian chucked.

"Stop it You are ridiculous."

"I know, but it's working."

"Maybe."

"So what do you say? We go back, drink some water and I stay with the babies while you two kiss and make up?"

"Shut up and roll."And without waiting for him, Sebastian pushed on his feet to go away. Wincing, he observed his friend going and falling. "It will be complicated."

Since his plan wasn't the best ever, he decided to turn around the rink for about a few minutes before joining them at the table. It might be easier for them to talk this way. However, when he arrived, the atmosphere was cold, and each man had a baby in his arms on whom he was focused on. He considered his options and faked not noticing.

"Hey guys, are you ready to go?"

Two sets of eyes, one puzzled, one annoyed, fixed him.

"Ready for what?" Noah was the first to ask.

"Skating of course! I will stay with the twin a moment while Seb initiates you. Come on. Put Lucie on the stroller, give me Jude and go. After all, it's your celebration. Go and have fun."

"But he doesn't..."

"Shut up, Anaconda and put your skates on. Didn't you hear gay-face? I will explain the basis to you, because I know better than you. Actually, even Sarah knows more than you for the moment."

Anaconda, that was a thing Kurt never understood, that habits to call each other by an animal's name, but he never asked. It was their version of Scoob/Shaggy and Fred, only in more mysterious.

Without a word, Noah put the skates on, but Kurt could feel his eyes on him. Something he chose to ignore. Then, they moved away, each one as graceful as the other.

"What do you think, Lucy? Are they going to patch things up?"

"Dadadadda papapa"

"You're not quite sure. What about you Jude?" He glanced at the baby who, completely detached to his question, was eating a book. Something Kurt and Noah spent hours telling him wasn't suppose to eat.

"Jude, I know it's nearly snack time, but you know that books are not edible." He checked at the time before adding "Alright, what if I get your bottle ready instead?"

This time his topic must have been more interesting as the little boy's eyes brighten and he leased the book "bo bobo",

"Yes sweety, that's what I said." By chance, he thought about taking the skates off before taking Lucy, so he quickly settled her into the baby carrier and started to put the snack together. Two bottles ready and some sponge fingers. Bibs knotted and less than two minutes later the twins were stuffing down their milk. He observed them until he was sure things were okay for them, before turning his eyes toward the rink.

It took him a few seconds to find them, probably because it wasn't two people he found but three, since Sarah joined them. Kurt couldn't hear a word, but Noah and Sebastian's postures looked more relaxed. A relief for sure. He hated seeing people angry at each other, even more when it was family or friends. And on his eyes, the two men were both.

"Dada!"

Jude's scream shift his attention back to him. Hearing the kids say something that looks so much like dad was moving. He wasn't sure if it was the little boy way to call him or just babbling, but it's got him every time. Smiling, he saw the milk was done, and he gave the little boy his biscuit.

"Don't forget to say: thank you Jude-boy." Carol told him it was never too early to start learning manners, but the baby clearly didn't care as he immediately put the cake in his mouth.

"Kurt! Did you see me?"Sarah exclaimed as she dropped beside him.

He offered Lucy her biscuit before turning to face the young lady.

"See you?"

"Yes, I managed to turn."

"Ph, I am sorry, but I miss it."

"Oh..."

Seeing how disappointed she was, he offered, "Why don't you show me now?"

"I don't know if I will manage to do it again. I only did it right once."

Smiling, he pushed her to try. "The first one is the hardest one. I'm sure you will be even better for the next."

"Maybe..." But she didn't look convinced, and her attention was somewhere else. He followed her eyes, and without too much surprise saw her brother, on the floor with Sebastian laughing next to him.

"It looks a bit complicated for your brother." Sebastian held his hand so his friend stand, only to fall on Noah. Kurt cringed "Ouch, that must hurt."  
During what looked like a long time, the two friends struggled to stand back on their feet. Sarah and Kurt watched them, trying to keep from laughing, but it has been hard since every time one of them succeeded to stand on his knee and tried to stand on the rollers, he would fall back and drag the other with him. It was like some endless cruel joke.

Suddenly, Sarah exclaimed "Kurt, I think we should film it!" Eyes growing wide, Kurt nodded and struggle to get his mobile out of his pocket. "You are so absolutely right. After all, to film falls was the reason of Sebastian's presence." So he did, but sadly, they stopped shortly afterward. Indeed, they got away from one another and opted to stay on the floor and slide to the railing which they used to stand up. Only then, they proudly headed back to the table.

  
Before Sebastian and Noah reached the table, Kurt discreetly put his phone inside his pocket. At least, that was what he thought since as soon as the two men sat, Sebastian held his hand.

Playing the innocent, Kurt wondered out loud "What do you want? Are you thirsty?"

"Don't play games with me, Mister Hummel. And give me your phone."

"Why? You must have yours in your pants or maybe is it in your bag. Sarah, can you give Sebastian his bag, please."

The young girl reached for the bag, but her eyes full of malice gave them away better than anything else could.

"I don't need my f.. flushing bag, nor my phone I need yours."

"Or you can give it to me, if you rather..."Said Noah with a grin.

Laughing and shaking his head, Kurt answered "I don't think so misters. I think Sarah and I would become very rich if this video wasn't priceless!"

"Damn, I knew it!"

"Language!"

"If you don't erase it, and fast, you will see how much I don't care about that language bullshit." And Seb really didn't look happy, Kurt stopped laughing and glared at him.

"I beg you pardon mister I-only-come-to- take-pictures. Don't tell me you can take what you foreseen to give others?"

Kurt's comeback froze him and Noah cut in "Okay Guys, calm down. It's a Skate rink not a boxing ring. Make up time."

"Yes, Noah is right. Seb, Kurt."

Kurt's eyes went from the brother and sister and he sighed. He brushed a kiss on Lucy's forehead, and met Sebastian's eyes. His friend seemed annoyed and embarrassed.

"Hey, it was funny, And I swear to you I will never put it online nor show it to people who aren't there today."

The man looked out of the corner of his eyes, and his shoulders relaxed. However, he didn't say a word, then Kurt added "I will send it to you. So you will see it's not that bad. Do we have a deal?"

"Deal."

"Now a kiss to make-up."

"Don't push it too far monkey."

"Stop it! Meerkat."

And they kept bickering like two kids, lightening the mood.

"Would you shut up already? Both of you?"

Two pouts turned to Noah and Jude laughed. Soon Lucy joined him. It was rather strange to observe the two babies laughing at the same time, it was as if they have an inside joke.

"Thank you the duplicates, I'm glad you find me so funny. Now, dear public, what if we go for a walk together. I'm sure we will find something interesting to see a tree branch, a dog or why not some bottle rolling on the floor!"

Every word of Sebastian was followed by a movement of arms which bring new laughs. It went like waves. Kurt smiled: that was adorable, then he realized what his friend was saying.

"Hey, what did you just say? Where are you going?"

"Don't worry, I will take care of them. You need to teach Noah, since I completely failed. Those babies of yours need a change of a scene. Now the question is: Are you, dear Monkey, coming with us or do you wanna stay for the Anaconda's lesson... I should have guessed it would be a hard shit: Anaconda doesn't even have feet."

Things were moving too fast for him. He glanced at Noah, who looked as quizzical as he, then at Sarah.

"I'm staying here. Who knows when I will be back here? I need to make the most of it." And just like that, she flew.

"Hel-lo Kurt give me the baby koala and go; you have a lot of work.

As he wasn't fast enough, Sebastian pushed Noah, who began to untie the carrier before helping Sebastian to tie it.

"Okay guys say goodbye to daddy!" and in a clap, Noah and he were alone.

"So."

"So."

Let's talk about an awkward situation. Kurt giggled and cursed himself. He felt like a teenager on his first date, which doubled his embarrass. He must bring that to a professional level, or it would be a crash undergoing.

"Alright, explain me what's Seb told you."

Noah informed him in a few sentences, without even meeting his eyes once.

"Did you find the balance?"

"Hmmm, I'm not sure."

"Why don't you show me?" Kurt gave a faint smile, to cheer him up, and Noah smiled him back, tensed and nodded. Standing up was not his problem as he did it in less thantwo seconds. The next step was more complicated. A lot more complicated. As soon as he moved a foot, things started to crumble. It was as if each foot had a mind of its own and refused to follow any command from the brain. And all movements were harder because his arms, legs and backbone were stiffened. He could hear Santana's words inside his mind 'Noah! Get that stick out of your ass!'.

"Stop!" and stopping, he did: flat on his back.

As Noah sat back, Kurt held his hand. "Let's try something different." He pulled his friend back to his feet and helped him to stand still. "Give me your hands."

Without any hesitation, Noah did. "Now, don't move, I will pull you, slowly. You focus on keeping your balance, and only on you balance."

"Okay."

Face to face and hand in hand, Kurt began to move backward, as he had said, slowly. At first, Noah tensed, stuck his knees and stared at his feet.

"Don't look down, look right here, "he moved their hands up and with his finger pointed to his eyes.

"So are you Johnny or baby?" The reference definitively was not lost for him.

"Johnny, of course! I didn't know you like this kind of movie."

"It's not my first choice, but it's on Brit and Quinn's top three. Meaning, we watched it quite la lot in high school. And let's not forget the soundtracks are awesome."

Talking helped him to loosen, and he paid less and less attention at his feet. So Kurt pressed him to continue. All without stopping to move and slowly going faster.

"It is, indeed. Which song or dance is your favorite?"

"I think it's a tie."

"Between what and what?"

"Do You Love Me and The time of my life."

"Sing them."

"What, here?"

"Of course. Come on, I know you can sing, but I only heard you do it for the twins. I am sure your repertory doesn't only own lullabies, or children's songs. Why don't you finallyshow me what you've got?"

Noah glanced both sides, probably trying to check if people were watching them. Kurt did the same, but no one gave them any attention, everybody was having fun.

"Alright, but bewared: I don't know all the words."

"I won't hold it against you."

Noah cleared his throat and started softly.

 _"Now I've had the time of my life_  
_No I never felt like this before_  
_Yes I swear it's the truth_  
_and I owe it all to you."_

"Louder! I can't hear you."

Noah's eyes went from left to right, checking once more if someone was watching, before starting again, a bit louder but eyes down.

 _'Cause I've had the time of my life_  
_and I owe it all to you."_  
_I've been waiting for so long_  
_Now I've finally found someone_  
_To stand by me"_

Their eyes met and fixed on one another.

 _We saw the writing on the wall_  
_As we felt this magical fantasy_  
_Now with passion in our eyes_  
_There's no way we could disguise it secretly_

Eyes still focused, Kurt felt his heart going faster inside his chest and slowly began to go faster too. Smiling, when he noticed Noah's feet were consciously moving.

 _So we take each other's hand_  
_'Cause we seem to understand the urgency_

They kept on moving like this for a while, then Kurt released Noah's hands, and went to stand by his side so they could skate side by side.

 _This could be love because_  
_I've had the time of my life_  
_No I never felt this way before_  
_Yes I swear it's the truth_  
_and I owe it all to you_

Kurt joined him, because he knew that part and because it fit. He harmonized with him with the best of his capacities until the last words.

 _Now I've had the time of my life_  
_No I never felt this way before_

 _'Cause I had the time of my life_  
_and I've searched through every open door_  
_Till I've found the truth_  
_and I owe it all to you_

They could have kept going now that Noah launched into skating. However, without thinking, pushed by his pride and enthusiasm, Kurt braked and lead them in a corner. There he threw his arms around Noah's neck and hugged him tight, before kissing his cheek in a completely unconscious move. When he realized what he'd just done, he froze, embarrassed. Only to notice Noah's arms were wrapped around his waist.

  
When Kurt rose his eyes, he found himself only a few inches of Noah's. He looked a bit lower, and followed a tiny tongue passing on his lips, leaving them shiny and inviting. His heart's beat, which was already faster than usual due to their activity, speeded up, growing wide just like his penis in his pant. He bit his upper lip and attempted to move aside, to prevent Noah from noticing his arousal, but his friend had other ideas as he tightened his arms and pressed them even closer. Embarrassed, he closed his eyes, not wanting to see Noah's eyes when he would understand, only to feel against his stomach that he wasn't alone in this predicament.

"Noah..."

"Can I?" Noah's voice wasn't higher than a whisper, but despite the noisy environment, he felt like a scream to him. Eyes still closed, he nodded and started a countdown in his head.

Three.

Two.

One... A brush. So gentle that Kurt doubted it was real.

"Again." He heard himself say before realizing what he was asking for.

The caress was harder this time, but still not enough. It was like being in the desert for too long, dying of thirst and only be offered a few drops of water to drink when a huge bottle was within reach. In a decisive move, he slid his arms up until both of his hands were around Noah's jawbone, then holding him tight, he pressed their lips together, immediately opening his mouth to let his tongue gliding on Noah's lips, tasting them, forcing them to give him a passage. For a second, he believed he went too far, that the previous touch had been an accident, that he was the only one wanting it. He was about to move aside to excuse himself when Noah kissed him back, finally. And their lips crushed as their tongue began a ballet only they know. It was exciting and delicious; exactly what a kiss should be.. Until an awful thought crossed his mind.  
Justin! Immediately, he broke the kiss. Short breath, they stared into each other eyes, then slowly, Kurt's hands fell by his side.

"Sorry."

It hurt him to say it, and by the crushing expression on Noah's face, Kurt could tell it crushed him to hear it too.

"I've got it. I will join Sarah, I am sure that I'll be able to skate with her now. Thank you Kurt."

"It's not what..."

But the other man was gone. Kurt should be glad to see he was indeed able to skate, but the obvious misunderstanding between them prevent him to be. Motionless, he watched as brother and sister played on the rink before changing back into his shoes. Talking to Noah now was a bad idea, to explain himself later was a way better option. He sent a quick message to the ice skaters and went looking for the walkers. Sebastian wouldn't have gone too far. He went to the green area and looked around. He didn't wait long before noticing the trio under a tree. One of the kids was in the stroller, and one was sitting beside Seb on the floor. They were both completely focus on the man. Wondering what he was doing to get a such adoration, Kurt got closer, as discreetly as possible.  
He was singing, Kurt listened carefully...

 _The sun goes down_  
_The stars come out_  
_And all that counts_  
_Is here and now_

He knew that song. It was an old one. Something one of their adverse glee club sang. He frowned, thinking about all the talks the song provoked at the time. Some of the members claimed it wasn't appropriate.

 _My universe will never be the same_  
_I'm glad you came_  
_I'm glad you came_

  
Eyes wide open, he rushed the last meters separating him from his kids, but it was too late since Sebastian was finishing his song.

 _I'm glad you came_  
_So glad you came_

"Sebastian! What are you doing?"

The brunet looked up and smiled "Since apparently it's so hard to figure out: I was singing to the duplicates. They are totally digging it. Look at our sweet Lucy clapping her hands! And did you see how Juddy-boy's foot was beating in rhythm?"

"I didn't, but you can sing them that sort of song!"

"Why? That song is so great! And I know all the lyrics!"

Shaking his head, Kurt plopped down next to them and explained "Why Am I not surprise?"

"Develop."

"The meaning, my friend, the meaning, not kids friendly at all."

"Why? It's about a boy glad to hang out with a girl. It's not even Pg 13."

"You are joking, right? You are not that innocent. It's clearly talking about the big O."

They stared at each other during what seemed to be a very long time, with Sebastian playing innocent with eyes which could compete with Puss in Boots in Shrek. It would have worked if Kurt didn't know him so well.

"Alright, I knew, but I love that song."

After that they talked, sang and played with the kids in an easy going camaraderie. Half an hour latter, they were joined by an energized Sarah and a withdrawal Noah. If Sebastian or Sarah noticed any difference in their behaviors, no one said a word about it.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello,
> 
> this is the last chapter before the epilogue I hope you like it. I would love to read what you think about it, critics are always welcome may they be positive or negative as long as they are constructive.
> 
> I still don't have a beta reader and English is still not my mother tongue, so feel free to point any mistakes you may come across while reading to allow me to correct them.
> 
> Thank you.

 Chapter 17

 

"Kurt, we need to talk"

Sam's words startled the young baker as he was placing the next order of the Delyce d'Elizabeth.

"Yes, of course we do. Can you wait for a moment? I need to finish and check the order. It has to be done in less than an hour."

"No, I can't do it. Let's do it now."

"But...

"No, but. It's your third order in four days. Continue and we won't have any place to put the stock away."

Kurt looked at his list and racked his brain. Did he really put this order the day before? He couldn't remember, but then, there were a lot of things he forgot nowadays. He pressed cancel and closed the session. He glanced behind Sam and noticed the closed door. "You may sit."

"Let's be straight: what's the matter? You have been under the weather all the week."

"Was I?" 

Sam rose his eyebrows, and listed "Three orders in a row, being more and more taciturn with the patrons. By the way some of them asked if you had problems, and hiding in your office the last two days, without omitting the famous "shit I forget to put yeast in the bread dough from this morning."

Hearing the last one made him literally blush.

"I got it. You are correct. I am not myself lately."

"So I repeat: What's the matter, dear Scoob?"

Kurt chuckled ”Do you need that to manipulate me Shaggy?"

"If it works."

Kurt felt Sam's eyes on him, as if he was trying to pierce a mystery.

"I think I'll have to snatch the answer right out of your mouth. Ok, I know it started on Monday, so I have some options: You talked to Justin since Saturday, or something else happened on Saturday; which would explain why you left the club so early, or last option: it's something that took place while you went out with our friendly neighbors. Where did you go already?"

"Roller skating at the Brooklyn bridge park." Kurt watched Sam closely when he replied. Knowing the words would have an echo inside of him.

“Roller skating? That's quite an interesting information, and we will talk about it later, but yet I don't think that's your main problem. I know you my friend: it's not a memory hurting you; it's fresher. So tell me: is it Justin's related or Noah's related? ”

The question released a click inside Kurt, and he grinned. Then, seeing Sam's nonpulsed face, Kurt was soon laughing out loud.

“Okay. What the hell just happened here? Kurt, are you still here?”

As Kurt couldn't hold back his laugh, Sam finally dropped into the chair Kurt offered when he first arrived. The expression on his friend's face didn't help Kurt to calm down.

“Care to explain yourself? I don't see anything funny...”

“Nothing, it's just that your question is very Dawson Creek or One Tree Hill like, don't you think?”

“Very what? No, I don't, develop.”

Kurt changed his voice “Joey, I am going to die so tell me the truth: do you love Dawson or Pacey the best?”before Sam could comment on his poorish imitation he changed his voice in an even worse imitation of “Lucas you can't keep going from Payton, to Brook you have to make a choice.”

“Alright, I've got it now. But, before you answer my let me offer you an advice: don't leave your day job your imitations suck.”

Kurt sobered, pulled his tongue and sighed. “I know.”

“So that's it, huh? You're ready to stop to divert the conversation?”

“Not really, but I don't think I will have the choice. You don't seem up to let things go.” He fixed his friend right into the eyes, but he lowered them when he started talking,

“I messed up.”

"What do you mean by that? Is it because you didn't talk about the duplicates to Justin?”

Kurt wrinkled his nose, but didn't comment on the despised name. “That too. But it wasn't what I was talking about.”

“Just to precise: I don't think it was a huge mess up. You guys only went out together, what? Two, three times? He didn't need all your life story.”

“Thanks. It's nice of you to be on my side.”

“I don't take sides, I'm just saying. Now, if it's not where the messed-up part was, explain me."

Weird how he always thought he could talk about anything with Sam while he was completely frozen now.

“Noah?”

Because his tongue was still tied, he nodded.

“Okay. Is it the twenty questions' game? I thought we had been done with that game in high school bro'.”

It was true, they played it quite often at the time since it was one of Rachel's favorite party game along with the bottle.

“We kissed.”

“At last!” 

“What's not the messed-up part. We kissed, then I stopped the kiss and said sorry.”

“WTF?”

“I didn't mean "Sorry I kissed you and I hate it." It was more: It's an awesome kiss, but we shouldn't have kissed because I hate cheating it felt like it.”

“You didn't tell him?”

“I couldn't, not at the time. He wasn't up open to explanations. Since then, he has avoided me, and I don't know how to get him to listen to me. Every time I try, he managed to escape because he has something to do or someone to see.”

“And it's not like cheating anymore?” Sam's tone went higher at the end.

Kurt shook his head, but didn't explain despite the obvious desire of his friend to know more.

"Alright, well make it happen."

"What do you mean?"

"Easy, if the moment doesn't happen, organize it."

"Did you miss it when I said that Noah is avoiding me?"

"No, but I know you. And you can be foxy when you want it. Come on! Leave Scoob at the door and put your The Brain's shoes!"

Kurt rubbed his nose and tilted his head "My what?"

"The brain shoe. You don't remember it? Pinky and the Brain? The two mice? And the Brain is always planning to conquer the world?"

Kurt had absolutely no clue what Sam was talking about, something that must be shown by his expression since his friend shook his head and sighed. "Your Rumple shoes on?"

"Rumpelstiltskin? I am not that mean!"

"Come on Kurt, play your part. And Rumple isn't, always mean and just make bad choices."

"If you say so. Do you have an idea?"

"No, but I am sure you will find one. Now, do I let you think about it in peace or do you need to talk a bit more?"

"Go away!"

Grinning, Sam stood up, and in a fast move messed Kurt's hair before opening the door.

"You little dumbass... You'll pay back for this!"

Sam pulled his tongue "And don't make any order!" before slamming the door.

 

OoooOoO

 

Noah closed the door and sighed, relief. One more day. He managed to escape Kurt's questions or whatever he wanted for one more day, but he didn't know how long he would pull it off.

After that, he went home trying to put that moment out of his head to organize part of next week lessons during the short time he had before he needed to head for high school and Glee Club.

Spending a moment with Jake after Glee was nice, as was chatting with Sarah during dinner. He loved hearing about her soap operas like life. Funny how much stuff could happen in 9th grades.

He should work on his new song, but he didn't feel like it and when Sebastian arrived, quite later than usual, he was vegetating in front the T.V.

"Dude! I need your help!"Sebastian was unusually stressed.

"Hello to you too, and keep it down, Sarah should be asleep or in progress."

Sebastian, stopped and winced, "Sorry. Hi! And I need your help."Here, he disappeared into the kitchen and came back with two fresh beers? Beer was not Sebastian's first choice of drink. It was his favorite. Without a word, Noah switched the TV off reached for his drink and sat back. He took a sip of beer and waited. However, Sebastian didn't seem ready to develop. Indeed of talking, he was glaring at his bottle. Clearly not appeal by it.

"Why did you open it, when you know you hate the taste?"

Sebastian looked up and shrugged,"I thought it might have changed a bit. Taste a bit better, but no. It's still as bitter..."

Shaking his head, Noah stood up and get his friend a drink, he liked better: a Brandy Alexander. At least his version of the cocktail. Brandy, powder of chocolate instead of crème de cacao _ since they have none in stock and some Fresh cream. Then, he mixed it up and poured it into the only cocktail glass they owned before going back to the living room where Sebastian was still watching his beer with a disgusted pout.

"There it is, man. Now do tell on what do you need help?"

The future reporter took the time to taste his drink, and smiled before saying "That's better, thank you." and he sipped at it again.

He was testing his patience. It was something Sebastian had done more than once, something Noah thought, wrongly, apparently, that he grew out of it. Despite his urge to press the question, he opted to drink his beer some more. After all, he now had two of them. He nearly finished the first one before giving in.

"So, what's eating you?" The question brought Sebastian's attention back to him, the man smirked "Nothing. He is at the top of the food chain!"

Noah blinked, "What the fuck are you talking about?"

Sebasitan laughed at his obvious lack of understanding.

"Please, don't tell me you forget? Brittany forced us to watch it often enough!"

He frowned, "Disney?"

"Yes, but it's easy to guess, now harder: which one?"

Not Aladdin, maybe... "The Lion King?"

"And we have a winner!"

"Oh, you, stop it with the teasing!'

"Or what?"

"Or I won't help you with whatever problem you might have." It was an empty threat, but his friend didn't need to know it. Whatever problem Sebastian might have, thinking Noah won't help was enough to calm him down in a clap.

"Are you busy next Friday?"

"It depends, at what time?"

"Evening. I know you are working during the day. So?" Sebastian's face was nervous, an expression Noah rarely saw in his friend. He thought about it. What was he doing next Friday night? He knew thanks to Brit that the others were partying. He was invited, but he also knew what the main purpose of those going-out was and he wasn't sure to be ready to be in company of Kurt and his fucking Justin. Not yet, anyway.

"Nothing that can't be moved if I need to." The relief on Sebastian's face was instantaneous then Noah pushed: "Why?"

"Santana decided that it wasn't fair because didn't get a turn for babysitting the twins. Meaning: it's my turn, and I have never taken care of them by myself. Please, help me!"

The request startled him. And something froze inside of him, he didn't know why, but it felt like a betrayal. He laid himself bare in front of Kurt, and it was as if he didn't care at all. His first instinct was to refuse. He didn't want to help the young father to go out and have fun. But then he glanced at Sebastian, and he realized that he couldn't do it. He just couldn't refuse, Seb had always been there for him, so he nodded and his best friend immediately relaxed.

“Thank you.”

“Wait, one condition: I don't wanna see Kurt leaves.”

“What do you mean?”

“It means that you go, and I join you as soon as you are alone.”

“Deal”

The remain of the week was rather awkward because Noah wasn't used to avoid Kurt, and from what Sarah and the music club's kids said The young backer was in a shitty mood. When Friday arrived, Seb left to Kurt's and Sam around 6 p.m. And, as soon as the door slammed behind him, Noah began to pace up and down, waiting for the phone call. Sarah was at a slumber party at Aliana's and there was absolutely nothing to distract him during his wait.By chance it wasn't a long wait as his phone beeped less than fifteen minutes later and the words "the coast is clear" appeared on the screen. Without thinking he threw the mobile on the table, grabbed his keys to lock the door and crossed the hallway up to Kurt's door which he opened without taking the time to knock."Okay, my friend, ready for the crazy baby-sitting night?" Anticipating Sebastian mandatory comeback. When no mocking response came, he rose his head and scanned the room with the eyes. Empty. He went through the living room and when he reached the small corridor leading to the other rooms, he noticed it. The smell. It smelt so good. No, correction: it smelt sinful. He breathed deeply, attempting to recognize the various odors. Chocolate, definitively chocolate; another of cheese.

Eyes closed, he followed the aromas up to the kitchen and said "Where did you learn to cook like this? And why did you hide it from me?"

"I went to a special school and I am pretty sure you know it."

It wasn't Sebastian's voice.

"You are not Sebastian."

"No, I am not."

Noah counted up to three before opening his eyes and looked at Kurt. Since it was him in front of the cooker.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well, I actually live here."

"It's not what I meant. Where is Sebastian? Why isn't he there to look after Lucy and Jude?"

Kurt turned around and faced him before answering, "He has a date, with David I think. As for the kids, they are with Sam at Quinn's ."

Slowly, Noah started to step backward "Then, I will leave you and go home to enjoy a quiet night."

Before he even turned around, Kurt called "Wait! Could you stay? With me, I mean."

"Do you want me to be the third wheel?"

The question left Kurt puzzled "Be the what?"

“Being the third wheel. You have prepared a nice meal, for what I supposed is a date since you get the Twins out. So why do you want me here with you and Justin." Noah never put as much disgust in a name.

"Justin is not coming here. I didn't prepare all that for him. I was hoping you would agree to share it with me."

It was Noah's turn to be surprised. He didn't see it coming at all. "Me?"

A shy smile on his face, Kurt nodded "Yes, I have been trying to talk to you for some time and... Well, you can be slippery as an eel when you want to."

"That's right. What did you make?"

The shyness of his smile was gone, replaced by a huge grin "Chicken Parmesan and Chocolate Sheet Cake."

"That's my favorite!"

"I know it. So?"

"So?"

"You are staying?"

"Okay."

"Great! May you set the table while I put the final touch on the pasta?"

Noah nodded, washed his hands wondering if he made the right decision.

The beginning of the meal was rather tensed, since Noah had no clue of what was going on.

Kurt was putting the dessert on the table when he said "I am sorry."

The words resonated between them for a few seconds.

"For what?"

"I shouldn't have kissed you, it wasn't right then."

Crushed, he immediately stood up. He had to leave; he couldn't stay there, not now. His hurt must have been obvious, since Kurt grabbed his arm to stop him from leaving.

"No, please don't go. It's not what you think." Noah stayed motionless, and Kurt took advantage of it to explain "Not because I didn't appreciate. Because I did appreciate it, no I loved it. Whatever I like it or not didn't matter, because I wasn't free to do it, at that moment."

"Free?" Damn, he hated hearing his voice that low and hesitant.

"Yes, free. We might have had a disagreement, but I didn't know where Justin and I stood. I hate cheating people. I have been cheated on, once and I couldn't or rather I refuse to do it to someone else."

"What changed?"

"I am free."

His eyes went up until they met Kurt's and he repeated: "Free?"

"Single. Justin and I talked, and it was better to put a stop on our attempt of a relationship before someone got hurt."

"Were you? I mean hurt, were you hurt?" When Kurt released his hand, Noah felt cold and as if something was missing.

"Not by that. Can we sit back and talk a bit more?"

He didn't answer, but sat and waited for Kurt to serve the cake. It was always a fun experiment to eat Kurt's food, but mostly his cakes. If everyone was savoring the delightful cake, there was a mistake to not make: observing the baker tasting it. Far from smiling and be proud of his realization. On his face we could see him labelled all that could be changed and improved. Should he make a compliment like "Damn, man, that's delicious!"the answer would vary from"I should have put a bit less sugar", or "Sadly, it's tidy little bit overcook." The man was unable to accept a compliment. Knowing it, he nevertheless tried to make one. "Kurt! It really is delicious. It reminds me of the one my mom did when I was in elementary school."

At first, Kurt smiled, but only for a short instant, Noah thought he would finally accept the kudos, until he opened his mouth.

"Unfortunately, it's a bit too dry."

Hearing the man lowered himself once more, Noah couldn't bear it any longer "Why do you always do that?"

The question left Kurt surprised as he tilted his head, frowning "Why do I do what?"

"Why do you keep putting yourself down? Why not just say thank you? That cake is to die for. It's not dry nor too sweet, it's just as it should be!"

The spoon froze in the air, Kurt stared at him a second, cheeks going definitively pinker and he cleared his throat "Thank you.""You're welcome" He took a breath and added "Was it hard?"

Kurt just shrugged and finished his plate without even glancing at Noah. Soon the plates were polished and an awkward silence hovered around them. The incoming discussion could shift their relationship; bring it to a new level, to something wonderful or completely ruined it. Because something needed to be done, Noah stood up "Since you cooked, I'll do the dishes.""You don't need to, I can do it later. Why don't we have a cup of herbal tea or coffee?" The way Kurt nearly shouted his proposition was rather cute, and Noah smiled."Why don't you make it while I take care of the dishes? And please, don't try to stop me."

"If you are sure of it..."

"I am. Then, action!" The domestic's activity helped them to pull themselves together. When they sat on the couch in the living room, most of the embarrass they felt at some moments during the meal was gone.

"So you talked to Justin?" It's only after the word left his mouth that Noah realized he just said. By chance, Kurt didn't look annoyed by the request. Instead, he took a sip of his camomile. "Yes, I did. We met on Monday. It wasn't a very long discussion. We just don't want the same things. And that was obvious."

"Oh" It was Noah's turn to drink some tea, and he pulled out his tongue because it was still too hot for him. He glanced at Kurt, who was watching him with a smile. Noticing he was discovered, Kurt diverted his eyes and carried on,"I thought I didn't want a relationship, but I am not like Seb. I can't just do hookup. And more important, I can't be with someone who doesn't get who Jude and Lucy are for me. And he didn't. He doesn't want kids, and he can't stand toddlers. And..."

While Kurt was talking, Noah's eyes didn't move from his face.

"And?"

"And, I don't like him even half as much as I like you." Kurt's eyes kept looking everywhere, but at Noah. So he took the bull by the horns and put his mug on the floor, before laying his hands on Kurt. The act seemed to bring Kurt's attention back to him, even if he didn't look or talk to him.

"If I kiss you now, are you going to stop me and excuse yourself?" It was one of these moments, when everything was motionless. Inside his chest, his heart was running like wild horses as he was waiting for Kurt's answer. It seemed like an endless wait, but it must not have been more than a few seconds before Kurt's hand gripped his face and slammed his lips against his.

There were no hesitations, no lightness in the exchange, it was nothing like their first kiss. Kurt was eating his mouth, nibbling his lips, probing his mouth with his tongue. Short breath, Noah attempted to kiss him back, to give as much as he was receiving, but it was overwhelming: Kurt possessed him. If Kurt's hands were around his face petting his cheeks, directing the movement of his mouth.

Noah's hands remained still on the couch until they moved on their own accord. First, by wrapping around Kurt's waist, attempting to press their bodies against each other and then they grabbed him by the hips to pull him on his knees. Kurt's legs went on both side of his thighs and their sex suddenly pressing on one another. He heard a low groan. His? Kurt's? Who knew, who cared?

Forcing his mouth to stop the kiss, he glanced at his partner. He took a deep breath, because he needed it, but also because Kurt was breathtaking. His lips were red, swollen and glistering, his cheeks warm and in a lovely pink color, as for his eyes, they seemed far away, lost, but still here. Without a word, Noah started to kiss him again. First his mouth, but soon he slid onto his chin, before moving up to his ear.

Kurt bent his head to give him a better access, and he smiled as he sucked Kurt's earlobe. He wasn't gentle, he didn't want to be and Kurt's broken breaths, his moans and the way he was shifting and twisting on his knees were far from being a protest.

"Noah..."

It wasn't his first time hearing his name in this situation, but it was the first time it had such an effect on him. He sucked and licked harder, while his hands which has been on Kurt's hips until now moved to his ass. And what an ass it was! Round, but not too much, perfect for the palms of his hand. He rubbed it, trying without succeeding for their crotches to meet.

Kurt wasn't passive. Far from it, actually. His hands were wandering along Noah's arms and shoulders, leaving a hot line behind them. They didn't stay there for long, soon they were going lower and Noah's stomach tightened and he missed a breath when they brushed against his hard tits. God, why was he still wearing a shirt? He released the lobe, and with his tongue started drawing little nothing, inside his helix, behind the ear, his neck. All of the sudden, without he even noticed it, Kurt managed to snick a hand under his damn shirt to play with his tits. Unable to concentrate on anything, but the way he was pulling and petting and twisting nipples, Noah put his head back trying to keep his breath even.

"Kurt... Please..."

Kurt giggled as he passed the shirt over Noah's head.

"Please, what?"

"I... You..." Damn it! He couldn't find his words, something Kurt didn't have a problem with since he laughed and teased him, moving his hips and rubbing the front of his pants.

"You... I... We?"

"Fuck you?"

"Not on the first date darling. Who do you think I am?"

Noah opened his eyes, with some difficulties. There, he saw Kurt's head going down, then, he held his tongue to roll it around his left teat. He observed as Kurt took him between his lips and began to suck at the teat. Slowly at first, then harder while his hand was playing with the right one. It was warm and wet, and Noah's breath was becoming difficult, the sound coming from his throat were unknown to him. He barely recognized his voice, too focused on the feeling Kurt rose inside of him. His penis was as tensed as was the rest of his body. He tried to stop Kurt, but found himself unable to express a coherent thought.

"Kurt.. I'm going.. I'm gon-na come".

If Noah had believed it would get Kurt to stop, he was wrong, since the man sucked even harder and put a hand on his erection. And just like that, he came, his whole body shivering from as an incredible orgasm went through him. His hand, which was still on Kurt's ass, slowly move up, following his backbone and causing Kurt to shiver.

"Thank you.. It was..." He was probably grinning like a fool, but he didn't care and when his hand reached Kurt's neck, he lifted him to kiss because no word could explain what he felt right now.

"Believe me, the pleasure was all mines. So, your chest is sensible?"

He wasn't the kind of man who blushed, yet he felt his face and neck getting warmer. He opened his mouth to deny it, but closed it instantaneously when he heard noise from the entrance door. He glanced at Kurt whose eyes were wide open, but he quickly pulled himself together and sat back on the couch.

"Shit, Sam is back. Get dress quick, quick, quick."

Looking around, seeking his shirt which he found behind the couch, he put it back just when the door opened into Sam, the twins and an embarrassed Quinn. It was the first time they saw each other since she made her relationship with Sam official."Hey guys! I hope we aren't back too early. Jude was restless, I think he is not used to be out of his home during his nighttime."

"Hello, Quinn, thanks for babysitting the twins tonight."

"Hi. No problem, It was really pleasant."

While Kurt joined the quartets by the door, Noah attempted to hide the mess inside his pants. But luck was on his side since it was not wet. Sticky and unpleasant on the inside, but unnoticeable on the outside. He wetted his lips, as he stood up and waved at Quinn. He started to head toward them before deviated to the bathroom. He would feel a lot more at ease once he would have cleaned up a bit.

"Is Lucy sleeping?"

"Yes. No problem for the little princess. Now why don't I put Lucy in bed while you spend some quality time with Jude?"

Noah didn't remember ever been in such an awkward situation before. He didn't take a long time in the bathroom, but when he came back in the living room, only Kurt and Jude were here. He took a look around, but really saw no one.

"They left?"

Kurt rose his head and smiled "No, they are putting Lucy into her bed and then I think they are going to bed themselves."

Noah winced at the idea. He didn't need a picture of Quinn and Sam in bed, together.

"Come on, she can have some fun too."

Nodding reluctantly, Noah joined them on the sofa "I know she does, but I don't need to see it."

Beside him, Kurt laughed as Jude slowly settled down into his arms. They stayed like this a few minutes, and the silence was neither embarrassing nor nervous. It felt normal, as if they were supposed to be here. Suddenly, Noah remembered something and he cursed himself.

"I am sorry."

And with those three words, the peaceful feeling was gone. Next to him, Kurt stiffened.

"About what?"

Noah put a hand on Kurt's back, petting it up and down. "I..." He glanced at Jude eyes, still opened and conscious and cut himself. "I, you know, and you didn't. I am so sorry about that. I am not like this usually."

Eyes narrowed, Kurt tilted his head, clearly puzzled. "What I have not done?"

"You know..."

"No, I really don't. Can you be a little bit less subtle cause I really don't get it.?"

"Flush! I don't want to, Jude is..."Seeing Kurt was starting to lose patience, he sighed and whispered "Come."

"Come? Oh..." Then, he smiled, leaned and kissed the corner of Noah's his mouth. "It's not your fault. And you might not believe me, but I don't have the habits of behaving like this."

"I know."

"Good."

"Let's just agree to say we didn't behave like usual tonight. I wasn't as attentive as your pleasure than I usually am and you..."

"And I was more daring than usually on a first date."

At the word date, he felt heat growing inside his chest, and his mouth getting dry.

"Date?"

"Yes. If you want?"

"I do." Noah was grinning like a fool, but he didn't care since Kurt's face was exactly the same.

 


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello,
> 
> Here is the epilogue I hope you like it. I would love to read what you think about it, critics are always welcome may they be positive or negative as long as they are constructive.
> 
> I still don't have a beta reader and English is still not my mother tongue, so feel free to point any mistakes you may come across while reading to allow me to correct them.

Chapter 18

  
  


"Shit!"

"Language!"

"But Noah! Dad and Carole should be there in less than fifteen minutes and look at us!"

"It's not my fault, Baby Cakes. If I recalled well, you had come back from work and because the twins were asleep, you literally jumped on me. I am the innocent part here!"Kurt, who was picking up his discard pants on the floor, exclaimed "Innocent? Did you look at yourself in the mirror? And stop calling me baby Cakes. It's a stupid nickname!" On that, he put the pants and looked around for his shirt.

"Come on Cutie Pie, relax! Their plane was delayed, they shouldn't be there before at least 6 p.m."

Kurt turned and glared at his partner before falling back on the bed, "Cutie Pie is even worse and couldn't you tell me before I get all stress?"

"I had no time for that. Now Cuddle Cakes, it's cuddle time and maybe more if we get on fast enough."

Laughing, Kurt crawled and kissed Noah naked chest before laying his head on it.

"Why are you so focused on nicknames lately?"

He felt Noah shrugged under him. "Come on, you must have a reason. We have been Kurt and Noah for more that a year, and it didn't bother you. So what bring that?"

At first Kurt thought Noah wouldn't answer him, but then he heard "Do you know how Seb calls David?"

Frowning, Kurt tried to remember. The two men had hung around together during a long time before Sebastian dared to admit he liked the football coach as more than a one night stand. "Pup?" he tried.

Noah sniggered in his invisible sleeve "No, but it's indeed an animal, Bear Cub."

"Yes, that's it exactly. And Seb is Sexy Pants, so?"

"I don't know, I think it's nice they have a special name. You know, something that says: You are special to me."

"That's.. That's kind of sweet." He patted the skin under his hand."Why not? But please nothing too ridiculous. Because, don't tell me you did like Cuddle Cake?"

"I don't know. I mean you always smell and taste like sugar to me. I felt it was appropriate."

"Wanna be Busker?" Kurt offered.

"No, Sugar?" Replied Noah

"No.There is already one Sugar in my life and that's more than enough. Rockstar?"

"No, since I am not. Pudding Pie?"

"No. What about Honey?"

"Lover?"

"Why not? But I don't need a special name to feel special for you."

His hand started moving higher and his fingers played with the nipple. The reaction was instantaneous, Noah's breath broke, and tightened his arms around him to raise him.

"What are you doing?"

Noah's breath tickled Kurt's face. "Nothing?" Kissing Kurt's nose Noah responded "Well, that your nothing is rather distracting."

But instead of stopping his caresses, Kurt chose to pinch the already arching tit which brought out a moan out of his boyfriend.

"You little devil, stop it! I thought we were late? Don't start something you won't be able to finish..."

"Who said I couldn't finish?"

And he kissed Noah. It was something he'd never got bored with. Noah's lips were always delicious, and his mouth hot and wet. He was about to roll and lay on him when he heard it.

"Papa! Papa! Papa!"

"I told you!"

"Shut up, I thought we would have a little bit longer."

Kurt sighed, lightly bit Noah's tit before rolling out of the bed. By chance, he didn't take off his pants when he went back to bed. He glanced around and frowned when he didn't find his missing shirt.

"I think it's in the living room."

"What did you say?"

"Your shirt, it's in the living room."

"Oh, thanks. I'll take care of them, joins us when you are up to."

"I think being up isn't my problem right now, if you see what I mean."

Kurt winced "Sorry? I will make it up with you tonight. Promised" And he left their room to join the twins who were still calling.

"Okay kiddos, papa is here." He opened the curtains and turned to his kids. Two years old. In less than a week, his kids would be two years. It was really strange to think about it. They had been such a surprise at the time. He wasn't even thinking about having kids of his own some day and now he couldn't imagine a life where they weren't part of it.

One by one, he picked them out of their bed, thinking they will soon need new ones. Kids beds, not baby ones.

After the nap, they generally needed some time to really wake up, so they all went to the huge cushion Santana had offered them when they began to like books. Here, one kid nestled on each side, he read first The Very Hungry Caterpillar, then Do Monsters Wear Undies?. He was about to open Baby Farm Animals when Noah joined them. Without a word he glided into the room and sat with them. If Jude barely rose his eyes from the book, Lucy moved away and sat on Noah.

“ 'uck!”

“Yes, Lucy, that's a duck and what does a duck do?”

“Quack, quack, quack...”

“Great, and look at this, it's a: “

“ 'a'tle!”

“A cattle, you are right Jude and the cattle does...”

“Moooo”

And they continued the reading until the kids' interest was lost. Jude first, quickly followed by Lucy. Since they were as awake as possible, Kurt changed first their diapers then their clothes to be clean for their Grandparents' arrival. They had a great timing, since the bell rang just as Kurt was finishing pinning up Lucy's hair with the aid of a barrette. She has her mother's hair: thick and dark black, Jude's were a bit lighter, but just as thick.

“G'anny! G'amp'” They both ran to the door without waiting for him. Laughing at their eagerness, he shadowed them. When he reached the living room, Noah had already opened the door, and Lucy and Jude were smothered with kisses,

“Hi dad, Hi Carol.” They looked at him and smiled, still talking to the kids. It was something he was sadly getting used to take second.

At least, he knew they would tell him a true hello, when the kids would ask to go down. It wasn't something everybody did, nowadays. Beside him, Noah reached for his hand and pulled him close. They already have talked about that weird feeling of being invisible when the twins were here. Noah kissed his cheek, as if he was attempting to comfort him. Kurt smiled.“Hey Kurt! Don't I have a hug too?"And then, he was in his father's arms, smelling the soft smell of the garage on his clothes. A smell that never completely left him, even when he didn't work. It was part of his dad. When they released each other Kurt kissed Carole as Noah shook his father's hand. Soon, they were settled on the couch, talking. Well, his dad was, the twins had tons of stuff to show and tell their Granny so they pulled her in their room.

"So now can to tell me what you have planned for their birthdays? A magician? A show? Fireworks maybe?"

Kurt laughed and shook his head, "You are being silly. Nothing too extravagant or anything like that. We just invited the usuals: Brit, Sam and Quinn, Seb and David, Santana and Dany. Mercedes said she would try to come if she was in town, but nothing sure. Meeting point at Finn's den..." He was still explaining the basis of the party when Noah's phone rang.

"If you would excuse me." Before leaving the room to answer.

"Now that we're both alone. Tell me how it is."

Kurt was disconcerted, and he said so to his dad "How it is what? I don't know what you are talking about."

"Living with Noah, Sarah and the twins. I know we talked about it on the phone, but I need to watch you while you tell me."

"Oh, that." He felt awkward which was weird since like as his dad said, they have already talked about it when the move took place. "Like I'd tell you. It isn't a huge change since we have more and less been living together from the start,. I mean, since our first date. It's been wonderful. Do you remember how it was when Blaine and I first start living together?"

His dad's eyebrow went high "Yes, but I don't understand where you are going with that. If I recall right, you called us because they had ruined your diner and you get out of the loft slamming the door."

"I didn't slam the door.... Because it wasn't physically possible since it was a sliding door, but out of this, it's a good sum up. Now do you remember what happened when Noah moved in?"

Kurt watching as his dad frowned, and dig his head to answer his question, but came out no answer. "No."

"That's right, because I didn't need to call you that night. I didn't need you to cheer me up. My mood was already up. I was with someone who loved me, someone who still loves me and shows it to me every day. I am with someone who respects me, someone I can lean on if I need it. Someone I trust more than I thought possible. I love him, dad, and I don't think it will change. When I think how I used to believe I meet my soul mate in high school, I laughed. I wouldn't change what happened at the time, but we were wrong. We were so wrong then. We deluded ourself. Just like Finn and Rachel did.

We changed a good friendship into something it wasn't suppose to be. A soul mate is not someone who shares some of your dreams. It's not someone thanks to whom you don't feel so alone or different. Blaine and I should have stayed friends, and I think our relationship would have survived. But as we were, we didn't bring the best out of each other. With Noah, it's different. We are different, he knows me better than anyone else in the world. And don't look at me like that, yes, he knows who I am now better than you do; just like Carol knows you better than I do. He knows me when I am at my best, and he knows me when I am at my worst, and he loves me for that, just like I do. And, he makes me a better person, he makes me happier than I have ever been; he inspires me, and he helps me to become who I am supposed to be and I know that whatever happen, he will always be there and love me.”

Nodding, Burt grinned and Kurt noticed that, he wasn't looking at him, but stared just behind him. Turning his head, he saw Noah motionless, eyes wetted, then slowly, like in slow motion he walked up to the sofa, and wrapped his arms around Kurt's neck Noah kissed his cheek and whispered.”And I always will.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.


End file.
